Divergent Fanfic
by favorite5
Summary: This is just a fluffy fanfic about what would happen if there was no war. I know this is used often but those are my favorite types of fanfics to read so I figured I would write my own! Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**{Author's Note}**

**Hello there, reader of this author's note! First of all let me say that this is my very first fan fiction ever written. If it sucks, it sucks. And it probably will. Second of all, this is a fluffy, dramatic, romance and well… that's that. Those stories are my favorite to read, so I figured I would write one. That means there is no war, and everything that happens the night that the rankings where announced doesn't apply. The story picks up when Tris is going to a party to celebrate the rankings. If the POV changes in this story I will tell you, though it is most likely going to be Tris' POV. Anyway….. Well I think this A/N has been long enough, congrats if you managed to read all of it without falling asleep! On with the story! (Disclaimer: I own the paperback copy of Divergent, not the rights to the book * ****Sad Face *)**

Tris POV

I hate parties. I really hate them. I walk up to the door of Zeke's apartment and look around. _I can turn back now if I really want to. _I here the loud boom of a bass and can smell the alcohol through the door. _I'm not doing this. I don't care if I was first in rankings I'm not going in there._ I start to turn around. _Come on Tris be brave. It's just a party, what could happen? _Says a voice somewhere deep in my head. It sounds like Tobias.

I turn around facing the door and turn the handle. I walk in and see people everywhere. There are lights flashing and people dancing. I turn my nose at the smell of beer. Then I see Christina. She looks at me and I wave. Her face stays blank and expressionless as she walks up to me.

I smile at her, but she stands still. Her eyes are narrow. "Where's your fancy new boyfriend you didn't bother to tell me about?" she snaps.

_Oooohhhh. So that's what this is about._ "Christina, I-"

"Tris," She says cutting me off, "I know you're my best friend and everything, but how can you just not tell me that?"

"I-"

"Tris," her voice sounds soft and sweet, like butter on toast. "You can tell me anything. I'm happy for you." She smiles kindly. "I just don't know why you didn't tell me."

I let out sigh. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want everyone to think the only reason I came in first was because I was his girlfriend."

She cocks and eyebrow and smirks. "Alright," She pauses, "That makes sense." Then she looks around and set her beer on a table. A huge grin spreads across her face. She grabs my wrist and starts jumping up and down saying, "Tris has gotta boyfriend!" Repeatedly.

I feel an invisible blanket of warmth wrap around me. I know Tobias is right there.

"Who is it?" He asks sarcastically, as he pulls me into a hug.

Christina looks a little shocked and then says "Booooo! No PDA!" In her best little kid voice.

I see Will right behind her. "Well why the hell not!" Will asks pulling her close to him. I smile at them and look at Tobias. I realize this is odd for Christina and Will because I'm dating our old instructor, and it's odd for Tobias because he's cavorting with his initiates.

"Bye guys." I say awkwardly to Christina and Will. Tobias pulls me to one of Zeke's plush red couches. He grabs two beers and sits with me.

"No thanks." I say to him "I don't drink." It's very Abnegation of me, but I don't want to get drunk and be blabbing secrets to everyone. Plus I can't stand the smell.

He shrugs putting the extra beer on the table next to the couch and inches closer to me.

"First place in rankings, huh." He says like he just found out about it. He takes a swig of his beer. "Second time in Dauntless history a stiff came in first." He whispers. "Wonder who the first was." He says sarcastically.

Playing along I say, "He must have been someone devastatingly handsome." He gives me a sideways smile. I scoot closer to him. "He must have been strong, and smart." He pulls me on his lap. "He must have been you." I whisper.

He leans in and kisses me. A long, deep kiss that tastes like salt and alcohol. We pull back at the same time and see Peter staring.

He kicks over a table and yells, "Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT! That's why she came in first! Because of him! Because he favored her! Dammit!" He throws more things then gets in my face. "You'd better watch it, Stiff. I'm coming after you."

Tobias looks calm as ever. "I suggest you back away from my girlfriend." He stands up and I see the scary instructor Four I saw on my first day here. He leans in close to Peter. "If you so much as lay a finger on her, I will have your body dead in the bottom of the chasm faster than you can say I didn't mean it."

I stand up and Tobias pulls me to his side. _I am not afraid of Peter. I am not afraid of Peter. I am not afraid of Peter._

Peter leans over me and bitch slaps me in the face. I gasp. It didn't hurt much, but the fact that he would do that with Tobias right there astounds me. He looks at Tobias and says, "I didn't mean it."

I hear Tobias roar. He lunges at Peter and nails him on the ground. Tobias has him pinned on the ground in seconds. He kicks Peter in the gut, punches him in the face, and is, well pretty much beating the crap out of him.

Christina comes over. "What the hell is going on!?" She asks. I can tell she's tipsy.

Will is right behind her. Pretty soon a crowed of people is surrounding Tobias and Peter.

Once I see Peter's eyes roll back into his head, I know this has to stop.

"Tobias," I say gently. "That's enough." I pull him off of Peter. He stands up straight. The entire room is silent, except for the booming bass.

"And that," Tobias says loudly so everyone can here, "Is what happens when you mess with my girlfriend." I bite my lower lip.

"Let's go Tobias." I say leading him out of the room. Everyone slowly starts talking and the party is continuing when we are at the door. Zeke is standing there with Uriah who looks like he just saw the devil himself.

"Uh, thanks for the party Zeke. It was," I pause thinking of a word to describe how awesome that fight was. "Great." Uriah chuckles, and Tobias shoots him a glance.

"Right," Zeke says slowly. He is very drunk. "You should again, Tris." He slurs his speech. "Four! My man! You totally beat the shit outta that guy." He says pointing to Peter who is lying unconscious on the floor. "High five!" Tobias high fives him cautiously and says,

"Thanks for the party."

We start to walk out into the hallway when we hear Zeke say, "Dude, next time someone messes with your hot girlfriend," Tobias' eyes widen and look filled with anger and cautiousness. "Call me so I can watch."

"Goodbye Zeke." Tobias says and we walk to his apartment together.

**{A/N}**

**All right! Pretty good for the first fanfic I've ever written! But then again, why don't you leave a review to enlighten me about that. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**{Author's Note}**

**Hello there reader! It is I, Favorite5! Anyway, I have this next chapter written, and I must divulge that this is a bit of a filler chapter. I know that last time I said the story would be from Tris' POV. I lied. This chapter is from Tobias' POV and lead's up to what I'm thinking is going to be Christina's. But I'm not sure. Anyways… Thank you, thank you, thank you to all the wonder full people who have viewed, reviewed, and followed! You are awesome! Anyways…. Story on! (Disclaimer: I do not own the insanely amazing rights to Divergent.)**

Tobias POV

Tris and I walk back to my apartment. I put the keys in the lock, and turn the cold knob of the door. Tomorrow she will get her apartment and job. _She could have a government job since she ranked so highly. She could be Dauntless leader in training and work along side Eric and Max. She could train initiates, or work in the control room with me. She could be a nurse, or she could work on the fence and leave me. No. Tris would never leave me just to work on the fence._

A tiny but powerful voice interrupts my thoughts. "Tobias are you going to open the door?" _Right. The door. _I open the door and here the loud creak as my apartment door opens. It's cold, but not frigid. I hold open the door for her as she walks inside.

"Tris," I say without thought. She spins around, and looks at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes?"

I scratch behind my ear nervously. "What kind of job are you going to chose?" She smiles and crinkles her nose. _She looks so cute when she does that._

"Well I want to train imitates, but that's only about two weeks of the year." She says siting on the bed and removing her black high heels. She looks up at me and I nod.

"So I was thinking about working at the tattoo parlor with Tori. There's no way in hell that I'd want a government job." Her voice turns to a mutter as she tries hard to remove her shoes. "Dealing with Eric and Max and all those other jerks." She gets one shoe off. She looks at me. "I mean I have trouble standing in the same room as them and not ripping their throats out. There's absolutely no way that I could _work _with them."

I laugh and sit down next to help take her other shoe off. "Oh Tris." I say with a small smile. I kiss her head.

"I'm still hungry." I say, "I'm going to go get something to eat, want anything?"

"Nah," she says, "I'm going to go shower." She says throwing the shoes in a corner. "I can't stand smelling like beer." She walks into the bathroom, and shuts the door. I hear the water start to run.

I walk out of the apartment and down the long hall to the cafeteria. I grab a bottle of water and look for a bagel, or something light to curb my hunger. I see a piece of cake sitting in the middle of the cafeteria. And my jaw drops. _Who would just leave Dauntless Cake sitting there in the middle of the cafeteria? _I look around to see if anyone is there, and grab the slice of cake. I hurriedly pick up two forks on my way out and see Peter being hauled on a white stretcher to the infirmary.

_That's what he gets._ I think.

I walk to my apartment and hear singing. _Tris is singing?_ She's singing a song about someone being her sunshine. Not a very Dauntless song. The music we like is just loud banging and screaming. I prefer it to Abnegation music though, considering that in Abnegation you're not aloud to listen to music because it's considered self-indulgent. Then again there are few things in Abnegation that aren't considered self-indulgent.

I open the door quietly and see Tris standing at my dresser mirror brushing her hair. She is in one of my tee shirts, witch makes me chuckle because it's so big on her it goes down to her knees.

"What's that song you're singing?" I ask. She turns around a little startled by me, but she regains composure quickly.

"It's a song my mother used to sing to me when I was little. Before I went to bed."

Her eyes glaze over a little at the mention of Natalie Prior.

I pull her close. "You miss her." I say into her hair. I rest my cheek on her head and run my fingers through her damp hair.

"I do miss her." She says. "I do."

She looks up at me.

"Tris," I say looking in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes, Tobias?" She says?

"I think I love you." I say. Even though I decided weeks ago that I was sure I did. Her face has an expression of satisfaction and confusion.

"You think you love me?" She says sitting down on my bed.

"I think so." I tell her. "But I've never been in love before, and I've never seen real love," I think of my parents and my father beating my mother. I know that's not real love.

"Well then Tobias," Tris says slipping under the covers. "I think I love you too." She says.

I kiss her forehead and put the cake in my mini freezer.

"I have breakfast for tomorrow too." I say

"Yum." She says tiredly.

I quickly slip into sleep clothes and curl up next to her. I pull her close and kiss her one more time.

"Tris?" I say after shutting out the light.

She rolls over and faces me. "Yeah?"

I kiss her head. "I love you." I can feel her smile

"Are you sure this time?" She says lightly

"One hundred percent, and nothing in the world will ever change that." I tell her.

"I love you too, Tobias Eaton."

She stays glued to me and I let her light snores pull me into a state between sleep and reality.

Then we here the scream.

**A/N**

**DUNT DUNT DUH! I know cliffhanger right! Please leave a review, and I am always looking for suggestions on what to include in the story. If you have an idea, let me know! Adios! **


	3. Chapter 3

**{Author's Note}**

**Okay! I am back with, (Cue drum roll) another installment of 'Fluffy Teddy Bear Ninja Assassins'! Wait, no. Sorry wrong story! Lets try this again…**

**I am back with, (Cue drum roll) another installment of 'Divergent Fanfic'! (Yes. The name lacks creativity in **_**every**_** way shape and form. I am aware. If you have a better name, please, please leave a review and tell me I would **_**love**_** to hear it. Any how…) I actually wrote this chapter last night reread it and it sucked. I hated it. I basically deleted all evidence of it and rewrote it. This is what I came up with! Enjoy!**

Tris POV

I hear the scream and shot straight up.

_What was that? _

"Stay here." Tobias says gently and kisses me on my forehead.

I nod. Once he leaves the room I jump out of bed and put on his sweatpants and sneakers. _Sorry Christina. You would not approve of this outfit._

I open the door and run down the hall. There is no one there. I run to the Pit looking for Tobias.

I see him next to Zeke.

Tobias looks at me and says, "I thought I told you to stay in my apartment."

I put my hands on my hips. "Did you really think I would listen?"

Tobias is about to say something but Zeke moans. Tobias leans in close and whispers something in his ear.

Zeke yells out, "Nine and a half!"

Tobias shakes his head. "Alcohol poisoning."

I cross my arms and lean in close to Zeke.

"Zeke, who am I?" I ask.

Zeke starts to rest on his elbows, but quickly falls. He motions for me to come closer. "That's easy. Your Tris Prior, Four's hot girlfriend. I've had my eye on you for a long time…."

Tobias pulls back his arm, about to punch Zeke. I grab it before he can do much damage.

"He's drunk, Tobias. Just let it go and we'll take him to the infirmary." I whisper.

Tobias lets his hand drop and picks Zeke up.

"Zeke, why'd you come down this way?" I ask him.

"Because I wanted you to see you." He says trying to play with my hair. I swat his hand away.

Tobias' face lacks emotion. I can sense pain, bedrail, and jealousy but his face remains emotionless. I can see through it. Sixteen years of hiding how he feels can fool a lot of people but I'm not one of them.

We deposit Zeke at the infirmary and Tobias grabs my hand. He leads me to his apartment.

"Tobias," I say, "Are you angry with me?"

He sighs and drops my hand.

"Tris, I'm not angry with you." I continue to walk but he stops to say more. "It's just, the one thing that I find happiness in, the one person I love more than anything in the world," He his voice trails off. "I don't want to have to compete for you, Tris. I want you to be all mine."

I wrap my hands around his waist and pull him close. Looking up into his deep blue eyes I say, "I am all yours, as long as you are all mine."

He leans in and kisses me sweetly. Warmth buzzes all around us.

Eric passes by, most likely headed for the cafeteria. "Get a room." He spits out.

Tobias shots him a dirty glare and goes back to kissing me. Eric makes a gag sound as he walks.

We walk back to Tobias' apartment in silence soaking in each other's presence.

I kick off his sneakers and curl up in his bed. He lies next to me and strokes my hair gently.

"I love you, Tobias Eaton." I say into his chest.

"I love you more than I've loved anyone in the world, Tris Prior." He whispers as we both drift off into each other's dreams.

**A/N**

**So….. What'd ya think? Please leave a review and tell me! If you have any questions, ideas for the story, or just overall feed back let me know! Ta ta!**


	4. Chapter 4

**{Author's Note}**

**Hello inhibiter's Earth and other galactic bodies! AJ here! I am literally like SOOOOOOOOOOOOO excited to post this chapter! It is an intro to some of the initiates you will be meeting. (Please tell me if you want more with the initiates or more FourTris and "Behind the scenes" stuff) So I did do the (Cue card and Spongebob narrator voice) *****One Year Later***** thing. I know, I know! But I had to be done. I wanted her to train initiates, but have the night of the rankings and stuff, and I **_**hate**_** it when people do initiation the next day because well in the book it said it happens every year. Rambling! Sorry! Anyways I'll cut to the story since that's what most of you are probably really wanting right now….. **

**(Time for the ever famous… DISCLAIMER: Hi there! I'm not Veronica Roth! That means I don't own the rights to ****Divergent****! Funny how that happens isn't it!)**

Tris POV

**Eleven and a Half Months later…**

I wake up ten minutes earlier than I am supposed to. Working at the tattoo parlor means I have to get up pretty early if we want to catch the people that come before work. Tobias is next to me sound asleep, so I carefully get out of bed.

I jump into the shower turning the water on warm. I don't enjoy scalding hot showers like Christina.

When I get out of the shower Tobias is still sleeping. The alarm is set to go off in three minutes, so I quickly get dressed.

I pull on black denim shorts that come down to my mid thigh. My shirt was given to me as a gift from Christina. It comes of the shoulder, so you can see both my Abnegation and Dauntless tattoos. The neck scoops in the front revealing my ravens and any chest I might have. It is, as are most of the things I wear, black.

Slipping into socks and Tobias' old sneakers I stand up and walk over to him.

I quickly shut off the alarm and lean in close.

"Oh Tobias," I say in a sing songy voice. He puckers his lips and leans forward. I pull my head up and he opens his eyes.

He smiles at me. "Good morning beautiful. Don't you look ravishing today?" I lean in and peck him on the lips.

"I do." I say bouncing over to the dresser's mirror. Tobias walks into the bathroom to take a shower. I run a brush through my blonde hair and put in my favorite diamond earrings. _Thank you Tobias._

I apply black eyeliner and mascara, and fill in my brows. I admit I do look pretty intimidating.

I've acquired piercings in my ears, two on each ear in the lobe. The left ear has one in the cartilage area. Three piercings on the left ear, symbolizing the three family members I've left. Mom, the diamond, Dad, the silver ball, and Caleb the black ball.

The right ear has two in the lobe, and two in the cartilage. The top ring that is a simple silver circle is Tobias. The ring below that, a sparkling black star is Christina. The other two earrings are memories. The large diamond that Tobias gave me is the reminder of the ferris wheel. The tiny, slate looking rock reminds me of the Chasm. _The Chasm that holds our first kiss._

Tobias walks behind me and kisses me on the check, interrupting my thoughts. I look down at my wrist and see our matching tattoos. 4+6 is written on my left wrist and his right.

"Penny for your thoughts." He says pulling on a black shirt. It clings to him in all the right places revealing his rock hard abs, biceps and triceps, and his astoundingly muscular back.

I snap out off it.

"Just about how good you look in that shirt." I say blatantly.

He chuckles and pulls me close. "Oh Tris," He sweeps a long blonde strand of hair away from my face and tucks it behind my ear.

I lean in and give him a light kiss on the lips.

He smiles.

"We need to go." He says looking at his watch. I nod and we walk out of the room holding hands. My left hand, in his right hand, 4+6 and 4+6. I smile

"Are those my old sneakers?"

**XXX(PAGE BREAK)XXX**

Walking into the control room we see lots of fellow Dauntless.

Christina is sitting on Will's lap in a large black spiny chair. She is oozing excitement thinking out loud like most Candor transfers do.

Zeke stands against the wall in a flustered position. Things have been tense between him and Tobias after Zeke said he like me about a year ago. Though he is currently dating Lauren, who is not present at the moment, Tobias still thinks he has a thing for me.

Uriah is blissful and talks just like Christina even though he is Dauntless born. He changes my tense mood immediately and clams me down. I sit in-between Christina and him listing to them talk about the choosing ceremony. Tobias flashes me a small smile and sits in one of the plush black chairs behind me.

"Sh, sh! It's starting it's starting!" Christina squeals and grabs Will's hand.

I've always secretly hated the choosing ceremony. So I tune out a little until people start actually choosing.

There are a few Dauntless born I recognize. Amber, Jett, and Grey. I try to pay more attention to the transfers since those are the people I'll be dealing with.

There is one boy from Abnegation named Noah. I don't recognize him.

Most transfers are from Candor and Erudite. I see one boy that catches my eye. Not in a way that Tobias does, but a way to make me remember him. His name is Paul, and is a Erudite that looks like Peter. I shake my head. I'm lost in thought thinking about how many different ways I'll be able to kick his but when Christina yells out,

"Oh. My. God. That girl is _so_ pretty!" She leans over to look at the screen more. The girl's name is Chloe. She is Erudite with long red hair. Her skin is fair and blemish free. She looks very tall, probably about 5'9. There's something about her eyes though. They look old. Heavy. Like they carry years of secrets. She spills her blood into Dauntless.

There are a few more Dauntless born that stay, Drake and Marilyn but the other's I don't remember.

The last person called is a tiny girl from Amity named Carol. She looks young and weak. Like I did. She is scared as she cuts her hand. She closes her eyes and lets her hand find a bowl with out even looking. She picks Dauntless.

I turn around and look at Tobias. _Divergent._ He mouths to me, and I nod.

Zeke blurts out "Oh that girl won't even make it off the train." _Yes she will. _I think. _She'll be ranked number one, you just watch._

Tobias sees the anger in my eyes and stands up.

"Well Tris and I are going to the net now." He says I stand up and grab his hand. He pulls me close as we walk together. "Ready to scare some initiates, _Six_." I smile.

"I'm ready if you are_, Four_." I say. He kisses me on the head and pulls me close to his chest.

"I love you, Tris." He says into my hair.

"I love you too, Tobias." I say into his neck.

We stay like that, holding each other close, until we hear the train.

**A/N**

**Excited!? I am! I want to stay up an write allllllll night long, but sadly I cannot do that because the human body can only go so long without sleep and I have exceed the limits. (That doesn't make any sense… See how tired I am!) Anyways… Please leave a review and tell me what you think! If you have any ideas or suggestions let me know! I LOVE getting reviews! So THANK YOU A TRIZILLION TIMES to anyone who leaves a review, follows or favs! They warm my heart! (That sounds corny, but it's SO true.) Okay, It's midnight and I'm getting the "Sleep Or I'll Ground You Glare" from my Dad…. Night!**

**~AJ**


	5. Chapter 5

**{Author's Note}**

**Okay. I have like zero time to write this author's note so I'm going to make it quick. This chapter is forever short. I have like half of the next finished, so it should be done in a few hours. I wanted to post this though because I felt like it would be good to keep this and the next chapter separate. Anyway don't worry because the next chapter will be up soon! I promise! **

**(Disclaimer: I have to go right now. Do you really think this is Veronica Roth writing? No, well goo 'cuz that means I don't own ****Divergent****.)**

Tris POV

I hear the roar of the train in the far distance. I pull away from Tobias, giddy with excitement. "We'd better jump." I say he nods but looks nervous. "Don't worry," I say in my sweet old Abnegation voice, "I'll be with you the whole time." A smile comes across his face.

We here the loud train roar again. I hold his hand tighter. "On six," He says.

I smile and feel a stage feeling pulsing through my chest.

"One," He says sternly. He must be trying to get in the "Instructor Four" mood.

"Two," I say pausing, "Plus two is four." I see him smile but he doesn't take his eyes off the net.

"Who loves with all his heart," I smile but yell,

"Six!" At the same time he does.

Energy pulses through my veins, and I am flying. For a brief moment in time I am flying.

We bounce on the bottom of the net and I laugh from hysteria. Tobias looks at me and climbs off the net.

"I can't believe it. A stiff the first to jump? Unheard of." He says in his best Lauren voice.

"There's a reason she left them Lauren," He says. I tip my head back and hold my stomach from laughing so much.

"What's your name?" He asks me keeping a perfectly straight face.

"T-t-risss!" I muster out in-between my ferocious laughter. I try to regain composure.

"First jumper! Tris!" He yells out to the sky.

A male figure looks down at us.

"Not this year, Four." He says. _Max_. "You'd better get off that net too. The train is coming."

I scramble off of the next and next to Tobias.

Uriah comes bopping in. He's dealing with the Dauntless born initiates.

"You think a stiff'll be the first jumper this time?" He asks.

"I don't know, those stiff's are unpredictable." Tobias says.

I get a chill when I here people start to cry out in pain. Jumping off the moving train, onto rocks solid concrete was one of the scariest things I'd ever done. I remember the body lying on the ground, and the girl standing over the roof crying for him.

I press my face in closer to Tobias, and he strokes my hair. I give myself five seconds to grieve for any initiates that didn't make it. _One. Two._ Then I think. _Plus two is Four, who loves with all his heart, Six. _

I pull away and listen to Max yell things at the initiates. I can't make out any words but I can tell he's being scarier this year.

Christina comes running in with Will. "Did we miss it?" She says.

Tobias shakes his head.

"Good. I bet it'll be that Candor girl. What's her name? Melissa?" She looks at Will for confirmation.

Will shrugs.

"I bet it's that little girl from Amity." Uriah says "Hey Tris, you might have found someone your actually taller than!" I punch Uriah's arm, not hard enough to hurt him but not soft enough to be a joke.

I hear a scream. I look up to see the mass of red curls flailing in the air. She hits the net.

"Oh! The pretty Erudite girl! How could I forget about the pretty Erudite girl?" Christina says. "We'd better get back to work. Bye Four and Tr- I mean Four and Six." She says walking away.

Uriah leans over and helps the Erudite off the net. Tobias pulls away from me. I know why he did, but now a sense of emptiness sits in my stomach.

"Name?" He says to her blankly. I never thought I'd see the day Uriah could be emotionless.

She looks around and her eyes light up. "Chloe." She says.

"Make the announcement Four." I say in my best Lauren voice. Tobias steals a glance at me then says,

"First jumper Chloe!"

On cue we all say, "Welcome to Dauntless."

**A/N**

**Short I know. Please Leave a review with comments, suggestions, feedback etc. Thank you SOOOOO much to anyone who's followed liked or faved! You guys rock! Alright I have to leave this second so… Bye! (That means I haven't proofed this chapter! Sorry!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**{Author's Note}**

**Okay…. The next chapter's here like I promised! It picks up right from the last chapter. Here it is…..**

**(DISCLAIMER: I own a Macbook, and some Oreos… Not the rights to ****Divergent****.)**

Tris POV

I mentally count transfers. There are nine.

I overhear Melissa, the dark haired Candor, say that two people didn't make it off the train. Dauntless born or transfer, I'm not sure.

There is one Abnegation boy named Noah. He has dark hair and dark eyes. His mannerisms remind me of Caleb, and I feel a pain in my chest for the brother I left.

There are three Eurdite, David stalky but kind looking, the first jumper Chloe, and the boy I instantly hate, Paul. Chloe likes Tobias. It's extremely easy to tell. Tobias pays no attention to her so I feel no jealousy, but instant hatred. That's not odd though, I never could stand the Erudite.

There are four Candor, Ella, Melissa, Scott, and Chris. It is easy to tell that Scott and Melissa are brother and sister. They have the same heart shaped face, and electric green eyes. Ella is quiet and tall. She has dark eyes, dark hair, and skin. She reminds me of Christina. I don't really know what to think of Chris. He's tall and handsome I can tell some of the girls already have their eyes on him.

The Amity girl is alone. She wasn't the last person to jump, but was in the last few. Her hair is a golden hay color and it's pin straight. She has fair skin with lots of freckles and dark eyes the color of Dauntless cake. Like Uriah suggested, I am about two inches taller than her.

Tobias, Uriah, and I lead the initiates down the long, narrow tunnel. The light is dim and I run my fingers along the cool stonewall. The initiates are quite except for the occasional babble from Melissa and Scott.

Tobias and Uriah stop abruptly. I smack into the back of Tobias and bang my face into his muscular back. _Ouch. _ He chuckles and turns me around.

"This is where we separate." Uriah says coldly. "Dauntless born, I assume you don't need a tour of the place." Under his breath he says, "But you know what they say when you assume."

I laugh on the inside but stand perfectly still as the Dauntless born dissolve into the shadows.

"Alright." Tobias whispers to me. "This is when it gets fun."

He stands up straighter and crosses his arms. "I am Four." He says, "This is Six." He gestures with his head toward me.

"You both have number names? Isn't that weird?" says the Christina looking girl.

Tobias walks over to her. "I don't know, Candor. Is it?" He says in a low deep voice that would have scared me on the first day.

"Usually we work regular jobs. I work in the control room and Six works at the tattoo parlor." He says walking back towards me.

I cock one eyebrow at the initiates. "For the next few weeks, we are your instructors. Now we are going to the Pit which-"

The Christina looking girl laughs. "The Pit? Why does everything have a weird name?" I walk over to her.

"What is your name?" I ask her coldly.

All confidence in her eyes shrinks dramatically. "Ella." She says.

I cross my arms and stare into her eyes. "Well Ella, if I wanted to deal with Candor smart mouths I would have joined their faction."

She nods meekly.

"Keep your mouth shut." I say harshly and find my place next to Tobias. _This is fun!_

"As Six was saying, we are going to the Pit. Someday you will learn to love it." Tobias and I open the double doors to the Pit.

I watch the initiate's reactions. Most of there eyes grow huge, and some jaws drop. Tobias is looking at me. I quickly squeeze his hand and we continue.

"If you'll follow me I'll show you the Chasm." I say. I motion them to the dark, right side of the Pit.

The floor ends in iron barriers. The water sprays my face and cools me down. The Chasm holds the memory of Al's death, but also my first kiss with Tobias.

"The Chasm reminds us about the fine line between bravery and idiocy." Tobias says loudly. The initiates stand as far away from the Chasm as possible. "Jumping off this ledge will end your life." I see Melissa and Paul move back a step.

"It's happened before," I say thinking of Al, "It'll happen again. You've been warned."

"Now we are going to the dinning hall," Tobias says gesturing to the gaping hole in the wall.

"Oh good, food. So we won't starve." Says Chris. I shot him a look that makes him turn and behind Ella. I smile on the inside. _He's a prankster._

When we walk into the dinning hall the Dauntless start to cheer. The initiates are beaming with pride.

"I'll get you a hamburger." Tobias says and I go to our table in the far corner.

He arrives with two hamburgers, his with mustard, ketchup, and pickles. Mine with only ketchup.

"You know me so well." I say to him. He nods and takes a bite from his burger.

After finishing our lunch we take a seat next to Carol, Noah, Chris, and Chloe. Noah looks confused.

"Stiff right?" I say to him. He nods slowly. Unsure of whether that's good or bad.

I smile and hand him a bottle of ketchup. "Put this on it. It's good." He nods slowly again.

"You've never had a hamburger before?" Says Chloe. Tobias scoffs. _Déjà vu_

"Stiff's eat plain food. Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary. " I explain. Chris and Carol look intrigued. Chloe looks bored.

"And how would you know that?" She asks coldly. _Pretty but mean._

"I have a past too you know." I snap. I rest my chin on my left hand, exposing the 4+6 tattoo. Chloe's face flushes and she returns to her burger.

I stand up with Tobias. Carol's picking at french fries and talking about how eating animals is wrong. I roll my eyes.

Eric walks in and a hush falls over the cafeteria. "Well, well, well," He says, waiting for the cafeteria to resume the normal volume. "If it isn't my two favorite love birds, Four and Six."

I look at the table of initiates and see their expressions. Carol smiles at us, like she knew we were together from the start, Noah looks nervous like we're about to start making out, Chris looks confused, but not like Chloe. Her nose is twitching and she looks angry, confused, jealous and stunned, even if she just saw my tattoo.

"Don't waste your time red head," Eric says to Chloe, "She'll kick your ass faster than you can say I love you."

Chloe's face is flushed red. I smirk at her, but mentally thank Eric for making me sound scary.

"Eric'll take care of you for the rest of the night." Tobias says. I grab his right hand and walk out of the cafeteria with him. I can fell the initiate's eyes on us.

"Kiss me." I whisper to him.

He says nothing, but leans down and kisses me light on the mouth for all the Dauntless to see.

"Get a room!" Eric calls out us.

"Maybe we will!" I say not turning around no matter how much I want to.

I lean against Tobias as we head for our secret place near the Chasm.

**A/N**

**Please leave a review and tell me if you want more initiates, or FourTris fluff! Any other suggestions, ideas or overall feedback is VERY VERY much appreciated. Thank You THANK YOU to all the people that do review! You have absolutely no idea how great it makes me feel! (Caps lock doesn't begin to describe the wonderfulness!) Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, followed and faved! It means the WORLD to me! Thank you!**

**~AJ**


	7. Chapter 7

**{Author's Note}**

**Third chapter today! All right, I'm going to do what I did last time and save the long A/N for the end. The song in this chapter is called Come Alive by Foo Fighters. Just in case you're wondering….**

**(DISCLAIMER: I'm not wasting my breath, you know the drill.)**

Tris POV

We walk down the narrow path on the edge of the Pit. When we get to the bottom of the Chasm, Tobias pulls me into his lap.

"Not bad for your first day as an instructor, Six. Not bad at all." He whispers in my ear.

I smirk and kick off his old sneakers, then rest my head on his chest. "That Chloe girl sure has a thing for you." I say openly. I can say whatever I want to Tobias. I trust him one hundred percent.

"Yeah well there's only one girl on the planet I'll ever look at twice." I smile and press my lips to his.

"Lets talk about our initiates." I suggest. He nods.

"I can't stand Paul. He reminds me too much of Peter. Filthy Erudite." He laughs into my neck. I feel his warm breath tickle my skin.

"I like David. He seems very," he pauses to find the right word, "deep." _I can see that._

"What about the Abnegation?" I've never liked using the word 'stiff' to describe a person from my old faction.

"I don't know what to think of him. He doesn't seem as determined as some of the others like Carol and Chris."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I say and look away, "You think he's divergent?" I whisper.

"I'm not sure. I couldn't really tell right away. But Carol is one hundred percent."

"I know, when was the last time an Amity transferred to Dauntless?"

He shakes his head. "She reminds me of you." I smile to myself.

"I know."

We sit in silence for a moment and I get lost in the roar of the Chasm. Letting my head lean back into his chest, I watch the way the water beats the rocks and I think of Al.

"Who do you think'll jump?" He asks.

"None of them, I hope." I whisper.

"One will." He says, "One always does."

"Who jumped from your initiate class?" I ask

He rolls his eyes. "An annoying know-it-all named Jess."

I snicker.

"She got cut at the end of stage one and jumped. She said she'd rather be dead than factionless."

I bit the inside of my check. That was how I used to think before I had known about Evelyn. Tobias told me he was thinking about finding her and becoming factionless until he met me.

"You saved me the day, you came alive." He sings into my hair. "Sing it for me." He says.

I've always liked that song. It's old, but I've always liked it. I start to sway and sing it to him. "Seems like only yesterday life belonged to runaways, nothing here to see no looking back."

He smiles and joins me, "Every sound monotone, every color monochrome, life began to fade into the black. Such a simple animal, sterilized with alcohol, I could hardly feel me anymore."

Pulls me up off his lap and we start to dance. "Desperate meaningless, all filled up with emptiness, felt like everything was said and done." He put his hands around my waist, and I put mine around his neck.

"I lay there in there dark and not close my eyes." He spins me and we continue to sway. "You saved me the day you came alive." He leans in and kisses me on the forehead.

"That's all I know." I say resting my face to his chest and still swaying to invisible music.

"Me too. It's not a very Dauntless song is it?" He says resting his head on mine.

"I think the ending is loud, otherwise I wouldn't know it." I say.

"Yeah. We'll find it when we get home."

I break away but he pulls me tighter. "You really did save me, Tris." I smile.

"I love you Tobias."

"I know. I love you too." He kisses me on the lips lightly.

I pull on his sneakers and hold his hand as we walk out from the bottom of the Chasm. I stop at the top.

He gives me a puzzled expression. "What are you doing?" He asks me as I look at the dimly lit area at the bottom of the Chasm. I try to imagine myself a year ago at the bottom with him, kissing. I smile and remember the times when he was Four, and I was just another initiate. I think of when I was becoming more than just another initiate.

"Thinking about our first kiss." I say. He warps himself around me from behind.

"One year of complete and utter happiness is more than I deserve." He says getting lost in the picture perfect Chasm.

I shake my head. "You deserve happiness forever."

I listen to the rhythmic water, letting myself get lost in the sound.

"Tris, lets get married." He says as though it's any other sentence. _What? _

"Did you just ask me to marry you, Tobias?" I say breaking away from our embrace.

He looks at me with mixed expressions. "Are you mad? I don't mean right now, I mean lets wait a couple years, but would you want to get married?"

"I'm not mad." I state flatly trying to think of the other question he asked, "I would love to be your wife, but I'm only seventeen." I say.

He pulls me close to him again and chuckles. "I knew you would say that Tris. Lets talk about it in three years. So you can be sure you're ready."

I smile and nod. "I'd say yes in three years."

"Okay then." He gets down on one knee. "Thank you Tris Prior for making me the happiest man alive right now, even if I have to wait three years to ask you again." He kisses me on the hand and says; "At least I know that I'll have a future with you." He stands up and wraps his arm around my waist.

We turn around to walk back to our apartment, when we see Chloe, Noah, Carol, and Chris standing with their jaws dropped and eyes wide, staring right at us.

**A/N**

**Awkward….. How's Chloe like that!?**

**The song is Come Alive by Foo Fighters! One of my favorite songs, ever. I think it goes perfectly with FourTris. I want to say I wrote this chapter purely for myself. I felt like this story needed a little bit of romance so that is why it's written this way. (Romance is my favorite genre btw…)**

**A sincere THANK YOU to anyone and everyone who reviews, follows, or faves. You really have no idea how prodigious 27 reviews are to me. I remember three days ago I called my best friend Chloe, (who is a smart red head… Wonder where that character came from...) after I posted and was jumping up and down because I had 19 views. It makes me feel so special that people are reading and enjoying what I've written. Thank you so much and I promise I'll update soon! Happy Saturday night! (Guess what I'm doing? Going out with my boy friend Harry Styles! No I'm totally kidding. I'm actually watching the Avengers with my brother in our basement. See how exciting my life is!?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**{Author's Note}**

**This is just a quickie chapter. I will most likely be updating later in the day. My Mom thinks I need to be less anti-social so we get to go shopping…. Yay… (The only things I like shopping for are books, so this is very torturous.) All rightly, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy! (Sorry it's so short I just really wanted to get one up before I left :) )**

**(DISCLAIMER: I AM AJ, an anti-social teenage girl who wants to do nothing but read and write. I am NOT Veronica Roth the brilliant mastermind behind the ever famous ****Divergent****. You know what that means…)**

Tobias POV

Excitement flushes through my body at astounding rates. _Tris and I are going to get married. Tris and I are going to get married!_

I warp my arm around her waist and we turn around.

Chris, Chloe, Carol, and Noah are standing awe struck. All they can do is look at us motionless. _Be Four, not Tobias!_

"You guys are gonna half to breathe sometime. The human body does not go well without oxygen." Tris says. I suppress a snicker.

Noah closes his eyes for about three seconds, probably trying to un-see my public act of affection.

Carol starts to breath, probably being the only one to form a coherent thought. "Well," She says kindly like most Amity, "Congratulations Four and Six. Um," She clamps her hands together and walks towards us. "I hope you all have a very happy life together and I'm truly sorry if we intruded on anything." She bows, an Amity gesture, then turns to leave.

The Dauntless in my wants to kick their butts for being there, but the Abnegation says they had a right.

Tris nudges me and whispers, "That's why she's my favorite." I see Carol turn around and beam for half a second and then she turns around and walks back to the dorms.

"So are you just going to stand there like brick?" I ask. Chris and Noah shake their heads. "Then GO!" I yell at them and they scamper away.

This leaves Chloe who is in the same position she was in when I turned around.

"Should we take her to the infirmary?" I ask

"N-" Tris starts, then Chloe falls flat on her back. Passed out.

I pull away from Tris and look down at her assessing for injuries. Tris crosses her arms.

"Yeah. The infirmary might be a good place for her." I don't look up from Chloe, but I chuckle.

"Tris," I say letting the sentence hang in the air around us. I scoop up the tall, limp body. "The last time I was carrying someone away from the Chasm it was you." I say.

"Yeah," she says, "After being nearly murdered. At least this is just from shock."

There is silence that is usually clam and peaceful, be even with Chloe being passed out, it seems like someone in intruding on our moment.

"I love you Tris." I say to her.

"I love you too," she says then whispers, "Tobias Eaton."

Then we deposit Chloe at the infirmary and walk back to our apartment.

**A/N**

**My leg is falling asleep…. But you don't need to know that! **

**So I want to give a huge thank you to anyone who has viewed, faved, or followed! You guys mean literally the WORLD to me! It feels like I have more friends from doing this in, (what like four days?) Than I had my entire sixth grade year. (But that was a while ago…) Thank you so So SO much! I love you all! Thank to you soon!**

**~AJ**


	9. Chapter 9

**{Author's Note}**

**Another short chapter! (Personally I prefer lots of short chapters than few long chapters, but that's just me….) I am writing the next chapter right now, but I felt I would be better to keep them separate. Thank you for your feedback! There is going to be more Chloe VS Tris in the upcoming chapters! Here's chapter nine!**

**(DISCLAIMER: I don't have great grammar. ****Divergent**** does. Therefore, I must not own ****Divergent****.)**

Tris POV

I walk around the Pit in the middle of the night, alone. Tobias told me he'd be here, but he's not.

I look around anxiously. The shops are abandoned, the hallways are empty and the Chasm is roaring. I hear no parties, which is strange for Dauntless.

I decide to go back to our apartment. Walking down the hallway alone is discomforting. I know I am Dauntless, but a strange lurking feeling dwells upon me. I turn the corner to walk down our hallway and I see them.

Chloe and Tobias. Together.

I feel my eyes glaze over and blink tears out in a fluffy haze. I watch the way his hands find her bare skin, and how her fingers twirl his hair. He opens the door to lead her into the apartment, our apartment.

My pulse rises, higher, and higher. I hear a bedframe squeak, and I snap.

"NO!" I yell.

**XXX(PAGE BREAK)XXX**

"NO!" I shot straight up in bed. I feel sweat running down my neck and I'm shivering. I gasp out air and try to breath normal. I blink out tears.

"Tris," Tobias says in a sleepy haze, "Tris what's wrong, are you okay?" I slump back under the covers.

"Vivid nightmare." I say_. He is here. He is with me. He is here. He is with me._ He pulls me close to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks tenderly.

"Not now." I say. He gently strokes my hair.

"I love you Tris Prior." _I know. You love me. Not Chloe. You love me. Not Chloe._

"I love you too." I whisper and try to drift into sleep.

He starts talking again, "Your beautiful, and smart, and funny, and-"

"So is she." I say without thinking. _Crap._

He sits up. "Who is?" _Chloe._

"The girl from my nightmare I don't want to talk about." I snap.

He pulls himself deep under the covers. I pull myself close to him. A sob escapes my throat. _Just breathe._

"It's okay," he coos, "I would never leave you." He strokes my hair. He knew exactly what my nightmare was about. Losing him.

"I know." I whisper, "It was just," I pause to catch a breath, "So real."

Vivid. I could hear every sound, and feel every step. Didn't I hear that dreams are images from another life? _No. _Tobias loves me. He would never do that to me. If he did me have Christina and Uriah and-. No. He would never do that to me.

"Dreams often are very real. But not real in the sense that it would every happen." He says.

I sob again, "I just," I take in a deep breath, "I don't want to lose you." I say.

Everything is quiet. He continues stroking my hair.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray," I let him sing me asleep with my favorite lullaby from my childhood.

There are no nightmares this time.

This time, I dream of sunshine.

**A/N **

**Let me know if you want a POV from Chloe! Thank you for all the feedback I'm getting! Shopping was actually not that bad because I got to sit in Barns and Noble for an hour… I have a LONG list of books I want…. Thank you for all the reviews, faves, and follows! It is seriously like the best thing that's happened to me all year. You guys are like my friends that I don't know (If that makes sense!) and I love you all! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**{Author's Note}**

**WARNING! Next chapter filled with happy tears, jealousy, drama and INSANE CLIFFHANGERS!**

**(Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say..)**

Tris POV

Getting up in the morning I move robotically. I try not to think about my nightmare last night, but that's all I can do.

Walking into the training room I inhale the scent. Sweat, metal, and dust. I love that smell. It reminds me of Tobias.

I start setting up guns and putting them on the back table. Tobias is at the cafeteria getting us breakfast. Christina runs in oozing happiness.

"TRIS! TRIS!" She runs up to me with a face of pure ecstasy.

"Call me Six, the initiates could be anywhere." I tell her.

"Can you be a girl for a second?" She asks still excited, we've had this conversation before. I roll my eyes with a smile.

"What is it Christina. What could have possibly made you _this_ happy."

She cannot contain her excitement. She is a firecracker about to burst.

"I'm getting married!" She yells. My eyes go wide and I through my arms around her.

We jump up and down in happy circles. I start crying. Christina and Will are going to be so happy. This is amazing for her. Tears run down my face making mascara pour down my cheeks.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on here?" Tobias says setting my bagel on the table. Then he sees Christina. "Oh, Will finally asked you." Tobias says calmly as he wipes off my face with his shirt.

She stops bouncing. "You knew?"

"Yeah. Will told me a few days ago." He says. I keep forgetting how close he and Will are. After Zeke, Tobias confided in Will since they work together in the control room.

"Where's the ring?" I ask. Her finger is naked except for jet black nails, like me.

"He proposed with an open hand. We're going shopping later this week."

"Aww! Christina that's so romantic!" I see some initiates by the door. "Come in!" I bark to the initiates.

"Who's your friend?" Asks Melissa bravely.

Tobias puts one arm around Christina and one arm around me. "This is Christina. She's one of the best nurses Dauntless has. We take you to her when you're beat to a bloody pulp."

I try not to cringe at what he says. Bloody pulp. Ew.

Christina grabs a gun. "Watch and learn." She says to the transfers.

She turns her back to the target and pulls out her pocket mirror. She points the gone over her shoulder and fires. Dead center.

The transfers stay still.

"No applause?" Christina asks. The initiates start clapping at once. I laugh and shove her.

"Get outta here!" I say laughing. She smiles and waves before heading down to the infirmary.

"If you pay attention, you _might_ be as good as her." I say.

Tobias launches into a very detailed explanation on how to hold a gun and how to shoot. I mostly tune out but aid him when needed. The transfers stay quiet, which is good. I shoot into the target a few times making sure the bullet goes through the same hole every single time.

Tobias and I sit on the back wall and watch the transfers. Surprisingly, Carol is the first to hit the target, even when the blow from the gun knocks her on her back.

"Good job Carol!" I yell to her. She smiles at me and continues to improve.

"I'm hungry." I say to Tobias. Lunch is in a few hours but the bagel I had was not very filling. "Do you mind if I go to the cafeteria and grab a snack?"

"Of course not." He says, "And bring me another bagel please!" He yells as I walk out the door.

The door to the Dauntless born training room is ajar. I poke my head in and look for Uriah. He sees me and stands up.

"I'm going to the cafeteria," I say, "Want anything?" He looks at me and bites his lip.

"Tris I need to talk to Four as soon as I can." A puzzled expression takes my face. "I-" He stops himself and pulls me out of the room. "I think I'm in love with an initiate." He whispers.

A huge smile takes my face. "Aw! That's so sweet!" I muse

He nods. "Tell Four soon. And no I don't want anything, but thanks." He walks back into the training room. "Come on Amber this is easy stuff!" He yells.

I ponder over the fact that Uriah likes an initiate. Just like Tobias liked me. I wonder who it is. I'll have to ask him later.

After obtaining delicious food, I walk back to the training room. I can hear Uriah yelling at Amber, and I wonder if that's the initiate he likes.

I don't here any gunshots from our room and push open the door to our training room with my hip. I hold a bagel in one hand for Tobias and one for me in the other.

When the door sweeps open I drop everything. I see Chloe and Tobias. Together. There lips together. His hands on her face. Her arms around his waist.

The nightmare that came true.

**A/N**

**BUM BUM BAHHH! (DRAMATIC MUSIC!)**

**AH! Don't worry! Those of you who think Tobias is going to cheat on Tris he's not! Just wait and see…. I will do a Chloe POV on this! Anyway… What did you think about all the little plot twists? Christina and Will getting engaged? Uriah liking an initiate? (That was suggested by a guest (Vv 66) So thank you! I thought that would be fun to add to the story) Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Also I want to say this. I just got my 51****st**** review. Four Days. (Oh the irony!)**

**That. Is. A. LOT. I am IMENSLEY grateful to all of you and thank you. Just a sincere,**

**Thank you. This is my own little world and I did not think my story would be this popular this fast. You guys are amazing. Truly and utterly amazing.**

**I love you all and promise lots of updates tomorrow. (Last day of 2012!) Anyone going to a New Year's Eve party? I'm not! (But you probably saw that coming.. **** )**

**Talk to you soon!**

**~AJ**


	11. Chapter 11

**{Author's Note}**

**I really debated weather or not to put this chapter up. I figured I would because even though it feels like the 30****th**** to me, it's really the 31****st****. It's "the kiss" from Chloe's POV. Kinda predictable but whatever. **

**(DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de los derechos de Divergente. Take a guess…)**

Chloe POV

I watch Six push open the door to leave. Where she is going, I don't care.

I release a breath. _ I am going to shot this well so Four will notice._ I say to myself.

I click the bullet into place. My world goes by in slow motion. I feel myself pushing the trigger back. An inordinate amount of power surges through me.

I let myself fall. I could have caught myself, but this is all part of my plan.

Four walks over towards me. He is not looking at me on the ground, rather assessing the bullet hole in my target. Not perfect center, but near.

"Help." I say pretending to be hurting. Four shows no emotion. He doesn't even look at me. He looks at Scott and David across the room. They just shot in the exact same spot as I had.

He puts a hand out to me and continues to watch them. He pulls me up in one quick motion. _He's so strong. _

He releases my hand but I hold on to his. He looks at me perplexed then tries to shake his hand out of mine. I don't let him. Instead I lean in, and before he can say anything, I kiss him.

I push forward with my face so he'll push me back from there, looking to anyone watching, as if he's kissing me back. Its just science.

I hear gunshots stop.

I feel his hands move to my face trying to push me back from there. I put my arms around his waist and hear the door open.

_Six_. This is perfect. I hear her drop what ever she's carrying.

Then I feel a sharp pain in the bottom of my stomach.

I kneel over on the ground. Melissa and Ella run over to me. Asking me what hurts and if I feel okay to stand up.

I watch Carol shake her tiny head at me. She gives me the finger and runs out the door. _Little bitch_. You think you've made a friend then she leaves to follow the instructors like a goody goody.

Then I hear a loud scream. I don't know who it was, but I hope it was Six dumping her useless self into the Chasm.

**A/N**

**Okay! I will tell you Tris doesn't scream, but I won't tell you who did. Hee hee! I'm going to bed. It's past midnight where I live. This time tomorrow it'll be 2013! Can you believe it? Thank you TONS for all the wonderful reviews. Makes my day ****. All right, Love you guys! Good night!**

**~AJ**


	12. Chapter 12

**{Author's Note}**

**This chapter has been highly anticipated…. So here it is!**

**(DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to ****Divergent. ****You shouldn't find that surprising because I've said it eighty million times!)**

Tobias POV

_BAM! _I knee Chloe in the stomach and run. I could care less that the initiates are in a room filled with loaded guns unsupervised.

I see Tris she's running toward the Chasm. _No. no! _"No!" I yell!

Tris stops at the end, cut off by the metal railing. She sinks to her knees.

"What do you want? Tobias _Eaton_?" She spits my last name at me. I try not to feel anger towards her since she just saw her boyfriend being kissed by another girl.

"I didn't kiss Chloe." I say, "Tris I would never do that. I love you too much. I can show you on the videotapes in the control room. We can go right now."

I help Tris stand up. Mascara and eyeliner are completely running down her face. "I can believe that she attacked you, but why were you kissing her back?"

A figure comes running towards us. _Chloe. "_Just get away you little bitch!" I yell and punch her in the face. She screams.

I turn back around to face Tris.

Tris' eyes light up with a strange look of care. "That wasn't Chloe." She says bending down over the little body.

"Oh my God…" I say my voice hangs in the air around us. I see Carol on the ground. He nose is bleeding and smashed. She was just trying to help and I did this to her.

"Pick her up and lets take her to the infirmary." Tris demands. "I'm going to talk to the initiates." She wipes her face with the back of her hand.

I scoop Carol up. She feels weightless like Tris. "Why and I always carrying people away from the Chasm?" I think out loud.

Tris is still angry with me. I can tell. She says nothing and walks away. _Dammit. _I just need to remind myself you can be angry with someone and still love them.

I kneed Chloe in the stomach, punched Carol in the face, and broke Tris' heart. I am an abusive trainer.

_Marcus._ The word lingers inside my head and I push the thought away. I look down at Carol as I'm carrying her.

"I'm really sorry Carol. I didn't mean to punch you in the face. I know you were just trying to do a good thing and find Tris. She really likes you. She thinks of you like a little sister." I whisper to her. I secretly hope she can here me. I hope no one see me talking to her.

The last thing I need is people telling Tris I like Carol.

**XXX(PAGE BREAK)XXX**

After dropping Carol off in the infirmary, I head back to the training room. I here gunshots firing, so that's good.

Tris is standing in Carol's spot and shooting too. When she see's me, She cocks the gun and shot's it dead center in Scott's target. Scott is standing next to her wide-eyed.

She tucks the gun under the waistband of her pants and walks over to me. _Does she think she might need it?_

"Tris I-" I whisper. She gives me the not here look and shakes her head.

"Where's Carol?" Melissa asks bravely.

"Infirmary." Tris says. She turns to me. "Uriah needs to talk to you urgently." _Uriah? Why?_

"Why?" I ask. She shrugs. I can tell she knows. I'm not going to ask her anymore though. I know I'm on thin ice with her.

**XXX(PAGE BREAK)XXX  
**

The rest of training passes by slowly. I feel like I'm training without Tris at all. She's just another trainer and so am I. There are no silent looks that pass between us, no stealing glances at the other. Just training.

When the initiates leave, Tris and I silently pack up the guns. Tomorrow will be there first day of fighting. _Great… My favorite…_

"I want to see Carol before eight." She says still absorbed in her work.

I nod, "You can go see Carol and I'll go talk to Uriah." I say. This might help me find out why he needs me.

"Good plan. Then we came go _home_ and talk." She doesn't want to talk here. Here with all the cameras, and guns. She wants to talk at home in the safety of _our _apartment.

She puts the last gun in a box. Her eyes met mine. "Eight." She says and turns to leave.

I let her get ahead of me before I can go and talk with Uriah. I've never really liked him, but he's Tris' friend. I think I've always been a little jealous of him.

I open the door to the Dauntless born training room. Uriah is lying face down on the mat. I can't tell whether or not he's breathing.

**A/N**

**Cliffhanger! Again! **

**This chapter seemed to be highly anticipated, so the first thing I did when I got up this morning was write it! (I got up at Noon Btw…)**

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! To anyone who left a review! I just got so awesome ones that made my day! Please continue with feedback! It means the world to me! I should be posting at least another chapter today. Have a Happy New Year!**

**~AJ**


	13. Chapter 13

**{Author's Note}**

**This chapter in the story is about Tris going to see Carol in the infirmary. I will post the Tobias/Uriah chapter after this. :)**

Tris POV

I walk to the infirmary slowly. I try not to cry when I think about all the things that happened today. Christina, Will and Uriah would be happy tears. Everything else would be sad.

I don't want to be mad at Tobias, I really don't. But I just don't understand why he would kiss Chloe back. _Don't think about that. Think about Carol._

Carol, the sweet little Amity girl, the only girl I'm taller than. The girl that congratulated me when Tobias and I decided to marry. The girl that was worried at the choosing ceremony. The sweet girl with a sun kissed face that is Divergent. I will do everything I can to protect her. She is me, but with more odds against her.

I walk into the infirmary and turn my nose. Everything smells like disinfectant and cotton balls. I walk to the front counter.

"Carol Abner." I say. _I think that's her last name_. The nurse looks up from the desk. Marlene. "Hey!" I say when I see her. It's a very late reaction but I haven't been here in a while.

"Hey Tris!" She stands up and gives me a hug. I miss Marlene. She was always so happy and open. She and Uriah would be perfect, but Uriah likes an initiate. "Carol's in room F4 with Christina." Relief floods through me. Carol's in good hands.

"Thank you." I whisper to Marlene. I walk down the hall ducking my face. My mascara has left light trails down my cheeks. I've tried to get it off, but a light residue refuses to cooperate.

I knock on the door and open in. _Don't cry._Carol looks pretty normal. She has a large bandage over her nose and the rest of her face is pretty clean. She is awake and talking to Christina.

"Oh Carol!" I say running up to her. I throw my arms around her to give her a hug.

"Six, what happened?" I look at Christina.

"Four told us she fell on her face while running," she pauses, "But that would have done more damage to her head."

I sigh. Sitting down I tell them what happened. I tell them about Chloe kissing Four, and that I ran to the Chasm. I told Carol how Four didn't even look to see if you were Chloe or not, and that he punched her in the face.

Christina has a look on her face that is a mix of sorrow and confidence. "Four would never do that to you Tr-," she stops to correct herself, "Six. He loves you too much. You know his real name for God's sakes. That's something even the leaders can't remember!"

Carol is sitting up in bed. I feel like when initiation is over we'll all be good friends.

"Six, what faction did you come from." She asks kindly.

I sigh, "Abnegation." Carol stays with the same expression. I remember my tattoo. I remember my remark to Chloe, _"I have a past too you know."_

"What rank did you come in?" She asks again. I feel like I shouldn't be telling her these things, but I continue.

"First." She nods. I start to laugh, "Carol you really need to make it into Dauntless. I think we're going to be good friends."

We all laugh even though it's not funny.

Christina starts talking about the wedding, and dresses, and waterproof mascara for me. Carol talks about her family and friends back in Amity. Christina tells her about her old bulldog named Chester, and the story of how he ate there dinner. Carol makes me tell her about Four, and the ferris wheel, and how I slapped him after going through Lauren's fear landscape. We laugh and talk about pointless, trivial, girly things until I have to go.

Walking out of the infirmary I think. I really love Tobias. I love Christina and Carol too. They made me feel better when I was at my worst, even if Carol had broken her nose. I actually have real friends.

Real friends that I love to talk to, and hang around. They reminded me just how much I love Tobias.

**A/N**

**Hopefully this ending satisfies you a little more than all the cliffhangers I've been using! I am going to write the Tobias/Uriah scene right now, so it should be up in about an hour. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are all amazing and I love you!**

**~AJ**


	14. Chapter 14

**{Author's Note}**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews :) Here's the next chapter.**

Tobias POV

"Uriah?" I ask hovering over him. He's face down on the floor. "Uriah, are you pranking me?" I ask bending down over him.

His head whips up and looks at me, catching me off guard. "Planking actually." He manages to get up off the ground. To anyone else this would have been amusing, but I wasn't really in the mood.

He gets up off the ground and brushes his thighs of. It's easy to see why lots of girls like him. He's funny, smart, and strong. I remember when I thought Tris had a crush on him.

"Why did you need me?" I say steadily.

Something in his face drops but his eyes light up. He shakes his head. "Four," He turns around and leans on a railing. "Four I think I'm falling in love with an initiate."

The words hit me unexpectedly, but I try to keep my face calm. I cross my arms. "Why does this concern me?" I ask coldly.

Color drains from his face. I wish I wouldn't have said that, I'm very tense right now.

"Just, you and Tris," He pauses and turns around looking at me, "You're so happy and I just wanted to know how to make it work." He says desperately.

"Who is it?" I ask him. I know most of the Dauntless born initiates.

He murmurs something.

"Who?" I ask him again.

"Toni." He says. I give him a puzzled look. "She's about 5'6," He gestures to how tall that would be next to him, "She has short black hair, deep hunter green eyes," He drifts of into a daydream.

"Uriah?" I ask him waving a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry!" Uriah says quickly. He sighs and slumps against the wall. "I don't know what to do man. I feel happy and nervous, absolute delirium when I'm around her!"

I chuckle. "Don't throw knives at her." I say putting a hand on his shoulder.

He laughs. "Maybe I should shot a muffin off her head." He says.

I laugh remembering the time I found Uriah, Tris, Lynn and Marlene shooting doing just that.

"Okay, here's my advice to you…." I say to Uriah.

Oddly enough Uriah is like Zeke in a lot of ways, but very different to the same time. After giving him advice, I feel like talking to Uriah more. He's very easy to be open around. He almost seems high, but on pure life. Being around him is like absorbing it.

I open up and him and tell him about Chloe.

He gives me a side smile. "Having girls fawn all over you is a bad thing now?" he says. I punch him playfully. "Look Four, Tris really, really loves you. It's obvious to anyone with eyes. Go to her. Tell her what happened. She'll believe you."

I stand up, "But what if she doesn't?" I ask.

He stands up and smiles at me. "She will." I smile. I feel the same sense of openness when I told Lauren about my liking Tris that I had felt just then.

"Thanks Uriah. You're alright." I say to him.

He smiles. "You too Four." He nods his head and I leave, wandering back to the apartment. I stop by the cafeteria and grab Tris something since I'm not hungry.

When I stand in front of the apartment door, fumbling for my keys, I see her walk down the hall.

She come over to me and gives me a hug. "I'm sorry." We both say at the same time.

We walk back to the apartment to talk about everything that's happened since the Chloe incident. And that's just what we do.

**A/N**

**See! I would never let anything bad happen to Uriah! Anyway I might update again today but I'm not sure…. I hope you like this chapter! Sorry it's so short! I thought doing Tris and Tobias' POV's separate would be better than in one chapter.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Take care and Happy New Year!**

**~AJ**


	15. Chapter 15

**{Author's Note}**

**This is the last update if 2012! (That's okay… I'll probably post one right at midnight. I live on the east coast of the USA so it might still be 2012 for you!)**

**Anyways this is a **_**really**_** sad chapter. It kinda killed me to write this but I thought it was necessary. Here you go…..**

**(DISCALIMER: Not even gonna do it this time..)**

Tris POV

Tobias and I walk into the training room early to get things set up. I move all the targets into a corner and he sets up punching bags.

We talk about who should be fighting who and why. The initiates have had a little practice fighting but today is when they learn the basics. The fights start tomorrow.

Everything between us is okay. I love Tobias. A lot. I know he loves me too. I think taking a break and talking to Christina, Carol and Uriah helped. He explained why it looked like he was kissing Chloe back and demonstrated. I believed him. She's a smart bitch.

Carol walks in and I am immensely proud of her.

She walks into the training room with her head held high and her bandage showing. She is the first one there.

"Hey Carol," I say. I notice something in her hand. "What's that?" I ask. She hands in to me.

"Christina bought it for you. She told me to give it to you before I left the infirmary." She says cheerfully.

I rip open the package and laugh when I see it. _Oh Christina_. Black waterproof mascara and eyeliner.

Tobias comes behind me. He wraps his arms around me. "Who got you that?" He asks.

I look at him, "Who do you think?" I say. He chuckles.

"Christina?" He asks. Carol smiles.

I nod. He laughs and I feel his chest rise and fall against my back. He releases me and looks at Carol.

"Carol, I just want to let you know how sorry I am. I really didn't mean to break your nose." Tobias says to her. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

She smiles and shakes her head, "Lets just say you owe me one."

Noah comes in. "What are we doing today?" He asks

"Fighting." Tobias says. I never realized how strong he looks when he's hanging up punching bags. His muscles ripple then release.

David and Paul walk in. The big meaty ogres are yelling about how they're going to crush the twigs, Carol and Noah. It takes all I have not to kick them.

Melissa and Chloe come in with linked arms. Their heads are held high and they have an expression of grief and confidence on there face. I look at Carol. She rolls her eyes. I smile to myself.

_Is it good that I'm making friends with an initiate?_ I shove that thought away.

Chris walks in calmly and goes to David and Paul.

Training started two and a half minutes ago.

"Where are Scott, and Ella?" Tobias asks.

Almost on cue they run in. "Your late." I say.

"We-" Ella starts but Tobias cuts her off.

"No. You are late and that is unacceptable. Now,"

A distinct male voice fills the room. "What's unacceptable?"

_Oh. No. Eric._

I try my best to not look scared. "Tell him." Tobias puts up the last punching bag and we start setting out the hand wrap.

"I, I-" she begins

"You what, Candor? Don't lie." Eric says tauntingly.

"I was late." She says when she can muster a sentence out.

"How late?" Eric asks circling her.

"Two and a half minutes." She whispers.

Eric is like a lion circling his prey. "Well I know a way you can make it up." He says calmly.

I gasp. Everyone looks at me. I know what he's going to do.

"If you can hang over to the Chasm for twice long, and get yourself back up you can stay. Or you can become factionless." He states.

I bite my lip. Tobias pulls me close to him and I try to keep my breaths level.

The Chasm that Al died in. The Chasm Christina had to hang over. Now Ella does to.

I walk holding Tobias' hand. It feels like a safety net. Carol walks over to me her face expressionless. Christina and I told her about this last night.

Tobias and I say nothing to Eric. We both know that it's not a good idea.

Scott has tears in his eyes as he helps her step over.

"Are they together?" I whisper to Carol. She nods.

A pain floods my chest. Scott seems to be the only one that cares for her. Melissa and Chloe are standing behind us. They mumble and gossip about Ella. I am sick of them.

"Care to join her?" I ask them. Fear fills their bodies. They link arms and look away.

Chris decides to stand by the ogres, Paul and David. Noah is standing alone looking like he might be sick.

I look at Carol until she looks at me. I point to him. She walks over quietly. If Eric messes with her, I'll throw him into the Chasm.

Ella hangs on perfectly still for two and a half minutes. Then her arms start to wiggle. She's not as strong as Christina. She might not make it.

Tobias strokes my hair, feeling my worriedness.

I see Noah take Carol's hand and I smile inside. The underdogs banding together.

"Four minutes." Scott says. Then Ella starts shaking vigorously. "Hold on!" Scott yells.

Everything that comes next seems to happen in slow motion.

Ella's arms give out. They start sliding down the railing. Tobias and I run to her, but it's to late. She's being beaten to a bloody pulp.

"NO!" Scott screams, and before we can do anything else he jumps.

"AL!" I yell without thinking. The transfers look at me, then at the bruised dead bodies floating at the bottom of the Chasm.

Melissa is in tears. She runs to the railing to look at Scott, her brother, dead.

I am not going to cry here. Not now. Tobias pulls me close to him and I silently sob. I wish I got the waterproof makeup yesterday.

Eric is emotionless. "Be on time." Eric says. "Get back to the training room. Now." The initiates scramble there.

"We should have done something." I tell Tobias.

"There's nothing we can do now, Tris." I wipe my face and nod.

His hand is around my waist as we walk into the training room.

I look at the transfers.

We started with nine.

Now there are seven.

**A/N**

***Sniff * That was sad. Anyways…. On a happy note, thank you so much for all the wonderful amazing reviews! They mean so much to me! Do you think Carol and Noah should get together? Leave a review and let me know!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
**

**~AJ**


	16. Chapter 16

**{Author's Note}**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! FIRST POST OF 2013!**

Tris POV

Their funerals are tonight. I can't do it. I just can't. Tobias is going. He told me I didn't have to, so I'm not going.

I can't stay in the apartment alone either. Not when two of _my_ initiates died.

I walk down to Christina's. Her room is on the lower floor because she's one of the newest Dauntless members. Since I live with Tobias, we're on the upper floor.

When I knock on the door, it opens immediately. Her arms are extending. "Four told me."

I let myself cascade into her. We sit on her bed and she cries with me. I think about Al, jumping like Scott, and her hanging over the Chasm. I just let it all out. After what seems like hours of tears, but was probably only ten minutes, I hear a knock at the door.

Christina stands up to get it. She looks through the peephole then opens the door. "Join the party." Christina says sarcastically. Carol walks in. Her eyes are puffy and her nose is red.

"I couldn't do it." She says sitting down on the bed. I wrap my arms around her and here her sob. I rub her back and stroke her ponytail. "It's okay." I whisper and let her cry. "At least you look pretty." I say. She tries to laugh but it comes out a hysterical sob.

She does look pretty. She's wearing one of Christina's many black dresses. It has short sleeves, and clings to her showing of her tiny hourglass shape. Her long blonde hair is pulled into a ponytail, something that shows she's Amity, but Dauntless enough to style it that way. Her eye shadow is a dark plum color, and she has dramatic eyeliner and mascara. She has on no tights and black high, _high_ heels that make her probably six inches taller. Her nose bandage is still on, but it's her skin color, not white and blends in well with the rest of her.

"Did you do that," I say gesturing to all of her, "by yourself?" I ask. She is stunning.

"Christina helped me." She says like it's a secret.

I look at Christina who's beaming with pride, "Forget nursing! You need to be a make up artist, or a fashion designer!"

"Carol, you need to stay." I whisper still hugging her. She nods.

I lean back into Christina's metal headboard. I groan.

"Everything okay, Six?" Carol asks. Her sweet Amity voice floats around the room.

"Tris. You can call me Tris when it's just us." I say correcting her. "I have to pair people for fights tomorrow." I say. Christina makes a face and hands me a pad of sticky notes and a pen. "Carol, you want a say?" I ask her.

"Nope." She says. "I'm going to change."

I try to focus on the pairings but I'm listing to Carol and Christina.

"No then you'll have to go back to the dorms. Barrow some of my stuff."

Christina walks into her extensive closet and pulls out a tee shirt and sweat pants. She tosses them to Carol.

"Thank you so much Christina." Christina shrugs and without looking I know what look she'd giving Carol. The_, don't worry; I've got tons_, look.

While Carol changes I write down fighting pairs.

_David VS Paul, Melissa VS Chloe._ Those are easy. I don't know what combination of the three to put for the other pair.

Carol immerges from the bathroom. She looks completely different. Her hair is down hanging around her shoulders. Her makeup is washed off. She's short again and looks more like a girl, less like a woman.

I write down _Noah VS Chris_. Carol's injured. That's why I'm not putting her down.

"Carol do these pairs look okay?" I ask. She comes over and looks at the sticky note.

It takes her a moment to understand what I've written. She nods. "Where am I?"

"You're not fighting tomorrow. You're injured remember." I say.

Her mouth makes a tiny o shape and she sits on the bed next to me. Christina sits on my other side. I look at my left wrist. _4+6._ Carol smiles.

"You guys remind me of my parents." She says to me.

I look at her curiously. "What?" I say.

"You and Four." I wait for her to say more. "My mom and dad were always very in love. Years after they got married, they were still in love." I smile, and so does Christina.

"My mom told me that there are a lot of people that don't like who they're married to. She was constantly reminding everyone of how much she loved my dad."

"Carol," Christina interrupts, "I want you at my wedding."

Carol smiles, "Who are you getting married too?" She asks.

"The most wonder man on the planet, Will." Carol gives her a _who_? Look.

"Tall, blond, green eyes?" Carol's mouth turns up at the corners. "Perfect teeth? Our initiate class? His hand is bigger that Tris' shoulder blade!?"

At that, Carol laughs out loud. It's good to here Carol laugh. It sounds like tiny wind chimes.

"Where are you having you wedding?" Carol asks. It's a good time to think about happy things, like weddings, instead of death.

"I don't know yet. I want it to be big and fancy though." I smile.

"Am I the maid of honor?" I ask. She laughs at me.

"Of course!" She bellows. I smile thinking of something Tobias might say.

"Will there be cake?" Christina laughs. Carol smiles. "You haven't had Dauntless cake yet, have you?" She shakes her head.

"Oh my god!" Christina yells throwing her arms in the air, "Forget passing initiation for my wedding, and so we can be best friends forever, you need that cake!"

Carol starts to laugh again.

"The Dauntless are very serious about their cake." I say sternly which only makes her laugh harder.

"What are the other stages of initiation?" Carol asks.

"Stage two you learn to control your emotions. You go through fears and learn how to clam yourself down and think under pressure." I say

"That sounds hard." She says

"It'll be easy for you." I say, she opens her mouth to say something but I wink at her. "Stage three is mental, where you go though a fear landscape of all your fears."

"How many fears did you have?" She asks us.

"Thirteen." Christina says, "The average is ten to fifteen."

"I had six," I say. Her eyes light up, connecting the dots.

"So that means Four has, four." She says

"Lowest number ever." I say proudly of him.

"So that means Four isn't his real name?" She asks. I shake my head.

"No." Christina fumbles, "But she can't tell us his real name."

I press my lips tightly together. Carol giggles.

"I'm tired." I say, and before I know it I'm asleep.

**XXX(PAGE BREAK)XXX**

I am woken up to a knock at the door. I have no idea how long I've been asleep.

"It's open!" Christina yells. She and Carol must have been awake talking. It's like the slumber parties I never had.

Tobias walks in the room. He looks the same as he did when he left. No tears shed on his part.

Carol looks a little meek. It's understandable since she's lying in bed with one of her instructors and the other is at the door.

"Time to go." He says to me.

"But I don't wanta go!" I say in my best little kid voice.

A small smile creeps across his face. "Well if you're not going to cooperate then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He runs over to me.

I laugh and before I know it I'm in his arms. I squeal, then put my hands around his neck and kiss him.

Carol and Christina smile. "Goodnight!" We both yell and walk out the door.

I rest my face in his chest, and he starts whispering things to me. I don't remember what they're about though because before I know it I'm asleep.

**A/N**

**What did ya'll think! Leave a review and let me know! It was kinda a filler but I felt like writing it away…. Tomorrow will be the fights! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm looking at 89 right now. Can I just say ****WOW****. I NEVER EVER thought that my dink little story would become this popular this quickly. I want to thank anyone who's viewed, reviewed, followed, or faved. You guys are awesome! I love you! Have a Happy New Year!**

**~AJ**


	17. Chapter 17

**{Author's Note}**

**Filler chapter…. Not much except setting up the next chapter. Fun to write though!**

Tris POV

I have one of those moments when you wake up and don't remember where you are. I open my eyes and for a split second I can't remember anything.

I wish.

The events of the past few days soon come rushing over me like a waterfall. _Chloe and Tobias, Scott and Ella, Christina and Carol_. The names are all I need to match them with memories.

I am up earlier than I need to be. Standing up I stretch my sore muscles. In my head I give Tobias a kiss, but I don't want to wake him.

I hop into the shower and continue with my normal routine. Take shower. Dry off. Brush teeth. Clothes. Hair. Makeup. Done.

I am just slipping into my outfit of the day when Tobias is only half asleep. He rolls around and I quickly throw on a black shirt. Whatever was on the top was obviously bought by Christina. The top is black lace and strapless. It goes down to my belly button, and then it flips out into a skirt so it looks like a mini dress. I think it's called a peplum. You can see my birds perfectly. There is a sheer black layer of fabric underneath the lace. Black skinny jeans and combat boots are put on in record time.

I like to be close to ready when he gets up. "Tobias," I say in a singsong voice. "Wake up." He rolls to face me. I kiss him on the head.

"Tris," he moans. He tries to pulls me close but I escape.

"You need to get up." I say. He rolls out of bed, shirtless. _Don't drool you idiot, you've seen him without a shirt hundreds of times. _Every single time is like the first time. He pulls me close and I give him a light kiss on the lips. "Go get ready." I say.

He walks into the bathroom and leans against the doorframe. "I really love you Tris. Nothing will ever change that." He says cracking the door.

I smile and think about what Carol said about her parents. I look at my tattoo, 4+6, and slide a spikey bracelet on my right hand.

I decide to look good today. Carol's beauty yesterday must have inspired me. I put my hair in two French braids then spin them into a bun in the back. Lose curls frame my face. I quickly apply makeup and stop myself when I grab regular mascara. I put it back slowly, almost like it is an animal that bites. I quickly grab the waterproof and apply.

I grab my black leather jacket and a chunky necklace. I feel like since all we're doing is fighting practice and fights today, I can dress as fancy as I want.

Tobias walks out of the bathroom and his eyes widen. "W-" His voice cracks. He clears his throat and starts again, "Wow Tris. You look, um, amazing." I smile and stare at his toned muscles.

"So do you," I say. _Don't drool! Tris!_ He laughs, grabs his clothes and walks into the bathroom.

I find my sticky note with the fighting pair and slip it in my jacket pocket.

I have nothing to do but sit and wait so I decide to get breakfast and go to the training room early. I knock on the door gently, "I'm going to grab us breakfast. Meet you in the training room." I can feel the smile in his voice.

"You're the best Tris." He says. I smile and walk to the cafeteria.

**XXX(PAGE BREAK)XXX**

I open the doors to the training room and cold air hits me in the face. _Fights today… Yay…_

I set my bag of muffins down and remember watching Uriah shot one of Marlene's head. I chuckle to myself and grab the black board.

Tobias walks in. I grab the chalk and set it on top of the black board. "Muffin?" I ask.

He takes the bag and grabs the two. He hands one to me. "Eat." He says.

I hop up on the table and cross my legs at the ankles. Snatching my muffin, I bite into the thick fluffy top. I eat around the wrapper then peel it off. Tobias leans against the wall next to me.

"Why do you eat like that?" He asks.

"Like what?" I say biting into the rest off the muffin.

"You eat the top off first then the bottom." He says.

"I am aware of my eating habits." I respond.

He smiles at me. "Oh Tris." I smile enjoying my muffin in silence.

I hop off the table and land perfectly on my feet. I walk to throw the muffin wrapper away.

"You do look really good today Tris." Tobias remarks, "Why?"

I smile and think of how insanely gorgeous Carol looked last night, how she is a mini me, how if she can look like that so can I.

"Just cause." I say.

Noah walks into the training room. "Um, Six?" He says when he sees me. I try to act though.

"What?" I say.

"You talk to Carol a lot right?" He asks. _Ugh, personal question_.

"Why?" I say crossing my arms. The sleeves of my jacket bunch around the elbows.

"Does she ever talk about me?" He asks nervously.

A chirpy voice fills the room, "Hey guys!" _Carol_.

Noah reacts immediately. His face flushes red and his hands go to his pockets. He walks aimlessly away from us. I smile inside. _Noah likes Carol…._

"Wow Tr-" She catches herself. Tobias eyes me suspiciously, "Six. You look amazing today." I wink and smile at her.

More transfers are soon filling the room. Melissa, still puffy eyed and red nosed walks in with Chloe. Paul and David. Chris comes in last even though he's far from late.

"I guess we should start," I say to Tobias. He grabs my left hand and I look at our wrists. _4+6._

"Today you'll get more fighting practice before lunch." Tobias bellows. His voice echoes off the walls, frightening even me." After lunch we will tell you whom you're fighting against. One of you will not be fighting because there's an odd number. I'll explain how rankings are determined later." He looks at the initiates that just stand there.

"Well go!" I say. Tobias doesn't smile but he winks at me and we watch transfers.

As they practice and we give them tips on what to do. I tell Carol about keeping her tension centered and using her knees and elbows. I pretty much give her all the advice Tobias gave me when he was just Four.

I teach David how to move out of the way from an incoming blow. His strategy seems to be attack full force but never leave the same spot.

As much as it kills me, I help Paul. He's not terrible to Carol, so I'm only bothered by him a medium amount.

After lunch Tobias and I sit in a corner with the black board facing us. It's like our little wall that blocks out the world.

I hand him the post it from my pocket and he smiles. He writes _Four and Six_, in big loopy letters across the board. I draw a heart around it. He smiles and erases it.

He draws it in the bottom right corner and starts writing my pairs on the board. After we're done everyone is still at lunch.

Neither of us is hungry and I prefer to eat in the middle of training. I like seeing the look on the initiate's faces when I'm eating a muffin and they're smacking a sack of sand.

I curl up into Tobias and he kisses my head. "I love Tris." He says. "Looovvveeeee her." He says again.

"I loooooovvvvvve Tobias. I loooovvvve him more than Christina loves shopping."

"That's a lot." He says thinking of a response. "I love Tris more than I love cake."

I give him a factious look. "Really? I didn't know you loved her that much."

The transfers start coming in and I put up the board blocking them from view.

Tobias pushes it down so it lands on the floor with a loud bang. The rest of the initiates run in. Tobias helps me up. We show the initiates the board.

Paul and David look pissed.

Chloe and Melissa look even more pissed.

Relief fills Noah. I don't know why, but I think it had something to do with Carol.

"Am I the one not fighting?" Carol asks. In my mind I start laughing.

"Is your name on the board?" I give her a head jerk. She tries not to laugh and says,

"Oh." Meekly.

"First fight, Chloe and Melissa." Tobias calls them to the center of the ring.

They circle around each other, neither one of them wants to hit the other.

"We don't have all day!" Tobias yells.

They continue doing the same thing.

"Hit someone!" I bellow.

Chloe looks at me. "Gladly." She says walking towards me.

**A/N**

**BUM BUM BAHHHH! I feel like I haven't put a cliffhanger in forever. Here it is! Thank you to everyone who reviews, likes, faves, and follows! I'm amlost at 100 reviews! Yay! My Mom was like, "Does anyone actually read your story?" I was like, "Nope Mom. I totally didn't get my 5000****th**** view toady."**

**Thank you SOOOO much guys! You're really great and I want to thank everyone who reviews. I love you! Happy 2013!**

**~AJ**


	18. Chapter 18

**{Author's Note}**

**This picks up RIGHT where chapter seventeen left off…. You ready?**

Tris POV

I see the fire in her eye as she runs towards me. _Oh God… _

I jump over the railing thing and into the ring. She's coming right at me. Full force.

I move slightly to the left as she runs into the wall. Not the best move if you ask me.

Once she stands up, I do the obvious. I swing my leg under hers and knock her to the ground.

I pounce on her, pinning her down with my arms."You think you can kiss my boyfriend and get away with it that easily?" I yell in her ear.

She screams and bites my arm, rolling over on top of me. _Thank you for being short, and her for being tall.  
_

I jam my knee into her stomach and slip out from under her. She's wheezing but I don't care. Once she gets up, I let her try to punch me. I duck and punch her square in the mouth. Dragging my knuckles across her face cut the side of her face. The spiky bracelet didn't help her much either.

I take my foot and kick her in the chest. This blows her back and renders her unconscious. "Stay away from Four!" I yell at her, "I can do _so_, so much worse."

I stand up and brush my self off. I look at Tobias and all the initiates, even Melissa ran back there. No one says a word. I jump over the railing and look at Chris.

"Deposit her at the infirmary please." I say. He scoops her up and drags her limp body to the infirmary.

"What was the really good nurse's name?" He asks.

"Marlene." I say. I do not want her under Christina's care. Christina has more important things to do.

"Next fight, David and Paul." Tobias says. I walk over to him and motion Melissa, Carol, and Noah over to the other side.

"Four I'm sorry. I couldn't just stand there and let her beat me up!" A smile inches its way to his face.

"That was a good fight Six. Straighten your leg when you kick higher though." instructor Four always seems to be there. Even when I need Tobias.

Paul and David's fight is a good one. It's evenly matched and reminds me of Peter and Edward. Paul eventually comes on top. Edward regains consciousness quickly and drags himself off the ring. He'll be fine by tomorrow.

Chris comes back in time to fight Noah. Both of them are tall and skinny. Chris is a shaggy blond and Noah a curly headed brunette.

Noah gets a few good hit to Chris in the mouth, but Chris fights back hard. He pops Noah in the jaw kicks him in the stomach and slaps him across the face. Noah is unconscious. His face is pale and Chris continues.

"Stop!" I hear wind chimes say, uh oh. Carol. She doesn't go over the railing. "Don't beat a dead horse Chris!" An Amity saying.

"What?" Chris says.

"You won. Noah's KOed. You don't need to keep beating him up."

"Carol's right. You're the winner Chris. You can stop now." Tobias give my hand a squeeze.

I look at the clock. Six already? No way…

"Carol can you help me take him to the infirmary?" Tobias asks.

Carol looks at me and I wink.

"Sure." She says trying to sound cheery, but there is pain in her voice.

There's noting for my to do, so I walk to the cafeteria and grab dinner and cake for Tobias and me.

I stick my keys in the apartment door and walk in.

I put dinner on the table and stare at the white wall. _Fear God Alone_.

I've lived her so long, I hardly ever notice them. I understood them finally a few months ago.

The only thing Tobias want's to be afraid of is God. Not heights, or Marcus, small spaces, or losing me. The only fear he needs is God.

When he walks in, I am quite. I don't feel like going out or seeing anyone today. I want just him and me.

"Tris, I'm running an errand. Do you want to come?" He asks. _No…_

"No, I think I'm going to the parlor." I say. _Guess I'm going to the Parlor then…._

He shrugs then grabs me. He pulls me so close I can barely breath. "Tris I really, really, love you. I'd never try to do anything to hurt you. Okay?" I pull back a tiny bit for breath.

"I know, Tobias. I love you too." I say. He lets me go slowly and walks out of the room. I stare at the tattoo on my wrist. _4+6…_

I decide to stop by Christina's. We're going to do something girly.

**A/N**

**I hope you saw the update last night as a Happy New Year surprise! I woke up this morning and checked my email. I had reached over 100 reviews! YAY!**

**I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed… Starting with…**

**Dauntless-shadow-tributes**

**Prim12**

**AuthorRebekka**

**Tris Prior Tobias Eaton**

**Deena (Guest)**

**M (Guest)**

**NashPriorEaton**

**raineyg123**

**Madie (Guest)**

**Midori no akuma**

**ImJustAwesome**

**DivergentLover05**

**HomeHeartLove**

**All I Want Is To Be Wanted**

**Vv 66**

**Pansycake (HUGE fan of your stories)**

**Eva (Guest)**

**Sarah (Guest)**

**emnem512**

**Iris Molefoursted**

**LaCie (Guest)**

**LivinSoCal5ever**

**superpig909**

**a. m567 (Guest)**

**Ginified (Guest)**

**Ella Senoff (Guest)**

**pinky jazz2nd**

**Ema (Guest)**

**SmartBlonde132012**

**IAmDivergent246**

**JustDontFlicker**

**And anyone else that reviewed as a guest! **

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! If you followed, faved or viewed thank you too!**

**I feel like I've come so far in writing over just six days (Ironic!) I woke up and was like, "Lets write a fanfic" today.**

**I'll probably update 1 more time today! Thank you SO much everyone.**

**I love each and everyone of you and am so blessed to have you!**

**THANK YOU FOR 100+ REVIEWS!**

**~AJ**


	19. Chapter 19

**{Author's Note}**

**Filler chapter…. Sorry guys….**

Tris POV

I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm going to anyway. I feel as though I need a distraction.

I pound in Christina's door. "Christina it's me! Open up!" I here the door creak open and see her.

"Yes?" She says. "Whoa, Tris." She says, here Candor trained eyes search me from head to toe. "You're wearing the shirt!" She says.

"So do you want to go get like a manicure or something?" I ask her. She gives me a puzzled expression and puts her hand up to my head.

"Is there something wrong with you Tris? Are you feeling okay?" She asks.

I nod. "I just feel like black nails today, and thought you'd want to come with me."

She squeals. "We get to do something girly!" She throws on her black leather jacket and starts walking next to me. "We're matching!" she says.

"So, how are you doing?" I ask. She smiles and shows me her ring finger. There's a sliver band with diamonds and a big red stone in the center.

"That's so pretty!" I say. It looks good on her, but it's a little too flashy for me.

She smiles and looks at it, "Thanks."

Walking past the parlor we see Carol. She's getting some sort of piercing. I want to stop and say something to her about Noah, but I don't. I'll tell Christina when we get our manicures.

Sitting down next to each other, we both pick black. I get mine gelled so they'll last longer, but Christina just gets regular. This is the first time I've been to the parlor since work.

I see my station, closed and sigh to myself. I love my job, but working with Tobias is so much better. I almost wish I worked in the control room with him.

Christina launches into full on wedding talk mode. It's rude, but I tune her out and only nod when I she needs confirmation.

"So where's Four?" She asks me. I haven't given that much thought.

"I don't know. He said he had to run an errand." I wonder where he did go. I tell myself not to look around for him, but do so anyways.

Christina chuckles. "I saw what you did to that girl today." Christina says.

My mouth makes an o shape. "She provoked me." I say and continue letting my nails be painted.

"So why did you pick today to look kick ass?" She says. I start laughing and shake my head.

"I don't know. I just grabbed whatever was on the top." Not a total lie. I make sure I'm not biting the inside of my cheek.

"It's good to know the adorable peplum I bought you go to see the light of day." She states. _So I was right! It is a peplum!_

"Well, yeah. I guess." She launches into wedding mode again and I think of Tobias. I really wonder why I didn't ask him where he was going.

**XXX(PAGE BREAK)XXX**

I walk down the hall and look at my black nails. I had them paint my ring finger Abnegation gray so it sticks out a little. I like it.

I am just shoving my keys in our apartment door when I here a voice. "Tris? Tris!" I turn around and see Tobias running towards me. He grabs me into a hug.

"Hi." I say and hug him back.

"You're okay." He says into my hair.

"Of course I am now-" He interrupts me with a kiss. When we break I say,

"Tobias? What has gotten into you?"

He presses his lips into a line and opens the apartment door.

"Tris, I went into my fear landscape today, and it was changed."

**A/N**

**OOOOHHH! Wonder what changed! I really didn't like how I set up the ending of the last chapter. This is what I came up with to go into the next one. It's about to get good!**


	20. Chapter 20

**{Author's Note}**

**This chapter is a short one! I'm sorry! I felt like posting it though. I will update later today probably between 6 and midnight. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I love you!**

Tris POV

I gape at him. _ Changed? His fear landscape was changed?_

My mouth hangs open. I don't really know what to do.

"What changed?" I ask quietly.

"You. You were in my landscape." He says looking away from me.

"What? You're afraid of me?" The words leave my mouth without letting me think about it. _He's not afraid of you moron! You live together for God's sakes! _The little voice in the back of my mind is very annoying.

He shakes his head. I see the back of his shaggy brown hair move with it. He looks back at me.

"Tris I," He pulls me close and whispers in my ear, "I, I had to kill you." I hear him sniff.

I stroke his hair while he cries. I hate when he cries. "Sh, it's okay. I'm here." I say.

"I was so hard. It wasn't quick and simple, it was slow and painful." He says. We move to sit on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask, "Sometimes talking helps." He wipes a tear and nods. He looks younger when he cries, like a scared little boy instead of an invincible man.

"Remember when we where in the training room and Eric made me throw knives at you."

Oh my god. That's how he had to kill me. Death by knives.

"I had to throw knives at you until you were dead. Dead!" He sinks his head into my hair. "I had to watch you crumple to the ground with bloody knives sticking out of you. Knives that _I_ threw at you! You were screaming and crying but I wasn't aloud to stop." He then lets out a huge sob.

I let him cry until he wants to talk again. "The last thing you told me was that, that you loved me." I wipe the tears from his face.

"Hey, hey," I say to him, "Look at me." We press our foreheads together. "You'll never have to do that. It's okay. It's not real. I'm here." He nods, "But I do still love you." He smiles weakly.

"I still have four fears. That one replaced shooting the woman." He stutters. I nod but say nothing. We climb into bed and I fall asleep being hugged close to his chest. I can feel his heart beat.

"I love you Tris. I love you so much." He says to me.

"I love you too, Tobias. You're my family." I say to him. I let my thoughts drift away froom my mind, until a disturbing one pops into my head.

Tomorrow we teach knife throwing.


	21. Chapter 21

**{Author's Note}**

**Here is the next chapter! I want to give a heads up I'm probably not going to be posting as often because I'm going back to the wonderful place were everyone judges you without even knowing you (AKA School) Anyway… Here's the next chapter!**

Tobias POV

I wake up earlier than the alarm. Tris has too, since she's not next to me. I let myself sleep for a few moments not bothering to look at the clock.

I don't here the water running and Tris isn't in the room. I look at the clock, it lays unplugged. There is a note on the top.

_Where's Tris? Why isn't she here? Is she okay? _I instantly want to check the Chasm. _Breathe, Tobias. Breathe. Read the note._

I unfold the piece of paper that say's Tobias on the top in neat Abnegation handwriting.

I unfold the paper trying to stop my hands from shaking. It reads,

_Dear Tobias,_

_First, I want you to know I'm fine._

She knows me so well. The first thing it says is that she's okay. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

_Last night, you seemed very disturbed. Since today we practice knife throwing, I told Eric that you weren't feeling well. I knew you wouldn't want to be in there after your landscape changed. Don't worry I have everything under control. It is very important that you don't come to training today. _

Then I see something crossed out, _This is for your own good. _She wouldn't put that in there. That's what Marcus said to me every time before he would beat me.

_I don't want you to panic because I could tell you were worried about me. I'll be back at lunch to check on you. I love you. ~Tris _

I look at the bottom and see something scribbled down. _Look at my other note on the bathroom mirror. Love you. ~Tris_

What? There's another note?

I walk into the bathroom. My watch is on the table,_ 3:47 pm_. There's no way I slept until mid afternoon. I think of what time I went to bed last night_. Probably pretty late. _ I just remember holding Tris in my arms. I was awake thinking about it all night long.

_Tobias,_

_I came by around noon to see you but you were still sleeping. I just wanted to tell you I stopped by. I will be home soon. I love you so much. ~Tris._

I enjoy the reassurance that Tris stopped by. I slip into the shower, leaving the door wide open since know one is home.

After showering, I debate what to do. I know I can't go back to the training room, at least not today. I decide to stroll around the Pit. I walk around the tattoo parlor talking to Tori and Bud. When business picks up I leave and mule around fancy stores. I see Christina in one and decide to stop and say hi.

"Hey Christina." I say with a small wave. She smiles at me and says,

"Hey Four!" She says. She turns around, and then it hits her. "Aren't you supposed to be training today?"

I nod at her, "Taking a personal day. It's very important." _Think of an excuse, think of an excuse. _

"Oooo! Are you buying Tris a ring?" She asks like a little girl. _I guess I am now._

"Yeah…" I say letting my voice trial off. She looks at me excited.

"So when are you going to propose?" She asks. _Shoot_. I hate getting myself caught up in lies.

"I don't know, probably not for a while. I think I'm just looking." I say. _Whew. Avoided that one._

"Well good luck!" She says. I walk out of the store. I guess that'll give me something to do.

I walk into the ring store and keep my head down. A cheery red headed girl comes over to me. She folds her hands.

"Hi there! Do you need help finding anything today?" She asks. This girl was defiantly Amity. No doubt about it. No one is Dauntless, not even Carol, is this happy. I have no idea how she made it this far.

"Ugh. No just looking." I say.

"Well if you need anything let me know!" She says and bounces back behind the counter.

Browsing through the rings everything looks too flashy. _ What are you thinking Tobias? You're not buying a ring today, just killing time._

Then I find it. The perfect ring. A simple silver band, with a white diamond in the center. _Tris._

"Excuse me?" I ask the cheery girl.

She looks up from whatever she's doing with a big smile on her face.

"Do you engrave?" I ask.

"Oh yes! Engraving costs 200 points extra though." I smile.

"Can I get the silver one engraved?" She walks over and unlocks the ring. She sits behind the counter and puts it in some machine.

"What do you want it to say?" she questions.

I smile and look at my wrist. "4+6" she smiles and punches in something on her

keypad.

While the ring is being processed, I pay for the ring. It's fairly expensive, 1,100 points, but I don't care.

"Who's the lucky girl?" She asks.

I smile. "Tris Prior." She smiles at me.

"You really love her. I can tell." I smile and nod. She already said she'd marry me. We're just going to wait a few years to get married.

The ring is done and put in a little black box. I slip it into my pocket and make my way back to the apartment.

I spent a lot of time window-shopping. The random things that you can find here are insane. I don't understand why anybody would waste his money on something stupid like a head massager.

When I stand outside the door I pull out the ring and look at it. A voice wraps around me like a blanket.

"Hey Tobias? Whatcha got there?" _Tris. Can. See. The. Ring._

_Tris can see the ring._

**A/N  
I know that it's kind of a weird way to end this chapter, but trust me. I have a plan. Also, I want to start a new fanfic but I literally have NO ideas… If you do leave a review and let me know! **

**Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOO much for all the reviews! I love you all and read each and every one of them! Thank you! I love you!  
**

**~AJ**


	22. Chapter 22

**{Author's Note}**

**I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for how short this is….. I really want to write the next chapter, but needed them to be separate. Here it is….**

Tris POV

"Hey Tobias? Watcha got there?" I ask him.

He puts the mysterious object in his pocket along with his hands. "Nothing." He says. "How was training?"

I sigh. Carol was beat by Melissa. It wasn't a pretty fight. David creamed Noah, and Paul practically murdered Chris. It was also knife day. And Eric was there. And who had to throw knives at someone? Me. And who was that someone? Carol.

I understand why Tobias freaked out the day he had to throw knives at me. It's scary as Hell. Carol understood though. She didn't flinch, which was good. She can shot a gun, but when it comes to throwing knives, that girl is in trouble. It sure is a good thing knife throwing is only useful in few situations.

"Tris?" I hear a voice. We walk into the apartment.

"Oh! Sorry Tobias, um it was good I guess." _Liar liar pants on fire! You're lying to the one you loooovveee Tris. Training sucked today and you know it. You could never be Candor. _The voice in my head taunts. "Shut up!" I yell then cover my hand.

Tobias looks at me funny. "I didn't say anything." He mumbles. I fake laugh.

"Just talking to myself." I answer. "We're playing capture the flag tonight? You ready?" I ask. _Ferris Wheel! Ferris Wheel! You want to go to the Ferris Wheel!_

I mentally kick myself.

"Yeah. I'm ready. What would Eric say since I'm on a," He makes air quotes, "Sick day?"

I smile. I had it all figured out. "I got Christina to write you a doctor's note, even if she's only a nurse."

He smiles. "I'm ready." He says.

"I know you are." I say leaning closer to him. "Four and Six versus Uriah and Eric."

He smiles, "We'll crush them." Then we kiss. A long sweet kiss that makes me feel like nothing in the world is important but us.

"I really love you." I say to him.

"I really love you more." He says and kisses my head.

The next thing I know I'm asleep in his arms waiting for capture the flag.

**A/N**

**Again sorry for the shortness! I am writing the next chapter like right now….. The update will probably be in an hour or so. Byyyeeee!**

**~AJ**


	23. Chapter 23

**{Author's Note}**

**Okay here is the next chapter. It is long (well long for me) so I'm sorry I said it would be up in an hour. I lied (Guess I couldn't be Candor…) Here it is since you've all been waiting for it…..**

Tris POV

"Tris," I here Tobias say, "Tris wake up. We have to get the initiates ready." I roll over and onto his pillow. I breathe in his smell, soap, metal, and man. _Tobias_.

I get out of bed and put on my black leather jacket. I have a feeling it's going to be cold tonight. I fix my makeup and drink a glass of water.

When the time reads 1:46, we leave. I lace my fingers through his and we walk through the silent Pit.

Turning down the hall to the training room, I look him right in the eye. "Lets kick ass." I say. He laughs and opens the door.

"Get up!" he yells. We here the transfers moaning. I cut the lights on and yell,

"Come on get up! We're going on a field trip. Meet us at the train by 2:10 or you can be factionless."

At that they all shoot up and scramble around. "Dress warmly." Tobias yells to them and we walk to the train tracks.

Uriah and Eric aren't there so we have the whole train car to ourselves, for now. Somehow Eric gets the train to stop here for a thirty-minute time frame every night. I overheard him tell Uriah that the other day.

Tobias jumps in first and helps me in, even though I am perfectly capable of doing it myself. He pulls me into the middle and we sit down. His heart is beating faster and I wonder why.

"What's on your mind Tobias?" I ask him. He looks at me caught off guard.

"Nothing, just thinking about, um, my fear landscape. He scratches the back of his neck. He's lying. That's his tell.

I pretend not to notice. "Oh," I say. I sit in his lap until I feel his lips on my ear. They move down to my cheek and then my lips.

I pull him close to me and run my fingers through his hair. I wrap my legs around his waist and feel his hand move to my back. He runs his fingers under the hem of my shirt, tickling me. I pull back from our kiss just slightly and I can feel the air getting heavy. He crushes his lips to mine harder and I feel fire inside me.

I push my hands up to the back of his shirt and feel his toned muscles. He runs his hands up the back of my shirt and I feel his cold hands trace patterns on my spine. I giggle.

"I hate to interrupt your little get together, but we need to get on the train." I look up and see Eric standing before us with Chloe, David, Melissa, Paul, and a few Dauntless born initiates. Color rises to my cheeks.

I look at Tobias whose face is red also.

"Now is not the time to get over your fears Six." He says. The initiates look confused. It takes all I have not to kill him here and now.

I release myself from Tobias, and let my head rest on his chest. He stokes my hair and whispers, "This is all I ever needed." I do not try to think about him. I do not try to think of what it means. I try not to think of Carol and Noah, sitting in the far back corner of the train, holding hands. But I do and I smile.

I think of home. I think of mother and father, of Abnegation, of Marcus, of gray. I wonder if Tobias is my soul mate, and if we both chose Abnegation, would we be in together there? Would fate have found a way to bring us together?

While the train starts I allow my mind to visit unnoticed thoughts. What would my father say if he knew I was in love with Marcus Eaton's son? Did my mother recognize him on visiting day? Why didn't she tell me if she did? Was she trying to get me to notice something when she said he was handsome?

"My mother thinks you're handsome." I blurt out quietly. He starts laughing and looks at me.

"What?" He asks. I sit up.

"On visiting day I pointed her out to you and she said you were handsome." I say.

He smiles. "I always liked your mother." He said. "When she came to see Marcus after Evelyn 'died' I would pretend she was my mother." That's a semi-weird thought, but it makes me smile.

"Did I ever go over to your house when I was little?" I ask. I knew we were neighbors but I could never remember much from when I was young. The farthest back I remember was when I was about eight.

He smiles. "No, but we went to _your _house for dinner one night. After that I remember going into your room with you." I make a face. _You were a little rebel._

"How old was I?" I ask.

"Well I was about nine maybe. So probably sevenish." I smile and the train comes to a stop. "I'll finish the story later." He says. With that we get off the train and start to pick teams and get guns.

I tune out picking teams. I am in no mood from playing this game right now, even if it is super fun. I want it to be Tobias and me. No one else.

I let the paintball gun move around my hands as I get used to the weight. I point it at Uriah and he smiles. I remember he shot me with a paintball in the face on the way back.

We go with the same strategy as last year picking the skinny, fast people. Neither Eric nor Uriah has caught on to our strategy, so we end up with all of them.

The eight people on our team are, Carol, Noah, Chris, and Chloe. She may be evil but she looks fast. We have the Dauntless born named Amber, Zander, Grey and Danni. Zander is tall, Danni is pretty, Amber is scrawny, and Grey is quite. I can instantly see Zander is to Noah, Amber is to Carol, Danni is to Chloe, and Grey is to Chris. These analogies help me see what we have to work with.

When Uriah calls Toni, I notice his face. He's trying to stay instructor like, but can't. He holds back a smile and I know that that's the girl he likes. She's pretty with dark hair and green eyes.

When we split into teams, Chloe initially takes charge. I could care less but admire her just slightly for doing so. Then I remember she kissed my boyfriend and all positive feelings for her vanish.

We have our strategy and let Amber and Carol hide the flag in a fire extinguisher box thing by the ferris wheel . Everyone stays in the pairs I imagined.

Chloe sends Noah and Zander to follow Eric and Uriah's team discreetly. She and Danni plan on staying on opposite sides of our flag. Grey and Chris are supposed to snoop around and lead them off our trail, and Tobias and I get to find where they hid their flag and report back to her. _Ferris wheel…_ Taunts my mind.

Before I leave I look at Chloe and try not to see her as the lying, conniving, boy stealing, Erudite bitch she is. "Good job Chloe." I say giving her a nod. She looks like she's is prepared to say something evilly back, but narrows her eyes and nods at me to.

Tobias grabs my hand, and we run for the ferris wheel.

**XXX(PAGE BREAK)XXX**

Reaching the ferris wheel, my heart surges. Just us. Alone. Together. Here. Now.

I pull him forward. "Come on." I say.

Then I remember his fear of heights. "Don't think of how high you are, think of how beautiful everything looks from up there." I suggest.

"Beauty won't be hard to find if you're with me." He says giving me a kiss. "I'm going to finish my story too." He promises. I laugh.

"Yes please. Tell me what my scandalous seven year old self did with you in that bedroom." I tell him.

We start to climb. I am, as usual, a head of him.

"Well Caleb stayed down and sat with the adults-"

"Goody-goody." I mutter. He laughs.

"And you said, 'Want to go see my room?'" He micks me in a little girl voice and I roll my eyes playfully.

"I did not talk like that." I state.

"Yes you did, now let me finish." He says. I press my mouth shut and grab the cold rungs. Tobias seems fine with this story to keep him busy.

"So we walk up to your room and you shut the door." I make a face. "You told me that you didn't need to show me anything you needed to tell me something." I laugh. I think I remember what comes next. "You told me you liked me and wanted to be my best friend. You make us spit on our hands and shake for a promise." I laugh. I was a funny child.

I knew that was coming. I remember that part.

We both kept out promise.

We reach the top and over look the city. Tobias' breathing seems nervous, but I don't blame him.

I look around for Uriah's team, but don't see anything.

"Did you know it was me?" I ask him. He looks at me a little funny, holding my hand tightly.

"What?" he asks.

"The day I jumped on the net, did you know it was me?" I ask.

He shakes his head and says "It was when I saw your mom, I knew it was you."

I let silence fill the air. _ He only loves you because you were friends when you were little._

"But I was far in love with you by then." I close my heavy eyelids and smile. I say what was on my mind on the train.

"Do you think we would have ended up together if we both chose Abnegation?"

He keeps his glance forward and looks over the city. I feel him squeeze my hand. "I have no doubt about it." He says. I let the light breeze tickle my face and feel him looking at me.

"Tris?" He asks.

I look at him and smile, "Yes Tobias?"

"Remember that day we were at the Chasm together, and you said you'd marry me?" I look at him.

"It was only a few days ago, of course I remember." I say.

"Well I have something for you." He lets his hand slip out of mine and into his pocket. He pulls out a tiny box and opens it, reveling a silver ring with a white diamond in the center.

"Since I know you'll say yes in three years, I figured I would just give this to you now." He says.

_Tris Eaton_ is the only thing that runs through my mind. Over and over again.

**A/N**

**Here it is! I probably won't post until tomorrow, just to keep you in suspense. Remember visiting day is coming up soon too! Ooooooo! **

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and faves!**

**I love you guys!**

**~AJ**


	24. Chapter 24

**{Author's Note}**

**This is a short chapter but the next few chapters that come up will be longer! In this there is a scene where Tris **_**thinks **_**about the train ride where they talk about the Erudite and stuff. That never happened. They were just on the train talking about, like feelings I guess. It explains in the chapter. Here you go!**

Tris POV

He slides the ring on my finger. I look at it in all its beauty. "Thank you." I whisper to him. "I would kiss you right now, but-" I look around and see how one wrong step could kill me.

He smiles and nods. I look around at the city. The Abnegation sector is quite. Everyone's sleeping now. My parents are there. My parents are sleeping. I'm getting engaged and my parents are sleeping.

Then I hear the guns fire. I don't move. Moving will only make me fall. I look at Tobias read his eyes. He has the same idea. He's shaking now.

"Go down there." I say to him. He shakes his head. "Not without you Tris. We're family now." A little part of my flutters. I look around for Uriah's team's flag. Noah is running back with it. Noah, the skinny tall Abnegation boy found the flag.

Tobias and I climb down to the ground swiftly. When we reach the bottom Tobias grabs my left hand. He twines our fingers together and fingers my ring. "Our wedding is in three years." He says with a smile. _Three years. That's good. I won't be seventeen then._

We start running back to our team and then I stop dead in my tracks.

_Oh. My. God. You don't see that everyday._

Zander and Chris have paint splattered on their shirts. This means they're out. But that's not what everyone is looking at. Everyone is wide eyed at this spectacle.

Noah, who found the flag, has Carol swept off her feet in his arms and is kissing her. And she's kissing back.

One part of me says _Awweee! _And the other part says _Oh no_.

Eric, Uriah and the rest of their team come back and look wide eyed. Eric grabs his paintball gun and shoots Noah in the back.

He sets Carol down and looks at Eric with hard-set eyes. "Uh oh." Tobias says.

Eric and Noah say nothing, they just look at each other for a while. They might be having a staring contest. If Noah is challenging Eric, he might be stronger than we all think. Eric can't go any longer, so he looks away.

"Four it seems your team won." Eric states. It kills him to say this but he does.

"Good game Eric." He says. Eric looks around at all the initiates.

Then he looks at me. Then Tobias. Then our hands. Then my finger.

"Tris aren't you a little young to be getting married?" He asks with a cocky smile.

What happens next is a blur. Any safe territory I might have had with Chloe is completely gone. She starts screaming and freaking out, throwing things and shooting paintballs at random. Melissa helps her out and so does Danni. We all have paint over us now.

I was so focused on her that I didn't even notice Tobias left. He and Eric are on the ground. Tobias is on top of him swearing and beating Eric up. I remember the day he did that to Peter, but Eric is a tougher subject.

"Four." I say to Tobias, "FOUR!" I yell in his ear. He looks at me then stands up. Eric is only mildly hurt, bumps and bruises. That is good and bad.

Getting on the train is havoc. Everyone who is still freaking out is trying to get on the same car as us. Tobias jumps on, and then helps me up. Then Noah and Carol pile in and we have this whole car to the four of us.

"Congrats Six." She says. Something sparks in Tobias' eyes.

"Thanks." I say smiling at her gently. She rests her head in Noah's chest. I feel like I'm looking at a younger version of Tobias and me.

I feel Tobias gently pull the ring off my finger. I give him a confused look and he turns it so I can see the inside of the band. _4+6_

I feel like crying. I don't remember the last time I cried happy tears, but I do today.

I let myself cry into him and smile. He knows I'm so happy. He knows I'm not crying because of sadness.

Carol and Noah are in one corner of the train talking, and I let myself ignore their conversation. I remember that conversation Tobias and I had on the train once. Talking about our families and why we left, and Dauntless in general.

I find myself drifting off. "Wake me before-" But that's all I can mange to get out, before I am too far-gone.

I am in a field of flowers with my mother and Tobias.

And we all laugh, until Marcus shows up.


	25. Chapter 25

**{Author's Note}**

**Hey guys! The update as promised! I do have to leave right now so I didn't get a chance to proof this! I am sorry! Please let me know about any huge errors so I can fix them but I really needed this chapter to go up!**

Tris POV

"Mother!" I say when I see her and run into her arms. She is surprised by the gesture and I remember she is Abnegation. Apparently so am I. I am dressed in my old gray clothes in a field filled with flowers.

The field of flowers that we are in is huge and stretches for miles. The wind moves them and the sun is practically frozen in time.

"Beatrice you look so different!" She says but with a happy tone.

Tobias appears from the field and wraps his arms around me. He is dressed in all gray too but is still remarkably handsom.

"Tobias!" She says and gives him a hug. "You look so much older! Do you know Beatrice?"

He smiles at her and nods. "We are engaged." He says to her. She is happy and looks at me.

"Beatrice that is so strange. You being an Abnegation transfer and him too! What are the odds? I am so happy for you! When is the wedding?" I smile at her and show her my ring,

"Three years." I say and she looks back at Tobias then the ring.

"You are good to her." She says. He nods and we laugh. We laugh in the flowers together and the wind tickles my face. Tobias gives me sweet, light kisses.

"Tobias Eaton! How dare you marry without my permission!" We all shot up. Marcus 100 feet tall.

"I didn't-, I meant to-, I'm sorry." Tobias says getting on the ground. I look around for my mother.

"Mother! Mother!" I call out. She is gone.

Marcus removes his belt. A storm starts ragging around us.

"I am not going to hurt you, Tobias. I am going to hurt the one you love." He picks me up in his gigantic hand.

"Let me go!" I yell and struggle to break free. Marcus shrinks down to normal size. Tobias is much taller than him but he continues to cower like a boy.

"This is for your own good!" Marcus says looking at me.

He hits me hard and I scream. The leather belt burns against my skin and leaves a nasty welt. I stand up to try to kick him, but he hits me again. The pain swallows me up in a hole.

Everything pleasant is gone.

**XXX(PAGE BREAK)XXX**

"Tris," I hear Tobias say in a singsong voice. "Time to get up."

I open my eyes. I am in our apartment. Even though I know where I am, the question still escapes my lips, "Where the Hell am I?"

Tobias gives me a small smile. "You were still sleeping when we got off the train. I didn't want to wake you, so I carried you back here."

"Oh." I say looking around. I look at the clock. 12:16. "Shouldn't we be training?" I ask him.

"Eric wanted to sleep on his loss. He said training would be from 1 to 4 today. All they're doing is fighting anyway."

A thought hits me that I never pondered. "Why didn't we take them to the fence?" I ask. He looks at me funny.

"I never thought about that. That's a good question." He says. I nod and he laughs.

"I got you breakfast." He says pointing to a chocolate muffin. _Yummy! Go get it!_ Says my mind. My body refuses to.

I drop my head and pull him pillow close to me. "I'm still so tired." I mumble.

He sweeps me up under my knees and back. He kisses me awake. "Still tired?" He asks. I nod my head and he laughs. I am gently set down on the bed.

"I hope my mother comes for visiting day." I think out loud and take a bite of my muffin. The chocolate lingers on my tongue is a heated sensation of mouth watering swirls.

He smiles "You still eat you muffins weirdly." He says with a chuckle. I throw a pillow at him.

I devourer my breakfast until there is nothing but a wrapper.

The rest of my routine goes by in a quick haste.

By the time I am fully ready it is 12:46. Perfect.

Tobias and I walk down to the training room together. He holds my hand and fingers my ring. It feels so unfamiliar on my finger.

The pairs today are very predictable. Melissa vs Paul. David vs Chloe and Carol vs Noah. This was some numerically based calculation of Tobias' but I just stood there and nodded. Chris is sitting out which gives him and automatic win.

Tobias and I get to calculate scores tomorrow, visiting day. Everyone gets a day off now, and I try not to think of Melissa's parents who will come to see only one child.

When we walk in the training room we write down the fighting pairs.

I feel like not many will become factionless. Ella and Scott's deaths affected the number of initiates and since we still have Dauntless born, it is possible that nobody will go home.

When the initiates walk in I jump on the empty back table.

Tobias starts telling them about how stage one will be scored and what stage two will do.

Eric decided that would be better so we won't have to go into the explanation every time a new initiate comes to fight their fears.

Then the legendary question comes from Paul. "What if you aren't afraid of anything?" He asks.

Tobias looks at him with a death glare. "There is always one thing you should be afraid of. I'll let you figure it out on your own."

By the time the long explanation is over my legs are asleep and it's time for fights. I turn the bored around so everyone can see who they fight.

Everyone stands up. Then something odd happens. Noah looks at Carol and falls to the floor.

**A/N**

**Again sorry for any errors! I didn't get a chance to proof! Gotta go! Leave a review and tell me what you think! Almost at 200! YAY!**

**You guys rock! I love you!**

**~AJ**


	26. Chapter 26

Tris POV

Carol's eyes go wide and she runs over to him. "Noah? Noah can you hear me?" She asks.

Tobias leans over and picks Noah up. His eyes flutter. He is awake. I say nothing and pretend not to notice. Carol, on the other hand, didn't notice and is on the verge of possible emotional break down.

"Carol I guess you'll be fighting Chris and Noah will have to sit this one out." Tobias says to her. She bits her lip and nods.

When Tobias leaves the room Melissa and Paul go to the center of the room. Everyone else steps behind the railing and watches.

"He's okay." I whisper to Carol. She looks at me puzzled. I just nod at her and revert my attention to Melissa and Paul.

Melissa gets a few good hits in, but Paul plays dirty, even if it's against a girl. He rams her in the chest and she's in pretty severe pain. When she's not looking she kicks her feet out from under her. _Unconscious._

Tobias walks in and without saying a word looks at Melissa. Paul stands there crossing his arms with a cocky smile.

"Take her to the infirmary." Tobias says. Paul's eyes look different. He looks less confident.

"What?" He croaks. Paul is strong but probably not strong enough to carry an unconscious Melissa to the infirmary. She has more than a little meat on her.

"You heard me." Tobias says. Paul makes a weird sound of annoyance and weakness. When Melissa is draped in his arms the sight makes me want to start laughing.

Paul waddles out of the room, red faced. I sneer.

"Noah will recover." Tobias says to everyone. He turns to Carol and says "Quickly." She lets out a huge sigh of relief.

When Chloe enters the ring with David, she looks fearful. The Abnegation is me is scared for her but then I hear the little voice in my mind. _She kissed your boyfriend. Kick. Her. Ass._

I feel Tobias wrap his arm around my waist and I smile. My attention stays locked on the ring, waiting for something to happen.

David makes the first move. He punches Chloe in the jaw and I think I see blood. I move my lips to one side of my face. Chloe punches back, her knuckles turning and cutting his face.

I wait for David to react. Nothing.

Chloe kicks him in the stomach and knocks him to the ground. David closes his eyes. He is pretending to be unconscious.

_He likes Chloe. Ew. _

David is declared unconscious and dragged out of the ring. Carol throws someone water in his face and he is instantly awake_. I knew it._

Paul returns out of breath and tired. I he managed to get her there fairly quick.

Carol and Chris. I would say they're evenly matched. Carol is petite and Chris is lanky, that's about the only difference. They're both skinny with little muscle and have the same number of wins and loses.

I want him to stay away from Carol's nose but I also want to see if he is smart enough to expose her weak points.

The fight starts with Carol ramming Chris to the floor. She sits on top of him and punches around his face.

"I never knew munchkins were this vicious!" He yells. I suppress a smile.

Chris is deemed unconscious after a long time of smacking. He could have easily turned Carol over but didn't.

Tobias hauls Chris up. "Well enjoy visiting day tomorrow. We'll see you at eight o'clock sharp that night to show your scores."

He leaves the room with Chris. Carol dawdles behind everyone until they leave. Once everyone is done Carol looks at me. "You really think Noah is going to be okay?" She asks. I nod leaning against the rail.

"His eyes fluttered when Four picked him up to take him to the infirmary." She sighs and sits on the table.

"My parents aren't going to come tomorrow. They hate Dauntless." She says.

I shrug with my eyebrows. What am I supposed to say to that?

She lowers her head. "They wanted me to stay home and marry our neighbor." She says quietly. I look at her.

"Seriously?" I ask. She nods.

"He was a total, what's that word? Pansycake?" She says.

I laugh and nod.

She gives me a smile and hops off the table. "I'm gonna go." She says.

I smile and shoo her away. At the same time she opens one of the double doors the other one opens.

Tobias walks in. He says nothing but grabs my hand. His face is white and I say nothing.

He takes me to the control room. _What was he doing here?_

"Tris. He's here." He says and points to the screen.

The screen holds Max and Marcus together talking. Max is giving Marcus a key. Marcus laughs and walks out of the room.

"Lets go home and determine transfer rankings." I suggest. All he can do is stare at the screen.

I grab his hand and pull him to our apartment. When we get in he sits on the bed shoes and all. He pulls his knees up to his chest like a little boy.

"He's in Dauntless." Tobias says. "He's here."

And then there is a knock at the door.

**A/N**

**200 reviews! YAY! Thank you guys SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much! You are awesome! I am sorry this chapter is short. I'm trying to work on making them longer but that's very hard for me. Anyways…. I might update later but I'm going to my friend's (Named Chloe! (AH!)) Gymnastics meet. (For the record my friend Chloe is pretty, fun and nice. She would never break up Tris and Tobias….. But she was my basic idea for the character, physically I mean) So if I update it will be late around midnight (New York time)**

**Bye!**

**~AJ**


	27. Chapter 27

**{Author's Note}**

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I didn't update yesterday! I really wanted to but didn't have the time…. I am SO Sorry. I guess this is how it's going to be for the rest of the week since I am going back to school tomorrow. (BOO!)**

**Anyway…. Here's the next chapter.**

Tris POV

If possible Tobias' face becomes even paler. He is as white as a sheet of paper.

I walk over to the door and look through the peephole. There is a face filled with metal and piercings. My hand goes to my ear and I run my finger along mine.

_Eric?_

I open the door slightly and slip into the hallway. "What do you want?" I ask quietly.

"I need to speak with Four for a minute." He says generically.

I give him my best _what are you talking about _look. I lean against the wall and try to look casual. "Four's not here right now. I think he went to the control room." I say.

Eric looks at me and smiles viciously. "I know he's in there Tris." He starts to walk into the door way but I stop him with my body. He's inches away from me.

_Stay calm._

"What do you need to talk to him about anyway?" I ask sternly.

He steps a millimeter closer. "That is none of your business." He says and walks through me. I am knocked on the ground.

Scrambling to my feet I walk calmly over to Tobias' side. I brush off my jacket sleeves and put my hand in his back pocket. He wraps his arm around my waist.

"Four I need to talk to you in my office, now." Eric says.

Marcus is in his office. Marcus is in his office.

"Okay." Tobias says. He doesn't release me.

"I guess the stiff can come too. This is about," he lowers his voice and says, "Finding them."

Them. Finding them. Finding the Divergent. Carol is Divergent. My_ friend_ Carol is Divergent.

Tobias nods and squeezes my side.

I know nothing about Divergent, as far as Eric knows. Because I am not one, as far as Eric knows.

"Play dumb." Tobias whispers to me.

**XXX(PAGE BREAK)XXX**

Eric's office is disgusting. Very disgusting. There's a ton of porn magazines strewn around the room and an Urban Dictionary on his desk.

There's a beat up leather couch and a computer filled with initiate stats and Dauntless history.

I cringe when I walk in and try to stay calm. Tobias fingers my ring and brings me back to reality.

"Have you told her anything yet?" Eric asks Tobias. He sits down in chair like the ones in the control room.

Tobias looks at me and shakes his head. _He has told me, because I am one. _Says a sweet angelic voice in my head.

_Lie. _Screams the little devil in the back of my mind. _Lie._

I shot Tobias a look. "Told me what?" I ask Eric. He opens his moth but I look at Tobias and say, "I thought we told each other everything."

Eric makes an odd face. His lips are curled into a smile and his eyes fill with an emotion I cannot chart.

Eric leans back in the chair and lets out a laugh. During that time I wink at Tobias. He smiles.

"This is actually a very serious matter Tris." He says to me. "The people we are looking for are called 'Divergent'" He makes air quotes around Divergent.

I give a confused look and nod.

Eric lets out a heavy sigh. "You know you are divergent when you have the aptitude for more than one faction."

I give him the _oh _face.

"Why does this concern us?" I ask.

Eric looks at Tobias and rests his elbows on the desk. "You two will be putting people through stage two together."

I look at Tobias and smile sincerely. He gives me a kiss on the head.

"Get a room." Eric says rolling his eyes. "People who go through stage two like it's stage three are divergent."

_Wait what? _This time I really am confused.

"In other words, people who know that stage two is a simulation are divergent. If they get out of the fear quickly by manipulating the situation they are divergent."

I nod. _I know! I know! Can we move on here! _Yells the back of my mind.

"Where do we come in?" Tobias asks.

"You need to find all the people who are divergent and tell me. I will tell Max and we will-" Eric is cut off.

"Have their death arranged to look like an accident. I know." Tobias says rolling his eyes.

Eric's face curls into a demented form of happiness. "That's where you're wrong Four." He spits the name Four at him like it's a form of poison. "We will be sending the Divergent on 'special Dauntless mission' to Erudite where they will be tested then eliminated."

I shutter at the word eliminated. So they torture then kill. Easy as that.

"What about initiates from other factions?" I ask.

Eric nods and lies back in his chair. "There will be people from Candor there, as well as Erudite. Finding Divergent in Amity and Abnegation is hard though."

We sit in silence for a while. "Tell me who they are when you find them." Eric says.

He dismisses us with a wave of his hand.

Tobias lead me out of the room but I pull back. "Why are the divergent dangerous?" I ask. This is a question I've always wanted to know the answer to. I might just get it.

Eric cocks his eyebrows. "What if the whole city was factionless?" He asks me.

I know this is my cue to leave. But I don't want to. I want to know why the divergent are being sent to Erudite.

I want to know why they are dangerous.

I want to know why I am dangerous.

I take Tobias' hand and we walk back to our apartment.

When we turn the corner I see him.

My jaw drops.

He is here.

He. Is. Right. Here.


	28. Chapter 28

**{Author's Note}**

**Long A/N at the end. This is SUPER short… SORRY!**

Tris POV

"Caleb?!" I ask. The word spills out of my mouth. I break away from Tobias and run to embrace him. I don't know how the Erudite show affection but I don't care. I haven't seen my brother in a year.

"Beatrice?" He asks as though he wasn't sure. He squeezes me tight and Tobias walks over to us.

He gives me a look and extends his hand to Caleb. Jealousy flickers in his eyes.

"Hi there. I'm Four, Tris' fiancé." He says shaking Caleb's hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Caleb Tris' older brother." Caleb says cockily. Tobias looks at me in confusion and pulls his hand back.

"Nice to meet you too." Tobias says nervously. I elbow him.

"So you go by Tris now?" Caleb asks trying to make small talk. He is assessing me from head to toe. Absorbing the tattoos, piercings, leather jacket, and long hair down, he doesn't look like he approves.

"Yeah." I say blatantly. I twist my earrings while Caleb studies the tall muscular Tobias.

Tobias looks at him last and I see the same stare down that Eric and Noah had.

_Break the ice! Don't let them stand there and kill each other with stares!_

"I'll go to the cafeteria to get us something to eat while you two get acquainted." I say showing them to the door. _That was a terrible idea Tris. Way to go._ Says one mind voice. _No they'll like each other. They both love her._ Says the other.

I fell like God and Satan are arguing in my head.

They both give me looks that say _you're really going to leave me here all alone with this guy? _

I smiles and nod answering the question they both have in their head.

"Be right back." I say smiling. I walk down the narrow hallway to go tell Christina and Carol what just happened.

How did Caleb get in the Dauntless compound anyway? But then again how did Marcus?

**A/N**

**Told ya it was short. The next chapter is going to be Tobias' POV. You know I like to keep my POV's in separate chapters so that's why this is insanely short.**

**Let me take time to express my sincere apologies for not updating. I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! When I started writing this I was on winter break so that's why so many chapters came out. I went back to school on Monday and boy was it a slap in the face. New schedule, TONS of HW, etc, etc. I am not going to be able to update as often as I did over the break because I am a very dedicated student. I will try to update every couple days and on the weekends but updates won't come as often. Chapters will most likely be longer so that's good!**

**Anyway THANK YOU THANK YOU for all the wonderful reviews even though I haven't updated… I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU! I am also almost to 50 faves! (Can I get a WOOT WOOT!) Thank you guys SO much even after my little (Er… big) break from writing.**

**You can probably expect the next update Friday night! **

**I LOVE YOU!**

**~AJ **


	29. Chapter 29

**{Author's Note}**

**YAY! A Tobias POV and update!**

Tobias POV

Tris walks down the hall with her arms crossed. She takes a wrong turn to the cafeteria. She's not planning on coming back soon. I pull back from the doorway and look at Caleb.

I nervously jam my fists in my pockets. "So you're really Tris' boyfriend?" I here Caleb say. I walk to the mini fridge, so I can have something to do.

"Fiancée." I correct him. I look around in the fridge and find a bottle of water in the back. I grab it and let the cold sting my hands.

I look at him with my peripheral vision. He's such a Erudite absorbing all the information and putting all the pieces together.

"So that means," He pauses with hesitance in his voice, "Tris, sleeps here?" His eyes are wide and his forehead wrinkled.

I smile sarcastically and nod at him. "Every single night." I say leaning against the dresser.

He stands up from the bed, crosses his arms and narrows his eyes. "How old are you anyway, Four?" He spits at me.

I let out a heavy fake sigh, "Nineteen."

Caleb looks like he's trying to stay calm and walks over to me. "Nineteen? You are way to old to be dating my-"

"Marring." I correct him.

He throws his arms in the air. "Marring my sister!" He yells.

He walks over to me and gets in my face. "What do even want from her, huh? A year you've been with her? A guy like you and a girl like her?"

I laugh which only seems to make him even more irritated. "It's not funny!" Caleb yells at me. I push him away from me.

"Look Caleb," I say looking in his eyes, "I love Tris. I love her a lot and if you think the only reason I want Tris is for sex, then boy are you blind." I say to him. "We haven't even had sex yet." I spit at him and watch color return to his face, "She wants to wait, so I wait. I love her that much."

He starts trying to form words, but nothing comes out of his mouth. "We're getting married in three years too. Not tomorrow." I say too. Once all of the words are out of my mouth, I realize how much information I just gave away.

"Fine." He says standing up and brushing himself off. "You can date my sister." He mutters something else under his breath.

I shot him a look and he divulges, "Just don't," His voice trails off into a cloud of cerebral thoughts. "Don't do anything stupid." He says exiting the room.

I look out and see Tris in the hallway. I pull back into the room. "Hey Caleb." I hear Tris say.

"That's Marcus Eaton's son. That's Tobias." Caleb says. I hear a clatter and vicious mutters that are too inaudible to make out. After about three minutes of nothing I hear Tris yell,

"Got it!?" I don't hear a response for him right away but after about a second the conversation starts to take a turn.

"Don't let him Tris." He says.

"Don't let him what?" Tris asks. I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but I'm doing it anyway.

There is a pause. "Don't let him talk you into doing anything you're not ready for."

Did I not just tell him we were waiting?

I hear a slap and a huge _ow! _from Caleb, then more mumbling and a stomp. Then door flys open and knocks me back.

Tris enters the room and she is angry. "I can't believe him!" She yells then starts talking a mile a minute.

"Tris!" I yell loudly and she stops, "What made you so mad?" I ask.

Her face flushes. "He just thinks he knows everything! He thinks that you're to old for me, and that I'm turning into a big slut for going out with you! He hates you!"

"You're not a slut because I love you." I say defensively.

She leans in and gives me a hug so close I can feel her heartbeats. "He knew that Marcus was your father." She whispers.

I sigh. "I heard him." I say quietly. "What did you say to him?"

She breaks away, "I told him not to call you Tobias here and not to tell anyone, and he said he would tell whoever whatever, and I told him no, and he said did you know that he was his son and I said yes, and he said-"

"Tris," I interject and smile, "Slow down."

"He doesn't want me to be with you because of Marcus. Because he knows." She says.

"He thinks I'll beat you because that's what my father did to me?" I ask. The memories flood in like a tsunami.

_This is for your own good._

She nods slowly. "I don't know how he knew. He wouldn't tell me." She says quietly.

I just shake my head. Caleb must know Marcus. And Marcus is here.

Marcus is here. _This is for your own good. _His voice echoes In my head.

I feel a bony hand press against my face. I look at Tris with perplexed expressions.

She shrugs "You looked pale." I lose myself her beautiful blue eyes. I forget everything bad that's ever happened to me and stay in this moment.

I lay on the bed. Tris lies next to me. It's been a long day.

"I know I've said this a million times Tris but I still love you more than anything in the entire world." I say to her.

She plants her lips on mine and I pull her close.

She breaks away and smiles at me. "I love you." She whispers. Then we drift off together.

**{A/N}**

**Okay guys…. This is a little crazy but I decided to start a blog. **

**So let me say that it is probably going to be terrible. You don't have to read it. It's not going to be the best unless you want to learn more about/stalk me. Yes there are pictures of me and yes this blog will be about my life and stuff, and things not related to ****Divergent****. Anyway…. I don't know when I'm going to put up the next update but most likely sometime this weekend. **

**Thank you for all the WONDERFUL reviews, follows, faves and views! You guys are amazing and I love you!**

**~AJ Grisham **

**(And yes my last name is Grisham. No relation to John Grisham no matter what my grandparents believe :)**


	30. Chapter 30

Tris POV

The future rests in my hands at this very moment.

The list of total scores is in my hands. Dauntlessborn and Transfers.

_1. Paul_

_2. Melissa_

_3. Toni_

_4. Chloe_

_5. Drake_

_6. Zander_

_7. Grey_

_8. Carol_

_9. Chris_

_10. Marilyn _

_11. David_

_12. Danni_

_13. Noah_

_14. Jett_

_15. Axel_

_16. Amber_

The only thing I can think is that all our transfers are here. We taught them well enough to keep them here for one more round. A sigh of relief escapes me.

Tobias squeezes my hand. Today is Amber, Axel, and Jett's last day in Dauntless and they're spending it with their families.

I see Max stand up and press his palms flatly on the desk.

"You can go now." He says to Tobias and Me. We stand up and find each other's hands. "You should be glad you get to keep all your initiates. That's a sign you're good trainers." I smile and walk out to the Pit with Tobias.

**XXX (PAGE BREAK) XXX**

The Pit is filled with people from all different factions. Anyone who's ever transferred has family waiting for them. Well most everyone.

Tobias fingers my ring and I smile as we shove through people.

"Beatrice!" I hear someone yell. It takes a second for my old name to register. I turn around and see my mother waving.

"Mother!" I yell. I let Tobias' hand drop and run through people. "Mother!" I say again give her a hug. She looks startled at first but hugs me back.

"How are you?" I say to her.

She smiles at me. "How are you?" she asks.

"I'm great." I say still smiling like an idiot. "Mother I've missed you." Tobias comes and stands behind me.

"Oh nice to see you Four." She says to him. He nods. "Are you and Beatrice friends now?" She asks.

He smiles at me. "A little more than friends." He says to her. I hold up my left hand.

She gasps and breaks into a smile. "Congratulations. When is the wedding?" She asks.

"Three years." I say nonchalantly. She laughs at me.

"Tris I'm gonna go write the rankings down, so you can stay here and be with your mother." Mother smiles. Tobias gives me a peck on the cheek and smiles at my mother.

"Nice speaking with you, Four." She says. He smiles almost like it's a secret and turns to walk to the training room.

"He's so handsome." My mother says and I nod mindlessly. She laughs but then her face turns serious. "Is his name really Four?" I shake my head. I understand that's code for do you know he's Tobias.

"Do you know what faction he came from?" I nod and bit my lower lip. She smiles. "It's a small world isn't it?"

I laugh a little. "Yeah."

"So tell me about you? What's your job, where do you live? I want details." She says.

I launch into my story giving her a play by play of my life. I tell her everything that's happened since I last saw her. Except that Marcus is here and Caleb was.

She smiles at me and stands up. "Should I tell your father about 'Four'?" She asks me making air quotes around Four.

I nod. He has a right to know.

"I have to get going. It was good to see you, Tris." The name doesn't sound right coming from her mouth, but it's comforting to here it anyway.

I give her a hug. She hugs me back even though Abnegation are not fond of touch.

She smiles and I walk her walk up the steep hills of the Pit until she is gone into the black night. I feel one tear roll off my cheek and on to the floor.

I walk back to the apartment alone. Tons of people are still out but I still feel a strange feeling. Like I'm being followed.

I pull the key out of my pocket and shove it in the door. Turning the knob I feel a hand on my shoulder.

And it's not Tobias'.

It's Marcus.


	31. Chapter 31

**{Author's Note}**

***See bottom for long A/N**

Tris POV

Out of habit I turn and swing my leg over, knocking him to the ground. I put my hands in fists and keep my arms up in a defensive position.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him. He looks at me and laughs.

"Beatrice. How are you? I haven't seen you in so long." He asks as if I hadn't just knocked him over.

"I'm fine. What are you doing in Dauntless?" I ask him with my hands still up. He starts to get up off the ground.

"I believe the question here is what are you doing here?" He states.

I give him a confused look. _I am Dauntless. Duh._

"My son, Tobias, transferred to Dauntless. I'm here for a very important meeting and I thought I'd drop by his room to say hello. When I saw you here I just wanted to say hello and see how you were doing. But then I started wondering, why would Beatrice Prior be entering Tobias' apartment?"

He looks at me smugly.

I slap him. Hard.

"Don't look at me like that. Ever." I spit at him.

"Miss Prior-" He begins, but is cut off.

"Tris!" I hear an unmistakable voice yell. _Tobias._

"I'm here!" I holler back.

Marcus pins me to the wall towering over me. "Look Beatrice I know your secret."

I laugh in his face. "Which one?" that only makes him madder. His face flushes with anger.

"I know you've been cavorting with my son." He yells at me.

I don't break away. Not yet. "Oh much more than cavorting." I say slyly. It's a little bit of a twisted truth, but I want to make him angrier.

I see Tobias standing behind Marcus. "Get. Off. My. Fiancée. Now." Tobias says enraged.

Marcus releases his grasp on my shoulders and looks at Tobias. "Fiancée?!" He yells at Tobias.

"I told you it was _much_ more than cavorting." I say to him. Tobias gives me a slow kiss in front of Marcus.

Marcus gives me a look and pulls Tobias toward him. "You? Marrying her? Son I know I'm not in your best favor but trust me on this. You can do _SO_ much better. I mean if this was Abnegation it would be different but Dauntless born girls are beautiful." Marcus says in a hushed voice.

"I'm right here!" I say and walk to Tobias' side.

"She's more than I deserve." Tobias mumbles and wraps his arms around my waist.

Marcus yanks us apart. Again. Now I really want to kick his ass. "Look Tobias. I don't want you sleeping with some little stiff. Get a pretty girl. This is Dauntless for God's sakes!"

"You're such a hypocrite. You're a stiff!" I say to him and cross my arms.

He ignores me. "Tobias is there a place we could talk, just us?" Tobias eyes him suspiciously.

"Don't call me Tobias. My name is Four now." He says.

"Okay 'Four' can we talk, please?" Marcus pleads.

Tobias looks at me and I bit my lip.

Tobias shakes his head. "No. Sorry Daddy dearest I want to spend my free night with my fiancée. Not my abusive father."

Marcus makes a face and lungs towards me. I step back and laugh as he falls face first onto the ground.

"Get Uri." I say to Tobias. He smiles and starts to jog towards the Pit. I sit on Marcus to keep him from moving.

"He really hates me doesn't he?" Marcus states.

"Yes he does. Now don't be such a vindictive ass." I say.

He lets out a raspy laugh and I roll my eyes. "You don't remember how close your father and I were do you?" He cocks.

"No and I don't care. I hate you. And being friends with my father has nothing to do with my feelings toward you." I say.

"Oh but it should my dear." He says slyly.

"Why?" I ask.

"Let me tell you something. But only if you get off me." He says.

I don't move right away. "How do I know you'll keep your word?" I ponder.

"My dear, I always keep my word. Abnegation do you know." I slide off him and stand up.

"Now we all know that if Tobias would have stayed in Abnegation he would have had a high position in the government." He says.

I nod. _Where's he going with this?_

"If you stayed in Abnegation and so did he, your father and I had an agreement worked out. Since we all know your father was in good graces with my branch of government, so would his children would have been." He says pausing.

I cross my arms over my chest. This is stupid. I should have just sat on him longer.

"If you and Tobias were to stay in Abnegation you two would have been powerful to the government." He says.

"Cut to the chase. You've said the same thing like three times." I mention.

"If you and Tobias stayed in Abnegation you would have been betrothed. You would have been powerful in the hands of the government so your father and I made that agreement a few years after you were born."

My mouth opens wide and Uriah comes down the hall with Tobias.

"Is he bothering you Tris? I can do something about that if he's bothering you." Uriah says popping his knuckles.

"He's bothering me. Thanks Uri." I say. Tobias' hand wraps around my waist.

Uriah drags Marcus down the hallway. "Props to Uriah." Tobias says, "Marcus weighs like a million pounds."

I burst out laughing and let him give me a kiss. Then I pull away. "Did you know that if we both stayed in Abnegation, we would have ended up like this?" I ask while he leads me into the apartment.

"Like what?" He asks. The door shuts with a faint click.

"Married." I say sitting on the bed, "I mean betrothed. We would have had an arranged marriage if we stayed in Abnegation." I say to him.

He smiles. "Arranged marriage or not, here it's more fun." He says leaning over me, "More," He pauses giving me a quick peck on the lips, "Dauntless."

Then we slowly kiss and get lost in each other. "I love you." I say to him.

He pulls me into his chest, "I know you do." He says. "I love you too."

**A/N**

**I am typing this right now in career (Or as I like to call it, nap class with computer privileges) Alright quick little life update…..**

**I am in a play, (Alice in Wonderland) and I am…. The Red Queen! Yay! But booooooo because now I won't be able to update as often. (Well maybe if I can do this in Career everyday….) **

**So you guys should totally check out my blog and read the really ironic and fun post from today.**

**Alright, thank you thank you thank you to any views, follows, faves or reviews! Reviews make my day and are sooooo special to me! I love you ALL and wish I could give everyone a hug! Uh oh…. Teacher's coming. Gotta go. I'll post this at 7 ET.**

**Byyyeeee!**

**3 (Or should I say, 4)**

**~AJ**


	32. Chapter 32

**{Author's Note}**

**Fear simulation and romance! This is insanely fun to write!**

Tris POV

"Sh, Sh. It's okay." I whisper into Melissa's ear. "It's okay. It's all going to be okay." Fear simulations are almost as scary to watch, as they are to be in. Melissa just had to witness Scott's death. Again.

I'm stroking her hair while she cries. She's defiantly not divergent.

And neither is David. The only other person that's been in here. Fear of germs. And needles. We found that one out the hard way.

Carol is up next and I am not looking forward to that. But I am looking forward to seeing if my suspicions about her divergence are correct.

Tobias leans against the computer table punching in numbers on the computer. I have no idea what he's doing but I watch him.

His eyes are hard set on the computer data. His fingers move swiftly around the keys without him looking at them. The strings of his black jacket flop around as he moves his head closer then further to the screen. He looks clam and casual here, as though he does it everyday.

Melissa stands up snapping me out of my little trace and I show her the way out the back door. I hear her sob loudly then the slam of a metal door.

I step out into the hallway and look around for Carol. She stands up and follows me in. The door shuts with a faint click.

She looks around the room. I motion her to the chair. I already told her about this, so she must know what we're doing.

"Welcome to stage two." Tobias says still immersed in the computer.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asks hesitantly sitting down.

"Stage two you go through a fear simulation. You'll face a new fear every time. They teach you how to control your fear and be free from them." I explain stealing a glace at Tobias. He looks up and smiles at me.

"How do you put me in it?" Carol asks confused. Tobias pulls the syringe out of the little case where they are kept.

"This." He says taping it, "Stimulates the part of the brain that controls negative emotions and induces hallucination. It also has a tiny transmitter in it that sends data to the computer so we can see what's going on."

Tobias walks over and gently brushes away the hair on her neck away. She blushes at his touch and I wink at her.

I am his and he is mine.

And as long as he doesn't do that to anyone other than Carol, I'll be fine.

I watch the orange liquid enter her body and watch it until it's gone. "The simulation will take affect in sixty-seconds." Tobias says.

I look her dead in the eye. "Clam your heart rate and slow your breathing. It'll get you out faster." I say, "Be brave. The first time is always the hardest."

As she slips into the simulation.

Tobias and I revert our attention the computer.

Carol is in a white room looking confused. "Hello?" She calls out. The room twists and changes. A man suddenly appears at the front of the room. She's standing in a classroom with a paper in her hands.

She starts shaking and sweating. "Public speaking?" Tobias asks. I shrug.

Suddenly she lifts the paper to her face and the room turns white again. The words fly off the paper and all around her. She's drowning in them. "Help!" She screams.

I feel Tobias squeeze my hand. I didn't even look away from the screen.

The man from before is on one wall. She's in hysterics shaking and crying. "Do it!" The man yells at her.

"I can't!" She yells back cowering. He knees are buckling and she's shaking. I'm a little proud of her for not crying yet.

"DO IT!" He yells louder.

"Okay fine!" She yells sacredly. She looks at the paper in her trembling hands. "The dad bad, wad, no no, map, pad dad mad?"

She bursts into tears and collapses on the floor. The man starts yelling at her and shreds the paper in half pulling her out of the simulation.

She shoots straight up in the metal chair shaking and sobbing.

I just run over and hug her. I sit on the chair with her and just hug her like a sister would. I stroke my fingers through her straight golden hair and comfort her. Comforting her comforts me a little. It reminds me that she is here. And she is okay.

Tobias watches us for a minute then starts altering her footage. Sheading the paper means altering the simulation. Which means, suspicions confirmed.

She is divergent.

"I'm," She lets out a sob, "I'm," She lets out a bigger one, "D-." I cover her mouth with my hand. _What is she thinking telling us she's divergent?_

She slowly moves my hand down. "Don't say it here." I whisper. This room is crawling with cameras.

She attempts laughing but it comes out a sob. "Don't say what?" She asks, "That I'm dyslexic?"

Tobias and I both give her the_ Ohhhhhh_ look. That's why she was stumbling with words, and drowning in them.

_Duh Tris. Are you really that blind?_

I let her cry into me and brush her hair from her face. "I've never told anyone! It's horrible. I mix up all the letters and words and it just looks like alphabet soup!" She sobs into her hands.

When she regains composure I point to the back door and she smiles at me weakly.

When the door closes I collapse into Tobias' arms.

"Did you change it?" I ask him. He nods and lets me stroke his hair. "She can't end up dead. She's to little and innocent to be dead." I whisper.

He nods at me and smiles. "Why don't you go get Chloe? I'm sure you're dying to know what she's afraid of."

I laugh, "As much as I want to, it's a little suspicious seeing how Carol got out so fast." I say and put my hand up to his face stroking his cheek.

He presses his forehead to mine. We're so close that the air goes from my mouth to his. His breath smells like lemon and blueberry.

I stare into his deep blue eyes and stroke his face. I lightly press my lips to his for a few seconds then pull away. "She's divergent." I whisper quietly.

He moves his hands to my waist and pulls me closer to him. I wrap my arms around his head and let my fingers find his hair. "She'll be okay." He says. "She'll be okay."

I let my eyes linger on his lips and see them break into a grin. I brush my lips against his cheek, and then his nose and then his chin.

He draws in a breath quietly and slips a hand into my back pocket. I part my lips slightly and look to the corner of the room. "I need you." I say, looking at the wall. I feel a thin finger hook behind my ear and run along the backs of my piercings.

I shiver and look up at him. His eyes are undeniable beauty. Pools of dark blue water with little flakes of green that dance in the light. I soak in the silence until it is broken. "I love you." I hear him say. Our eyes are still locked. "I really, really, love you." His voice shakes a little.

I see his face move towards mine and watch his eyes flutter shut. The kisses he gives me are feather light and gentle. I feel them touch together then break and listen to the near inaudible smacking sound they cause. I let my hands run through his thick short hair.

His hands cup my face and I kiss him harder. I let my hands down from his hair and to his shoulders. We sit down on the metal chair where I sat a year ago and listened to him tell me I was divergent.

I finger the zipper of his jacket and pull it down. He shrugs it off and I swig my legs on the chair. He pulls his up and I back him up to the back of the chair. I pull myself into his lap and wrap my legs around him. I feel him smile in our kiss and I let him unzip my jacket.

I break away for a second and look at his flushed face. His hair is in his eyes and his face is red with excitement. He doesn't look much older than twelve. Marcus floods my thoughts. He smiles at me and a tear rolls down my cheek.

I am going to kill Marcus.

He wipes it off my face. "What's wrong Tris?" He asks sounding disappointed.

"I hate Marcus. I hate him for hurting you and coming here. I hate him for everything. I hate him!" I yell and let myself sink into his chest. No tears come. Just hatred for his abuser.

He strokes my hair. "I hate him too." He says. "But you know what? I love you so much more than I hate Marcus."

I laugh pathetically and brush my lips to his. "I'm sorry." I pause as he looks at me confused. "For ruining our moment."

He laughs and I feel his strong diaphragm expand and contract as he laughs.

"It's okay. There are camera's everywhere and we need Chloe." I try to laugh but it comes out a pathetic snort.

He smiles and I slid off his lap and into the hallway for Chloe.

I look at her and she stand up. "You just did it." She says harshly. "The messy hair and flushed faces are dead giveaways."

_She thinks you just….? What? _I turn off my devil conscious and look at her.

"Maybe we did 'do it', maybe we didn't, but that's not really your business." I say making air quotes around do it.

Tobias is standing by the computer trying to look normal, but our jackets on the floor don't really help our case.

I pick up his and put it on. It wraps me in a blanket of him.

"Welcome to stage two." Tobias says Four like.

"Time to face your fears." I say and watch her go pale.

This might be a little fun.

**{A/N}  
What did you think? Leave a review if you have suggestions for Chloe's fears! (Or any other initiate for that matter!) Get me to 300 reviews and I'll be y'alls BFF! I literally love each and every one of you SO MUCH! You guys are amazing! Thanks for reading! Update coming…. Most likely Friday night. We'll see how much time I have to write in Nap class…. (I mean Career!)**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**~AJ**


	33. Chapter 33

**{Author's Note}**

**Horrible amazingness in this next chapter! Poor Chris! :'(  
**

Tris POV

Chloe slips into simulation after a long sixty-seconds of bitching.

The screen appears dark. Pitch black. I look at Tobias confused. "Does she not have any fears?" I ask. _Is she Divergent?_

"Hello?" she says breaking my thoughts. Chloe's voice echoes on the dark screen. Then I hear panting, but I can't see anything. She screams and chokes up.

"We are here for you Chloe." Says a raspy bone-chilling voice. "He he he he!" It says.

"No! NO!" She yells. She's crying and screaming and whispering to herself.

"I almost feel bad for her." I say to the screen. "Almost."

**XXX{PAGE BREAK}XXX  
**

Tobias and I are utterly bored and tossing a crumpled up ball of paper back and forth. It's been almost an hour and Chloe has made little progress.

"Is there anyway we could wake her up?" I ask tossing the paper to his face.

He shakes his head. I huff and listen to Chloe scream again.

"Well then this is super boring. We went through your landscape faster than this!"

He smiles and throws the ball high above my head. I catch it in one hand.

There's a knock at the door.

"Open up lovebrids!" Eric.

I roll my eyes and take off my wires.

"Yes your highness?" I ask opening the door. The cold handle sends chills up my spine.

He looks allured at Chloe and I throw up in my mouth a little. "How long has she been in there?" He asks kneeling by her side.

"An hour." Tobias states rolling his eyes.

"You haven't woken her up yet?" Eric asks confused.

"Yes Eric she's up, perfectly fine and dandy. Now why don't you go on a picnic with her." I say dryly.

He glares at me. "I don't need your sarcasm stiff, but come here."

I cautiously move to his side. "Slap her and she'll wake up."

My eyes light up. "Really?" _Don't be so sadistic._

I look at the screen. "I'm gonna save you fiancée kissing, fat ass bitch!" I yell to the screen. Tobias laughs a little but Eric sends him a look.

I lean over her and slap her hard across the face. She shots up. "Ow!" She yells.

"Come with me Chloe. I'll take you back to the dorms okay?" Eric says kindly. _Ew! _

"Don't do anything stupid." Tobias says to both of them.

Eric glares at him. "I am above sleeping with initiates. Unlike you." Eric spits. Color fills my cheeks but Tobias stands perfectly still.

Chloe looks like she's about to go crazy with fear and jealously tracing her face.

I walk out and get Chris.

"Ready?" I ask him.

"Not really." He says with a charming smile. He probably had a lot of girlfriends back when he was Candor.

"Better be soon." I say and hold the door for him.

Chloe and Eric are gone.

He sits in the metal chair. "What took Chloe so long?" He asks.

"Classified." Tobias says to the computer.

"Oh. Hi Four didn't see you there." Chris says.

"I used to be a wallflower." He says looking away from the screen.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah and now you're a Dauntless prodigy."

Chris looks a little confused but we don't bother to explain.

Once we tell him how the simulation works and what it's going to do we inject him.

Tobias re-hooks my wires and kisses me on the head. Chris smiles longingly and slips under.

Instantly I know what his simulation is. "Christopher." A voice calls. It's almost scarier than the invisible monsters in Chloe's landscape.

I watch Chris' face turn a sickly pale color.

A man steps into the small circle of light. He looks just like Chris, only older. Tall and fair skinned with shaggy light hair.

Tobias' eyes are big. Very big.

"You." Says Chris looking for space to run.

"You did wrong. You must be punished." The voice is smooth, vindictive and deep. Like Marcus'.

Chris starts shaking. The man removes his belt. "No. Please no." Chris says.

Tobias' eyes are glued to the screen but his mind is someplace far away.

"Tell me you didn't do it." The man says.

"I didn't do it." Chris whimpers.

"Lies!" Yells the man. "Lies!"

He takes the belt and smacks Chris on the wrist. Chris cries out.

"Tell my it hurt." The man says.

"It hurt!" Chris says without thinking.

"Lies! I would never hurt my own son!" Yells the man.

He kicks Chris to the ground and pulls his shirt up. He whips him in the back. I grab Tobias' hand. Chris screams and a bloody streak trail across his muscular back.

"Tell me you hate me!" The man, Chris's father yells.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Chris yells between tears.

"No! You don't! You love me! You would never hate your father!" The man yells smacking Chris again.

"NO!" Tobias yells.

Chris cries. "Stop! It hurts!" Chris yells.

"No it doesn't! Stop lying! Candor never lie!" His father yells at him. Chris cries.

"Were is your mother?!" He asks him.

"Dead! She's dead!" Chris yells between tears. He looks like a little boy.

"No! She's upstairs! Why do you lie to me son!? Candor never lie!"

He beats him again. I hear the dramatic sobs and cries. I reach out and touch my fingers to the screen. His fear looks so real, so placid on the screen it's like I can reach out and touch it.

And when I do, I realize it's not Chris I'm looking at, it's Tobias.

His hands are shaking and his eyes are glass. I reach over and tuck his face in my hands.

"It's okay. It's just a simulation. It's not real." I say. A tear rolls down his cheek and he grabs my wrist with his shaking hands.

"But it is real Tris. It is." He says. His face is turning red and tears are streaming down his face.

The speakers let out one last scream and Chris shoots up in the chair.

"Mommy!" He yells then opens his eyes. His face is wet with tears just like Tobias'.

"Four?" Chris asks between sobs.

Tobias yanks off the wires and sits next to Chris. "It's so scary." He says.

Chris nods. "I know." They both start bawling and I have no idea what to do.

I feel like I'm looking at two little boys on the playground, not a Dauntless prodigy and handsome sixteen year old.

Eventually Tobias stops crying and can manage to speak.

"My father, he did the same thing. That's why I left." He says to Chris.

Chris just nods between sobs.

"You need to go back to the dorms now." Tobias says. I know it kills him to, but he says it.

Chris nods again. Stands up and looks at me. "He needs you Six." He says before walking out the door.

I walk hastily to Tobias and brush my lips to his. "It's okay." I whisper, "You're with me. It's okay." I feel him nod and I kiss him again. He pulls away gently.

"Who's next?" He whispers.

"Paul the jack ass." I say sarcastically.

He smiles weakly and stands up. He pulls me into a deep hug and presses his lips to my head. "I love you." I whisper.

He keeps squeezes his forehead to mine and says, "I love you more."

**A/N**

**Total craziness right!? So lots of things….. Thank you to Guest Fourtris17 for suggesting that Chloe be afraid of the dark! That is only the begining of many! Maw ha ha ha! If I use your fear I will mention you but thank you for all the wonderful suggestions! **

**Another thing…. I started a new fanfic! It's called…. (wait for the creative naming-ness!) Divegent High! The characters in Divergent go through high school!( s/8917842/1/Divergent-High) So I will NOT be abandoning this fanfic because it's WAY to much fun to write, but I wanted to tell you guys about it anyway!**

**Thank you thank you SOOOOOO MUCH for the amazing reviews, follows and faves! You guys are so freaking amazing and I love you guys SO much!  
**

**XOXO! INTERNET KISSES FOR EVERYONE! (Happy Friday night too!)**

**~AJ**


	34. Chapter 34

**{Author's Note}**

**Next chapter here as promised!**

Tris POV

I wake up in the morning with out the warmth of Tobias around me. My eyes flicker to the white wall and soak in the words _fear god alone_ like they do every morning. I hear the faucet running and remember the first time I slept in here.

That was after Peter, Drew, and Al attacked me. I close my eyes and tell myself that I'm still asleep. I don't want to get up yet.

Watching Paul and Noah's fears were not as scary as watching Carol and Chris'. Noah had to sit on the ground and have some guy bang a gong in his ear and Peter had to walk down the isle with some girl. So far Carol is the only one that is Divergent, but Chris might be.

Maybe.

Tobias walks out of the bathroom and cuts off the bathroom light. "Did I wake you?" He asks.

I shake my head and he laughs as he slips in next to me. "It's not time to get up yet. It's 1 in the morning." He whispers.

"Good." I mutter and roll over to face him. I look into his deep blue eyes. It feels like if I look into them long enough I can stare into his soul. I stroke his cheek with my hand.

_Marcus._

He gently pulls my hand away from his face and kisses it. He presses it to his heart and smiles. "Let's go ride the train." He whispers.

I smile. "Okay."

Peeling of the quilt I slip on a pair of sweatpants and sneakers. We walk out of the room quietly, almost like if we get caught we'll be in trouble.

Because we will be.

The Pit consoles a few people, mostly to drunk to even notice us. Tobias' thumb runs over the back of my hand as we wait for the train.

"What if we get caught?" I ask. Staring forward.

"Don't be such a pessimist." He says.

The train whistles in the background and I think of Noah's fear of loud noises.

Before I know it the train is here. I grab onto the railing and let the wind blow my hair around and let myself pretend I'm flying. People jump off and Tobias quickly pulls me in.

I pout but look to see who jumped off. "No. No way." I say.

The piercing's are reflecting any light and the red hair blows in the wind.

"I think I'm going to vomit." He says sarcastically. The train pulls us farther making them appear smaller, but not before I see Eric kiss Chloe.

"Me too." I yell over the wind.

Once they're out of sight we pull into the train car. "Obviously Eric's not above sleeping with an initiate." I say.

He turns to me. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asks. I bit my lip.

"Just that's what Eric said he wouldn't do. But he is." I say.

He looks angry, so I say nothing. Instead I slump down onto the floor.

"I hate Eric. He's a terrible leader. Maybe I should have been…." He mutters.

"No you couldn't be a leader because you're Divergent. And neither could I and the same with thing with Uriah. If they somehow found out, they would make it a slow and painful death. Or worse. Whatever Eric plans on doing to the Divergent's he finds with this round of initiates" I mutter.

He lies down and looks at the ceiling. I lay the opposite direction and let my hair sprawl over his chest. My fingers brush his dark hair back as his fingers run through mine.

"Have I ever told you how much I hated you when I met you?" He asks.

I am caught off guard but try to keep my voice calm and steady like his.

"No." I say.

"I hated you for being able to break down the walls it took me so long to build up." I feel his chest rise and fall when he speaks. "I hated that you could wrap me around your finger so easily."

I simper as his fingers continue to run through my hair.

"I hated Al for liking you. I hated Peter for hurting you." He pauses, "Well I still hate him for that."

I look carefully the way his lips move when he talks. Smooth and steady.

"I didn't think you'd ever want me. I thought you'd end up with Uriah or Al."

"You thought wrong." I say letting my fingers trace patterns on his chin. I feel the faint stubble on his face that reminds me how old he is.

"I didn't think anyone could ever love me like you do. Since Evelyn left and Marcus-"

I put my finger to his lips.

"And I do love you. Uncontrollably and insurmountably."

He rolls his head over and kisses my collarbone. "I know." He kisses my neck. "And I love you too."

The trains whistle blares reminding us that we have to get off eventually.

I push myself off the ground and feel chilled without Tobias next to me.

He braids his fingers through mine and we jump off the train.

We slip into the Dauntless compound unnoticed by the intoxicated gaggle of people.

He grabs my hand tighter and pulls me in a direction away from our apartment. "I want to check something." He yells over shouting people.

We're headed for the control room. _Duh Tris._

The control room is filled with massive screens showing us any possible place in the Dauntless compound, but the apartments.

Everything we do is seen or heard here. _Everything._

Tobias flees the left side of room leaving me to intrude on who is where. I check the initiate's dorm room and see six people sleeping.

Who could be missing?

"Where is the screen for Eric's office?" I ask.

Tobias looks up a little confused. "Column two screen five." He says.

I walk a little toward him and look at the screen.

"Eric is such an ass." I mutter.

He and Chloe are together. In his office, making out.

He's really above sleeping with initiates now.

"Just figuring that out now?" He asks but then gapes at the screen with Chloe and Eric.

I roll my eyes.

I look up at the camera in the corner of the control room and wave. "Hi!" I say to it and turn around to face Tobias.

"What are you checking?" I ask.

"Not here." He whispers. "It's about Carol."

**A/N**

**What did you think? Leave a review and let me know! Again thank you to all the favorites reviews and follows! You guys are AH-MAH-ZING and I love you all so much! **

**So rise your hand if you've ever heard of RP or role-play! There's a new forum (** forum/Divergent-Trilogy-RPs-by-CommanderFettt/126426/

**) That I was invited to join and wanted to share it with you guys because I love you SOOO much! (And the more the merrier right!?) Basically you create an OC (Original character) and well…. Role-play! They have all different factions and it looks like SO much fun so I wanted to tell y'all about it! (If you have any questions PM the creator of the forum CommanderFettt)**

**Okay guys! Again thank you SO SO SO SO SO much for the epic reviews! I love you guys and can't wait to role-play with all of you! I might not post until late tomorrow night because I have a GIGANTIC social studies paper due Tuesday and like the procrastinator I am, I'd rather write fun, fluffy, fan fiction than the effect British colonization had on Kenya. * Eye Roll ***

**But I promise no matter what that I'll have a chapter for you soon weather on this story or Divergent High! Thanks for all the feed back on that story too! You guys are truly amazing and mean the world to me!**

**Stay awesome! I LOVE YOU!**

**~AJ Grisham **


	35. Chapter 35

**{Author's Note}**

**I don't like to think of this as a filler chapter…. More like a transition chapter.**

Tris POV

The words leave his throat and chill my bones. "What about Carol?" I whisper, remembering the tiny camera in the corner.

Carol. My little friend. My little initiate friend. My little _divergent_ initiate friend.

"She's fine. I'm just taking precautions." He says. I plop over to the plush black chairs and spin around.

I hold my knees up to my chest and fling my arms forward pressing my palms in the table. I am pretending I am someone normal doing normal things.

I don't have a Dauntless prodigy for a fiancée. I don't have a divergent initiate friend. I am not divergent. My fiancée is not divergent. Divergence doesn't even exist in my normal world. And I am normal.

The world spins in a haze of colors and images as I repeat these things to myself.

_Little Carol, sweet little Carol is going to be fine._

But Eric's words still haunt my mind. "We will be sending the Divergent on 'special Dauntless mission' to Erudite where they will be tested then eliminated."

Carol can't go to Erudite. Carol can't be eliminated. And why are the Divergent so dangerous anyway? Because they can't control us like puppets?

"Tris!" Tobias yells. I look up and realize I'm on the floor will the chair over me.

"Oh." I say. I laugh a little. "I didn't even notice."

He smiles nervously and pulls the gigantic chair up. I involuntarily move my hand and check for bumps and bruises. I seem fine.

I large hand scoops me up under the folds of my legs and around my back.

I peck Tobias on the check and wrap my hands around his neck. "You saved me the day you came alive." I whisper.

He smiles and carries me back to our apartment. I remember being tucked under the covers, but I slip into sleep to quickly to be sure.

I am sure I hear an "I love you." Before I fall.

**XXX(PAGE BREAK)XXX**

"Beautiful. Wake up." I hear someone say in a sing-song voice.

"Don't call me that. I look like crap." I mutter. He smiles which only drives my frown deeper. I try blinking the sleep out of my eyes, but it feels like I've been up for hours. Good thing fear simulations are relatively energy free.

I drag myself out of bed and walk into the bathroom. The door clicks shut and I peel off my clothes and step into the shower.

The warm water washes away the sleepless feeling, breathing life into my and clamming my twitching eyes.

The train seemed like a good idea at the time, but maybe it wasn't.

I flip off the water causing goose bumps to arise on my arms. I slip a fluffy towel over my wet body and walk to find clothes.

Tobias isn't there. Gone to get muffins like usual as I slip into a pair of jeans and a black tank top. I shake my wet hair out and brush through it before it dries. The thin strands lay damply on my shoulders as I realize my shirt has a hole in it.

I pull open the dresser and slip off my top. It lies in a heap on the floor as I rummage through clothes the door opens. "Tris?" I hear.

Immediately my arms cover my black bra. "Hi." I say nervously as heat rises through my face.

Tobias is deadpan as he places the muffins down. I grab whatever is on top, one of his big shirts, and throw it on.

I throw my jacket on over myself pretending that it's my invisible shield from embarrassment.

"What's wrong Tris?" He asks. Taking a bit of his muffin. I snag mine and start nibbling on the edges.

"Nothing, I just don't exactly like being walked in on." I mutter.

He looks hurt. "You have nothing to hid from me Beatrice."

I stop chewing. "Did you just call me _Beatrice_?" The muffin is still in my mouth. _Ew._

"Tris, are you embarrassed in front of me?" He asks concernedly. He leans against the wall. His toned muscles exposed and his deep blue eyes pouring on me.

I cross my arms over my chest. "I am not." I lie convincingly. I squeeze the muffin in my hand so tightly there is an impression left in it.

"Fine then." He walks over to me with the stoic Four face. A warning bell goes off in my head and I step back into the dresser.

_Klutz! _My mind yells.

He plants a kiss on my forehead and grabs my left wrist. He kisses the _4+6_ tattoo and places it on his heart.

"I love you." He says looking into my eyes intensely. "I will always love you. No matter what. You know that right?"

His tilts his chin down and I kiss lips lightly. "I love you too."

We hold each other's gaze for what seems like forever, until he speaks "We need to go. The initiates are waiting."

I sigh and bite into my muffin. He smiles and shakes his head. "You still eat your muffins strange."

I bite again. "Strangely." I correct him. He laughs as we walk down to the simulation rooms.

Carol is going to be okay.

I hope.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the lack of importance in this chapter, but I like it. Sorta. We're taking the writing test tomorrow and I had rehearsal tonight (Off with your heads!) so cramming this in was hard. But I did it anyway because I LOVE you guys!  
**

**Speaking of love I am almost at 100 FOLLOWS. UM WOW! It hasn't even been a month. MIND BLOWN! So thank you for 96 follows, soon to be one hundred. **

**WAIT WAIT WAIT! I HAVE AN IDEA! If you guys get me to 100 follows we will have a 100 Party! (You know like little kids do on the 100****th**** day of school) So….. I'm thinking sometime Saturday maybe on Google+ hangouts? Tell me if you guys have any other ideas or how many of you actually have Google+. You know what just give me ideas because we are having a 100 party. (If I get to 100 follows ;)**

**Leave me ideas for da Party! All of y'all are invited! **

**LOVE YOU!  
**

**~AJ**


	36. Chapter 36

**{Author's Note}**

**100 (Well actually 102) Story follows! I love you guys… Fluffy, fluffy, fluffy chapter! Oh Uriah… **

Tris POV

The air hangs silently around us as we stand in the doorway waiting for the initiates. My hair falls back on my shoulders still slightly damp from my shower. I see Tobias close his deep blue eyes.

His arms are crossed as he leans against the doorframe looking phlegmatic. Like he's sleeping. I still can't believe that he is mine and I am his.

"Four!" Someone yells running down the hallway. The dark hair and tan skin give it away.

"Uriah!" I yell back. "What's so urgent, you're supposed to be in your simulation room." I say.

He huffs a little. "Yeah well this is important." He puts his hands on my shoulders and moves me out of the way. Tobias' eyes pop open and his posture stiffens.

I feel my lips curl into a smile. Uriah immediately lets his hands drop and shoves them in his pockets.

"It's about," He looks around a little and leans in, "Toni."

Toni? _The dark haired Dauntless born that Uriah likes._ Says my vicious conscience That Toni.

Tobias nods. "I think she's," He looks around again.

"Divergent?" I whisper. At the same time two hands fly over my mouth. Tobias and Uriah look at me with blazing eyes.

"SH." They both say.

I narrow my eyes and bite a hand. Uriah pulls back. "Ow!" he yells looking at his hand.

"Don't be a pansycake." I mock.

A smirk dances across my lips and fold my arms. Tobias sighs. "So what about Toni?" He asks.

Uriah snaps back. "I think she's," He pauses and looks away. "Pregnant."

"What? How the hell could she be pregnant? She's sixteen!" I yell throwing my arms up in the air.

Uriah cocks an eyebrow at me, "You're seventeen and you could get pregnant Tris."

I gape at him and step foreword. I wave my fist in front of his face "You little," Tobias grabs me by the waist.

"You know what I meant Tris." He says repealing.

I try leaning forward but Tobias is pretty strong and I won't hurt him just so I can hurt Uriah.

"No. I don't know what you mean." I yell. "You do think that I'm-"

"No! I mean you," He pauses and leans in smugly, "know how it happens. Don't you?"

I throw my head back. "Yeah I know how it happens. I'm seventeen!" I yell.

Uriah clamps his hands together "Exactly so your old enough to-"

"Drop it." Tobias says. More like Four says. Uriah pulls his lips into his mouth.

"Let go of me, Four." I spit. Tobias kisses me slowly then breaks away and lets go.

"Bastard." I mutter and he smiles.

Uriah makes a face and I can practically read his mind. "So why does this concern us?" Tobias says.

A thought crosses my mind that didn't before, "Oh my God Uriah. Is it yours?" I say grabbing his wrist. "Tell me it's not yours."

He smirks and pulls his hand back, "No it's not mine. That's why it's a problem."

Tobias' expression is placid, "Have you….?" He leaves the last part hanging in the air.

Uriah grins sheepishly "Not with her."

"Oh my God!" I yell. "I'm not listening to anymore of this." I say walking into the room. The door is still open and I can hear everything they're saying.

"So you came to me because?" Tobias asks.

"I couldn't tell Zeke! I mean if he found out I liked a pregnant girl, and she's pregnant with some else's baby-"

"Who's could it be?" Tobias asks. The unruffled voice sends chills down my voice. In a bad situation he's perfectly fine.

Unless it falls into one of four categories.

"I have no idea. But I know she is." Uriah says glancing my way. I pretend to be absorbed in the computer.

"How do you know?" Tobias questions.

"It was in her fear simulation then when she got out she told me not to tell anyone or ask questions." He says. "It killed me."

I bite my lower lip. Poor Uriah. Sweet, happy Uriah. Why would this happen to him of all people?

"Hey guys!" I hear. "How are you doing?" _Carol._

A steady "Fine." and cheerful "Perfect!" come out at the same time. But Uriah's not perfect. He's breaking.

"What are you talking about?" She asks slyly, but nicely. She knows how to balance the happy, sweet Amity and ruthless, nosey, Dauntless in her.

"Babies." Uriah says.

I bang my head in my hands. "Uri!" I yell. He makes it sound like it's my baby. My baby that I don't have.

"Tris?!" She yells coming in.

"Tris?" Uriah asks her.

She stops. "Six?"

I roll my eyes and look up. Tobias turns to face me.

"Are you pregnant?" She asks in a hushed voice.

I shake my head. "You know you really shouldn't be in here if someone in the control room sees you…"

She nods and walks out of the room. I grab Tobias' hand and pull him in. "Bye Uriah." I say and slam the door.

I rant, "Why'd he have to say that? Now Carol thinks-"

Lips are pressed against mine. I hungrily kiss him back. He pulls away. Why does he keep doing that?

"Who cares what Carol thinks? Who cares what anyone thinks?" He says pressing me against the wall.

"I do. I want a good reputation." I say.

He throws his head back and laughs. His Adams apple moves and he presses his forehead to mine.

"Since when do you want a good reputation, little Miss I'll-let-my-cold-blooded-instructor-throw-knives-at-my-head." He says.

I smirk. "You're not cold-blooded, and I just don't want to be know as a slut."

"I don't care what you're known as. You're all mine." He says skimming our lips together so they're barely touching.

"I still can't believe it." I say looking up into his deep blue eyes.

His breath is warm against my lips "You know that I love you."

We stand perfectly still holding each other's gaze.

It's these moments that are the most intimate of them all.

It's these moments that I know I love him.

It's these moments that I'm sure he loves me.

**A/N**

**FLUFF! FLUFF! FLUUUUUUUUFF! Let me say this next thing too…..**

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! 102 Follows! AHHHH! I will be writing some bigger chapters to celebrate! I can't even believe the amazingness of this. It's hard to wrap my head around. I just want to say thank you again.**

**When I say you guys mean the world to me, you really do. I really love writing and knowing that someone down the road will read it, and someone in London will read it. It's the most amazing feeling.**

**You guys are amazing and I can't wait for you to see what's coming the next chapters…. That's right I have a plan!**

**Now I have to go do homework I was supposed to start an hour ago… That's how much I love you guys. ;)**

**Xoxo,**

**~AJ Grisham **

**( u/0/118116129342711253053/posts)**

**( ) **


	37. Chapter 37

David sits in the chair screaming. He's being engulfed in spiders in the simulation.

I bite my lower lip; he's been in that simulation for about fifteen minutes now so he should wake up soon.

Tobias' thumb brushes the back of my hand and I smile. Some gasps.

I turn around to see David sitting straight up in the chair. He's crying and brushing invisible spiders off of himself.

I point to the backdoor and he nods brushing off his cheeks. I swear I here him say Chloe, but I'm not sure if that was real or my imagination. _He let her beat him up in stage one. He totally does like her._

"Are you going to get Melissa or just stare off into space like that?" Tobias says. I stick my tongue out at him and he smiles.

Melissa enters trying to look calm, but she's not. She's freaking out.

She's afraid.

"Good morning Four," She says looking to Tobias, "Six." She then says looking at me. I nod at her and pull out the syringe.

The color drains from her face and she licks her lips over and over. "Melissa, stop that you look like a sick puppy." I say as she brushes her hair away.

She smiles and stops licking her lips.

Her simulation is the same as last time. Scott jumping over the Chasm, being beaten to a pulp by the harsh water and jagged rocks. She has no power to save him and must watch until it's over.

She's in tears too and I point to the back door offering no comfort. She nods and leaves with her head hanging down.

I kiss Tobias in the cheek then go and get Carol.

When she enters, there's a bandage around her forearm that I didn't even notice this morning.

"Are you hurt?" I ask shutting the door. She shakes her head and sits on the edge of the table.

She blushes a little, "I got a tattoo." She says.

"When?" Tobias asks and I look at him.

"Yesterday after simulations." She says peeling it back a little. It's black word with curly script. "Mad." She whispers.

In my head I see her stuttering over the words. I smile and Tobias shows her his wrist. I hold out mine and she smiles.

"Four and Six." She says shaking her head. "What's your real name?" She asks looking at Tobias. Tobias pulls the syringe out and walks towards her.

His eyes turn a little harder and his face looks older. "Something I only want Tris to know."

She smirks a little but stiffens at the needle. "Here we go." She mutters leaning back on the table. Her hand brushes the bandage before she slips into simulation.

Tobias hooks up our wires and we instantly see Carol in a white room.

"Hello?" She calls out.

A loud but gentle voice comes over the air. "Hello Carol." It says.

She smiles not looking afraid. "Hello, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a while."

"I know you're sorry. I still love you." It says.

"Father, why are you in this simulation?" She asks to the white empty room. Tobias winces at the word father and I run my fingers along his palm.

"Because Carol, you are afraid of me." It says.

"I am not afraid of you heavenly Father." She says smiling.

"God." I whisper looking at Tobias. "She fears God."

"But you are Carol. You are afraid of what I could do to you." The voice says.

"Really Father. What could you do to me?" She asks.

There is a second of silence before God speaks. "Anything." He says.

Immediately Noah is in the room. Carol runs toward him but there's some invisible wall in the way.

"Noah!" She yells. He can't here her over the water pouring on him. He's Abnegation he can't swim.

"No!" She yells as he starts to drown.

"I can take Noah away from you." God says, "I can leave you here."

Carol is floating in the sky. Her eyes bulge and she's panting. "Let me down!" She yells.

"Not yet dear." God says.

"No. I said Let. Me. DOWN!" Carol yells and she's falling through the air.

She shots straight up with a panicked excited expression on her face.

Divergent. She's Divergent. She escaped the clutches of God and she's Divergent.

"Carol," I whisper, "What were your aptitude test results?" I ask looking at her seriously.

"Inconclusive." She mutters. "Amity and Dauntless." She whispers.

"That's impossible." Tobias whispers.

She shakes her head. "Knife and cheese."

"Carol, I whisper I am about to ask you something very, very important."

She nods. "Who administered your aptitude test?"

"Tori." She whispers.

"Thank God." I whisper.

"Am I dangerous?" She asks.

I laugh a little. "No, you are Divergent."

Her mouth opens a little and she gasps. Pulling me into a hug.

The door swings open and Eric stands in the center of the room.

**A/N**

**Don't you just LOVE cliff hangers!? ;)**


	38. Chapter 38

**{Author's Note}**

**I wrote a long chapter because I love you guys! (PS! This has the cup song in it! AH!)**

Tris POV

"What are you doing here Eric?" Tobias says staying calm and crossing his arms. Carol stands up palely. I think I'll fall if I do stand so I stay seated.

"I need Six." He says. A sigh escapes me causing a strange look from Eric. Not Carol. He just needs me. Why does he need me?

"What for?" I ask trying to regain mental stability.

His face twists into a strange expression. "It's about a Dauntless born initiate named Toni." I look at Tobias.

"I'll be okay without you." He says. I cock an eyebrow and remember Chloe's up next. "Plus Carol still has to go through simulation." He says winking at me.

I stand up and almost lose my balance but Tobias catches me. "Careful Tris." He says giving me a squeeze. I burst out in giggles from the tickles.

"Hurry up." Eric groans. I smile at Tobias and he winks at me giving me one last squeeze then releasing me.

Carol waves and shuts the door behind us.

Eric leads me down to the Pit and up to the initiate's dormitories "Why do you need me to talk to her?" I ask.

"Because she's pregnant and someone needs to get her back in training."

"How come I have to do it?" I moan.

"Uriah's not a girl trainer and neither is Four. Even stiffs should know something about babies." He says. The word babies sends shudders through me.

"How do you know she's pregnant?" I ask. Uriah wouldn't have told anyone. Except Tobias and me.

"I review simulations and we have cameras in all simulation rooms." He says, "I heard her tell him."

I bite my cheek. I told Carol she was Divergent. They could have heard. They could take her away.

The door to the Dauntless born initiates room opens and a girl is in the corner crying.

She's pretty with straight dark hair and electric green eyes. Her nose is arched like her eyebrows and she has high cheekbones.

"Toni this is Six. Six this is Toni." I smile a little and wave at her. "Bye." Eric says slamming the door.

She sits in the corner choking back sobs with mascara trailing down her face. I walk next to her and tug on my jacket sleeves.

"Hi." I say. She glares at me. I sit down next to her. She wipes tears off her face.

"Y-y-ou're F-f-f-four's girlfr-r-r-iend?" She asks. I hold back a smile. _Four's girlfriend._

"Yeah." I say.

"So I guess you heard." She says pointing to her stomach. Her sobs seemed to have stopped.

"Yeah." I say again. I don't know what else to say.

"How did I get myself into this?!" She asks pulling her knees to her chest.

I shake my head, "Everything's going to be alright. You can just go back to training and-"

"No." She cuts me off sternly, "I can't go back to training not with him there." She mutters.

"Him?" I ask. _Who's the father?_

" D-d-d-rake." She coughs out.

Drake? I'm trying to think back to rankings. He might have been five. I think.

"It's okay Toni, you're stronger than them." I say stroking her hair.

"I don't even love him! I love Uriah and now everything is just a mess and it's all my fault!" She sobs louder. She loves Uriah, but has Drakes baby.

"Is there any possibility that it's not Drakes baby?" I ask.

She sniffles, "No."

I sigh and turn to face her. _You have not been very instructor like to anyone. Be an instructor now._

"Toni," I say, "Look at me." She looks up and wipes her eyes. "Not going back to training is not going to solve anything. If you don't go you'll end up factionless and you won't be able to have a baby if you're factionless." She nods and I continue. "You had high rankings in stage one. You're going to do fine in two and three. You can stay here and have a baby. You're going to be fine if you go back to training, understand?" I ask.

She nods.

"Be Dauntless." I whisper walking to the bathroom and grabbing some paper towels to wipe her eyes.

I wet them with water then see the garbage can with an early pregnancy test in it.

_Positive._

I sigh and walk back to Toni. I wipe off her eyes and she lets me. "You are a strong person Toni. You can do this. You'll have your friends with you right?" I ask. I hope she does she'll need friends.

"I don't really have that many friends." She mumbles. "Amber had to leave so I'm kinda on my own now."

I nod. "Find me at lunch, there's someone I want you to meet." I say. She smiles then wraps her arms around me in a hug.

"Thank you, Six." She whispers.

I nod and smile and walk back to the simulation rooms together.

I let her sit in the hallway waiting for Uriah to put her through simulation when Eric walks by.

"Good job Stiff." He says.

I ignore his insulting complement and walk into the simulation room.

Tobias is messing with data on the screen trying to hide Carol's divergence, but he drops everything when I walk in.

"How was she?" He asks wrapping his arms around my waist.

"She was scared." I say. "It's a scary thing to think about."

He nods and asks the question everyone wants to know the answer to, "Who's is it?"

I look him dead in the eye, "You can't tell anyone." I pause, "Drake." I say.

He makes a weird face almost like he's disappointed.

I laugh and say "What?"

He shakes his head, "I don't know. I just thought it would be someone else someone we knew." He says.

"Knew from where?" I ask.

He eyes flicker around, "I don't know capture the flag or something."

I smile and brush my lips to his and rest my head on his shoulder. He presses his lips to my temple and keeps them that way.

Noise starts to erupt in the hallway. "Lunch time." He says against my forehead.

"You want to bring it back here or eat with everyone else?" I ask.

"Let's just eat there. I feel like I haven't been out of this room in ages. It's lonely without you." He says making my stomach flutter.

Our hands fit together like to puzzle pieces as we walk to go get lunch.

**XXX(PAGE BREAK)XXX**

We sit with Carol, Toni, Noah, and Chris eating sandwiches. Toni seems to like Carol a lot. I knew she would. I mean who doesn't?

Chris seems to like Toni too, which might be good or bad. Good because she needs friends but bad because she loves Uriah and I don't want to see Chris heartbroken.

"So what was Amity like?" Toni asks Carol.

"Fun and horrible at the same time." Carol says.

"Fun and horrible?" Chris asks. Noah looks up and smiles at Carol. I keep forgetting about him. He seems to blend into the background a little too much.

"Well horrible because I didn't fit in that much." She says. "I was kind of an outcast." I look at her.

Carol, an outcast? No way.

"And fun?" Chris asks.

"Yeah fun because I picked up cool talents." She says.

"Really? Cool talents from Amity? Like what?" Chris asks.

Carol does something amazing. She picks up Chris' soda pours it on him the sets the cup so the top is down.

"Watch and learn Candor." She says. Chris' eyes go wide. Like he never expected her to do that. He is captivated by her.

She stands up and pushes the chair back.

She claps then drums on the cup then moves it over then does some complex cup over hand motion. Then she starts to sing.

"I bought a ticket for the long way round. Two bottle whiskey all the way."

Chloe and Melissa and their group of friends get quite like the rest of the cafeteria. "And I sure wouldn't mind some sweet company. I'm leaving tomorrow whatda' say?"

She sings louder. "When I'm gone, when I'm gone, you're gonna miss my when I'm gone!"

Everyone is watching her, but she doesn't even notice. "You're gonna miss my by my hair you're gonna miss me everywhere, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone." She drums one last time on the cup then sits down.

The cafeteria bursts out in cheers for her and she smiles.

"Cool talent right Chris?" She says.

Chris looks at her, soaked in soda and smirks. "Cool talent Carol."

Tobias squeezes my hand. "We have to go." He says.

I look at my watch and stand up. "Chris, you might want to clean up before coming back." Tobias says.

I smile and walk back to the simulation rooms with him.

**A/N**

**Longer than my usual….. What did you think of Carol and the Cup Song!? I learned how to do it the other da and was like **_**Carol. Carol. Carol. CAROL. **_**I just thought it would be fun to put in there ;)**

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and faves! I love you guys SOOOOOOOO much! You make this story so much more fun to write with all your feed back! You're stupefying! (Yes I own a thesaurus!)**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**~AJ **


	39. Chapter 39

**{Author's Note}  
Long and random chapter just for you guys! Who's getting excited about Christina's wedding!?**

Tris POV

Chloe's fear is funny. Funny, superficial, and funny. She sit's in a room where the walls, floor, and ceiling are mirrors.

As she admires her reflection, a pimple pops up on her face. Then another, then another, then another. She starts sweating and panting.

"This is an odd fear." Tobias says.

I nod and crumple up paper into a ball. "I think we'll be here for a while." I say tossing the paper to him. He catches it then throws it back at me.

"So are you going shopping with Christina and Carol tonight?" He asks throwing the paper my way.

My eyes go wide. Oh my gosh! I completely forgot. "Yeah. We're looking for bridesmaid's dresses. Fun stuff." I say trying to keep him from realizing I forgot.

He smiles. "Well you make any dress look good."

I feel heat rise up to my cheeks and I grin.

Chloe sobs and rubs her face. I point to the door and she shoots me a look. When she turns around I throw the little paper ball at her and hit her in the head.

Tobias laughs but Chloe keeps walking. "You think Chris'll be out there?" He asks. "You know after Carol and the soda incident and all."

"Probably." I say, "It's been like forty-five minutes since." He chuckles and faces the computer calculating data.

I open the door and look at Chris. He towers about eight inches over me and walks in the simulation room. His hair looks a little sticky from the soda Carol poured on his head, but normal other than that.

He looks a little bit like Carol. They have the same fair skin, and deep brown eyes. His hair is a little darker and shaggier and his jaw line more angular. He has a very mysterious aura about him. Secrets lurk in him, just as they lurk in Tobias.

I remember not knowing what to think of him, but know I know. He's tortured, inexplicable, and esoteric. Very esoteric. Just like Tobias.

His simulation is better this time. He stands in a crowd of people being squished. They're all around him and he starts to pant.

Suddenly he shoves past all the people and out of the crowd. He bends over gasping for air. Then pulls out of the simulation.

He was in there thirty seconds maximum.

He ran out of the crowd.

He altered the simulation.

He is Divergent.

Chris is Divergent.

He wakes up and sighs. "That one wasn't so bad." He says.

I look at Tobias and he nods at me.

"Chris, I am about to tell you something very confidential that you can't tell _anyone_. Do you understand?" I ask.

Chris nods clueless.

"Not here." I say seeing the camera in my mind.

"Meet us at the train tracks at midnight. Bring Carol with you." Tobias says messing with the footage.

He smiles slyly at the mention of Carol. "Don't forget." I say opening the back door for him.

"I won't, I won't." He says with a wave of his hand.

I think I see a tattoo on his arm, but it's gone to quickly for me to see.

I slump down in the metal chair. "I'll tell Carol when we're shopping."

"Yeah." He says. "She probably wouldn't believe him otherwise. He seems like a player."

I chuckle. "Well you seemed like a player when I first met you." I say.

He shakes his head and looks at me. "My first kiss was with a girl named Tris." He puts his hands in the air as if painting the scene for me. "Short with blond waves, she rarely behaves."

I laugh, "Didn't think of you as much a rhymer Tobias."

He pulls me into a tight hug so my face is pressed against his chest. "Yeah well, I also love puppies, rainbows and sunshine." He says.

"More like training, Dauntless cake, and Tris." I correct him.

"Mmm, mm Dauntless cake, and mm, mm Tris. Yummy." I roll my eyes and laugh letting him squeeze me tightly.

"Are you on new medication or something, you don't seem like yourself," I say.

He pulls back and looks at me with hard-set Four eyes. "Don't joke about my medication Tris."

I burst out laughing and see his lips curl into a smile. I stick my tongue out at him and walk over to the door and open it for Paul.

**XXX(PAGE BREAK)XXX**

"So he's really afraid of flowers?" Christina asks shuffling through dresses. Carol's supposed to meet us here any minute.

"Yep. Paul's really afraid of flowers." I say. "He was stuck in a field of them and just broke down crying."

She chuckles. "Classic."

I here the door of the shop ring and a little girl walks in. Carol. She smiles at us and walks over.

"Welcome to hell Carol. Population us." I say.

"I love shopping." Carol remarks. I moan. Christina laughs and holds up a black dress. It's faux leather with a zipper that runs up the front. The neckline scoops low and it's held up by two thin straps.

"Oh…." Carol says gravitating towards it. "This is pretty." Carol holds it up to herself and does a little turn.

Christina claps. "Try it on." She says, "This mean's will have to find something faux leather for you." She says turning to me. "So you match."

I shrug. "What ever you want Christina it's your wedding." I say.

"Good." She says. "Because I know exactly how I want you two to look." She says with a twinkle in her eye.

"And what exactly would that be?" I ask.

She smiles and holds up a dress for me. "Like this."

She tosses it my way and I examine it. It's faux leather like Carol's, but with a sweetheart neckline. The top has two rows of tiny studs that go around the neckline. It looks tight and has a zipper running up the back. Unlike Carol's dress this is strapless.

"Please try it on Tris. Please!" Christina says. "I want to have the prettiest bridesmaids ever." She says.

I roll my eyes and walk into the dressing room. I slip into the dress then examine myself in the mirror. The dress shows off my ravens and any cleavage I might have. My tattooed shoulders are also exposed, along with my legs.

I step out of the dressing room. "Christina!" I yell.

She comes running back. "Oh my God Tris! It's perfect!" She holds up a pair of shoes.

"Christina, I look like a hooker." I say.

"Well I'm damn sure you're the sexiest hooker I've ever seen." She says pushing the shoes my way.

Six inch black pumps with spikes on the heel.

Carol immerges from the dressing room with her dress on. "You don't look like a hooker, more like a…." She pauses and looks for the right word, "Sex kitten."

Christina laughs. "Yes!" She says. I sigh and lean on the dressing room door.

"Come on Tris you look great." Carol says.

"I'm sure Four'll love it." Christina.

I roll my eyes.

"Please Tris. It's my wedding. Please!" Christina begs.

"Fine!" I yell. It is her wedding.

"Plus you're the maid of honor, not matron. You want a dress with a little more body." She says. "Now put on the shoes."

I mutter, "I have a boyfriend." And kick of Tobias' old sneakers in exchange for the sassy heels.

I slip them on my feet and am instantly as tall as Christina. "I can see the world!" I yell walking forward, stumbling a little bit.

Carol laughs and twirls in her dress. It fits her perfectly and comes down to her mid thigh.

Christina smiles at her. "Now all you need are fishnet stockings and we'll be all done."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Your welcome Four." Christina says to the sky.

I punch her in the arm. "Shut up." I mumble.

After buying both the shoes that could kill and the sex kitten dress, we walk out.

"We're going to one more store for Tris." She says.

"Oh really what store?" I ask.

"You'll see." Christina says. Carol follows us and I whisper to her.

"Meet me at the train tracks at midnight." She looks confused, but nods.

Christina and I walk along the narrow pathways that over look the Pit. I see Uriah and Tobias at the bottom, but they don't see us. Thankfully.

"I am not going in there." I say standing outside the store.

"Yes you are. I'll buy you anything you want." She says.

"But I don't want anything from there." I mumble.

"Go in or I'll make you." Christina says.

I cock an eyebrow. "Really? How so?"

She looks over the Pit and yells. "FOUR!"

"Damn you." I mutter running into the store.

Lacy lingerie surrounds us on all sides. The only thing worse than going in this store would be having someone see me in this store. And the only thing worse than that, would be having Tobias see my in this store.

Christina flashes me a peppy smile and begins browsing the racks. "What size are you?"

I groan, "34 A" She chuckles a little and walks around the store. I sit with Carol on one of the benches.

"So the train tracks, tonight, midnight?" Carol asks.

I nod. "Chris is going." She grumbles.

"Why?" She asks.

"I'll explain when we're there. It can't be talked about here." I say consciously. It feels like there's a big sign over our heads that says 'come get us, we're Divergent!'

She nods. About half an hour later Christina comes back with a bag for me. "Your welcome." She says shoving it in my hands.

"Thanks." I gruff and stick it in the bag with the dress.

"You're not going to look?" Carol asks.

"Nope." I say popping the p.

"Maybe Four will look with you." Christina taunts.

I look her dead in the eye. "Moths." I say.

Her nose twitches. "Let's go." She says.

I feel accomplished as we walk back down to the Pit.

Walking into my apartment I pull out the bag.

Three black lacey pairs of underwear, two black lacey bras and condoms lay on the floor around me.

"Oh my god Christina, you did not!" I yell letting my head sink into my hands.

"Christina did what?" Says a deep voice.

I look up and see Tobias staring at me and all of the items that lay scattered on the floor.

I smile innocently. "Nothing."

**A/N**

**Tee hee! Did you love it!? Did you hate it?! Leave a review and let me know! Thank you SOOO much for all the faves, follows, and reviews! You guys rock! I have to go do math homework now….. That's kinda what I'm supposed to be doing right now.**

**But I wrote this and made it long (ish) because I LOVE YOU!**

Then next update should be late tomorrow.

**xoxo,**

**~AJ Grisham**


	40. Chapter 40

**{Author's Note}**

**First let me say that there is a song lyric in here. If you find it tell me what band it's by and what the song's called. If you do I'll give you a shout out! Also let me say the next chapter is kind of lemony. I can't judge whether anything is accurate or not because I have NO experience in this department what so ever. It might suck, but it's always hard to judge your own writing more than…. I'm rambling… Here's the next chapter. **

Tris POV

Tobias looks around confused. "What's going on Tris?"

I let my fake smile drop. "Christina and I went shopping."

"And you bought condoms?" It looks like he's wincing at the word.

I shake my head, "We went into the-" I correct myself, "_She _went into the lingerie store and um," I start putting things back in the bag, "Did some shopping for me."

He looks amused, "And she bought you condoms?"

I hold up one between my fingers, "No she just gave me a bunch of wrappers."

He laughs. I look down eyeing the lacey black panties I shove them in the bag.

"Was that all you got, condoms and underwear?" He asks.

I shoot him a look, "I got shoes that were probably once used as a medieval torture device."

I pull the pumps out of the box and show them to him.

"Why do they have spikes on the heels?" He asks running a finger over them.

"You think I know?" I say snatching the shoe from him. I slip them on and stand up.

He stands up too. My eyes are about at his nose level. I step closer and listen to the clack the shoes make on the floor.

His eyes flicker from mine to the shoes. "I think I like them." He says.

I smirk. "Really? Why?"

"Because they make this easier." I feel a mouth press up against mine. I gently cup his face in my hands and run my thumbs over the rough skin on his face. I feel him nibble on my lower lip causing a small moan to escape from my mouth. Our kisses are never urgent or hungry, they a gentle and passionate, filled with deep love for each other.

He brushes a strand of hair away from my face sending shocks through my body. He steps back towards the bed and I step forward. I feel my knees lock from the heels and pressure building in my toes. My heart races inside my chest, I feel like at any moment I could burst. Every time we kiss I forget the world.

I wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me to the bed and sets me down gently. I feel a fiery pit in my stomach. I kick the death trap shoes off as Tobias lies next to me. He gives me one last kiss passionate kiss and pulls away gently stroking my face.

"I that case, I like them too." I say inching closer to him. I rest my face on his chest inhaling his scent. Soap, metal, and something sweet, something heavy and distantly male dances inside my nose.

His deep blue eyes hold my gaze and the corner of his lips are turned up. The freckles in our eyes are mirror images and when we kiss they're perfectly aligned.

He pulls me close to him and my back rests against his chest. He is not a sex hungry man like, Eric or Zeke. He is a perfect gentleman and I love that.

"Did you get a dress?" He whispers quietly. I can feel the hot breath against my ears.

"Yeah. Christina picked it out." I say thinking of the skimpy black dress in mind. Her words echo in my head. _You're welcome Four._

"Can I see it on you." He asks. I flip over on my side so my lips are inches away from his face.

Carol's voice rings in my ears, _sex kitten. _I nervously look away. "Maybe later."

He smiles. If he notices my nervousness he doesn't say anything. "Alright then."

"I told Carol about the train." I state randomly.

He nods and I feel his hands find mine. He pulls them up and places them around his neck. "Did you see Chris' tattoo?" He asks.

So he did have a tattoo. "I couldn't see what it was."

"It was on his forearm, kind of like Carol's." He replies, "I couldn't see what it was of either."

I nod and kiss his lips lightly. "I know I've said this before, but I'll tell you again." I look into his smiling blue eyes and place my lips a millimeter away from his, "I love you." I whisper.

"I love you more." He whispers gently kissing me on the lips.

I kiss back and feel the heat rising to my head again. I slid my hands under his shirt and trace the tattoo of Dauntless flames on his sides. His skin is cold but warms up at my touch.

I feel his hands brush my belly button and wrap around my hips. I let my hands slide up and feel his muscles. His fingers skim the bottom of my breasts sending shocks of nervous energy coursing through me. I slid my fingers down to his abdomen and run my fingers above his belt buckle. He shivers and leaves a trail of kisses down my neck.

I gently tug his shirt over his head and throw it on the ground. He looks into my eyes deeply asking a silent question. I nod and watch color creep to his face as he gently finds the hem of my shirt. The nervousness radiates off of him as much as it does me. I lay my lips to his cheek and whisper, "It's okay."

His fingers tremble as my shirt is pulled over me revealing my black bra. I instantly feel exposed and insure.

"You're beautiful Tris." He says kissing my hair. I try to take confidence in his words, but can't find any.

I am terrified. _You have nothing to hide from me Tris._ His words from a few days ago resonate.

I feel his hands move to the clasp of my bra. You have nothing to hide from him. Nothing to hide. Nothing to hide.

I feel his hands slid it off and I shiver. Nothing to hide. I try to smile but I'm afraid if I do I'll burst into tears. _You're beautiful Tris. _His voice echos.

Instead of doing either I kiss him sweetly and run my fingers around his toned muscles. Dauntless. You are dauntless.

His long fingers skim over my breasts and send shocks through my body. He kisses me tenderly. I kiss his checks and here him whisper, "You're beautiful Tris. You're mine and you're beautiful."

I look into his eyes and he kisses my temple. "I love you." I croak trying to keep my voice from trembling.

"I know." He brushes my cheeks with his hands. "I love you too Tris."

I reach my hands up to his neck and press my torso to his. I can feel his heart beat as it melds with mine. He touches my back so lightly it makes me shudder. I feel a tear roll down my cheek.

"You're perfect." I whisper.

"You're perfect-er." He says.

I smile. I am his and he is mine and he loves me no matter what. Sometimes I just have to remind myself that. I have nothing to hide from him.

I look into his deep dreaming eyes and he looks into mine. "We have to get to the train tracks soon." He whispers.

I sigh and roll over so my back is facing him. He reaches around and pulls me up against him. His fingers brushing the delicate skin under my breasts.

"Promise me something Tris." He whispers in my ear.

"Anything." I whisper back. I can feel his diagram expanding and contracting against my bare back.

"Promise you'll never leave me. If you did it would _kill _me." He squeezes me a little on the word kill.

"I promise." I whisper.

"Good." He tickles my rib cage causing me to burst in giggle and squirm in his arms.

He tickles me again and I break free and roll to face him. "Stop!" I yell giddily. Rolling around and flopping like a fish. I tickle him back causing bursts of giggles from him that only made me laugh harder.

After recovering from our tickle fight I let my mind wander. "When I met you I never thought that I would be doing this with you." He says.

"If by this you mean shirtless tickle fights then I agree." I say with a laugh.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Time to go to the train tracks." He mutters. I glance at the clock, 11:44.

I groan and flop off the bed. Slipping my shirt and bra back on I see Tobias sneak one last look at me.

"Enjoying the view?" I ask cockily. The Dauntless in me finally kicked in.

He blushes and I smirk to myself.

For once in my life I finally feel pretty.

**A/N**

**Song lyrics! Don't forget! Let me say I cannot judge whether that was good or bad. I'm on the fence with it. Tell me if it's terrible. Tell me if it's good. I've never written a scene like that or been in that situation so…..**

**Thank you for 509 reviews! AH! That's a lot! I'm at 94 favorites! Can I get six more? ;) ;)**

**Tell me guys, really. I don't know what to think about that scene. Leave a review and tell me because I really have no idea.**

**Thank you SOOOO much for the reviews, follows, and faves! Don't forget to find the song lyrics! (If nobody get's it I'll tell you in the next A/N)**

**I LOVE YOU!  
**

**~AJ**


	41. Chapter 41

**{Author's Note}**

**I feel compelled to tell you I listened to a lot of **_**Train**_** songs writing this. (This is not a dive by aye aye aye aye.**

**(AND see the 'winners' of my little contest ;)**

Tris POV

The wind whips my face and tosses my hair in all directions. Thunder rumbles in the distance and keeps me wary of what we're doing. Telling them about their Divergence the compound would not be safe, just stupid.

The train whistles in the distance and Carol and Chris have two minutes to be here. I here a large door creak open and Carol say, "Don't call me that." As she and Chris immerge from the darkness.

"What's so urgent?" Chris asks stretching his arms. I see his tattoo in full view. It's written in the same curly script as Carol's only it says _Free_.

"We have to tell you on the train. It's not," Tobias looks around for cameras, "Safe here."

The thunder becomes louder and light rain begins to sprinkle from the sky. The hot cement under my feet begins to steam with the rain that falls letting out an unmistakable smell of wet rock.

Tobias grabs my hand and walks to the track. We see the train and start running with Chris and Carol close on our heels.

"Jump!" I yell at the perfect time. It wasn't so much for their sake, but for mine.

I roll to the back on top of a laughing Tobias. Chris lands on Carol and attempts to pin her but she kicks him off her.

He lets out a lose laugh that matches up with a loud boom of thunder. Wet strands of hair hang loosely in my face and I tuck them behind my ears.

I lean on the back wall next to Tobias, and Chris and Carol sit across from us. Carol keeps her distance, but Chris finds reasons to inch his way closer to her.

"What we are about to tell you is _very _confidential and you can not tell _anyone_." Tobias stresses.

"What were your aptitude test results?" I ask Chris. We already know Carol's. Dauntless and Amity. Impossible, but done.

"Dauntless." Chris says smoothly.

I shot him a look.

"And Erudite." He mumbles.

"Erudite?" I ask. I figured it would be Dauntless and Candor.

"I've never been good at telling the truth. I've always had to many secrets to hide." He says scratching his nose.

Tobias looks hurt. Like someone just smacked him. He's reliving the pain of Marcus. I can see it in his eyes.

I scoot closer to him and pick up his hand. "It's okay." I smile.

Carol looks a little confused. "What were your results, m' lady?" Chris asks.

She smacks him. "Dauntless and Amity."

"That's impossible." Chris says with a smug grin. I see Carol's hand flinch from the corner of my eye.

"Oh really. If it's so impossible than why did it happen?" She snaps.

"Feisty." Chris says scooting close to her.

A clap of thunder breaks them and the train slows down. We must be nearing the city.

"So what do you have to tell us?" Carol asks.

"You are both Divergent." Tobias answers.

"Divergent?" Chris asks.

"When you have inconclusive aptitude test results." I explain, "That is very dangerous."

Carol looks a little frustrated. "Why is that dangerous?"

"Because you can manipulate simulations. That's why." I say.

She grunts a little. I feel bad that we can't tell her much more, but we don't know much more.

"If anyone finds out you will be sent to Erudite for testing then disposed." Tobias says.

Carol stays clam and cool. As though the thought of torture and execution doesn't scare her at all.

And maybe it doesn't.

"Are you two Divergent?" Chris asks.

Tobias looks at me then at Chris. "We don't have to tell you that."

Chris shrugs a little. The rain on the train car is getting louder.

"So how do we hide this 'Divergence?'" Carol asks making air quotes around the word Divergent.

"I've altered all of your simulations making it so your heart rate calmed down and you got out. As far as Eric knows you're both just good at keeping a level head." Tobias says.

"So we just don't tell anyone about this, and you'll take care of the rest?" Chris confirms.

I nod.

"Well then what are we supposed to do for the rest of the time we're on this train?" Chris asks.

I suppress a smile. I know what I did last time I was on a train….

"Whatever you want." I mumble slipping into Tobias' arms. I listen to the patting rain and loud thunder. I can feel his arms around my waist and his steady heartbeat against my back.

"You to really love each other." Chris says. His voice is distant, like he's looking somewhere far away that only he can see. "My dad really loved my mom." He whispers. I think a tear rolls down his cheek. "But then she died and he went crazy."

Carol looks intently in his eyes. "Crazy?" She asks breathlessly.

Chris turns so his back is facing her and lifts up his shirt. Scars cover his bare back in all shapes and ways. Carol's fingers shake as she reaches out to touch one. Her fingers brush the scar gently. Like if she holds her hand there for to long it'll burn her.

"Oh my God." She whispers. Her breathing is heavy. "Chris, I'm-" He turns and looks at her. Her lips are parted and her hay colored hair is wind swept. He presses his fingers to her chin. "I'm sorry."

The drumming on the roof fades into the background. The lighting offers quick flashes for me to see what is going on. They're gone. In another world with each other, completely oblivious to Tobias, me, and the raging storm. Not to mention the huge secret of being Divergent.

Chris closes his eyes. "Can I kiss you?" He asks her. His eyes open and look into her deep brown ones.

She holds his gaze and she reaches up and presses his lips to his. I see their mouths parting and reentering and here a little smack sound. I want to look away but I can't. He pulls away from her.

He looks genuinely sorry. "I shouldn't have. Noah, and everything, the soda and then Div-" She presses her lips to his again.

I feel Tobias' hands run over the tattoo on my left wrist and smile to myself.

Carol bites her lip. "I'm sorry." She says pulling away. His fingers run over her tattoo.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo." Chris says with a little smile. He gently takes her forearm and looks at it. "Mad?" He asks. "Why does it say mad?"

She throws her hair back a little. "Maybe someday I'll tell you."

He extends her arm to her. "Free." She says. "Why does it say free?"

He smirks, "Maybe someday I'll tell you."

I feel the same feeling, witnessing the being of something; I felt when Christina and Will were getting together.

And now they're getting married.

And so are Tobias and I.

Four and Six.

And maybe Carol and Chris, will be end up being

Mad and Free.

**A/N**

**Should Carol and Chris get together?! Leave a review and let me know!**

**ALSO! Winners from yesterday's little contest…. The lyric was "And the freckles in our eyes are mirror images, and when we kiss they're perfectly aligned." The song is called Such Great Heights by **_**The Postal Service**_**, I just thought that lyric was really cute and perfect for right then ;)**

**So… Winners….**

**EMMA! **

**Fourthelove!**

**EmmaxxCaroline!**

**KatnissHerondaleEaton!**

**Dauntless-shadow-tributes!**

**(That looks like a staircase…. AWESOME!)**

**COMPUTER HUNGS AND KISSES FOR YOU!**

**(For everyone else I give you a consolation prize…. computer *****Pat on the Back*****)**

**;) I have to finish BIOLOGY NOW! YAY! (No… That was total sarcasm… BOO! HOMEWORK!)**

**Next update should be either tomorrow night or Saturday morning. **

…**Okay let me also tell you we had to choose a career to study for Career, (aka Nap…) and I picked writer (Naturally) So I put the link to this story on my report to show I had "Experience" or whatever… A few days later I walk up to my teacher and she's like "Oh you're the writer girl." And she, like, winks at me. And then I remember the first few chapters of this story filled with profanity, drunks and grammatical errors and I'm like…**

"**That's me. 'The writer girl.'"**

**Your reviews, follows and faves make my day. Leave me one and I'll smile :)**

**I love you guys. Xoxo! **

**~AJ Grisham (The writer girl)**


	42. Chapter 42

**{Author's Note}**

**Listen to Taylor Swifts **_**Knew You Where Trouble**_**, while reading this. It'll help.**

Tris POV

Fear simulations are less chaotic the last day. David is afraid of the number thirteen. Melissa ugliness, Carol heights, Chloe pain, Paul weakness, and Chris public speaking. Again he manages to seem very un-Candor.

I walk to the Pit, near the Chasm I see Carol. "Hey Carol what's going on?" I ask tapping her shoulder.

Her eyes look tear stained her cheeks are puffy and red. "Chloe stole my boyfriend." She says.

"Chloe stole Noah?" I ask.

She nods. "I walked in on them in the dormitory and they were- " She laughs a little. "Well it didn't look good."

I don't know what that means. And I'm not sure if I want to.

"Did you do anything to provoke her?" I ask. Chloe would probably do something like that just for fun, but it would make more sense if she had a reason.

"No, I don't think so." She says. "Oh and Eric's looking for you."

I nod. "You talked to Eric?" I ask.

She nods. I sigh. "Chloe must have seen you with him. Then she went back at you with Noah."

She thumps her head. "Duh! But why would Noah…" She sobs.

I shake my head. "Maybe it's for the best." I say with Chris' face in the back of my mind.

She sighs. "Maybe." She wipes her hair away from her face. "Are you going to Uriah's party tonight?" She asks.

Dang it! Why do I forget about everything! I nod nervously. "I have to go meet Christina, do you want to come?"

She smiles and nods.

This'll take her mind off things.

**XXX(PAGE BREAK)XXX**

I walk into Uriah's apartment with Tobias' arm around my waist. The speaker's blare and alcohol is all around.

"Hey! If it isn't my favorite couple!" Uriah says throwing his arms around us. I shy away from his touch. I'm wearing the black dress from last year and the death trap shoes.

"Hey Uriah." Tobias says.

Uriah turns to a large table filled with drinks. He hands me one. The strange concoction looks like a red Popsicle was run over and had someone's lunch spilled in it.

"Bloody Mary's all around!" Christina yells bouncing over to us with the same type of drink.

"Is that what this is?" I ask dumbly.

Christina laughs. "Yes. Try it it's good." She says.

I feel my nose twitch knowing it has so sort of potent alcohol in it. I lift the drink to my lips. It tastes like spicy pepper, tomato juice and some alcohol. Vodka I think.

"It's good." I say taking a sip. I break away from Tobias and look around to see who's here.

All the Dauntless born initiates except Toni and all the transfers, except David. Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, Tobias and me are also here. It's kind of a small party, but I'm not complaining.

Uriah stands up on the couch with a microphone. "Let's do a little Karaoke! What do you say!?" Everyone cheers.

I slip into Tobias' arms. "Karaoke?" I ask.

He chuckles. "Standing up and making a big idiot of yourself."

I laugh. "What is it really?" I say with a smug grin.

"Standing up and singing to everyone." He says.

"Fun." I mumble. "I bet you wouldn't do it." I say challenging him.

He looks at me with a surprised grin. "I will." He says.

"But I pick the song." I say.

He sneers. "Whatever you want Tris."

Carol takes the microphone from Uriah and stands on his coffee table. She whispers something in his ear.

Uriah nods and runs over to his computer. I hear the beginning of a guitar strumming. Carol looks around the room a little nervous but then finds Noah's face and starts to sing,

"Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago, I was in your sights you got me alone, you found me. You found me. You found meeeeee!"

Christina cheers and I see Chris immerge from people to watch Carol. "I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that. And when I fell hard you took a step back without me, without me, without meeeee!"

Carol jumps off the table and into the crowd. Damn that girl can sing. "And he's looonnngggg gone when he neeeeexxtt to me and I realize the blame is on me."

She walks over to Noah and circles him vindictively, "Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now." She turns on her heel and walks to Chris, "Flew me to places I'd never been," Then she glares at both of them, "'Til you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now flew me to places I'd never been."

She runs to the table and jumps on it "Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground! OH! OH! Trouble! Trouble! Trouble!" She bangs her hands and head. "OH! OH! Trouble Trouble! Trouble!" Everyone's getting into it now.

Carol points to Chris, "No apologies, he'll never see you cry, pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why you're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowinginginginginging." Chris looks shocked.

She points to Noah, "Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street a new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be. And Now I see. Now I see. Now I seeeeeee." Noah looks even more shocked.

She jumps off the table and walks through the crowd, people cheering her on as she passes, "He was long gone when he met me, and I realize the joke is on me, yeah!"

She pushes Chris back a little with her hands "I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been, 'Til you put me down OH! I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now flew me to places I'd never been. Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground! OH! OH!"

She kicks Chris back and gets in his face, "Trouble! Trouble! Trouble! OH! OH! Trouble! Trouble! Trouble!" She pushes him away and he stumbles into people completely awed by her.

"And the saddest fear, comes creeping in. That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah!"

She runs through people and shoves Noah onto the floor. "I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been, 'Til you put me down OH! I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now flew me to places I'd never been. Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground! OH! OH! Trouble! Trouble! Trouble! OH! OH! Trouble! Trouble! Trouble!"

She stands on the table again and has everyone in the palm of her hand. "I knew you were trouble when you walked in. Trouble! Trouble! Trouble! I knew you were trouble when you walked in. Trouble! Trouble! Trouble!"

She tosses the mic to Uriah who's standing there with his mouth open, and jumps off the table. Every cheers for her and Noah gets up and leaves.

"You were amazing!" I say running over to her! "I didn't know you could sing like that!"

She smiles and tucks her hair behind her ear, "Well my name is Carol." I laugh a little.

"Bet it makes you feel good." I say looking at Noah who walked out.

She nods. "Yeah I guess venting my anger through song is kind of a-"

"You're singing at my wedding!" Christina yells running up to her. "You are amazing!"

Carol smiles.

I turn to Tobias. "She really made a big idiot of herself didn't she." I say sarcastically.

He smirks and points to the table taking a long sip of his drink.

We hear a new song playing and Chris is standing on the table. "This one's for you Carol," He says with a wink in his eye.

**A/N  
Sooooo… To many lyrics? Tell me what you think! I thought this song was PERFECT for this part of the story. I've wanted to do a karaoke scene for a while now…. So I did.**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION: Do you want more CarolxChris? Not that that's going to take over the story but there was like no CarolxNoah, so you want it discreet or in your face? Chris doesn't really seem like a discreet person to me…..**

**THANK YOU FOR THE AMAZING FEEDBACK! YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! THIS STORY ALMOST HAS 100 FAVES! YAY! THANK YOU THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLLL!**

**Xoxo (Times 46,000,00,000,000,000!)**

**I LOVE YOU!  
**

**~AJ**


	43. Chapter 43

**{**_**Just the Girl**_** by the Clique Five and….. Well you'll all know the other one…. :D)**

Tris POV

Carol is taken back as the music starts. It's an unfamiliar song. "She cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing…"

Carol looks surprised and puts her hands on her hips. "She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion… " He sings, "Or in my case poured soda on my head!" He says.

Tobias and Christina laugh at that. "She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter… Strange as it seem she's the one I'm after…"

He jumps off the table and over to Carol. "'Cause she's bitter sweet, she knocks me off of my feet, and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else."

Carol blushes and Chris wraps an arm around her brushing her tattoo with his fingers, "She's a mystery she's too much for me but I keep coming back for more. She's just the girl I'm looking foooorrr."

He walks back on the table. I think its Will that yells, "Go Chris!"

"She can't keep a secret for more than an hour." He sings pointing to Carol.

"Yes I can!" She yells. Chris laughs.

"She runs on 100 proof attitude power….. and the more she ignores me the more I adore her!"

Carol smiles a little and walk towards the table, "What can I do I'd do anything for heeeerrr!"

He sweeps Carol off her feet and onto the table, "'Cause she's bitter sweet she knocks me off of my feet and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else, she's a mystery she's to much for me but I keep coming back for moooorrre! She's just the girl I'm looking fooooorrr."

Carol turns to step off the table but Chris grabs her and pulls her to him, "The way she see's its me on her caller ID, she won't pick up the phone she'd rather be alone. But I can't give up just yet 'cause every word she's ever said is still ringing in my head, is still ringing in my heeeeaaaaadd!"

Carol smirks as Chris sings in her ear, "She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doin', knows just what to say so my whole day is runinnnnnned!"

He grabs her hand and jumps off the table, "'Cause she's bitter sweet she knocks me off of my feet and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else, she's a mystery she's to much for me but I keep coming back for moooorrre! She's just the girl I'm looking fooooorrr!"

Carol get's off he table and walks over to us, Chris still sings his heart out.

"He's really good!" I yell to her. She says something back but I can't here her over Chris.

She nods as Chris points her, "Just the girl I'm looking foooorr."

Carol walks over to him and starts talking.

I turn to Tobias. "I know what song I want you to sing." I say with one in mind. I grab his hand and pull him towards Uriah.

Uriah hands him the mic and he steps on the table warily. I whisper a song in Uriah's ear and he yells, "Christina! Get a camera! This is going to be good!"

Christina and Will run off quickly and Tobias looks at me, "What am I singing, Tris?"

I half smile, "It's not to late to back out." I taunt.

He winks at me, "Never."

Christina and Will run back in with a camera and Tobias lets out a heavy sigh. Uriah starts the music and Tobias' face turns red. "Yeah. Yeah."

He looks at me, "When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly. I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah." He looks like he's having fun. Sort of.

He puts a hand on his thigh. "This is how I roll, animal print pants outta control, its redfoo with the big afroo and like Bruce Leroy I got the glow." He sings.

"Ah…. Girl look at the body, ah….. girl look at that body, Ah, girl look at that body, Ah… I work out! Ah…. Girl look at the body, ah….. girl look at that body, Ah, girl look at that body, Ah… I work out!"

He starts dancing. I run over to Christina who's laughing so hard she might pee. "When I walk in the spot, this is what I see, everybody stops and a they staring at me. I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it."

He pulls his shirt up and shows his abs, "I'm sexy and I know it. I'm sexy and I know it!"

Christina hands the camera to Will and grabs my arm to steady herself. I can hardly breath I'm laughing so hard.

"Oh my god!" She yells.

"Yeah! When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off. And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks!" He dances on the table.

"What!" I yell and collapse into Christina on the couch.

Tobias looks at me, "This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go, we headed to the bar baby don't be nervous no shoes, no shirt and I still get service. Ah…. Girl look at the body, ah….. girl look at that body, Ah, girl look at that body, Ah… I work out! Ah…. Girl look at the body, ah….. girl look at that body, Ah, girl look at that body, Ah… I work out!"

"You're getting it tonight Tris!" Christina yells. I don't know what that means. I feel a hand on my shoulder that spins me around, "When I walk in the spot this is what I see, everybody stops and they staring at me I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it! Show it! Show it!" Tobias sings to me and I can't breath I'm laughing so hard.

"Show it!" Christina yells through her laughter. I shot her a look.

"I'm sexy and I know it. I'm sexy and I know it. I'm sexy and I know it…..Check it out! Check it out! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah!"

He walks with intense swag back to the table. "Do the wiggle man. I do the wiggle man. Yeah! I'm sexy and I know it!"

I put my fingers in my mouth and whistle. Everyone claps and cheers. I've never seen Tobias like this. He cut loose.

"Ah…. Girl look at the body, ah….. girl look at that body, Ah, girl look at that body, Ah… I work out! Ah…. Girl look at the body, ah….. girl look at that body, Ah, girl look at that body, Ah… I work out!"

"Yeah! I'm sexy and I know it!" He yells. Once the microphone is in Uriah's hands again, he turns back to normal and walks over to me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You were-" I am cut of by a bubble of laughter that rises in my chest.

He smirks at me. "I think you've had one to many drinks." I say.

He looks at the near empty glass in my hands and glares. "I think it's you who's had to many drinks."

Suddenly I don't feel very good. I know I'm not drunk, but I've always had a little bit of a sensitive stomach.

"Lets go." I say taking one last sip of my drink.

He laughs a little. "Don't drink anymore of it."

I nod and take off my shoes.

We walk down to our apartment. "I've never seen you like that." I say.

"Like what?" He asks.

I glare at him a little. "Loose. You're sexy and you know it." I say trying to imitate him. My stomach quickly argues against.

He opens the door to the apartment and I set the shoes down. "Well maybe I just wanted to have a little fun. See everyone's reaction." He says.

I flop on my back and feel instant relief. "Your sexy and _I _know it." I say.

He laughs at me. "I think Chris really likes Carol." He says.

"Carol is amazing. Where'd she learn to sing like that?" I say.

"Chris is pretty good too." He says lying down next to me.

I sigh. "I don't want to go to work tomorrow."

He smiles. "Well you don't have to do anything hard. They're going through Uriah's landscape."

I nod into his chest. "I can't believe it's almost over."

He chuckles. "I wonder who'll have to go." Go. Be factionless. A fate worse than death.

I sigh. "Let's not think about that."

I flop on my stomach. "I wonder what's in Carol's landscape."

He nods. "I wonder what's in everyone's landscape. You just never know. I mean Eric could be afraid of puppies or marshmallows or something."

I laugh at the thought of Eric being afraid of marshmallows.

The thought bleeds into my dreams as I fall asleep in Tobias' arms.

**{A/N}**

**Who want's a Carol POV through her landscape? Who liked Tobias' song too? ;)**

**Also! Your reviews made my eyes well with tears. You guys are SO amazing. SO amazing. You left me the nicest reviews ever. Thank you The Chatty Avox for coming up with a Ship name for ChrisxCarol. From now on the will be known as ****CHIROL.**

**99 Faves. Can I get 1 more?! Y'all are SO amazing and THANK YOU SO MUCH for the INSANLEY AMAZING REVEIWS! YOU GUYS ARE FABULOUS AND I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH! HUGS AND MARSHMELLOWS! (Don't tell Eric ;) **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO!**

**~AJ**


	44. Chapter 44

**{Author's Note}**

**I hope this isn't terrible…**

Carol POV

I stand as far away from Noah as physically possible. The bodies are smashed against each other tightly. I see a bunch of Dauntless crowded around a wall of TV's watching someone on the screen. Her face is streaked with tears, and her eyes are wide open. I think her name is Danni.

I'm not nervous for fear landscapes. Going through Uriah's seemed simple enough, but I did as Tris and Four told me to and stayed at the back of the pack.

"Hello there, m'lady." I hear a deep voice say. Chris stands by me and smirks.

"Nervous?" I ask him. He smiles at me showing his perfect white teeth.

"Nah. We got this." He says winking at me. I roll my eyes.

"Transfers!" We here. Tris and Four stand up in front of us with Eric, Max, and some other older people's face on the TV screens. "The order in which you go through the final simulation test was taken from your rankings as they now stand. Chris will go first and Carol will go last."

I see Tris wink at me. Its times like these when I'm glad I came from Amity. Patience is a habit, not a virtue.

"No good luck kiss?" Chris asks me with fake sweetness.

I smile and his him on the cheek, "It's just a simulation." I say.

He winks at me and squeezes my hand. I didn't even realize he was holding it.

He walks into the landscape room and I slump down against the wall next to David. "Nervous?" I ask David.

He nods a little. I wonder what's in his landscape. I wonder what's in Chris's landscape. Heck I wonder what's in everyone's landscape.

But I'm sure they all wonder that about me.

And sometimes I do too.

But I guess now's he time to find out.

**XXX(PAGE BREAK)XXX**

Eric's pierced face stares me down and I realize something that I hadn't.

Today could be my last day in Dauntless.

It took Chris about seven minutes to get out of his landscape. There was only one fear it seemed he didn't get though with ease.

I will beat his time. I will beat everyone's time.

I will be Dauntless.

"Ready?" Eric asks me.

I smile. I am going to get past this.

I am going to be Dauntless.

"Ready." I say as Eric injects me.

A sweet blue sky paints around me. I take a deep breath and for a split second enjoy this moment. And then the panic settles in.

Clouds swirl around me and I stand on a tiny white pillar that is floating. I start to hyperventilate. High. This is really, really high.

I know I need to jump. I take one look around me and think my motive to myself.

_Be Dauntless._

I jump off and fall through the air into a classroom. I see my old teacher from Amity, Mr. Auld. He stands tall at the front of the room. "Carol time to read your report." He says motioning for me to stand up.

I see a paper with words written all over them, but my mind boggles them in unfamiliar shapes and letters. I feel sweat start to drip down my forehead.

_Be Dauntless._

I look at my tattoo and feel the burning sting of the needle again.

_Mad. "Maybe someday I'll tell you." _My own voice rings in my ears.

I take a big breath and look at the paper again. "I am Carol Abner and this is my report on why this is a stupid fear." I say trying to calm my heart rate.

I wipe Mr. Auld's desk clean and sit on it. Something I always wanted to do, but would have been on peace serum for days if I actually did. "First of all," I say and see everyone disappear. "Hello?" I ask. "Hello!" I yell.

Everyone's gone. I'm alone. All alone. The walls drip away leaving me in a white room with nothing.

I sit down and tuck my face in my knees. Clam your heart rate. Think of the positives.

_M'lady. _Chris' voice echoes in my head. _She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing._

I do know what I'm doing. I take a big breath and think of the time Robert fell off the hayride. The time Chris and I kissed on the train. The time Four sang Sexy and I know it. Laughter bubbles in my chest and I here a voice.

"Carol dear, how are you?" It asks.

I feel my breath get shaky. "Fine. You?" I ask.

"I am good. I am good. Lets pay a visit to Chris as a boy shall we?"

I see the scars on his back.

The world goes dark except for a small light bulb that flickers. I am standing behind some invisible wall.

A man walks out that looks like Chris, only older.

An innocent looking boy, probably about ten, with shaggy hair and sweet dark eyes.

"Where is your mother?" The man asks.

The boy shakes. "Dead! She's dead. She's been dead for a year!" The boy yells.

"Lies! Candor never lie!" The man yells whipping the boy, young Chris, with a belt that turns into a snake.

Chris cries out and continues to do this. "Stop it!" I yell with tears in my eyes.

"I told you what I could do Carol." The echoing voice from above says. "I am God."

Young Chris looks at me with tears in his eyes, "You are not God! You are Satan! Satan I tell you! How could you do this to a little boy! You are not God you are Satan!"

I let out a shaky sigh as the word around me changes into an hourglass.

Older Chris appears and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "It's just a simulation." He says fading.

Something heavy beings to pour from the ceiling.

Sand.

I know what I have to do to be Dauntless.

I take a big breath and make myself small.

It will be over in a minute. I feel myself start to panic and the sand fills up space tighter.

Just a simulation. Just a simulation.

I can't breath. I'm suffocating in sand. The world smells grainy and the sand fills my clothes.

I feel my lungs pop and light flick on.

I take a huge gulp of breath filling my lungs with as much as I can. I brush invisible sand off me.

It's over.

It's finally over.

Eric's voice fills the empty room. "Well done Carol. Well done." He puts a hand on my shoulder, but I shake it off.

I walk and find Tris.

"You did amazing? Do you know your time?" She asks pulling me into a hug. I hug her back.

"Like ten minutes?" I ask unsure. I was so focused on getting out I forgot it was timed.

Four looks at me with his hard-set eyes. "Try two and a half minutes." He says smiling a little.

Two and a half minutes. I stand there frozen. I did beat everyone.

"How many fears did you have anyway?" Tris asked.

I bite my lip. "Mm…" Heights, dyslexia, being alone, God, and suffocating. "Five." I say.

Tris smiles and says, "Damn it beat me by one."

Four whispers something in her ear that makes her blush.

"Great job, m'lady." I hear.

Chris.

I pull myself close to him, so my head rests on his chest. He's okay. If he's with me, he's okay. "Good job." I mumble into his shirt.

I feel the warmth in his body and the clack of shoes. People leaving the building. "I have something to tell you." He says his voice is filled with emotion.

"You have two and a half hours until the banquet." Tris says. A look passes between her and Four.

I pretend not to notice. "See ya then." I say following Chris the opposite direction.

**A/N**

**Well… What do you think?! And what should I do next!? Leave a review and let me know! **


	45. Chapter 45

**{Author's Note}**

**I'm sorry this is kind of late…. And short…..**

Carol POV

Chris doesn't let go of my hand as we walk to the train tracks. He squeezes it tightly and runs his fingers along the back of it.

He sits down in the center of the tracks. I sit on his lap and watch the sun dip down slowly over the city.

"So are we officially boyfriend slash girlfriend now?" He asks wrapping his arms around my stomach.

I look at him looking at the sunset, and feel the sight in a deep aching need in my gut. I look at him until he looks at me and smile.

"Yeah." I whisper.

He unwraps himself from me and takes my forearm looking at it. "Mad?" He asks.

"Mad. Crazy and angry. The perfect combination of both." I say.

He makes a face, "My old teacher said she wasn't mad unless she was foaming at the mouth." He laughs. "I really liked her. Mrs. Gray…"

I smile and think of Mr. Auld. I liked him too; I wish he wasn't morphed into my fear landscape. He was the one who helped me get over the dyslexia. The hours of tears it brought not understanding anything.

"So what are you mad about?" Asks Chris.

I rest my head against his chest and I sigh, "My first fear simulation I was supposed to read out loud." I say pausing. I want to tell him, but I don't want the pity that comes with it. "I had words like, bad, dad, pad, and-"

"Mad?" He cuts me off.

I nod and take a big breath. "I'm dyslexic."

I wait for his face to change but it doesn't. The light that looms over us is dark and you can barely see stars in the sky. "You're wonderful Carol." He says kissing me on the cheek.

I feel the corners of my mouth turn up and run my fingers over his tattoo. "Your free?"

He nods and runs his fingers through his hair. "Free from my father, from my old life. From being Christopher Collier."

So that's his last name. It's a strange feeling that you can know a lot about a person but not simple things like their last name.

"Abner." I say extending my hand "Carol Abner."

He shakes my hand, "Chris Collier." I giggle and instantly wish I hadn't. Giggling was a part of me that I was going to banish when I came to Dauntless.

"How many fears did you have?" He asks pulling me down to lay down on the train tracks.

"Five." I say. He turns to me.

"Five? Only five?" He asks intrigued.

I nod. "Five." He looks to the sky and laughs.

"You do realize that's under half the average, right?" He says.

The wind blows over us and he pulls me close to him. The cold metal tracks dig impressions into my back, but I don't care.

Being with Chris is like being on fire. I'm only okay when I have more of what I don't need.

"Yeah I realize that. The average is like thirteen?" He chuckles and I feel his chest rise and contract.

"I'm always average." He says. "What were your fears?"

I pull myself closer to him. "Heights, dyslexia, being alone, God, suffocation and.. oh that's five. Duh." I snort.

He smiles and I see the ten-year-old boy flash in front of my eyes. "You're a little self-deprecating, you know that."

I smile and here the train's whistle.

He gets up slowly and pulls me up after him. I can feel the vibrations getting stronger.

"Hey Carol?" He asks before I get off the tracks.

I whip my head around so my hair whacks me in the eye. "Yeah?"

He steps closer my way and pulls me into a hug resting his chin on my shoulder. "I love you."

I feel myself buzzing. I tell myself it's the train's vibrations, but I know it's not. "I know." I say.

I stand on my tiptoes and press my mouth to his. The train's whistle screeches again as I whisper, "I love you too."

We step off the tracks and watch the train pass by. When the train has passed Chris smirks at me, "What was that? I couldn't here over the train whistle."

I step closer to him, "I said I love you." I say staring up at him.

He smiles at me and grabs my hand. "I know."

His hand twists into mine and our tattoos touch.

One mad girl from a place were she was to dark for the sunshiney world, and one free boy who didn't want to play by anyone's rules but his own.

I am Mad.

And he is Free.

And we love each other.

**A/N  
My family doesn't really approve of all the writing that I've been doing lately. There have been a lot of FFO's (Forced family outing) recently. This is why this chapter's so late, and why they might not be coming out as often.**

**Anyways…. CHIROL! AHHHH! (Apparently that name actually came from panemsbest but hey, good ship names are good ship names! (OH and you should totally go to her bio and watch her on Youtube (SongsToBeHeard) because her songs are like ****AMAZING**** and she's super talented and I'm listening to her songs right now…) Rambles…)**

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?! Rankings are coming up and I know who's going to stay and go. The list is right here in front of me… HEE HEE! Annoying you yet!? ALSO…**

**Bio today: I'm sitting answering the section review about genotypes and alleles and offspring and Mendel and his peas and then this idea hits me. And I scream. Right there in biology I'm freaking out because I have an amazing idea. And everyone just looks at me….**

**Thank you for reviewing, following and faving! The more you review the more I can show my family my time isn't being wasted! And I'll write my good idea soon…. ITS LIKE SO GOOD. Just saying. **

**I LOVE YOUS!**

**Xoxo,**

**~AJ**


	46. Chapter 46

**{Author's Note}**

**I will explain my lack of update in the end. And sorry this is a very short chapter.**

**WHO WILL MAKE DAUNTLESS?!**

Tris POV

Tobias and I sit with Will and Christina. We're not allowed to know anything about who stays and how goes anymore.

It's up to Eric, and Max, and the other leaders.

I wait for Eric and tap my black heels impatiently. I'm as nervous now as I was for my own initiation.

"You're wearing the shoes!" Christina says excitedly.

I nod and gnaw on my lip. When is Eric going to be here to tell us the rankings?

I don't know if I can sit much longer.

Christina goes into wedding mode again, "I'm so glad you like them! It's good that you learn to walk in them for the wedding because the last thing we'd want would be-"

Fists start pounding on tabletops and I smile. The rankings are coming the rankings are coming.

Eric stands up, "We believe in bravery. We believe in taking action. We believe in freedom from fear and acquiring the skills to force the bad out of our world so good can prosper and thrive." He says.

_Hurry up. _Tobias' hand pats my thigh and I realize I'm still tapping my foot loudly

Oops.

"Tomorrow, in their first act as members, our top ten initiates will choose their professions in the order they are ranked." Eric smiles evilly

'I want to smack him.' I mouth to Christina. She covers her mouth to hold in her laughter.

Will gives us a funny look and I shake my head with a smile.

"The rankings, I know, are what everyone is really waiting for. They are determined by a combination of…"

Eric continues on and I keep my eyes locked on the screen.

Who will stay and who will go?

I just don't know anymore.

"Appear on the screen behind me."

I stand up.

Carol

Toni

Chris

Drake

Paul

Grey

Zander

Danni

Chloe

David

Tobias wraps his arms around me. "They stay." He whispers.

I look around and see Carol and Chris. Carol is smiling and giving Chris a hug. They get to stay.

They get to stay.

"I love you." I whisper to Tobias.

He kisses me on the head and I go find Carol.

"You did it!" I say giving her a hug.

"Am I officially 'prodigy material?'" She jokes.

I laugh and smile. "Good job Chris." I say giving him a hug.

Tobias magically appears behind me.

Someone squeals. "Now it's official! I can have two bridesmaids!" Christina yells.

"Yeah and I can have all the cake in the world!" Carol responds.

Christina laughs and pulls her into a big hug.

I see Chloe, Melissa and Noah out of the corner of my eye.

Noah and Melissa are crying. It's what he deserves though.

"Let's go home." I say to Tobias. He nods and laces his fingers through mine pushing through people.

There's a party tonight and I know I'm not going, this time.

Because I hate parties.

I really hate them.

**A/N**

**Don't be afraid because this isn't the last chapter (Even if using the same line from the beginning is a way to signal the last chapter…) IT"S NOT OVER YET!**

**I will tell you why I didn't update now….. I was planning to last night but I walked in the kitchen after getting home from school, and my Mom is standing there all dressed up and she says "You have twenty minutes to get beautiful." And I'm like "Where are we going? What are we doing? Etc." Then my two best friends show up at the door and I'm like WHAT IS GOING ON? We went to dinner and to see **_**Flashdance **_**at the Fox Theatre for my birthday. IT WAS AMZING. (Go see it if you can!) So forgive me for not updating last night. (:**

**Anyways… THANK YOU A TRIZILLION MILLION THOUSAND-LY-ISH-ISM-NESS (Okay now I'm just adding suffixes to make the words sound better.) For all the reviews, follows, and faves! YOU GUYS ARE SO WONDERFUL and I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH!**

**XOXOXO!**

**~AJ  
**


	47. Chapter 47

**{Author's Note}**

**Crow and the Butterfly by Shinedown. All I listened to when writing this….**

Tris POV

Sleep is one of those indescribably good feelings that are hard to understand unless you're suddenly don't have it.

Not having to go to work for two whole days is going to be a sweet thing.

Tobias is awake, I think. His bare arms are wrapped tightly around me and our legs are tangled together. His breathing is still shallow and his breaths are warm on my cheek.

It it's the first time, in what seems like a very long time, I allow myself to relax. I know Christina's wedding is coming up and that is going to be a world of stress so I better enjoy this while I have it.

I feel myself losing air and a pair of lips on my forehead. "Good morning beautiful." Tobias says squeezing me.

I smile and wrap my smooth legs around his even more. "Good morning."

I don't even think it's morning, I think it's afternoon. But I don't care where I am or what time it is as long as I'm with Tobias.

"Are you still tired?" He asks.

I stare at the wall. "Just sleep dazed." I say.

He tickles me in the ribcage and I kick my leg into the sheets. "Stop!" I squeal with laughter.

I recover from my fit of laughter and lay on top of him. He's so much bigger than me. Like I am a tiny pebble and he is a rock.

He smiles at me and tucks hair behind my ear. "I missed you." He says randomly.

I give him a kiss on the cheek. "When?" I ask.

He looks up at the ceiling. "The eighteen years I never got to see you. I never knew I was missing you until I had you."

I smile and roll off of him onto his left side. "I'm proud of you." I say, running my fingers through his hair. "All the things that happened, Scott and Ella, Carol and Chris, Chloe." I give him a peck on the lips. "You handled everything very well."

He pulls me into a hug and presses his lips to my temple. "I love you." He says against my forehead.

I kiss the hollow of his throat. "I love you more."

He laughs and I press my head to his chest. He starts running fingers across my hair. "I doubt it."

I laugh and inch my up his neck and to his mouth kissing him delicately. The world around us seems to fade away. His tongue licks my lower lip begging for entrance. I tease his a little and wrap my arm around his neck. I pull away a little and laugh to myself.

"Tris," He moans.

I run my fingers along his chest and he moves from my lips to my neck.

"Tris!" Someone yells. I pull away and here banging on the door. "Open up!"

I flop on my back and sigh. "Why does someone always have to interrupt us?"

Tobias smiles, peels the covers off us and jumps out of bed. He grabs me by the waist and pulls me out too giving me a kiss on the head. I smile as he walks into the bathroom cracking the door just a hair. Tiny signs of a claustrophobic person.

I throw on my black robe to cover myself. I open the door and Christina stands there with her arms crossed.

A smile dances across her lips when she sees me. "What were you up to last night?" She asks slyly.

I brush hair away from my face and make sure not to bite me cheek. "Not much. Sleeping I guess." I say.

She grins. "No you weren't. I know that look. Flushed face. Messy hair. Swollen lips." She raises her eyebrow.

I try to look serious. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Christina." I say leaning on the door.

She snickers. "What do you have on under that?" I glare at her. She's good.

"Why did you come here?" I ask trying to divert the conversation.

"Well I can't remember now." She says and looks away. "Is he-"

I cut her off by kicking her to the ground. I stand over her. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I lie.

She laughs and looks up at me. "You're wearing the underwear…." She says in a singsong voice.

I feel my cheeks heat up and I cross my arms. "That's none of your business." I say.

She smiles. "Come on Tris. You're glowing." She says.

I look around the room and bite my lip. "Christina…." I mumble.

She stands up. "Don't think you can hide things like that from me, Tris." She gives me a little grin and a wink. "Was he-"

I groan. "I'm not answering any questions."

She grins at me. "You look like the cat that ate the canary."

"What?" I ask.

She just winks at me, again. "Did you like it?"

A smile flickers across my lips and I look at the floor to hide it.

And she yells, "See I knew it. I knew it. I knew it. I knew it! You had sex with Four last night!"

I cover her mouth with my hand. "Shh! Christina!" I say looking around. There's nobody here, but there are cameras in the hallway.

She giggles a little. "I knew it!"

I roll my eyes but can't help but smile. "Don't say anything to anyone." I whisper.

She smiles again. "I won't."

I remove my hand from her mouth and pull my robe tighter.

"Now we can really call you Six, huh." She says before running away.

I bite my tongue. Damn Candor.

I waltz back into our room and droop onto the bed. The patchwork quilt is under me and I remember the first time I slept here.

I smile to myself then start laughing. I can't control it but I'm laughing. I smile and sigh staring at the white ceiling.

The bathroom door is pushed open and Tobias walks out in with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair is glistening with shower water.

I feel my stomach lurch and another giggle escape my mouth. "Should we go get breakfast?" He asks shaking his hair out.

I roll over on the bed and stare at the clock. 2:04. "I think they're out of muffins by now." I respond.

He chuckles. "Who was at the door?"

I sigh. "Christina."

He crosses his arms. "What did she want?"

I sigh again. "I don't know. Probably something about the wedding."

He smiles. "You weren't listening?"

I return his smile. "Not really."

He gives me a kiss on the check. "I love you Tris." He says.

I press my forehead to his and look into his eyes. "I love you too." I whisper.

"You're the only girl I'll ever want." He says to me.

I turn my head to kiss him. "I want you to be mine, forever." I whisper.

He kisses me slowly. "Only if you're all mine."

**XXX(PAGE BREAK)XXX**

The Pit is pretty empty; most people are probably to hung-over to remember anything.

I try to hide my happy attitude as I search for Carol. I have to find out where her apartment is and what job she choose.

She and Chris get to not only stay Dauntless, but also work in the compound, those who rank sixth to tenth work outside the fence. Christina and Will were accepted in because Lynn wanted to work outside the fence and Peter was sent there after his little blow up.

Good news. I'll never have to see Chloe again.

"Hey Tris! What's up?" A voice interrupts my thoughts. Carol.

"Nothing, what job did you pick?" I ask.

She smiles. "Ambassador to the factions. Dauntless needs a little… class." She says. I burst out laughing.

"Damn right they do!" I say.

She laughs a little. "Is something wrong Tris? You seem a little loopy."

I immediately stiffen and cover my lips. Christina got in my head.

"I'm fine, just excited you get to stay in Dauntless." I say.

"What did Chris pick?" I ask.

She laughs. "He wants to cook."

I snicker and say, "That's a little hard to picture." She nods and holds up keys.

"Apartment! I'm excited." She says.

I nod. "What number is yours?"

She looks at the tag on her keys. "Ninety-six, Sixty-six?" She holds it out for me. "What number?" She sighs.

I look at the tag. "Sixty-nine." She smiles.

"Thank you."

I nod. Christina comes running over. "Don't trip!" I yell watching her heels from under her.

She snorts then taps her lips with a black nail. I pull mine into my mouth. They ache from all the kissing last night. I try to hide my smile and keep them pressed into a line.

"We're going out tonight." She says.

"What?" Carol asks.

"Will, Tris, You, Me, Four and Chris are going out tonight." She says. "We're going to the bar."

I roll my eyes and Christina sees me.

"There'll be bloody Mary's." She taunts.

I sigh and Carol looks glances at me. Her eyes narrow on my lips. At least I think they do. I'm probably just paranoid.

"I'll see you guys there. I'm going to the cafeteria." I say turning away.

"Say hi to Chris for me!" Carol yells and I laugh.

We're going out tonight.

That might be kinda fun.

I hope.

**A/N**

**So my "good idea" might not be as good as I thought it was. But it's still kinda good. Sorta. It's the next chapter. (And I got an Instagram! ajgrisham)**

**Thank you guys SO much for the amazing reviews! This story wouldn't update until yesterday night even though I uploaded it in the morning. I'm pretty sure it was a website issue. Anyways…**

**Ya'lls reviews are like, the best thing ever. It's the best feeling ever to be read. To have people enjoy what I'm reading. And to have them tell me what I'm writing is good. You guys seriously mean the world to me and I know I say that every time, but it's SO TRUE.**

**By the way, little update on where this story stands with all the others… 2****nd**** most reviewed, 4****th**** most favorited, 4****th**** most followed out of 742 storys. OMG OMG OMG! THAT IS PURE INSATNITY RIGHT THERE. You guys are seriously amazing and the best. I really, really love you.**

**I'll talk to you soon!**

**Xoxo**

**~AJ Grisham**


	48. Chapter 48

**{Author's Note}  
****I Write Sins not Tragedies by Panic at the Disco and I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace are the songs I used while writing this.**

**This isn't proofed either…. SORRY!**

Tris POV

I rarely go to the Dauntless bar. It's a hot place filled with drunks and fights. They have good drinks though.

Or so I've heard.

I line my eyes with dark pencil and apply mascara. My lashes clump together in a sticky group as I sit on the bathroom counter and try to gently separate them. There's a knock at the door, as it hastily swings open.

"You know, knocking then opening the door defeats the purpose of knocking." I say separating my lashes.

He smiles at me and leans on the back wall. He's dressed up, I guess. Black leather jacket, black shirt, nice black pants.

Black. Black. Black. Everything is in Dauntless is black.

"You look good Tris." He says taken back. "Really, really good."

I smile inwardly as I walk out of the bathroom and scrunch my hair with my hands.

"Only the best for Christina." I mumble to myself looking for my jacket.

I feel arms around my waist and lips pressed to my neck. "Only the best for my Tris." He says breaking a smile on my lips.

"I love you." I whisper to quietly for him to her me.

He releases me and I walk to grab my jacket that's on the other side of the room. I smooth down my black dress. It's plain, strapless, and cinched at the waist. It's not too tight or clingy on the bottom either. I have on the shoes that kill and listen to the constant clicking on the floor.

I walk around the room and stamp my feet a little just because I like walking in them.

Tobias smiles and me and holds the door as I walk out.

"Thank you handsome." I say giving him a peck on the check just because I can.

When we get through the Pit I see Carol and Chris. They still look a little nervous around each other.

I remember that feeling of everything being new and exciting.

It's a good feeling.

"Hey Tris!" Carol yells waving. I smile and keep walking towards the bar.

When we get there, Christina hands me a bloody Mary with my name written all over it. "You're tall now! What happened?" Will asks playfully.

I give him a hug since it fells like I haven't seen him in forever. "It's the shoes Christina made me buy." I say rolling my eyes, even if I like them.

I turn my foot around so he can see the spikes on the back. "You should be a foot model Tris look at those ankles!" He says jokingly.

I laugh and take a sip of my drink. "So are you excited for the wedding?" I say hoping on a barstool. Will sits on the one next to me.

"Yeah really excited." He smiles.

Christina walks up behind me. "I knew you'd love the shoes!" She says. Her dress is short, tight and black and she has on heels, as usual. "I knew you'd love all the other things too…" She says her voice trailing off.

My face reddens and I take a sip of my drink. "Shut up." I mumble.

Will looks confused but we don't bother to explain.

"Hey guys." A voice says. Carol. With Chris next to her.

"Hey." Will and Christina say at the same time.

"So ambassador to the factions? Good choice." Will says to her.

She tucks hair behind her ears. "Thanks. It'll be nice to get out of the compound every once in a while. Keep in touch with all the factions, have access to important documents..."

Tobias' head snaps up. "You have access to all the important documents? Like the paper ones?" He asks.

She nods. "Just marriage certificates, death certificates, birth certificates, and-"

"Birth certificates?" I ask stepping off my stool. I see were Tobias was going with this.

"For all the factions?" Tobias adds.

"Yes." Carol says nodding.

"Even Abnegation?" I ask.

Carol smiles at me. "Last time I checked Abnegation was included in 'all the factions,' " She says with a smile.

I nibble on my lip, ignoring her comment. "So you could find out their birthdays?" Christina says.

Carol looks at Tobias then me. "I guess so."

I walk towards her. "Will you? Please?" I ask.

I know I turned seventeen sometime in the past four or five months, I'm just not sure when exactly.

"Please?" Tobias asks.

Carol sips her drinks. "I'll see what I can do."

I slid into Tobias' arms and see Christina pucker her lips a little. I shake my head.

"So... Wedding?" Chris asks making conversation.

Christina's face breaks out into a huge grin as she launches into detailed plans about where and when and what and who. Carol, Will and I have heard it all a thousand times before and Tobias doesn't care at all.

Chris looks pretty intrigued though.

I here the click of a ball and see Eric, Zeke, Shauna and some other people I don't recognize. "What happened to Lauren?" I ask Tobias.

He just shakes his head and talks to Will about what he missed in the control room. I like that he and Will are friends. It's good for him to have some friends.

"So are you excited to go back to work?" Carol asks. Her drink is very fru-fru with a little umbrella and a bunch of random fruits bobbing in it.

I sigh a little. "I'm glad I get to go back, just," I sigh. "It's nice doing nothing for once."

She laughs and tosses her hair off her shoulders. "Tell me about it. I remember as a kid all I had to do was get up and play all day." I smile.

"The good old days." I mumble. I never had days like that though, in Abnegation. "You think you'll travel a lot?" I ask.

She shrugs. "I hope so. Get out, see the world."

It's good for Dauntless to have a representative that transferred from Amity. We're not exactly best friends with Amity, but we're not worst enemies either.

"Yeah. Take me with you if you go to Abnegation." I say. "Maybe."

She smiles at me and Eric screams.

I whip my head around. "Take that Zeke! I never lose!" He says pumping his pool stick in the air.

I roll my eyes. "Except in capture the flag."

Carol laughs and I hear a punch.

We turn around and see Zeke punching Eric.

Will stands up, "Guys!" He yells.

I look at Carol "Stay out of this."

Tobias, Will and Chris are over there to see what's going on. I cross my ankles and take one long sip of my drink.

Tobias goes to see if Zeke is okay and Will tries to talk to Eric. Chris is standing behind both of them, ready to pounce at a moments notice.

I hear a smack and see two guys on Tobias.

One guys slams his against the wall.

"Tris! Stay out of this!" Christina says. I didn't even realize I left my spot.

"Get off of him!" I scream trying to pry the meaty guy off Tobias. Hands wrap around my waist. They're thick and meaty and they hold me in the air.

"Let go of me!" I yell kicking.

"Put her down!" Someone yells.

Chris tries to pry the man's hand off me.

"Get! Four! First!" I scream at him. Tobias has blood running down his face and only one guy on him now.

I kick the guy in the stomach. "Dimmit! Let me down!"

"Little Stiff? How could Four love you?" He yells in my ear. I bite down on his arm.

Hard.

Suddenly the man drops me. "Don't touch her."

"Zeke?" I ask. He helps me stand up and I run to Tobias.

I kick the guy in the back. "Get off him!" Tobias slumps to the ground and tears well in my eyes.

Will and Chris have Eric and two other guys. Out numbered.

The next thing I know the man that had Tobias is unconscious on the ground. Tobias is standing up and holds his head.

I kick Eric in the stomach so he lies on the ground with everyone else. "Don't mess with the transfers." Tobias mutters.

"Let's go." I say walking out with him.

"I will kill them. I will kill them all." I swear to myself.

I will kill them all.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the lack of updates and errors that might be in this chapter. I have like a trillion hours of homework to do….. But I HAD to write this. I need ideas too!**

**LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE MAZING AND I LOVE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! THANK YOU! **

**I should update tomorrow night or Friday night. See you then!**

**Xoxo!**

**~AJ**


	49. Chapter 49

**{Author's Note}**

**OKAY. I am SOOOO sorry for going MIA for a little while. I had no freaking idea where to start this chapter, a wee bit of writers block, and I got a little busy. This chapter is short and sucky but I know where it's going to go….. Remember her threat from the last chapter….?**

Tris POV

I sit on the bed and stare at Tobias. His face is bruised and bloody along with the rest of him. Those guys got him pretty good. It's very hard to beat him up this badly.

"Tris?" He croaks waking up from his sleep.

"I'm here. It's okay." I say getting off the foot of the bed.

"What time is it?" He asks trying to look at the clock. I put my hands on his waist to stop him. I don't want to look at him hurt.

"Don't move." I say peering over to look at the clock. "3:32" I say.

"What happened again?" He asks dazed. He holds his head in his hands.

"Bar fight." I respond.

I brush the hair away from his face and he looks at me with his deep blue eyes. I feel a weight of want drop to my stomach.

"Are you okay?" He asks. The Abnegation selflessness never fails to shine through.

"I'm fine. Do you need anything?" I ask.

He attempts to smile. "Just you."

I feel butterflies rise in my chest as I lay down next to him and hold his hand. In a few minutes he is snoring, deep into sleep.

"Good night Tobias." I whisper and get up from the bed. "I love you."

I say before walking out the door.

**A/N**

**SO sorry for the crappyness of this chapter and the length.**

**Check out my new story, "Carol's Story" about Carol's aptitude test, choosing day and first interaction with Tris! **

**Love y'all so much. Thanks for not butterknifing me while I went on writing vacation.**

**Xoxo**

**~AJ**


	50. Chapter 50

**{Author's Note}**

**I wrote this instead of doing HW! I'm going to be in trouble…..**

Carol POV

Chris lies still on my bed and I sit on the foot just staring at him.

I worry about Will and Four, but they have Christina and Tris. Christina and I should have gone to help, but the guys they were with where humongous.

I stare at Chris, battered and broken, and wonder when he'll wake up.

He has a bruise on his cheek and bloody knuckles. His left eye is swollen and black, and he might have a cracked rib.

I slip off the foot and open my dresser drawer carefully. I've always been like this if another person is in the room, very quiet.

I grab my black sweatpants and a random shirt and slid into the bathroom. I crack the door just a hair incase Chris wakes up.

I shake out my hair and run a brush through it. It's tangled and messy but I pull it up anyway.

The makeup I wore to the bar smudged off, so I try to remove it with water.

In the mirror I see a girl with mangled blond her, a skimpy dress, and make up slipping down her face.

"You look like a two cent whore." An unforgettable voice says.

I don't turn around. "You could say the same for yourself."

Chris smiles a little and pulls my hair out of the shitty do it was in.

He grabs the brush, sits on the toilet seat and motions for me to sit down on his lap.

I comply and he gently brushes the tangles out of my hair, making me feel like a little girl.

"Shouldn't I be taking care of you?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No."

"How are you feeling?" I ask folding my hands in my lap.

"I'm better with something to distract me." He says more like a question.

I decide not to ask what this means and stare into my reflection.

The freckles that once dotted my face have started to fade. My hair looks a little bit darker, but not by much. It's still straight and reminds me of hay, both the color and texture.

Chris looks like me. I just now realize this. His skin is a bit darker than mine, and his shaggy hair flops in his eyes, just barley and his hair is a mix between golden and brown. Our eyes a dark brown, his lighter than mine in comparison.

He starts to brush the roots of my hair and I see his tattoo.

_Chris Collier._ I think in my head. _Carol Abner._

_Carol Collier._

"No." I say out loud. I did not just think that. Chris gives me a weird look. "Just, um, thinking out loud."

He just shrugs. "Tell me your story." He says setting the brush on the floor. He slides a hair band off my wrist.

"My story?" I ask. He pulls some hair away from my face and starts to braid.

"Tell me about Amity, tell me about your family, tell me about your life before Dauntless." He then kisses my ear. "Tell me why you're so mad."

I sigh. "Well I was born in March-"

"Awesome. I'm older than you." He interrupts. I give him a look.

"On the 21st. My Dad named me Carol because of they way he would sing in the orchard. I have an older brother that transferred to Candor when I was about thirteen."

His face asks a silent question.

"No I haven't seen him since." I say flittering my eyes to the grainy tile.

"What made you want to come to Dauntless?"

"It was more like a process of elimination. I'm to stupid for Erudite, to good at lying for Candor, to selfish for Abnegation and I guess I didn't really like Amity that much." I say. "They drug their bread."

He looks a little surprised but doesn't stop braiding. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." I say. He presses his lips together and an empty silence fills the room, neither one of us knowing what to say next.

"I was born on October 31st." He starts. "When I was nine my mother died."

I almost ask how. But I don't.

"My father loved her, so, so much that when she died he just snapped." He keeps himself very focused on the braid. "He used to come home from work late, after a long time of drinking, and he would call me into the living room."

I try not to see the little boy in my fear landscape. "And he would take off his belt and ask me questions."

"Questions?" I ask before I can think about it.

"Where is your mother? Do you hate me? Does it hurt? Why are you lying?" He says.

His voice is so monotone that is makes me scared for him. He's always so happy, so carefree and now, he's like a robot.

"He always told me Candor never lie. Every time I 'lied' he would hit me." He says sweeping me into his arms. "He told me before the choosing ceremony that if I didn't stay Candor he would find me. He said he would kill me slowly and painfully if I didn't stay."

He sets me on the bed and sits next to me. My hair is now a complex twist of braids and knots. "But you didn't stay."

He smiles. "I didn't even want to be Dauntless. I wanted to be Erudite."

I try to imagine him with glasses and hold back my smile.

"What made you change your choice?" I ask.

He smiles. "When I saw you at the choosing ceremony. I knew, I just knew that you would pick Dauntless."

"But you didn't even know me." I say.

"Call it fate, or destiny, or whatever but I knew that I liked you. Even if we would never date, I knew I'd like you." He says. "I knew you had secrets."

I smile and yawn. He steps off the bed and kisses my forehead. "Goodnight Carol." He says.

I grab his arm. "Stay." I whisper.

He chastely slips under the covers with me and I press me head to his chest.

"I'd call it destiny." I say.

I can feel him smile. He says,

"I'd call us Mad and Free."

Then we hear the gun shot.

**{A/N}**

**I know! Don't you hate me! If you can tell me what very important date Carol's birthday is I will mention you in the next A/N! Thank you for all the Ah-mah-zing reviews! I love y'all SOOO much! I'm almost at #1 most reviewed story for Divergent trilogy! Get me there and make my month!**

**I'll update at least by Saturday night! Busy, busy, busy!**

**Xoxo!**

**~AJ**


	51. Chapter 51

**{Author's Note}**

**Longest chapter yet! Brace yourself for the ending! (Carol's B-day winners bottom)**

Tris POV

The tall meaty guy fires at us and misses. Christina and I stand in the Pit on the narrow, rocky ledges. The guy fires at us again. "Work on your aim!" She yells spitting on him.

I laugh as it hits him in the eye. "You little bitch! I'm coming for ya'!" He screams.

Christina and I smile at each other. No one messes with my Tobias and gets away with it.

The guy runs up the narrow walls of the Pit and Christina and I start walking higher. "Come get us!" She yells waving her arms in a crazy style.

I laugh and whisper, "Keep going."

This should be scary for me, but it's not. Christina and I worked out every detail just right.

BANG!

He misses again. The gun should have just run out of bullets. "I'm almost there, you don't want to know what I'll do to you when I getcha!" He yells.

When he steps on the narrowest ledge in the Pit, I nudge Christina, she takes off her shoe and hurls it at him.

"Ow!" He screams toppling backwards and falling off the high rocky ledge. "Ow." He yells again, this time more faint.

I nod at Christina. He shouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

"Don't mess with my T-" I cut myself off, "Four." I mutter.

"What's his name? Really?" Christina asks.

I shake my head. "Can't tell you. I promised him."

She sighs, "Worth a shot." We head back our apartments.

Technically, I have an apartment. It's got a tiny bed, and about a million of Christina's clothes. To her, it's her extra closet.

"Is it cool?" She asks randomly.

I blink at her. "Is what cool?"

She sighs. "Four. I mean is it nice to have him so protective over you? So in love with you?"

I half nod. "I don't see what you mean." I say.

She snorts, but not in a mean way. "Tris, Four is the most wanted, hottest, smartest, toughest guy in Dauntless and he won't look at anyone but you."

I smile and brush my hair from my eyes. "It's cool." I say.

She nods. "Almost time for the wedding." She says wedding with a little bounce in her step.

"Yeah. I'm excited." I say.

"You know what comes after this, right?" She asks.

I almost say sex, but I catch myself. "No," I say.

She smiles at me. "Kids."

I close my eyes and pretend she didn't just say that. "Sure."

She laughs at me. "Come on. Like you wouldn't want to have Four's babies."

I look at her and stop. "When you put it like that, I really don't."

She closes her mouth, and looks a little older. "Sorry I brought it up."

I shake my head and run my fingers through my hair. "It's fine, just that, I don't know. Its scary to think about."

We appear at the fork in hall where we'll split. "I'll see you tomorrow." She says.

"Bye." I say and then I remember, I forgot my key. "Shot…" I mumble slumping down by the door.

I feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier. I can't knock, because then Tobias will know I left. He'll find me in the morning anyway.

I stand up and slouch on the door. I raise my hand to cover a yawn when the door flies open.

I stumble into someone shirtless. "Where were you?" He asks.

"Hungry." I lie. "I forgot my key. I was just about to knock." I mutter stepping into our apartment.

"You had me really worried for a second there." He says running his fingers through his hair.

I kiss him on his throat. "Not a moment longer." He slips back under the covers and I change into my pajamas.

Crawling in next to him I feel his arms warp tightly around me. He squeezes my shoulders and rests his head on mine. I smile in my head knowing I get to sleep in tomorrow.

"Hey Tris?" Tobias asks me very quietly.

"Yes?"

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world, and I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in the world, and ever will love." He says quietly.

I smile. Beautiful woman. Not beautiful girl.

"I love you more." I whisper.

He presses his nose to my cheek and squeezes me. "I highly doubt it."

And we drift off like that. His arms wrapped tightly around me, and his face in the crook of my neck.

**XXX(PAGE BREAK)XXX**

"Tris Prior," Eric says, "Come with me." I follow him to his office. I'm not tried after the long hours of sleep I got last night but I'm not looking forward to waking up early.

Eric opens the door to his office and Carol sits across from his desk gnawing her lips. She looks so out of place in the disgusting room.

"Sit." He says.

"Don't tell me what to do." I say standing and crossing my arms. He rolls his eyes. "Why am I here?" I ask.

He sits in his chair and folds his fingers together. "You and Carol will be going on a little trip."

As soon as he says that, I think of the "Dauntless mission to Erudite."

"Where?" I ask quickly.

He shakes he greasy hair from his eyes, "Abnegation. Apparently there's something important for you there."

"What is it?" I ask.

I glance at Carol and she nods. Birth Certificates. I hold up four fingers and she nods again.

"Hell if I know." Eric says. I roll my eyes.

"When do we leave?" I ask.

"Tonight. You'll be staying with your family for three days. Carol has some meeting's you'll need to go to with her." He says.

"Why do I have to go to the meetings?" I ask.

He chuckles. "We're down one ambassador."

I give him a look. "Excuse me?"

He smiles evilly at me. "I'm sure you're aware that Jefferson Thomas feel off the Pit walls last night?" He asks.

I nod. Damn security camera footage.

"He has quit Dauntless and decided to leave for the factionless." He says.

_Idiot._ I think.

"Does this mean I'm the new ambassador to the factions?" I ask.

He scrunches his face. "Why the Hell not! I'll tell Tori ASAP." He says getting up.

I start, "But-"

Eric cuts me off. "Pack your things and bid your goodbyes. Be on the train at 6 o'clock. It takes a while to get there."

He leaves the room and Carol stands up. I warp my arms around her. "Thank you, thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me, and to Four." I say.

She nods. "I did a little digging around this morning."

I smile and we walk out to the Pit. "I guess I'll see you at six." I say.

She nods and waves goodbye walking down the halls to her apartment.

I debate whether I should pack first, or tell Tobias.

I decide to pack.

The apartment is cold when I enter and I try to make a mental list of all the things I'll need.

I grab my black duffle bag and set it on the bed. Opening the drawers of my dresser, I try to choose the least revealing outfits, since I will be in Abnegation, with my family. But it's really hot outside…

I'm so indecisive.

I throw a pair of jeans, and handful of underwear, and a few sleeveless tops into the bag. Walking into the bathroom, I apply a little makeup and put the cosmetics in a smaller bag from Christina.

I set my ring in the corner of the counter. I'll get it before I go.

I set my hairbrush on the counter, and then brush my teeth. I put my toothbrush in the bag and open the drawer on my side of the bathroom. I pull out the little tin of pills that I've had for a few months now, and stare at them.

Birth control.

I hold it in my hands and walk over to the bed, setting it down with the rest of the items. Tobias doesn't know I have them.

I find his old sneakers and put them on because they're extremely comfortable, (Even if I do have to stuff the front with socks.) Then I grab one of his dirty shirts and hold it to my face.

I inhale deeply his sent. I sigh. It's going to be hard leaving for a few days. You never know what you have until it's gone.

I shove the shirt into the bottom of the bag and start piling clothes on top of them.

The door clicks open. "Hey." A deep voice says.

I turn to face him. "Do you know?" I ask.

He nods and strides over to me. "Eric told me. I didn't want you to leave without saying goodbye."

I wrap my hands around his neck. "I would never leave without saying goodbye." I whisper.

I press my lips to his and when we're finished, he says, "I know."

I turn back to packing and quickly shove the pills in my bag. "What was that?" He asks.

I run my tongue over my teeth. "What was what?" I ask innocently.

He gives me a 'Four' look. "You're hiding something from me Tris. What is it?"

I shake my head. "It's not that big of a deal."

He crosses his arms. "Then show it to me."

I look back at him. "No." I say solidly.

"Why not?" He asks moving closer to me. Suddenly I feel very small.

"Because," I say vaguely.

"Because why?" He asks.

I shake my head. "It's nothing."

He glares at me ad sends chills down my spine. "Then show me."

He steps closer to me and I hold my hand up. "Tobias."

He steps back. "You're not wearing your ring."

I roll my eyes. "Do you notice _everything_? I was gonna put it back on!"

"Obviously." He snorts.

"Shut up Four!" I yell shoving past him. He grabs my arm.

"I'm not going to shut up!" He yells back at me. He looks at me cold, hard. Like the day I slapped him after Laurens simulation.

"Stop looking at me like that, Marcus!" I yell.

He drops my hand and steps back. His face is vulnerable and he's not going to say anything. I run over to him, "I didn't mean-"

"Tris." He says quietly. It's enough to stop me, and I feel my lip start to quiver.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean- I was just so angry and-" I sigh. "I'm sorry."

He just looks at me. "What time do you leave?" He asks.

I sigh. "The train comes at six."

He nods. "I'm going to run an errand. I'll be there to say goodbye."

I nod and watch him walk out the door.

There is no I love you.

No kiss goodbye.

**A/N**

**Longest chapter yet! To celebrate….**

**I GOT #1 REVIEWS FOR THE DIVERGETN TRILOGY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH! This is an incredibly AMAZING thing that happened and I just want to say thank you. A true sincere thank you to anyone who's reviewed my story. Y'all are the best in the world and mean so much to me. SO SO much. It seems like only yesterday (Life belonged to runaways, nothing her to see no looking back...)I got my first review on a crappy one chapter 1000 word story. It became SO MUCH MORE. It would not be possible without all of you! I THANK YOU SO VERY VERY VERY MUCH. You guys have showed me people want to read what I've written and that I do have writing potential I never though I had. Thank you. You've opened my eyes.**

**CAROL'S BIRTHDAY. (AKA 3/21) Is the day…. Wait for it…. THE DIVERGENT MOVEI COMES OUT! AHHH! (2014, of course) People that got it….**

**EmmaxxCaroline**

**Fourtris4**

**Guest (You know who you are ****) **

**SammiDivergentFan**

**Another Guest (You know who **_**you**_** are ****)**

**Tiger Warrior **

**Margaritia **

**THANK YOU FOR GETTING ME #1 REVIEWD FOR THE DIVERGENT TRILOGY! IT MEANS SOO MUCH!**

**I'll try to update tomorrow or Sunday! Now I'm going to go watch South Park on demand (:**

**Xoxo!**

**~AJ Grisham**


	52. Chapter 52

**{Author's Note}**

**Carry On by Fun. Is this chapter's theme song…. Or at least in my mind.**

Tris POV

I sit by the train tracks alone. The train should be here soon, but I needed time to clear my head so I came early.

I wish Tobias and I hadn't gotten in that stupid argument. It's because I didn't want him to know I'm on the pill. I don't even know why I made it such a big deal. It's just the pill. I hate it when I'm wrong.

I hate being angry with him but you can love a person and still be angry with them at the same time.

He was going into his fear landscape. That's where he goes when he "runs an errand."

I finger my ring and look at the engraving. _ 4+6_ and the tattoo, _4+6_. I hate saying this, but maybe getting away will be good for me.

Good for us.

"Hey." A deep voice says.

"Hi." I sigh. Chris sits next to me and doesn't say anything. That's something I've always liked about him. He doesn't pester me with useless questions. His company is just enough. "I got in an argument with Four." I say running my fingers through my hair.

Chris looks up at me. "Really?"

I nod.

"What about?" He asks.

I sigh, "Something really, really, stupid."

He nods and doesn't ask more. "It happens. You guys will be okay. I mean that's what love enables us to do right? Forgive. Forget. Move on. Four loves you and you love him. It'll work itself out."

I smile. "Thanks Chris. You really know what to say."

He smiles. "I'm going to miss Carol." There's a pause and I look at him. "And you, of course." He adds hastily.

I laugh. "You don't have to miss me, Chris. It's okay."

"Hey." Carol's voice fills the air.

Chris stands up and it literally looks like a shell was peeled off of him. "Hey." He says breathlessly.

They walk down a little so I can't hear them.

I watch them from the corner of my eye exchanging coy smiles and touches.

I nibble on my lip and think about Marcus. It was his face. It just looked so unfamiliar, neither Four nor Tobias. Why'd I say that to him? It was such a low blow, like I opened a wound of his and made it deeper.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper.

I hear the train whistle in the distance. _Where is he?_

I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and lift me off the ground. "Tris." I turn to face him.

His checks are tear stained, and his hair is tousled from running his fingers through it. He did go through his landscape.

I hold his hands. "I am so, so, sorry. I never meant to call you Marcus. That was just-" I sigh, "And I should have just told you instead of trying to hide it from you. You were right and I'm sorry." I say.

He smiles and pulls me into a hug. I feel out hearts beating together. His hands around my waist and mine around his neck.

"I shouldn't have bothered you about it. I forgive you." He says into my hair.

"It was birth control pills." I whisper. The train whistles again.

He gives me a heavy kiss on the cheek. "It's okay. We'll talk about it when you get back."

I nod into him. "I don't want to leave you." I say. "I probably don't have to."

"You have to. I want to know when your birthday is so I can throw you the best party in Dauntless history." He says.

"You're to good for me." I reply. His warmth is like a net of safety to me, I never want to go.

He shakes his head. "No. Tris. You're to good for me. I love you. I need you."

I sigh. "I'm really going to miss you." I say.

"I know. I'm going to miss you more." He says.

I laugh and the train whistle covers it. "I doubt it."

He lets go of my waist and steps away. I grab his face in my hands and kiss him.

"I'll be back." I say pressing my forehead to his. "I'll always come back to you."

I see a tear fall from his face. "I love you." He says.

I kiss it away. "I know. I love you more."

He smiles at me. "I doubt it."

The train comes speeding along the tracks in the distance. It's in my sight now. I pull Tobias to the tracks with me.

"Kiss goodbye?" I ask. He leans in and gives me a long kiss. "I'll see you soon okay?" I say.

"Stay safe Tris. For me. Stay safe." He says seriously.

I nod. "I promise."

I look at Carol and Chris still well in their embrace. I stick my fingers in my mouth and whistle.

"Come on!" I yell. Carol nods and gives Chris one more kiss.

Chris stands next to Tobias and Carol and I stand together.

I face Tobias one more time. I can't help it.

"Goodbye." I say. "I'm sorry."

He kisses me on the cheek again. "Don't be."

And with that Carol and I start running along with the train. She jumps on first, then I do. I hold onto the rail outside the car and wave to Tobias.

"I love you!" I yell.

"Get in the train!" I hear Chris yell. I laugh and give him the finger. He returns it with a smile.

"I love you more!" Tobias yells.

The train picks up speed. "I doubt it!" I scream into the wind. I get the last glimpse of him waving to me before Carol pulls me into the train car.

**A/N**

**I hope that ending was enough to satisfy for now since there have been a few major cliffhangers recently….. Thank you SOO much for the amazing reviews! I love you guys SOOOO much! Updates possibly tomorrow or Monday! No later than Tuesday night! **

**Xoxo!  
**

**~AJ**


	53. Chapter 53

**{Author's Note}**

**2 updates in one day!? When was the last time that happened! **

Tobias POV

Chris and I stand outside until the train pulls out of our sight. He shoves his hands in his pockets and sighs.

"I miss her already." He says.

I sigh. "I know the feeling."

Walking back to the compound it's strange without Tris. Like part of me isn't here. Like I lost a little bit of myself when she went away.

She'll be back though. She'll always come back for me.

And I'll always come back for her.

I stroll into the control room and plop into the chairs she likes. I spin around and think of her as I do.

Everything I do and see reminds me of her now. Will opens the door and has a plate with food in his hands.

"What are you doing? This is my shift." I say.

He nods and sets the plate next to me. "I thought I'd stay with you. Without Tris..." He says making it sound like she's dead.

"She isn't dead Will. She'll be back in a few days." I snap. He holds his hands up.

"Sorry, I just thought you could use some company." He says.

I wave my hand to dismiss him. When the door shuts I stare at the hamburger in front of me.

Hamburgers. The first meal Tris hand when she came to Dauntless.

There's a knock at the door and it opens. "You know knocking then opening defeats the purpose of knocking." I snark. Tris said that to me the other night.

"Sorry. I needed to talk to you." The voice says.

I do a double take. "Zeke?" I ask.

He nods. "The one and only."

I cross my arms and defensively stand up. "What do you want."

He stares at me seriously. "I want to be friends again."

I raise an eyebrow. "Really?"

He nods. "I'm sorry for hitting on Tris a year ago. And I'm sorry for being an asshat."

I laugh. "What's an asshat?"

He just smiles. "Want to hang out later?" He asks.

I sigh. Not really. "I think I'm just gonna hang in my apartment. Tris left for Abnegation with Carol earlier."

He stares at me. He doesn't know Carol, or why Tris is going to Abnegation.

"Is she coming back?" He asks.

I nod. "Three days."

"I'll see you at breakfast then." He says.

I nod and wave bye.

Sitting in the chair I think of Tris and what she said.

Birth control pills?

Why would she make that such a big deal? But I was the one that brought it up, and I accused her of hiding things from me. And she was, just not big things.

Where would she even get birth control pills anyway?

I stare up at the wall of TV screens. Christina is at one of the clothing stores.

Christina.

She would know. Right?

This isn't even a big deal. I mean Tris and I aren't thinking of having kids anytime soon.

At least I'm not. I have no idea what she's thinking. We've never really talked about it.

I shudder at the word that comes in my head.

Babies.

I don't know if I could ever be a father. I wouldn't want to turn into… Marcus.

I spin around in the chair, like Tris does, and wait for the time to go by. In less than seventy-two hours Tris will be in my arms again.

Tris.

She hasn't intruded on my thoughts this much since initiation.

Once my shift is over I walk back to my apartment slowly. Time seems to get longer without her.

I open the door and expect to see her in the kitchen, or flopped on her back on the bed.

But the apartment is empty. The bed is made and the place looks normal.

It doesn't feel normal without Tris. I shut the door and start to here people heading to the bar.

I roll my eyes and step into the bathroom. On the mirror there is a tiny 4+6 written in lipstick and circled with a heart. I run my fingers over it gently not to smear it.

I wonder if she's there yet. I wonder if her father knows about us.

He probably does. Marcus would have told him. He also would have told him we attacked him, without mentioning he provoked us.

_Asshat._

I'm thinking like Zeke now. It's good for me to be friends with Zeke again. Having a friend from my initiation is something I miss a little.

I shower with the bathroom door wide open since no one is here. It's something I haven't done in a long time, but it still feels comfortable.

I lie in bed and stare at the clock. 10:46. I haven't been to bed this early since I was in Abnegation.

I run my fingers along the digital numbers, and I know Tris is doing the same thing.

I can feel it.

The time is connecting us. I can hear her voice in my head. "I'll be home soon."

I sleep though.

Even without the warmth of her around me, and her back pressed against my chest, I get to bed for one reason only.

So I can dream of Tris.

**A/N**

…**..Soooooooo Whadya think? I also have a desperate plea for new music! I am kind of sort of obsessed with music…. So I want y'all to tell me your favorite song(s). I need some new music :) It doesn't have to have anything to do with Fourtris, or Divergent, or anything, just a song you like. Thank you!  
**

**THANK YOU FOR THE AH-MAH-ZING REVIEWS! I'm on my phone and I'll answer them out loud being like "Thank you!" "Oh really!" "Glad you liked it!" And my Mom just looks at me like I'm crazy. So cultivate my craziness by leaving me a review :) **

**Songs! Don't forget (: (Excessive use of the smiley face in this A/N)**

**Xoxo!**

**~AJ**


	54. Chapter 54

**{Author's Note}**

**THANK YOU FOR THE WNODERFUL MUSIC! Oh. And there's a lot of unfolding drama in this chapter. Brace yourselves.**

Tris POV

Carol and I stand in the moonlight outside of my old house. I take in the scenery, the small gray houses exactly identical to each other, cracked roads and brown, patchy grass.

The moon is full and hangs over our heads casting looming shadows on the ground. "Should we knock?" She asks.

I nod. It's been a year since I left my family; I haven't even seen my father since the choosing ceremony.

I look down the road and see the light at the Eaton's house is on and I can faintly make out the silhouette of a man. Marcus.

I point to it. "That's Four's old house."

Her eyes grow and she knocks on the door. "Seriously? Did you know him growing up?"

I tuck hair behind my ears and lick my lips. A cool breeze tickles my bare arms. "Nope."

She smiles and looks at the house. Like she's trying to imagine Four living there. "That's what I call destiny." She gets a look on her face, like she's thinking of a little secret. I pretend not to notice.

A shower of light pours through the door, my door, and my mother stands in the entryway.

"Mother!" I say giving her a hug. She stiffens at my touch but then hugs me back.

"Bea- I mean Tris! It's so good to see you again! Who is this?" She asks motioning to Carol.

"This is Carol, she's the other Dauntless ambassador, and one of my good friends." I say.

Carol smiles genuinely. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Prior."

My Mother smiles. "Come in! Come in!" She opens the door and it creaks loudly as she motions us inside. "Are you girls hungry? Can I fix you something to eat?"

I look at Carol, I haven't had anything since lunch. She shrugs as if to say why not.

I nod at my mother. "That would be great."

We follow her to the kitchen, and I run my fingers over the walls of the place I grew up in.

We sit at the table. My Mother busies herself in the kitchen and I remember my last dinner here, talking about how Marcus could have been abusing his son.

I snort and lean back in my chair.

"So Carol," My Mother starts, "Tell me about yourself."

Carol smiles, someone taking interest in her. "Well I transferred from Amity to Dauntless, and…"

I nudge her. "Tell her about Chris."

She nods. "I have a boyfriend that transferred from Candor named Chris." She gets a goofy grin on her face like she's thinking about him. "I came in first in Dauntless initiation, just like Tris."

My Mother smiles and sets out a plate of cookies. Of course she won't have one that would be self-indulgent.

My Mother faces me. "How are things with you and T-"

"Four." I say hastily. Carol gives me a sideways glance. "Things are great." I lie. I guess it's not a total lie. They're kind of great, we just had an little argument. My stomach churns and I think of the stupid argument.

"Marcus said he saw you recently." She says.

I scratch the back of my neck and Carol curiously looks at me again. "Mom, can we talk about this later?" She may be Abnegation, but she's still my mother.

"Who's Marcus?" Carol asks giving me a look.

"Four's father." I say. I almost add abusive but I hold it in me.

"He said that he tried to talk to you and 'Four'." She explains.

"After he attempted attacking me." I add.

"He said you two attacked him." She says expressionlessly.

"After he provoked us." I spit. "Did he tell you what he called me? Did he ever tell you what he did to Four?" I ask.

She stares at me, "Beatrice-"

"Mother, let's talk about this later." I say standing. "Thank you for everything you've done."

Carol stands and follows me. "Thank you Mrs. Prior."

We walk up the stairs and down the hall. I open the door to Caleb's old room for her. It looks the same.

"What was that all about?" Carol asks.

I sigh. "Four's Father, Marcus, is just a really, really bad guy." My hands automatically clench into fists. "He saw us a while ago in Dauntless and said he didn't want Four to marry me because I wasn't good enough to compare to the Dauntless born girls or something. He said the only reason Four should marry me was if we stayed in Abnegation it would have been good for the government." I shake my head.

I hate Marcus. I hate him so much.

She nods. "I didn't know if he was like your secret boyfriend or something."

I hold back a disgusted laugh and sit on Caleb's bed.

"I had a boyfriend back when I was Abnegation, well sort of." I say thinking of Robert. "He transferred to Amity, Robert Black?" I ask.

She makes a face. "I know him." She says quietly.

I laugh. "Me too."

We sit in silence for a while. "Can I," Carol pause and takes a deep breath, "Can I ask you something kind of personal?"

A voice in my head screams _Ugh! I hate personal questions! _"Sure."

Her face flushes. "Are you a virgin?" She looks around sheepishly.

I blink at her. That was random. "No." I respond truthfully.

She looks away. "Four?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say trying to keep my face expressionless.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." She says.

I sigh. "What about you?"

She blinks at the ground. "No."

My head snaps up. "Chris?" I ask.

She bites her lips. "No."

"Noah?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "God no."

"Can I ask who?" I know I shouldn't want to know, but I really do.

"You won't be angry?" She asks.

"I promise." I say. There's no way she'll say Tobias. I trust him.

"Robert Black, and Uriah." She says with tears in her eyes.

"What?" I ask. Did she just say, _Robert Black and Uriah?_

A voice rings in my ears. _Not with her._ Uriah taking to Tobias about Toni. Oh Lord, this is completed. "When?"

She sighs. "Well Rob was a while ago, back in Amity and Uriah was shortly after Scott and Ella died."

"But where? And why?" I ask. I can't contain the questions pouring from my mouth. Uriah liked Toni and Marlene for a while. But Carol who liked Noah and likes Chris? What is going on?

"I don't know, just one thing lead to another and it just happened. This was before Noah and Chris. I don't even know. I guess I kind of liked him and it would just be like a one time thing… He's nice, but I love Chris"

"It did only happen once, right?" I ask.

She nods. "I'm just nervous to tell Chris. I'm gonna have to tell him sometime."

I nod. "Have you ever talked to him about it before?"

"No. I just- I don't even know." She says. "You aren't mad about Rob?"

I shake my head. "I have Four now."

She sighs. "Yeah."

I give her a hug. Big sister, little sister.

"I'll let you get some rest." I say.

She nods. "Thank you so much Tris. It's good to talk to someone."

I nod. "Anytime."

I walk into my old room. Absolutely nothing has changed, at all.

I sit on the bed, look out the window, run my fingers over the dresser, all the things I used to do. The room looks odd without a mirror to me.

I stare at the clock. 10:46. I run my hand over the numbers and look at the tiny second hand ticking away.

Less than seventy-two hours until I get to be in bed… with Tobias.

"I'll be home soon." I whisper. "I love you."

And with that I roll over on the bed and into dreams.

Dreams that are the same as Tobias'.

**A/N**

**Okay….. No cliffhanger (ish) so you're welcome. I'm typing this on my bathroom floor because I feel like I'm going to puke, so if I don't update for a few days, I got sick. **_**Or**_** my Mother took my computer away. She hates it when I write for long periods of time so I have a feeling I'm going to be getting in big trouble soon.**

**I have some ideas but yours are always welcome! Christina and Will's wedding is coming soon by the way! I'm just going to have to find when to work it in. (If you have any ideas of where they should have it, LET ME KNOW.)**

**Thank you for 200 follows! Freaking out right now! You guys are amazing! I don't know what I'd do if I actually couldn't type for a while…. Let's pray that doesn't happen.**

**Xoxo!**

**~AJ**


	55. Chapter 55

**{Author's Note}**

**I got sick…. Here's a chapter. **

Tris POV

A hand lightly shakes me awake.

"Tobias." I moan pulling the covers over my face. "Five more minutes."

"Tobias?" A hefty voice says.

I bite my lip and remember where I am.

I shyly push the covers back to see my Father staring sternly at me. "Tobias wakes you up every morning?" He asks.

I nod.

"So that implies that you live together."

I nod again.

"Do you sleep together?" My father asks.

I tilt my head. "I don't have to answer that question."

"So that's a yes?" My Father asks.

"Does it matter? If we would have stayed in Abnegation we would be sleeping together anyway." I snap remembering our arranged marriage plans.

"So you are sleeping together. And that means-"

I cut him off. "It does_ not_ mean. And whether we do or not is none of your business. I don't need you making me decisions. I can make them myself."

He eyes me angrily. "Breakfast is waiting down stairs." He says exiting my room swiftly.

I sigh and walk down the hall to the bathroom with my bag.

"Morning." Carol says passing me down stairs.

"Hey Carol?" I ask.

She turns around. "Yeah?"

"Can you do me a huge favor?" I ask.

Her face changes. "Anything."

"Don't tell anyone Four's real name. _ Anyone_."

She nods. "I don't know his real name, though."

I smile to myself. "Even better."

I walk into the mirror less bathroom. I brush my teeth, hair, and take my pill before applying make up into a tiny compact mirror that was Christina's. I walk back to my room.

My _old_ room.

I slip into dark jeans and pull the black t-shirt on over it. It covers all my tattoos, except for the 4+6 on my wrist.

I reach for the bottom of the bag and pull out Tobias' shirt.

I flop on the bed and press it to my face. It smells like him.

It smells like home.

I walk down stairs and instantly inhale the pancake's sent we never had when I was living here.

"Why do we have pancakes?" I ask to no one in particular.

My Mother smiles. "Just for you and Carol. Your Father and I are having oatmeal."

I hold back an eye roll. She makes it sound like oatmeal is better than pancakes. "Mother?" I ask.

"Yes Beatrice?" She smiles.

"Can you trim my hair today?" I ask thinking of the sliding panel under the stairs.

Her face lights up. "Of course."

Carol and I dive into our pancakes while my mother and father enjoy-or do their best to enjoy-the oatmeal.

I haven't had a pancake in a while; in Dauntless we mostly have muffins and toast. It's nice to have a change of pace as the swirly sugar dances on my tongue. I had no idea my mother was such a good cook.

When we're finished my Father does the dishes and Carol leaves to catch the bus for her meeting. I'm only supposed to attend two of the three and the last day here will be spent hunting down my birthday.

My mother pulls back the sliding panel that hides our mirror and retrieves the scissors.

I look up at my reflection with no guilt. A lot can happen to a person's appearance in a year. I am taller, by a few inches; my hair is a tad darker and much longer. My ears are filled with piercings and my shoulders, collarbone and wrist tattooed. I stare into the eyes of the girl who used to be called Beatrice.

"Just a trim." I say letting my hair lose.

My mother starts to cut and looses herself in the work. "Are you and Tobias alright?" My Mother asks still trimming.

"Yes." I reply. "What would make you think otherwise?"

She smiles in the mirror lifting her high cheekbones as she does. "Just checking."

After a little while of silence she moves around to the side of my head. "Beatrice, I want to talk to you. As a mother." She says finishing up the trim.

I run my fingers through my short hair. It comes down to about my shoulders now. A nice change for the hot whether.

I nod and fetch the broom to sweep up the hair.

After we finish we enter the kitchen. "I overheard you and Carol talking last night."

Ugh oh. "What did you here?" I ask cautiously.

She looks up at the ceiling. "Tobias took your virginity." She says it more like a question.

I cringe at the word. "And I took his." I say trying to sound angry. I've never talked about things like this with my mother. All we ever got was what we learned in health, and anything friends from other factions told us.

Of course I never had friends from other factions…

"I just want to make sure you're okay and that you're protected." She says.

I sigh. "I'm fine." I pause. "And protected."

She smiles. "If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask. I still love you know matter what and you know that, correct."

I nod and flick my eyes to the stove. "Did you tell Father?"

She runs her fingers along my hand. "No dear. I don't plan on telling him either."

I smile and stand up. I don't know if I've ever felt closer to my mother. "Thank you." I say.

She nods and smiles at me. "You may be Dauntless, but you'll always be my daughter."

**A/N**

**This was indeed sort of a filler. A lot of a filler, actually. Anyways I got sick (Like I planned) so that means I might not update for a while, (Or I'll update a ton….) Either way I hope you liked the chapter and thank you for the wonderful reviews! You guys rock!  
**

**(No xoxo… You don't want my germs….)**

**~AJ**


	56. Chapter 56

**{Author's Note}**

**It's The End of The World As We Know It (And I Feel Fine) by R.E.M. got me through the part after the page break… Lenny Bruce is not afraid! (…Song joke….)**

Tris POV

The chairs in this room are the same as the ones in the control room. They're leather and they spin around on wheels.

I slide into the one farthest from the door and next to Carol. The Erudite are here, and the Abnegation. Always punctual.

"Names?" The Erudite ask us. Something about the way they ask that makes me _extremely_ wary.

I look at Carol. She's thinking the same thing. "Ella." I say looking at Carol.

"Chloe." She says. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Don't push it." I say under my breath. I've always hated the Erudite.

"Nice to meet you." The Abnegation say, "I'm Arnold and this is Audrey."

Audrey smiles. "Nice to finally meet you." She's could be pretty with her long blonde hair and light green eyes.

We look at the Erudite. "Jack and Jill." They say.

"Jack and Jill?" Carol asks with a big smile on her face.

"Yes. We just said that." They snark back.

Carol keeps her smile.

A two people walk in. Carol's perky expression changes to one of shock. "Oh my God." She stands up. "Jaron?"

"Carol?" He asks. _Please don't tell me this is another guy she hooked up with._

"That's Chloe." Jack or Jill says.

"Oh my God." They say. She runs up to him and wraps her arms around him. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." He lets her down. "I mean look at you." She smiles.

I clear my throat.

"Oh!" Carol says snapping back to reality. "This is my older brother Jaron."

_Thank goodness._ "Nice to meet you." I say.

He's good looking with dark brown hair and sandy skin. He has lots of freckles and has the same face as Carol. He's about Christina's height, 5'5 at the most.

"Carol this is my friend, Lauren." He says pulling over the Candor girl. She's pretty to with pale skin and short, dark red hair. She smiles and her whole face lights up when she does.

They plop into chairs and we wait for Amity. "So what are you doing here?" Lauren asks loudly.

Carol smiles. "We're ambassadors."

"I know," Lauren starts, "But you're both girls."

I nod. "Indeed we are."

"But ambassadors are supposed to be one boy and one girl." She says.

"Oh." Carol says.

"What happened to Jefferson?" She asks.

Jefferson. Factionless by Christina's shoe.

I shrug. "I'm glad to be here."

"Hello there!" An annoyingly perky voice says.

"Well look who decided to finally show up." Lauren says with her hands flailing in the air.

I laugh. "I like you." I say.

"This is Wesley." The Amity girl says. I smile and nod. Carol doesn't seem to know him he looks older than me, but younger than Jaron. He's probably Tobias' age.

"I'm Lily." She says in my face.

I nod. "Lovely."

After Lily and Wesley take a seat we wait for Audrey and Arnold to start.

Arnold stands up. He's skinny and tall. Really tall. Probably taller than Tobias.

"Welcome to Abnegation teen faction ambassadors." He says. "Today we will be discussing the government structure of our city." He says. "Let's just have a Socratic Seminar on this…" He sits back down.

I look at Carol she shrugs and gives me a _Go with it_ look. "Ella would you like to start?" Arnold asks.

I look around the room. "Oh!" I say. "Um, yeah. I mean Abnegation runs the government."

I look around the room. The Erudite girl pushes her thick blue glasses back. "We know that."

Lily interjects, "No need to get fussy, Dauntless."

"I wasn't getting fussy." I say losing my patience, "And my names Tris, not Dauntless."

"I thought your name was Ella?" Jack says.

"Same difference." I mumble.

"Back to our discussion," Audrey says politely.

I don't remember what it's like to keep clam and quiet _all the time_.

"So Abnegation controls the government…" Jill starts.

**XXX(PAGE BREAK)XXX**

I toss and turn restlessly in bed. I look at the clock. 11:44. _What time does the train come… _Midnight I think. I write make an impulsive decision and write Carol a note.

_Carol, I went back to Dauntless for the night. I'll meet you at the meeting. –Tris _

I smile and drop it on the kitchen table.

I walk out of the door in my old Abnegation sweatpants, and Tobias' t-shirt. I here the train whistle and prepare to jump on, even if it is pitch black.

I run along side the train and grab the railing. I pull myself up and into the car. It's easier in the city because the trains go slower here.

I dangle my feet out the car and look at the moon, no longer full but almost. I stare at the stars and let the wind whip through my hair.

For a good hour I get to do absolutely nothing until I see the glass buildings of Dauntless.

_Home._

I roll off the train and dust myself off. My heart beats with excitement. _Home. I'm home. Tobias is here._

I walk down through the Pit passing loads of intoxicated people to hazed to notice it's me.

When I get to the door I realize that I have no pockets, which means I don't have my key.

"Dammit!" I mumble.

I think about knocking but then realize I haven't tried opening the door.

I turn the knob; fascinated to see it turns wide open.

I shut it quietly and see a sleeping Tobias in bed.

Smiles cross my face when I see him sleeping. He looks so like, so young, so innocent, and so pure.

I slip under the covers and give him a slow kiss on the lips.

His eyes flicker open in confusion then he sees me. "Tris." He whispers wrapping his arms around me. "Tris." He says again running his hands along the back of my hair. "I missed you, so, so much." He says planting a kiss on my head.

"I missed you more." I say wrapping my legs in his.

"I doubt it." He says with a smile sinking back under the covers. "I was a nervous wreck without you. I could do nothing but wonder about you."

I run my finger along his cheekbone. "I'm here now."

He smiles. "Thank God."

I press myself closer to him and lay my chin on the nook of his shoulders that was made for me.

"Did something go wrong in Abnegation?" He asks stroking my side gently.

"I couldn't sleep without you next to me." I say truthfully.

I feel him smile and nuzzle my neck. "I'm glad you came back."

I smile. "I'll always come back."

He hugs me tighter. "I hate not having you in my arms. I hate missing you. I hate being apart from you. I hate not knowing if you're okay or not. I hate not being able to rush to your side if you're in trouble. I hate being lonely. I'm lonely without you." He says running his fingers under my shirt.

His weakness for me makes me love him even more, if that's possible.

"I hate not being near you. I hate not being in your arms. I hate not seeing you. I hate being in an old new place. I hate people asking me a bunch of questions. I hate not being with you." I say.

He smiles. "Tris Prior, you are the most wonderful woman that has ever walked the Earth. Do you know that?"

I smile. "You've told me plenty of times." I mumble squeezing my arms though his so I can feel his muscular back.

"Are you wearing my shirt, Tris?" He asks.

I give him a squeeze. "Maybe…" I say in a singsong voice.

"If it is," He says placing his hands on my hips, "Then I want it back." He says.

I smile. "In that case," I whisper trying to sound seductive, "It's yours."

He places his fingers on the hem of the shirt and starts to slowly pull it up. I roll away from him.

"Finders keepers." I say teasing him.

He tries not to smile and pulls me back. "I believe what's yours is mine? Wasn't that in the vows?" He asks.

I laugh. "We're not even married yet." I say.

"You know what, we should just elope." He says.

I smile and hitch one leg around him. "That's a very, very good idea." I kiss his neck. "You should be rewarded." He places his hand on my thigh and runs his fingers over it.

"I like rewards." He says with a smile.

I slide my fingers over the waist band of has pajama pants.

I say with a confident smile. "I like them too."

And then everything fades away and the world becomes him and me.

Us.

I am glad I came back for the night.

After we finish, he lies next to me panting. "Tris…." He says his voice heavy.

I smile knowing I am the reason he feels so good. I find his hand and wrap it in mine.

"Come back with me," I roll over and face him, "And lets get married."

He runs his fingers over my hairline. "Get married in Abnegation?"

I nod. "That's what makes it official. The paper? You sign it there."

He smiles. "Whatever you want Tris."

I wrap my legs in his. "We could always plan a big fancy wedding like Christina."

His expression changes. "So we're going to elope in Abnegation."

I smile. "Why not? We don't have to tell anyone."

He pulls his hand back. "You don't want to tell anyone?"

I grab it back. "I didn't mean that. Just… I don't know. It feels better if we keep it a secret."

"Okay." He says.

A thought comes to mind. "Are you working tomorrow?" I ask.

"No. Will's training the new guy, Drake?" He says.

"Father of Toni's baby…" I mumble.

He snorts. "Yeah him. Why'd you ask?"

I sit up. "Lets go tonight."

He stares at me. "Now?"

I nod. "Lets take a shower, hop on the train and get married."

He laughs and pulls me under the covers. "It's not that simple."

I look at him. "Yes it is that simple."

He laughs. "Who would the witnesses be?"

I sigh. "Don't they have witnesses there?"

He bites his lip. "Chris is probably up…. He has insomnia and Uriah's shift at the bar ends in an hour…. Them?"

"Chris. Not Uriah." I say shaking my head. Carol's boyfriend and bed buddy witnessing her best friend getting married. That sounds like a fabulous idea.

"Zeke?" He asks.

"I thought you didn't like Zeke." I say.

"Time heals all wounds." He says running his fingers over me.

I squirm. "Let's talk about it in the shower." I say grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

He laughs. "You greatly over estimate my self control."

I pull on his arm. "Who said anything about self control?"

A smile plays on his lips. "Tris Eaton sounds pretty good to me."

I feel a sudden urge to squeal like Christina. "And even better to me."

He holds the door open for me. "I doubt it." He says nibbling on my ear. "You stole my heart."

I face away to turn the water on. "So I'm stealing your last name."

**{A/N}**

**HA! Longer chapter! (Even if the beginning was crappy…. I think it'll be important later in the story…)**

**GET EXCITED! THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED! He he! (Watch me not update for a while just to keep you in suspense!) **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! Over 200 follows! That's a lot. A lot. A lot. More people than in my grade so WOW. THANK YOU.**

**Xoxo! (I'm better now. (: Just a headache)**

**~AJ**


	57. Chapter 57

**{Author's Note}**

**Kiss Me- Ed Sheeran matches this chapter. I explain lack of update at the bottom…**

Tris POV

Lots of things are deceptive. The moon for example. It was full last night, so it cannot be full today, yet it still appears that way. The night clouds look dark when they fall over the moon giving everything an eerie glow.

Tobias and I stand outside an old brick building once called a church. We sit on the steps after knocking on the door.

He pulls me over to him and wraps his arms around me. "I can't wait to marry you." He whispers.

I smile and feel very giddy. "Me too."

The cement steps are cool on my bare legs and cast tiny bumps into my thighs.

"Are you sure you want to? No wedding just cut to the case?" He asks.

I wrap my arms around him. "I've always been one to cut to the chase." I mumble.

He smiles at me and takes my hands in his. "I Tobias Eaton here by vow to be a loyal, faithful husband. To treat you with respect and kindness. To defend you when you need defending. To cherish and love you for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor and to love you uncontrollably, unconditionally, and insurmountably as long as I shall live." He draws a breath, "And longer."

I smile and feel my heart warm. He looks at me with his deep blue eyes filled with love and tenderness.

"There are so many things I love about you that I can't say them all." I say breathlessly. "I Tris Prior vow to be a faithful, loyal, wife." The word barely escapes my mouth before a bubble of happiness surges through me. "To only be the best for my husband. To treat him right and well. To defend when he needs defending. What ever the circumstances I vow to always love you." I see a tear roll down his cheek as I lean in. "Uncontrollably, unconditionally, and insurmountably-" I put my lips a millimeter away from his. "Forever and ever." I whisper.

We seal our promise with a kiss. It's a new kind of kiss. Slow and passionate filled with love, hope, trust and excitement.

We pull away breathless. "Let's make it official." He says holding his hand in mine.

I smile. "Let's."

**XXX(PAGE BREAK)XXX  
**

The papers are in our hands and as I read them I don't see how this proclaims anyone's love.

_Under this contract, (Male name here) and (Female name here) are legally blinded as husband and wife on (This Date) This means…. _

I sign my name in all the places though; Tobias does the same using his real name instead of Four.

I giggle. _Four._ My old instructor that I feel for.

That I'm marrying.

Tobias smiles at me and the man hands us the documents officially making us married.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Eaton. I hope you have a very happy life together." The man says.

"Thank you." I say unable to hold back my very undauntless grin.

We walk out of the church smiling like idiots when the man asks, "You wouldn't happen to be related to Marcus Eaton, would you?"

Tobias turns and shakes his head. "I don't know that name. Is he a leader?"

He's such a good liar. The man laughs. "I don't know why I asked. It's none of my business anyway."

Tobias smiles and waves the paper in hand. "Thank you, for your help." He says opening the door for me.

I smile and step out into the midnight summer air and look at the paper that officially declares me Tris Eaton.

Tobias' wife.

"What should we do our first night as a married couple?" He asks shutting the door behind us.

I giggle and wrap my arms around him. "Let's go back to Abnegation." I say.

He laughs and brushes his hair from his eyes. "Aren't we already in Abnegation?"

I grab his hand and start walking.

"Tris Eaton you are something, you know that?" He says. I smile. Tris Eaton, my new name. "You're the only thing good that's ever been attached to Eaton."

I smile. "Other than you."

He gives me a boyish grin. "I love you, Mrs. Tobias Eaton." He says.

"Mrs. Tobias Eaton, I could get used to the sound of that." I say with a smile.

Walking down the streets of Abnegation in black, in the middle of the night, after just getting married is something I never in a million years thought I'd be doing.

"What's yours is mine that includes my name." He says with a wink.

"Four…" I mumble. "I remember when you were just Four."

He smiles. "Just Four."

We walk in silence until we reach my old house. "And you don't want to tell anyone about this?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No one. We can have a big wedding later." I inch closer to him. "I just want to be yours now." I say.

He laughs a little. "You were always mine." He says.

I wrap my arms around him. "Legally yours."

He presses his lips to mine in the dark evening. It's a slow kiss, gentle and sweet.

And we climb the tree in my side yard and slip into the window of my bedroom.

I retrieve the note on the kitchen counter and slip back upstairs.

I lock the door and slip into the tiny twin bed of mine. I fit next to him like a puzzle piece and curl my legs into his.

"Goodnight Mrs. Eaton." He whispers in my ear. His hot breath lingers and I start drifting asleep against his chest.

"Goodnight Mr. Eaton." I say falling in a place between sleep and reality. "I love you."

He brushes my hair back pulling me in the real world for a moment. "I love you more." He says.

I yawn. "I doubt it." I say before slipping away into slumber.

**A/N**

**I AM SERIOUSLY SORRY. I wrote this chapter (I swear) three times and wasn't happy with how any of them turned out… (Except this one) It's also almost opening night for Alice in Wonderland so lots of longer rehearsals AND it's almost the end of the quarter so I'm trying to bring my math grade up to an A. (My mother blames fanfiction for my B...) Anyways….**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVEIWS! It makes me SOO happy to see them! You guys are SUPER AWESOME and I LOVE YOU! My next update should be… Wednesday I'd say. (Dress rehersal tonight, tomorrow night, and the night after…) I HAVE IDEAS THOUGH! (Amnesia, Comas, You know ;) THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU!**

**Xoxo!**

**~AJ Grisham **


	58. Chapter 58

**{Author's Note}**

"**I've tried to reduce profanity but I reduced so much profanity when writing the book that I'm afraid not much could come out. Perhaps we will have to consider it simply as a profane book and hope that the next book will be less profane or perhaps more sacred."**** –****Ernest Hemigway****  
**

Carol POV

I hear abrupt screaming and yelling in the room next to me. "I can't believe you!" Someone yells. "Get Marcus down here!" He yells again.

Marcus?

My brain is still groggy from sleep so I don't comprehend that right away.

I tie my hair up in a messy bun and slip down the hallway. "Because I wanted to! It was my idea!" Someone screams. It sounds female.

I enter the bathroom and here random bits and pieces of a conversation I don't understand. The nosey little girl in me wants to find out what the deal is, but the rest of me would like to be presentable first.

"You will not sleep with Tobias Eaton in this household!" Mr. Prior yells. My head snaps up.

Tobias Eaton?

Tris is cheating on Four?!

I slap water on my face and try to keep my legs from wobbling down the hallway.

_Why would Tris cheat on Four? They're perfect for each other!_

The door is shut and I hear another door somewhere open and close. I knock Tris' bedroom door and turn the handle.

Who's this Tobias she's cheating with?

The door opens gingerly and I see Tris tangled in bed with a shirtless Four, Mr. Prior crimson red and the bedroom window open.

"Good morning Carol. Nice to see you." Four says.

I tilt my head trying to process what's going on. "What the Hell is going on here?" I ask. Four's here? In bed with Tris?

Another man steps in the room. "Tobias Eaton! I thought we talked about this! I thought I told you not to have sex with her!" He points to Tris.

"Hey now." I say stepping between them. Inside I'm screaming. Tris and Four having sex and this guy knows about it?

Mr. Prior is in the corner cringing. "They better not be," His voice sounds small, "Having sex."

"Who are you?!" The man screams in my face.

I look into his eyes and move my face closer to his. I am not intimidated by this man. "Carol Abner."

He just rolls his eyes and shoves me out of the way. "Tobias! What is wrong with you! Why don't you get what I could have never had? A Dauntless beauty." He says.

Four has a face of total anger. "Tris is a Dauntless beauty."

Tris' face melts into a girlish expression. "Really?" She whispers.

"Beatrice is great! I called you over because I wanted you to know about this! Not that Beatrice isn't good enough for him because she most certainly is!" Mr. Prior yells.

I try sinking in all the details. Four's name is Tobias. This annoying man is his father, Marcus. Four's in Tris' bed shirtless.

"What the Hell is going on?" I ask again. It is a rhetorical question.

"I can't believe you!" Mr. Prior yells in Marcus' face. "We had this agreement and now you don't approve!" He screams.

"You don't either!" Marcus yells at him.

I look at Tris and Four. Tris mouths something. _Get me clothes._ I think. I nod and cringe a little myself.

Tris and Four in the bedroom down the hall from me…..

I walk into my room and find my biggest T-shirt for Tris.

I suppose I'm not one to judge. Robert _and_ Uriah.

I don't even understand myself. Robert because I was lonely and wanted to feel loved, and Uriah because I was depressed and needed to be happy.

I liked Uriah a little, but that was before Chris.

_Chris._

I feel my heart pang in guilt and longing for him. My lower lip starts to quiver.

I push the thought away and try to focus on the screaming down the hall.

"Fuck you!" Someone screams. I think Four.

I stifle a laugh. He must be really angry. "Fuck her!" Another voice yells. Marcus most likely pointing to Tris.

"Why don't I!" Screams Four. I burst out laughing. I've seen him enraged, but never like this. If only I could see the look on Tris' face.

I open the door. "Fuck all of you!" I say throwing the clothes at Tris. "Tris and Four are obviously in love, and if they want to sleep together so be it! Just leave them alone!" I yell.

Marcus takes a step towards me. "You little bitch. You think you know everything don't you." He says.

I cock one eyebrow. I am not afraid of this man. "I am a bitch." I say spiting in his face. "Try me." I say.

Marcus steps closer to me and raises his fists.

I am ready for this. I can fight. I am Dauntless.

"Get away from her!" Tris yells jumping out of bed.

She stands between us in the t-shirt I brought for her and her lacey black underpants.

"You wear that?" Her father asks.

She gives him a look then stares at Marcus dead in the eye. "You lay a finger on Carol, or you so much as look at Tobias," She breathes in, "I swear to God I will murder you." She steps closer. "The only reason I haven't killed you yet," She moves so close to his face they're almost touching. "Is because Tobias should get to do it. Stay away, or I'll decide I no longer care." She whispers.

"Beatrice." Her father says sternly.

"Father." She says. "Get out and take Marcus with you."

Mr. Prior looks at her and shakes his head. "I can't believe you." He says.

"I am selfish." She says. "And brave."

Mr. Prior and Marcus walk out of the room. I debate staying in the room with them or exiting.

I leave and shut the door but immediately place my ear to listen.

"Tobias I-" Tris starts. He cuts her off with a kiss.

"It's not like they can do anything about it now." He says with a smile. "What's done is done, and whether he likes it or not you are his daughter in law."

What? Daughter in law? I suppose I never gave much thought to why Four was here in the first place….

My hand flies over my mouth and I hold in my reaction. Tris and Four eloped last night.

Tris and Four are married.

I feel a pair of hands on my waist and I look up.

The only thing I can muster out is a quiet "Oh my God."

**A/N**

**Early update because I LOVE YOU! **

**THANK YOU FOR THE FABULOUS REVIEWS AND GOOD LUCK WISHES! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I should update by Thursday (But that's opening night so it might be late..) but 100% Friday! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**(INTERNET SMOOCH!)**

**~AJ**


	59. Chapter 59

**{Author's Note}**

**Alice in Wonderland was great! One more show tomorrow and one on Sunday! Thank you for the good luck wishes! * This Chapter is not proofed * My sincere apologies. **

Tris POV

Carol shuts the door and leaves the room. I sigh and flop on the bed, my shirt exposing the skin under my belly button.

I sit up and Tobias comes over sitting next to me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. His body is warm, flushed with anger.

"Tobias I-" I'm cut off with a kiss. I hear a moan escape my throat. He smiles against my lips and pulls away.

"It's not like they can do anything about it now. What's done is done and whether he likes it or not you are his daughter in law." He says with a smile.

I slide onto his lap and wrap my legs around him. I forget that I'm in Carol's baggy shirt and the black underwear the Christina bought me.

He wraps his arms around me and rests his head on my neck. "Mrs. Eaton." He whispers in my hair. His breath is hot on my neck.

I feel my heart melt and a stupid grin form on my face. "Hubbie." I mumble.

He laughs. "Never call me that." He says with a smile.

I give him a slow kiss on the lips.

"I missed you so much!" Someone yells.

Tobias pulls away and looks at the door. I try to kiss him again. "Tris…" He groans.

I release my legs from around him and walk to the door.

It swings open and Carol and Chris are hugging. Chris' eyes flick to me and I slam the door.

I stand stiff and bite my lip. Chris is here? For Carol?

"Who is it?" Tobias asks in a low voice.

"Chris." I mutter and shake my head. I sit on his lap and fall into his arms.

"You want to find out our birthdays today?" He asks.

I nod. It's so odd not knowing the day you where born. Like every year its just another day and you never know when you're a year older.

I know that my birthday came before choosing day. For me, the choosing day was held on June 3rd. So I know my birthday is at least a few months before that.

Lips brush my temple. "Is there anyway you'd be able to get out of that meeting?" He asks wrapping his arms around me.

I nod. "I'm pretty sure I got out of it yesterday."

"Yesterday…" He mumbles and kisses my neck.

I feel my body go limp as he leaves trails of fire along my skin. He pulls back. "Why don't we go find Tris Eaton's birthday?"

I smile and slide off his lap. "Indeed. Let us do so." I say.

**XXX(PAGE BREAK)XXX**

I drum my fingers along the desk. I've never had much patience for the Erudite.

"Wouldn't you think there'd be some complex system for finding these things?" He asks.

I scrunch my face. "Yes. I don't know what's taking them so long."

He rolls his eyes. "Tell me about it."

I'm glad he doesn't jump to the defense of the Erudite. It would have made me annoyed.

The lady walks back out and hands Tobias a folder. He smiles. "Thank you."

"All your documents are in there. Grades K-10, attendance records, family history, the whole ordeal." She says with a smile.

Tobias takes the folder. "Thanks."

"Where's mine?" I ask impatiently.

She turns to face me. "I'm sorry, I couldn't find anything for Tris Prior."

"Try Beatrice." I say.

She just nods and scurries in the back room.

Tobias holds the folder in his hands and stares at it intensely.

"Are you going to open it?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I'll wait for you, Beatrice."

I grin and start to drum my fingers against the desk.

"Would it be under Eaton? Beatrice Eaton?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Maybe. I doubt they do the records that fast."

I hear a loud, "A ha!" And the lady immerges with a folder in her hands. "It was just about to be changed into Eaton. Let me go make a copy of it and I'll be right back." She says.

"Thank you." Tobias says for me.

I look at the ceiling then at the floor then at the folder in his hands. "Open it if you want to." I say.

He shakes his head. "We'll open them at the same time."

I roll my eyes. I think I want to know his birthday more than he does.

I hear a random machine make annoying beeping sounds. "Hurry up…." I mumble and dig my fists in my pockets.

Tobias shrugs and grabs my hand. He smiles at the ring on my finger. "We'll have to get you another one."

I smile. "Don't spoil me." I say.

He looks me in eyes. "If I could give you the world, I'd find a way to do it." His voice is calm and steady and extremely sexy.

I inch my way closer to him attempting to be flirty. "I don't want the world, just something better." I say.

He winks at me. "Oh really? What might that be?"

I stand on my tiptoes, the way I always do before we kiss. "You."

"Here it is!" The woman says waving a folder in her hands.

I sigh and back away from Tobias. "Thank you, very much." I say accepting the folder.

"Anytime." She says.

We walk out of the Erudite compound without saying a word.

"The train should be here in ten minutes." Tobias says looking at his watching.

I look him in the eyes. "Are you ready?" I ask.

He nods and smiles. "I was born ready."

We both dig into our folders, mine is still warm at the touch from just being copied.

"Beatrice Prior, born to Andrew and Natalie Prior on May third." I say.

May third. I try to think of anything that happened that was important that day.

Then I remember. I hold back my giggles and can't wait to tell the irony to Christina.

A smile stretches across Tobias' face. "Tobias Eaton, born to Marcus and Evelyn Eaton on February second."

I smile. "Two plus two is four." I say with a smile.

"Who loves with all his heart," He says sweeping me under his arms, "Six."

I smile. The last time he said that, we were jumping off the net before the initiates came.

The train whistles in the distance. "We can look at all our grades and stuff later." I mumble wrapping my arms around him.

He smiles. "May third might just be the best day in the world. You saved me the day you came alive." He says.

I smile and press my face to his chest. "I love you."

He presses his lips to my temple. "I love you more."

I look up into his eyes. "I doubt it."

And with that we kiss while waiting for the train, now knowing the days of our birth, both feeling a little more complete.

**{A/N}**

**Okay… So birthdays! Tris' birthday is the day ****Divergent**** was published incase you didn't know (: and Tobias' birthday is 2/2 so 2+2 is 4 (Incase you didn't get that…..)**

**I AM ALMOST AT 1000 REVIEWS AND CAN I SAY HOLY FLIPPING BANANAS THAT'S A LOT. LIKE A LOT A LOT. When I ready them they make me so happy. My internet friends that I don't really know but I kind of do know you! Anyways I just wanted to say thank you. Again, thank you. I can't say thank you enough to each and every one of you for reviewing. I cannot tell you how fantastic it makes me feel. The ones that say "Have you written a book?" "You're the next Veronica Roth." "I'll be at your first book signing." They literally bring tears to my eyes. (And I don't cry easily.) So thank you. You make me happy (:**

**Xoxo!**

**~AJ Grisham **


	60. Chapter 60

**{Author's Note}**

**Sorry it's short…**

Tris POV

Tobias and I walk into the Pit and head to our apartment.

"May third." He says again as though he's trying to remember anything severely significant happening on that day.

"February second." I say back to him. "Isn't it weird that we grew up never knowing anything about the day we were born, and now it's, like, the biggest thing in the world?"

He nods. "It is weird."

We walk back to his apartment together. It's odd not being in Dauntless, even for a little while. Like part of me was missing and I didn't understand until I was gone.

I open the door and step into the apartment. The doorknob is freezing cold and the lock is a tad sticky when I try to open it.

We enter and I start to unpack my things.

Old habits die-hard.

Tobias flops on the bed and watches me unpack. I have the strange feeling I'm doing something wrong but I keep going.

Separating clothes into two piles. Dirty and clean. I unpack my makeup bag and toss it aside.

Tobias lets out a sigh and puts his hands up behind his head. "Can we talk about something?" He asks.

I nod but continue looking at my piles. "What do you want to talk about?"

He lets out a long breath. "I just…" He doesn't say anything for a second then says, "Never mind."

I look at him. "What?"

He shakes his head. "When you're done."

I just continue sorting. I squat down to the bottom dresser drawer and slide my clothes in. I toss the dirty ones in the hamper and sit on the bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask.

He holds his arms out to me like a little boy and I slide in them, gladly. He doesn't say anything for a while just brushes my hair back.

"The whole birth control thing." He says.

I bite my lip. "I said I was sorry."

"I know." He says. "And I forgive you. I just don't get why you made it such a huge deal."

I look away from him. "I just want to stay safe." I close my eyes slowly and sink down into his chest.

He rubs me arm. "You're smart Tris. You're really smart. Just talk to me about things."

"Only if you talk to me." I say sternly.

"I do." He says. "I'll tell you anything."

I let out a heavy sigh. "Tell me you love me."

His lips curl into a smile. "I love you Tris Eaton."

I break into a grin. "Happy almost half birthday." I add.

He gives me a kiss. "You're lovely, you know that?"

I nod. "Don't forget it."

"Never will." He says pressing his lips to my temple.

I start to drift off into sleep. Halfway there I think I here noise coming from the Pit, but I decide it's nothing and keep sleeping.

**{A/N}**

**I'm sorry it's short. I had to set up for the next chapter…. I am stuck for DHS so that's why it's not getting updated too….. **

**Also! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Alice in Wonderland is over :'( (so is the 3****rd**** quarter of school….) but that means I should start to fall back in routine. That also means I won't have **_**Nap with Computer Privileges **_**aka Career. **

**So updates coming Tuesday or Wednesday! Secret Life of The American Teenager comes back next Monday! (YES.) I just felt like throwing that in there….. I LOVE YOU!  
**

**Xoxo!**

**~AJ**


	61. Chapter 61

**{Author's Note}**

**Radioactive by Imagine Dragons…**

Tobias POV

I hear the noise in the Pit and feel my heart sink. _What's going on now?_

I carefully untangle myself from Tris and slip on my shoes. "I'll be back in a second." I say incase she can here me.

The air is crisp and cool for summer but it always is. That's one of the things I love about Dauntless. It's never hot and stuffy, like the tiny closet.

I push the thought away and continue to the Pit.

"Don't be such an ass!" Someone screams. I don't recognize the voice, but keep going.

"It's mine more than yours! Now shut your face before I shut it for you!" It's feminine and fierce.

There are cheers and screams erupting. I push through people to see what's going on. People make way for 'Four' and I just glare at them.

After shoving through the final layer of people, I see what's going on.

Toni and a man, arguing. The boy is tall with dark red hair and a huge nose. "Shut up Toni!" He screams at her.

"I'll do whatever I want! It's my baby, Drew!" She spits at him.

The man, Drew, glares at her. "It's my baby too! Don't you want any of my opinion!?" He steps closer to her and her eyes light up.

"No I don't!" She screams at him.

"Smack him!" Someone yells.

Drew steps closer to Toni and grits his teeth. "You kill that baby, I'll kill you."

Toni stares back at him. "You touch me I yell rat."

He pulls his fist back and her eyes grow wide.

My legs start to move and I don't know what I'm doing. My mind and my body are too far apart.

"Don't touch her." I say to Drew.

"Oh man now Four's getting involved!" Someone yells.

"Man he is a badass!" Someone yells.

"A hot one too." Some girl yells. I roll my eye and focus on Drew.

"I'll do whatever I want to her. And that baby. My baby!" He screams.

I want to hit him, but I don't attack unless I'm provoked. This does count I suppose, but I'll wait for him to hit me first.

"You will not touch her." I say back to him. Its times like this I hate being from Abnegation. I'm hardwired to be selfless and defend others, even when I hardly know them.

"I'll touch her and you!" He screams. I see his fist coming at my face and I block.

Kicking his legs from under him I here the Dauntless start to scream at us. I pin him to the ground. "You think you're so much better than everyone else Four." Drew says to me. "You and your shitty girlfriend."

I punch him hard in the face. "Mess with me, fine." I exhale and punch him again. "Mess with Tris, I swear to God I'll murder you."

He laughs and I kick his abdomen. He coughs and I hit him again and again. That's the way to get to me, _Tris_.

She's my weakness.

"What is going on here!?" I here the voice yell.

"Shit." I mumble. The pierced face comes into view. "Eric." I say coldly.

I step off Drew and stand next to Eric. "Answer my question." He says crossing his arms.

"You've never seen the Dauntless break into fights before?" I ask tapping my foot. I want to get back to Tris before all the noise wakes her up.

He narrows his eyes. "Max needs you, now." He says. "I was juts about to get you when I saw this lovely fight."

I roll my eyes. "What does Max want."

He shrugs. "Hell if I know."

I sigh. "Tell him I'll see him tomorrow."

Eric just nods and circles around Drew. "Nice job Four."

I roll my eyes and remember the times I've beat him like that. More than once…

Slipping down the hallway I open the door and Tris is sitting on the foot of the bed with Max.

I raise an eyebrow and don't jump to conclusions. "Hello Max. Fancy seeing you here."

He rolls his eyes. Tris has a weird look on her face. One crossed between fear and happiness. It's a guilty happy face.

"I'm sure you're aware Archer OD'd this morning." He says.

Archer. I try to match the name to a face. I'm pretty sure he's a leader.

I nod and cross my arms. Even if I didn't know, Max doesn't have to know that.

"Well we're in need of a new leader and I know I've come to you many times with this,"

I open my mouth to cut him off but he stops me, "Four listen." He stands up. "I know that you know what 'Divergent' is."

I try to keep my face clam as he says Divergent but I glance at Tris. She just nods. "Eric is out for them. He wants to hunt them and kill them all." I raise an eyebrow.

"And you don't?" I ask smoothly.

"I don't. I want to use them to our advantage." He says.

I glance back at him. "How would you do that?"

He shrugs. "Guess I'd tell you more if you were a leader…"

I see Tris gnawing her lip. "Can I have some time to think about it?" I don't trust any of them.

He nods. "I need an answer by tomorrow at noon." He pauses. "You're a prodigy, Four, don't waste your time."

I nod. "I'll have an answer."

He looks at me and whispers. "Higher pay. You'll be able to buy her lots of pretty things."

I stare at Tris as Max passes out of our apartment. Her long blonde locks fall in front of her face and her blue grey eyes stare back at me.

"What'd he say to you?" I ask pulling her close to me.

She sighs. "Peter was put on trial in Erudite for something he did outside the fence-"

"What'd he do?" I interrupt.

"I don't know, but it must have been pretty bad for the _Dauntless _to put him on_ trial_." She says. "He's coming back tomorrow and being executed."

I squeeze her tightly and remember when they almost murdered her. I can't say I'm sorry for Peter.

"Have you ever seen a Dauntless execution?" She asks.

I shake my head. "I know how it works though. It's like Russian roulette."

She shakes her head and I press my nose to it inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

I pull her to the back of the bed and she rests with me, my arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Basically there are three guns. One for each leader. One bullet is placed in one gun, and then they're shuffled around." I look at her to see if she understands. "This means two unloaded and one loaded." She just smiles. "Each leader grabs a gun and fires on the count of three."

She doesn't say anything, just looks at me with the eyes, the beautiful grey eyes.

I roll over on my back and pull her on top of me. She places a cold hand on my shoulder and lets the other skim through my hair.

I wrap my arms around her waist and hold her tightly. Her cheek is pressed against my chest and I listen to the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"You're beautiful." I whisper to her.

The corners of her mouth turn up. "I thought I wasn't pretty and you'd only go to my funeral if there was cake."

I don't say anything. She won't have a funeral as long as I'm around. "You look good Tris." I whisper.

She kisses the side of my chest and I give her a squeeze.

I can't remember how I lived without this. Her love, her beauty, her smile, her eyes, her wit, her bravery…. Her.

I start to drift off into sleep.

My eyes open what seems like seconds later, (but must have been a few hours since Tris has rolled off of me) to see Chris standing in the doorway with Carol unconscious in his arms. "Four I-"

I lightly shake Tris. "Wake up." I whisper.

"What?" She moans. I walk over to Chris.

"What happened?" I ask looking at Carol draped in his arms.

He shakes his head. "The train-We jumped off-I found her like this." He says not being able to decide.

Tris jumps up. "Is she breathing?"

Chris bites his lip and a tear escapes and rolls down his cheek. "I don't know."

**A/N**

**Goody! Drama! Soooooo…. I need ideas. (When I say that I mean inspiration.) I'm getting to the wedding. It takes time. (I mean do you know how hard it is to plan a fictional wedding?!) Tris is NOT getting pregnant. (Not in this story) And for those of you who are wondering, The P Word is a one-shot, Tris' reaction basically. There's NO way I'd be able to write another story…. DHS in still kind of on hold. I'm a little stuck there mostly because the characters are OOC. Anyways….**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM SOOOOOOO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU SO! **

**Updates coming Wednesday or Thursday. (Or tomorrow if I am inspired!)**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**Xoxo!**

**~AJ**


	62. Chapter 62

**{Author's Note}  
**

**I'm getting cliché on you here….. (This isn't proofed either, but I'm trying to update DHS so bear with me)**

Tris POV

"I'm going to get coffee. Want any?" Tobias asks me.

I yawn and nod lifting my heavy head off of his shoulder.

He gives me kiss on the head and stands up stretching his sore muscles. He turns to Chris, Will and a sleeping Christina. "You guys?"

Will nods. "White chocolate mocha." He points to Christina. "Skinny vanilla latté." Tobias nods and turns to Chris who shakes his head.

He's not nearly as tired as the rest of us. Tobias was right about his insomnia. "Nothing, but thanks."

I get bored in the hospital waiting room, anxious to hear about Carol's condition. Chris says she fell off the train and hit her head. The nurses are running tests on her now.

"How come Christina's not in there? She treated her last time." I say to Will. Last time being when Tobias broke her nose.

"She takes every other day shift." Will sighs. I nod and focus my attention to Chris. His eyes are wide but they don't seem to be blinking. He's staring at the floor, looking through it more than at it. His hair is messy from running his fingers through it.

"Chris." I say.

He turns my way, still in his land of thoughts.

"She'll be okay." I tell him.

Suddenly a door is opened and I see someone I never wanted to see again in my entire life.

"What are you doing here?" She asks me.

I roll my eyes and Chris stands up. "It's Carol."

She flips her red hair. "Whatever."

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be working at the fence?" I ask standing by Chris.

She rolls her eyes. "I'm here to see Peter's execution." She says.

"Why?" Chris and I ask in unison.

She snorts. "Do you even know why he was on trial in the first place?"

Chris shakes his head but I don't move mine. She glares at me. "Rape."

"What?" I ask popping the T.

"You heard me." She says with a smirk.

I look at Chris who looks at me. "Who?" He asks.

She glares. "I have to go get a pregnancy test done." She says walking around us.

I turn my head to Chris. "He raped her?"

"And she's not traumatized?" He asks back.

I snort. "Please. She lays _everyone_. Noah, Eric, not to mention all the Erudite guys."

Chris' face looks droopy and he musters a small "Yeah."

I don't say what I think but I think he's on the list.

I shrug my shoulders and sit down. "She's probably okay because it's not her first time and she probably enjoyed it then just said it was rape. That bitch is a fantastic actress."

He nods. "Yeah."

"I have coffee!" My favorite voice yells. Christina's eyes pop open. "Coffee? Did you get me any?"

Tobias hands her a cup. "Skinny vanilla latté."

"Thanks Four." She says lifting the cup to her lips.

"White chocolate mocha." He says to Will and hands him a cup.

"Thank you." He sighs out lifting the cup to his lips.

He tosses the tray away and hands me a cup. "Black. Just the way you like it."

I smile and lift the cup to my mouth. The coffee is strong and sends jolts through me. The heat burns my tongue and taste buds making them feel on fire.

Tobias makes a face. "How can you stand to drink it like that?"

I shrug. "That's how I like it."

He shakes his head. "Nothing but coffee."

I nod. "That's why it's called coffee not a cappuccino." I say motioning to his cup.

He rolls is eyes. "Has the doctor said anything about Carol?"

"Not yet. We saw Chloe just a second ago." I say taking another sip of my coffee.

He almost spits it out, but swallows in time. "Initiate-bitch-redhead-Chloe?"

I laugh. "She says Peter raped her."

This time, I'm glad he's not drinking it. "What?"

"And that's why he was put on trial." I add.

"And she wasn't scared or anything?"

"Nope. She probably framed him." I mumble.

Tobias holds back a smile and leans back in his chair.

Another door swings open and Chris stands up. "How is she?"

The doctor gives Chris a small smile. "She just woke up-"

"Thank god." Chris exhales.

"But she doesn't know where she is and what's going on. We think she has amnesia."

Chris shakes his head. "No. No. No!" He yells. "Not my Carol….." He walks out of the waiting room and I stand up.

"Where's he going?" The doctor asks.

I shrug. "So she can't remember anything?"

He crosses his arms. "She knows her name is Carol Abner and Dauntless is her faction. She also now basic things, like what a parent is, but she doesn't know who her parents are. She also keeps asking for someone named Jaron-"

"That's her brother." I intergect.

"Oh." He says.

"Will she regain her memory anytime soon?" I ask.

He uncrosses his arms and shuffles his feet on the floor. "It could be tomorrow. It could be never."

I clench my teeth. "That's quite a range." I mumble. "Am I allowed to see her?"

He nods. "One person at a time please. She might remember you once she sees you, or she might not. We don't know."

I turn around to Tobias. "Go find Chris." He nods and stands up, cappuccino in hand. I take a sip of my coffee, it's cooling down.

I walk down the long hallway and enter the room. My tiny ex-initiate is sitting on the bed with her legs crossed and her head leaning on the back of the wall.

"Hi Carol." I say.

She smiles at me. "Do you know who I am?" I ask.

She squints a little, clearly thinking hard. "Are you my sister?" She asks.

I shake my head and sit down on the edge of my bed. "I'm Tris. Tris Prior. Your trainer and friend."

She stares at me. "I don't know who you are."

I sigh. "Can you remember anything about yourself?" I ask taking a sip of my coffee.

Her eyes light up. "I know I like that stuff." She says excitedly pointing to my coffee cup.

I hand it to her, even if she doesn't like it black. "What's it called again?"

"Coffee." I say.

"Coffee." She repeats. "Coffee."

"Coffee." I say again.

She takes a sip and swallows. "Maybe I don't like that stuff."

"Coffee." I say again.

"Coffee." She replies.

My eyes flicker to the ceiling. "Do you know anything about Dauntless?"

She places her hands in her lap. "I got stuck in an hourglass."

I do a double take. "What?"

"I got stuck in an hourglass." She says with no further explanation.

I just shrug and don't know what she's talking about. There's a knock at the door. "I'll be back later Carol."

She smiles. "Bye, um…"

"Tris." I say.

"Tris. Bye Tris." She says with a smile. "Can you send Jaron here?" She asks.

I shake my head. "He's not here."

He brow scrunches. "Oh. That sucks."

I nod. "It does."

I step out into the hall and see Chris standing there. "Is she-"

"She's fine, she just doesn't remember anything." I say. "She's very cheery. I think the Amity that was ingrained in her as a child is making a reappearance."

He tries to smile. "Can I go in?"

I nod. "Good luck Chris."

He smiles. "Thanks."

**A/N**

**OKAY. So I didn't kill her! DHS SHOULD BE UPADTED BY TOMORROW NIGHT. Sorry it took so long….**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIWS. THEY ARE AMAZING AND FANTASTIC AND I LOVE THEM SO MUCH! I'm going through a lot of girl drama (sigh) and they help me fade the world away, so thank you.**

**Xoxo**

**~AJ**


	63. Chapter 63

**{Author's Note}**

**Sorry for the shorty….**

Chris POV

I step into Carol's room and see her sitting on the bed. She looks normal. "Hey Carol." I say walking over to her.

She squints her eyes at me. "Do I know you?" She asks.

I give her a sad smile. "Yeah. You know me."

"Who are you?" She asks.

"I'm your boyfriend." I say.

She tilts her head and sticks out her arm, "Can you tell me what this means?"

I look at her black tattoo in curly script, _Mad_. My stomach lurches and I glance at mine, _Free_.

"You have dyslexia." I say.

She shakes her head. "No I don't."

I nod. "Yes you do."

She rolls her eyes and I smile. "I'm Chris."

She scoots over. "Chris. That's a Candor name."

I nod. "That's where I came from."

She shakes her head. "Where did I come from?"

"Amity." I say. She rolls her eyes again.

"They drug their bread." She says.

I whip my head to her. "What else do you remember about Amity?"

She shakes her head; "I kick the wall to make the water hot."

I nod. "Okay then. Do you remember anything about me?"

She squints at me then her face changes. "My nose. My nose was broken. You where the guy who broke my nose!" She says excitedly, then her expression changes. "You ass. You broke my nose."

I laugh and run my fingers through my hair. "I didn't break your nose. I promise.

She frowns. "It was broken, right?"

I nod. "Yep."

She sighs and rests her head on my shoulder. "It sucks not being able to remember anything."

"I imagine so." I reply.

"Do they know if I'll ever get it back?" She asks.

I run my fingers through her hair. "They say something will trigger it back. Like when you see something, it'll comeback."

She sighs and takes a deep breath. "You smell really good."

I laugh. "Thanks. You to?"

She smiles, the happy smile of random unexplained trust that I love.

"So Chris," She says, "Tell me about myself."

I laugh. "You like singing. You're good at it too." I say remembering the night we had karaoke at Uriah's. "You only have five fears."

"Is that good?" She asks.

I hold back my smile. "By Dauntless standards, yes."

"How many fears do you have?" She asks.

"Thirteen." I reply holding back my shudder. I see flashes of scars, of a younger me being beaten, of little Christopher Collier.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

I nod. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm okay if you're okay." I say.

We sit in silence for a little while. "Do I love you?" She asks.

I sigh. "I hope so."

She looks up at me with her big brown eyes. Her face is inches apart from me but she doesn't kiss me. Her top lip is barley touching mine and our foreheads are pressed together.

She doesn't say anything, just wraps her hand around my neck and kisses me. He lips are smooth and warm and the heat between us is unbearable. She runs her fingers through my hair and barely bites my lower lip. I moan and feel her smile.

She pulls away and looks back into my eyes. "I don't remember."

**A/N**

**FOUR GOT CAST TODAY! AND AHHHHHH! THEO JAMES (HOT HOT HOT HOT!) (look through all his imdb pictures not just the first one…) And then Shai Woodley (I am a Secret Life addict so when I found out she was Tris I died and went to heaven…) SO MAJOR FAN GIRL HAPPY DAY!**

**Okay now that that's over….. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS FOLLOWS AND FAVES! YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOO AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! (Thoughts on casting? Leave a review!)**

**Xoxo!**

**~AJ**


	64. Chapter 64

**{Author's Note}**

**I found Christina and Will's wedding song today! (I'm not telling you though… Hehehe…..)**

Tris POV

I wake up in bed with a fresh cup of coffee and a muffin. Tobias isn't here, but it doesn't worry me.

At least, I tell myself it doesn't.

I sip the coffee and let it run down my throat, scalding my taste buds and pharynx. The muffin is soft and chocolate. It's still steaming with heat so I know Tobias hasn't been gone long.

Chris didn't leave Carol. He couldn't do it. The doctors told us she'd be free to leave the hospital as long as she had someone with her at all times.

I roll out of the warm bed sheets and cold swirls around me. I grip my arms and walk into the bathroom, nudging the faucet with my elbow.

The 4+6 in lipstick is still on the mirror and I pucker my lips, as if to give a kiss. I splash my face with water and try to remember what I'm going to do today.

My head feels heavy and hollow. I know I went to Abnegation. Then I got married. Then I came home. Then I talked to Max-

Max. That's were Tobias is. He's with Max.

At least, I hope that's where he is.

I've never had a lot of problems with Max. Besides changing Dauntless to be more brutal, he seems like a relatively nice-ish person. I try to convince myself this, but there's no denying that changing initiate training, changed Dauntless as a whole.

And that irritates me.

If Tobias is with Max, as a leader, maybe he'll fix it. Turn new, vicious Dauntless back to the old, brave Dauntless.

It's strange he left me no note and it almost bothers me. I try to shoo the feeling off. Maybe he was in a hurry, maybe he just forgot, maybe he thought the muffin and coffee would be enough. _Whatever. He's fine._

I brush my teeth and pick out my clothes, normal jeans, combat boots, and the same top he likes from initiation Christina picked out. _ You look good Tris._ His voice rings in my head.

I smile to myself and slip the clothes on before lining my eyes and brushing my hair. I want to go see Carol, but Chris needs to be there more than I do.

She seems fine physically and she talks normally she just can't place people's faces and specific memories. That's what the doctor said anyway.

I walk out of the apartment. I plan on finding Eric so we can talk about this new job he threw me into. It almost doesn't bother me, which is strange. I liked the sudden change.

I walk past Dauntless people, all faces I know but no names. I wonder what it's like for Carol. Not to remember _any _of this. Not the familiar smell of alcohol and metal, or the rocky ledges of the Pit. Not the dinning hall or Dauntless cake.

It would suck, to not be able to remember Dauntless cake.

"Hello Tris." I jump at the voice. It breaks my thoughts and brings me back to the real world.

"Uriah! You scared me!" I wrap my hand around my throat and rub my neck.

"Sorry Tris." He says stepping closer. "We're going zip lining today after lunch, want to come?"

"Yes." I say quickly. I remember the zip line, the trill of the jump, the wind in my hair.

"Great. Hancock building, remember where it is?"

I nod. "See ya' then."

He gives me a smile then goes back to wherever he's going. I head up to Eric's office.

When I get there, I knock on the door. "Hey Tris." A voice, Zeke says from behind me. "Did Uriah tell you about zip lining today?"

I face him and here the door open. "Yeah, wouldn't miss it."

He smiles. "Great, see if Four want to come too." He shuffles the papers in his hands and walks down the hall.

I turn around; "Hey Eric have you seen-" I look around the room and see Max and Tobias.

"Oh. There you are." I say automatically.

Tobias smiles at me but doesn't stand up.

"Miss Prior." Max says. _Mrs. Eaton. _I correct in my head and smile. "Would you mind going. This is confidential information; I've already shared it with you. Eric is down the hall if you need to speak with him."

I look at Tobias whose eyes tell me nothing and I feel the corners of my lips turn down. Max just smiles and nods at me.

I shut the door. He'll tell me later anyway.

Walking down the hall to find Eric I can't help but wonder what they're discussing. Last night, Max said that he needed Tobias for hunting the Divergent, but not for bad things. He said something about how Divergent are more helpful than hurtful and that Jeanine was disagreeing with him.

The door to Max's office clicks open and I don't look back. I think I hear something along the lines of, "Here is your office." But it might be my imagination.

"Stiff." Eric's voice calls. I look up and see him standing before me.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

"Follow me for a minute." He says stalking off in a different direction.

"Where are we going?" I ask still standing.

He rolls his eyes. "You don't trust me?"

"Not in a million years." I say crossing my arms.

He snorts. "Smart girl."

"Where are we going?" I ask again.

"Your new office." He says with out details. "I have some things to explain to you when we get there."

I follow him down the hall and hear Max and Tobias' voice. I can't make out any words.

"Zeke!" Eric yells.

A door flies open and Zeke runs out, half a donut in his mouth. "Yrs Rric?" He says trying to swallow.

I laugh and Eric sends me dagger eyes.

"You're going to assist Tris if she needs anything." He commands.

Zeke gives me a seductive smile, his mouth still filled with powdery donut. "Orkayr."

I burst out laughing.

"You, and Four are going to be communicating with people all through out the factions to reassemble the government." Eric says.

"Reassemble the government?" I ask.

"Yes. That's why I sent you to the faction ambassador meetings." He says.

"Right." I say.

He turns to walk away, Zeke's still standing there, the donut finally swallowed.

"Where's Four?" I ask him.

Zeke shrugs. "Down the hall, I think."

"Thanks." I say turning around and smacking into someone.

"Hi there." He says. His hair is tied in a long ponytail. "I'm Harrison."

He has a kind smile and nice eyes. I instantly like him. "Hi I'm Tris." I say.

"Nice to meet you Tris." He says turning to Zeke. "Hey do you have those models we were working on?"

Zeke motions him in his office leaving me alone in the hallway.

I turn and face the door to my office. The knob is cold and feels electric under my touch. The door opens revealing a small room with a wooden desk, two chairs in the corner. There's a long window that stretches from one wall to the other, you can see the city skyline perfectly. I remember I'm in the glass building the pokes from the Dauntless compound and I smile to myself.

I plop down into the leather-spinny chair and place my hands on my desk. There's a knock at the door. "Come in." I say, my voice blending into the walls of my office. The door opens.

Tobias.

"Tris…." He starts. I stand up.

"It's okay." I shut the door. "It's okay."

He arms his strong arms around me and holds me tightly. "Marcus." He says.

"Shhhh…." I whisper in his ear.

I press my lips to his, soft and sweet. I pull back. "Everything's going to be fine, as long as we're together."

He nods. "Peter," He starts. I move in close to him. Our foreheads and noses touching, our lips inches apart.

"Is an asshole we don't need to worry about right now." I whisper

I feel him exhale and smile. He looks up at me. "Tris, I think we should-"

"Don't say anything," I whisper. I slowly inch my way closer to his lips, "But I love you."

I gently brush my lips to his, again and again. I feel him kissing back as his fingers steady my face. "Tris," He says between kisses.

I press my mouth firmly to his before letting him speak. "I love you." He says.

He runs his fingers along my cheek and sends chills down my body. Soon I feel our lips lock and his tongue glide over my bottom lip. He presses his lips around my mouth and inhales, stealing all the air from my lungs.

Tobias pulls away and gently exhales, blowing cold air over my lips. He presses his forehead to mine and smiles at me. "Has anyone ever told you you're an amazing kisser?" I ask.

He gently steals my upper lips and nibbles on it sending chills down my spin. Then he works his way down to the skin just under my jaw, where he knows I like being kissed.

I sigh loudly and feel my face flush. He pulls away, and then kisses the corners of my lips and the top of my nose.

"Four!" A voice from down the hall yells.

He wraps his fingers in mine and I see his face go a little pale. "It's time for Peter's execution."

I stand on my tip-toes and move my lips to his just one more time. "Be brave." I whisper before lightly kissing him. "You always are." I exhale gently pulling away to see his twinkling blue eyes smiling at me.

**A/N**

**Okay! So I know there's been a ton of casting news for 'Divergent' and I want to know (Let's just pretend…that Carol and Chris were really in the book…) who would you cast as Carol and who as Chris? I just want some ideas, thought it'd be a good little 'challenge' thingy-migiger. (And whomever I think picks the best person, might, just, maybe get a shout out….)**

**(On a more random note, I started a story/book thing. (I've never actually set out to write a book and be published, I kinda just wrote to escape the world.) But I wanted to tell you because so many people were asking.)**

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. You guys have no idea how much they mean to me. Seriously. Loosing friends SUCKS so when you review I remember and think of them (And read them over and over) when I need a little smile. (: So thank you. You will never understand how great they make me feel.**

**Xoxo!**

**~AJ**

**P.S. Thanks for reading my annoyingly long A/N's too. I'm very thankful today…. Gonna go make some brownies now….. (Who's random?) **


	65. Chapter 65

**{Author's Note}**

**I have no idea why I love this chapter so much…**

Tris POV

We walk together, hand in hand. Tobias is nervous, though he masks it well. He's had years of practice though.

Eric and Max stand casually in the middle of the Pit. They're talking about something, but I can't hear. There are Dauntless everywhere chattering and talking excitedly. It's not every day you get to see a Dauntless execution.

Peter enters the Pit. His noses twitches as the door slams shut. He's handcuffed, two unfamiliar guards holding him at his sides.

Three common faces bounce in the crowd and I hear, "So we're not friends?"

Carol, Chris and Chloe walk towards us together. "Nope. I hate you. You hate me." Chloe says.

Carol pretends to understand but I don't think she actually does. Chris holds Carol's hand tightly as he walks over to us. "Hey." He says smiling at us.

"Hi." Tobias mumbles back. Eric glances at him and motions him over.

I pull him down for a quick kiss. "It's going to be okay." I say.

He nods and walks over to them, calm and cool. Very Four-esque. Almost exactly the cold, cynical instructor I met when I first came here.

But now I'm his wife.

A burst of giggle penetrates my surface as I look at the ring on my finger. I glance at Chloe to calm myself down.

She glares at me with a, what-are-you-laughing-about-you-idiot face.

I roll my eyes and hang back with Chris and Carol. "So Peter is a bad guy?" She asks.

Chris nods patiently. I feel a little sorry for him, first because his girlfriend lost her memory and second because he has to answer all her questions.

Carol glances up at me. "Hi Tris!" She says to me with an excited wave. I look at Chris who shakes his head with a small smile.

"Hi Carol." I wave to her. She gives me a big smile and squeezes Chris' hand.

"I remembered." She says.

Chris nods. "Can you remember anything else?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "Not really."

He sighs and brushes a lose strand of hair from her face. "You will."

Suddenly my vision goes black. "Guess who?" A girly voice says from behind me.

I grab the hands and push them off me. "Christina." I groan.

She smiles. "Tris….." Her tone is jaunty. She turns to Chris. "Are we still testing cake today?"

"Cake?" I ask.

Chris nods. "I'm baking Christina's wedding cake."

"I forgot you were a cook." I say dumfounded.

"Me too." Carol adds in monotone.

Christina laughs and smiles.

"Listen up!" Eric, Max and Tobias, Four really, call out. All the Dauntless shut up.

The three leaders are standing on a medium-high wall on the Pit. _Great. Half of Tobias' fears, murder and heights._

I give him a smile, but I doubt he can see my face.

"Today we are here to end the life of," Eric looks over his shoulder, "Peter Bradshaw."

Peter flashes everyone a smile.

A man comes over with something in his hand. Peter kicks it away and stares at Eric, Max and Tobias.

They all hold guns aimed at Peter. _Wake up, you idiot. You're holding a loaded gun. Act like it._

"Any last words?" Max asks Peter.

Peter looks around one last time and his eyes fall on me. He turns back to Tobias, then back to me.

"Put the light out." He says.

Suddenly a lump forms in my throat. I hear the "One, two, three." From Tobias as they shot the bullets.

Peter's body slumps to the ground. Tobias drops the gun and shoves his hands in his pockets.

The Dauntless whoop and cheer when the two guards come to put him in the body bag. I feel like crying, and I shouldn't but I do.

He almost killed me, but that night I was almost murdered Tobias saved me.

He gave Tobias a reason to save me.

I press my hand to my face and push through people. "Hey Tris! We still on for cake testing?" Christina calls.

I wave my hand saying, not now. She nods and knows I'll explain it to her later.

"Four?" I call looking around.

He walks up to me with a small, sad smile. His arms wrap around me and make me feel better.

He presses his head to mine and kisses my head before saying, "It was my bullet."

I pull my lips into my mouth to keep them from quivering. I simply grab his hand and walk back to our apartment.

The apartment I came to after Peter almost killed me.

Peter who's dead now.

Who Tobias killed.

I sit on the very edge of the bed and hold Tobias close while he sighs deeply. "I killed him_. I_ _killed_ him."

I pull his face to meet mine. "It's okay."

"I killed him. Tris, I _killed_ him." He says.

I shake my head. "Everything will be okay."

"Tris." He chokes out shaking his head. His eyes stare at the spray painted wall.

He's thinking of his landscape.

"Go." I say.

He nods. "Do you want to come?"

I bite my lip. "I half to test cakes with Christina."

He tries to smile. "Thanks Tris."

I nod and when the door shuts, I let a tear roll down my cheek for Peter.

Only one tear.

Because that's all he deserves.

**A/N**

**No cliffhanger this time! (Consider yourselves lucky!) My grandparents are moving down to Atlanta this week so I might not update for a while because I'm being a good grandchild and helping them move. (Plus they support my writing, unlike my Mother….)**

**So** klaporte **got Annasophia Robb for Carol! That was EXACTLY who I had in mind…. (Well that and the 22 year old Lauren Conrad. Not her now, her when she was 22….) And Callan McAuliffe for Chris. (At least, he's my Chris.)**

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVES! I'm almost at 200 faves! Seems like it was 100 just yeaterday! YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOO AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU SOOOOO MUCH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! FOR BEING WONDERFUL AND AMAZING AND AWESOME! (I need some new adjectives…..) THANK YOU!  
**

**Oxox (Mixing it up a little…)**

**~AJ**


	66. Chapter 66

**{Author's Note}**

**You might want to read my story "Carol's Story" to get parts of this chapter (: And it's not proofed. Sorry….**

Tris POV

The Pit is still filled with people as I walk through it. They've taken Peter's body away and I don't know what they plan to it. I don't care though. Or I tell myself I don't.

I walk into the Cafeteria then the back way to the kitchen. I've only been in here once, back during initiation when the Erudite were releasing reports about Abnegation and Christina tried to make me feel better by letting me eat cake batter.

It worked.

The kitchen is almost always bustling with activity. The air is thick with steam and always smells amazing. Everything is chrome and functional.

I walk past people who give me smiles and nods until I find Chris and Carol. Chris has about seven cakes on a table. Carol sits on the table with a cup of soda in her hands, her feet crossed at the ankles and her hair hanging loosely.

I stay watching them, because I want too. I see Carol with a chocolate square in her hands as she feeds it to Chris. His lips curl around her finger as he swallows the chocolate in his mouth.

There's something about that gesture that's so personal, so intimate, that it almost makes me want to run home and reply it in my head over and over and over.

I really don't want to be here right now and I don't want to go zip lining anymore either. All I want to do is curl in bed in a sea of nothing and forget everything that happened today.

I want to mourn for Peter, and I don't know why.

Maybe because I hated him so much and now all the hate is gone. Like it just dissipated into the air and is lost.

I feel a large hand on my shoulder. "Hey Tris." He says.

I smile. "Hey Will."

"Ready for cake?" Chris calls.

"You bet!" Will replies.

I just nod as we wait for Christina and it feels like I'm only going through the motions.

Christina comes bouncing along. "Ready?" She asks Will who gives her a kiss on the nose.

"Ready." Will says.

Chris launches into some speech about cake or something, while Carol and I sit on the counter drinking her soda.

"Welcome to Hell." I mumble pressing the cup to my lips.

Carol's head snaps as she turns to me. "Say it again."

"Say what again?" I ask.

"Welcome to Hell." She replies.

"Welcome to Hell." I mumble.

She looks at Chris then at Will then at Christina. "Oh my God." She turns to me. "Welcome to Hell, welcome to Dauntless!"

She jumps off the table. "Oh my God!" She turns to me. "You're Tris Prior. You were my instructor you're engaged to the other instructor," She snaps her fingers, "Three?"

"Four." I say quickly.

"Four! Right!" She turns to Chris. "Your name was Christopher but you changed it to Chris. Your last name is Collier and you transferred from Candor. You wanted to be Erudite but you didn't because you saw me. And we rode on the train together. And your mother died when you were nine. And you're good at cooking and braiding hair and singing and sometimes I wonder if you're actually gay."

Chris just smiles and sweeps her under his arms. He leans in and kisses her.

She pulls back smiling. "You're not gay."

He kisses her again and I see this as the perfect opportunity to leave.

My stomach churns and I wave goodbye promising Christina I'll go straight home.

I decide to go straight to the fear landscape room but first I have to tell Uriah I'm not up for zip lining.

My head is spinning and it almost feels like I'm hung over. I walk slowly up the steps to the fear landscape room, forgetting about Uriah and zip lining.

The door is shut and I see the case with one syringe left inside.

I've always been impulsive, so I press it to my neck and slowly inject myself into Tobias' landscape. I walk into the landscape room and wait until the simulation goes into affect.

When I enter I'm in the training room. There's another me stuck to a target with a stupid smile on her face.

"Tris?" Tobias asks me.

"It's me." I say. "The real me, not the simulation me." I say.

He holds the knives in his hands carefully. Her cheeks are tear stained and his eyes are red.

I take the knives from his hand. "Carol got her memory back." I say.

He doesn't say anything. "Are you going to-"

"Turn around." I tell him.

He doesn't argue. I stare at myself. It's a strange feeling. Almost like I'm someone else.

I turn the knife in my hand and throw. The other me cries out in pain as I hit her square in the forehead.

Tobias turns around. "Tris!" He yells.

I grab him and pull him down to my height. "She's not real. None of this is real. It's a simulation." I say back to him.

He holds his stomach. "It feels real."

I throw again hitting myself in the stomach. It's disgusting and horrific but I keep going for the sake of getting out of here.

I catch Tobias looking again. "It's not real." I mumble hurling one last knife.

We slip back into the simulation room. "Marcus was first that time…." He mumbles.

I sigh and flop back on the ground staring at the celling. "I'm really tried." I mumble. "Did I drink anything last night?" I ask.

Tobias shakes his head. "I don't think anything."

I bite my lip and try to stand up. Tobias sees I'm having trouble and helps lift me up. Immediately my legs feel like water.

He presses his hand to my face. "You're really warm Tris."

I sigh and my eyes flutter shut. "I'm just tired." I say.

I feel him scoop me up and I press my head into his chest. "Tris I'm taking you home." He says.

"No. I'm okay, really." I protest.

"Tris." Tobias says. "Just let me take care of you."

I sigh and feel my heart melt a little. "Okay."

"I love you." He says.

"I love you more." I say.

He smiles and presses his lips to my head. I know we're walking through the Pit. "I doubt it."

I feel my head start to spin and I start to shake with cold. I press my face to his chest. "Tobias…"

And then everything goes black.

**A/N**

**Don't worry. She's not dead. And Carol and Chris are going to come back in the next chapter. (Maybe)**

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and faves! I love you guys SOOOOOOOO much! You make this story so much more fun to write with all your feedback!**

**Xoxo**

**~AJ**


	67. Chapter 67

**{Author's Note}**

**I apologize in advance for the weirdness of this chapter. Just incase you didn't know, she's dreaming.**

Tris POV

I walk down a narrow hallway alone. Everything on the walls is a cool blue color and I see no doors.

There are noises coming from behind the walls.

I stop still in my tracks and press my ear to the wall. "Well Christina, it seems like your test result is positive." The voice says.

"What?" Christina asks threateningly.

"You're pregnancy test results are positive." The person repeats.

"What do you know? You're so stupid Peter! Get away from me!" Christina yells. Her voice blends into the background of heavy tears. I press my ear firmer to the wall.

Carol's voice overwhelms me as I'm blown away from the wall. "Chris!" She calls. "Chris!"

"What?" Chris' voice says.

"I'm having Uriah's baby." She says.

"What?" Chris yells.

"I'm having Roberts baby too!" She calls.

Chris sniffs loudly. "Goodbye…." He says.

"No!" Carol calls.

"We don't need men!" Christina yells.

I laugh. "Christina! Can you hear me!?" There's no response.

I pull myself up from the wall and continue walking down the hallway until I find a door.

I turn the knob and there's nothing but empty space. I shrug to myself as I jump inside, into the mysterious world.

Alone. All alone.

"Heeeeeellllllloooooooo?" I call.

"Beatrice!" His voice says.

"Tobias?" I ask.

Suddenly the world falls apart, and I am sitting up in bed. There are candles everywhere and the room smells like chocolate.

"Beatrice." He says again.

"Since when do you call me Beatrice?" I ask.

He suddenly bursts into tears. "You don't like it when I call you Beatrice?" He asks choking on his words.

I shake my head. "It's fine when you call me Beatrice just-"

He shoves something at me. "Eat this."

"What?"

"Eat this." He hands me a green cylindrical food. "It's a cucumber."

"What?" I ask again.

"Just eat it. It'll make you feel better." He says with a smile.

I snort. "I feel fine."

"No you don't Bea. You're sick." He says with a sad smile.

I roll my eyes. I hate mushy Tobias. "I'm fine."

"You're not." He argues scotching closer to me.

"Yes I am. Stop arguing with me." I say firmly.

He sighs. "Wake up, Mrs. Eaton…"

"What?"

"Nevermore." He says kissing my hand.

"Tobias?"

"Quoth the raven, Bea. Quoth the raven." He says kindly.

"Tobias, what is happening?" I ask annoyed.

He sighs. "You need to wake up, now"

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I need you now."

**A/N**

**I am sorry for not updating. I had MAJOR writers block, and this chapter's not even that great…..**

**Life Update: 1)My wi-fi was out ALL DAY today, so I couldn't write this until now. 2)My grandparents are still moving so updates will still be a little slow. 3) I'm writing a sci-fi story for English (Mine is dystopian, obviously..) So I will be working on that more than this because a. It's equally as fun to write and b. It's a grade and **_**my English teacher's reading it**_**. (Which may not seem like a huge deal but I don't like people I know reading what I write.)**

**For those of you who follow my other story, DHS should be updated by Tuesday. I'm not as blocked on that one, just slow at writing it :)**

**THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! YOU'RE ABSOULTLY WONDERFULLY WOUNDEROUS AND WONDERFUL!**

**Xoxo!  
**

**~AJ**


	68. Chapter 68

**{Author's Note}**

**IMPORTANT STUFF AT THE END! (And I didn't proof it. SORRY!)**

Tris POV

"Wake up." I hear a voice say. "Wake up." I realize it's my own.

I slowly open my eyes to see Tobias sitting at the table with his laptop in front of him. He has a cup of peppermint tea and a stack of papers thicker than my thumb next to him.

"Tobias?" I ask. He looks over from his computer and back at me.

"Tris you're up." He says standing up. The chair scotches back with a loud sound. I wince. "Sorry." He says.

I scotch myself up a little and lean my spinning head against the headboard. "I just had the weirdest dream…" I say, as if saying it out loud will make it any less weird.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks sitting on the foot of the bed.

I shrug. "What happened to me?"

A half smile crosses his face. "The human body can only go so long without sleep, Tris. You're tired."

"I've been sleeping." I protest, but the thumping in my head begs to lie down again.

He sighs. "Coming back from Abnegation in the middle of the night, then staying waiting for Carol…" His voice trails, "You haven't slept much in two days."

I sigh. "How long have I been asleep?" I ask.

He shrugs. "About thirteen hours. Are you hungry?"

I nod and swing my legs over the bed. When I step on the ground the world seems to be spinning from under me. I blink forcefully in effort to calm my head. "Careful." Tobias says slipping a hand under me to stop my fall.

I didn't even realize I was falling.

Pulling the other chair out he rummages through the fridge to find a tiny bowl. He sets it in front of me then makes me a glass of water. "Chris made you cucumber salad. He says cucumber is good for vitamin B or something."

So that's why I saw one in my dream….

"He also claims they cure hangovers," he sighs and shuts his laptop. "We'll have to try that sometime."

I smile and continue eating. Carol's voice rings in my head about Robert and Uriah. What was that about?

"She came over to check on you." Tobias says. I turn to face him. "Carol did."

My face asks the question for me. I don't exactly feel like talking. "She just wanted to make sure you were okay. She said you didn't look very good when you left the kitchen."

I nod and spear another cucumber. "She can remember everything now?"

He nods and folds his hands. "It's fascinating. She said something you said triggered her memory. 'Welcome to Hell' or something?"

I laugh weakly. "I think I said that to her at the beginning of initiation."

He slips his hand through mine and we sit enjoying the comfortable silence. "We have to go to Amity." He says after a while.

"What?"

"You, me Carol and Harrison have to go to Amity." He says.

Harrison. I think that was the longhaired man I ran into, the one with the ponytail? I don't know. My brain is all over the place right now.

"When?" I ask.

His eyes flick to the wall then back to me. "Few days."

"How many is a few?"

"Two."

I take a last bite of my salad. "Then it's actually a couple of days."

He rolls his eyes. "Same thing."

"Difference." I interject standing up to put my dish in the sink. Everything is less dizzy, but I'm still extremely tired.

There's a knock at the door. "Four?" The voice says lightly.

"It's open."

Slipping the dish in the dishwasher the door opens. Carol and Chris stand in the doorway.

I lean against the counter and inhale their perfection. The way their hands fit together, tattooed forearms touching. The way Carol's cheeks flush slightly when Chris looks at her, and the smile that gleams in his eyes.

"She's awake!" Carol says loudly. "I was really worried about you, Tris."

I give a weak smile. "I'm just tired."

She breaks from Chris and gives me a hug. "Thank you. For triggering my memory."

I smile. "Anytime." She pulls away and steps back with Chris.

"Thanks for the salad. It was really good." I say.

Chris smiles proudly. "Thank you."

Tobias gives them a slightly annoyed smile. For a moment Four flashes across my vision and I sooth back my hair.

"Good night." I say.

"Sleep tight." Carol says and Chris says, "Sweet dreams."

They shut the door behind them and I walk to look out the peephole.

Carol's hands on Chris' chest. Chris' hands on her waist. Lips locked together in a passionate kiss. Even distorted through the peephole it's still obvious they're perfect for each other.

A kiss is planted on top of my head. "Tired?" He asks.

I sigh and lean on him. "It's been a long day."

He nods into me.

I am slowly falling into him, until he picks me up and places me in bed where I am wrapped in a state of comfort, unable to tell the difference between dreams and reality.

The picture of Carol and Chris' kiss falls in my eyes every so often, and to the click of Tobias' computer keys, I fall asleep with a happy smile on my face.

**A/N**

**Okay so I slipped Carol and Chris in because I've had a few reviews telling me to bring them back into the story, so there you go! (And sorry this is a filler, but hey #whatchagonnadoaboutit? (I did not just do that…)**

**THE FANFICTION AWARDS by Kat1054. It's a story where YOU vote on your favorite [insert category here] (Vote on her bio). Right now the vote is favorite couple besides 4/6. (Charol is an option by the way * Wink Wink * So you guys should seriously go vote on her bio and read the Fanfiction awards story by her! (Her other story is pretty good too.)**

**Anyway THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! Even though that last chapter was crazy weird people still told me they liked it. (I know specific parts of it are coming back in the story though,)**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!  
**

**Xoxo!**

**~AJ**


	69. Chapter 69

**{Author's Note}**

**Sorry for the lack of updates….I'm on spring break and what-not…..**

Tris POV

"Doesn't she though?" Tobias asks Zeke.

Zeke smiles. "How she eats her muffins is her choice." He says.

"Thank you!" I say with a hand gesture, continuing to nibble on the edges of the muffin. I watch Tobias watching me the entire time. He shakes his head with a smile.

"It's just unnatural." He says sliding off the top of my desk.

I roll my eyes. "My muffin, my choice."

"Did you get the votes from Amity yet?" He says looking through my papers.

I swat his hand away. "If I did I would have told you by now."

He glares at me but Zeke intervenes. "Hey now. Let's not get all pissy Four."

A snicker escapes my throat and Tobias purses his lips. "So we're only waiting for Amity?" Zeke asks.

I lean back in my chair. "Well yes and no." I put my feet up on the desk. "Once we find out if they'll send representatives we have to find out-"

"How?" He asks. I nod.

"Erudite's already claimed the people with the highest test scores, or something, get to represent them." Tobias says.

Zeke rolls his eyes. "Erudite."

"I know right?" I agree.

Someone knocks at the door. "Message for Tris." The voice is high and cheery.

"Enter." I say.

Carol and Christina walk in the room with huge grins plastered on their faces. "Guess what?" Christina asks.

Before I can manage out a "What?" Christina squeals.

"We found a dress!"

Zeke smiles. "That's great!" Then he walks out of the room.

"Awesome Christina! When do I get to see it?" I ask.

Christina continues her smile. "Like, right now." She grabs my hand and pulls me up from my seat. "I'm stealing her. This is _major _important."

I shrug my shoulders at Tobias and follow Christina and Carol out of the office building. The three of us run down the glass stairs in haste.

Carol and Christina sound like birds in my ear saying things like, "It's just got the perfect neckline!" and "I can't believe it's actually happening!"

I smile and nod and pretend like it interests me, only it doesn't. It's not that I don't want to be a good friend, but I'm just not that girly.

We walk into the boutique and Christina immediately drags me to the back. There's a dress in a bag splayed out on the wall. On the front it say 'property of Christina!'.

Christina's smile is enormous when she opens the bag. A huge gasp leaves my mouth. It's gorgeous.

The dress is strapless with a heart shaped neckline. The bottom swishes and sways and is made of grey tulle fabric. There's a black ribbon belt that ties in a small bow in the back. On the bottom of the dress there are hundreds of tiny black diamonds.

"Christina," I start, "It's perfect. You'll look so beautiful in this dress."

Christina and Carol make a face. "This isn't for me." Christina says.

Not for her? "What?"

Carol smiles. "This is for you! We saw it and agreed how perfect it would look on _you_."

"What about Christina?" I ask.

Christina waves her hand. "I found my dress ages ago. I don't want anyone to see it yet. Candor tradition."

I wondered why the dress was grey. "Candor tradition to keep the dress a secret?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Family tradition."

"Try it on! Please Tris!" Carol pleads.

I sigh and take the dress from Christina. Extreme guilt overwhelms me for already being married but not telling anyone. Having a wedding wouldn't be that bad though… I mean we were going to have one anyways…

The dress is fitted perfectly. It's like it was made for me.

I walk out of the dressing room, enjoying how princessy I feel. My smile cannot be hidden as I see Christina and Carol.

Carol's jaw drops. "Holy Shi-"

"It's perfect!" Christina squeals cutting her off. "You look gorgeous!"

I stare at the girl in the mirror. She's smile and bright and curvy. The dress swishes when she walks making her look like a cupcake.

I'm getting married.

Wait, I already am married. I sigh and turn to face them.

"I cannot believe this! It's so perfect! I mean I was just looking around and it screamed Tris!" Christina babbles.

"I know right! She's gorgeous!" Carol says.

I smile and look at the ring on my finger. There should be two, but we kept it a secret.

Christina gasps. "We should have a double wedding!" Christian says. Carol squeals.

"Guys.." I say.

"Shhh!" Christina says. "I'm thinking about it."

I take a big breath. "I'm already married."

They both stop. Carol looks at me as the memories flood back on her. "I totally forgot…" She shakes her head.

"You knew?" I ask.

"She knew and didn't tell me!" Christina says. "I can't believe you two…"

Christina storms out of the room. "Christina! Let me explain!"

She doesn't stop storming out of the room. I sigh and look back at myself. "You knew?" I ask Carol.

She nods. "That day when I saw you and Four in bed…"She shakes her head. "I overheard you. I just totally forgot."

I shrug. "That tends to happen with amnesia." I say.

She smiles. "I'll go talk to her." Carol turns around. "Oh Tris."

"Yeah?"

Carol smiles. "You should really buy that dress. It looks amazing on you."

I smile "Thanks Carol."

She leaves and I look in the mirror one last time.

I am beautiful. And for the first time, I feel like a bride.

**{A/N}**

**So I am SO sorry for not updating. I really am. I've just had writers block and spring break, then I go back to school and take end of the year tests and finals and exams and all that jazz. Fanfiction awards polls on Kat1054's profile! Don't forget! It's changed too…. I**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY! I know I've been a bad little author leaving you guys hanging for while…. But your reviews are seriously amazing! They're the best thing in the world and if you leave me one I'll be super-duper happy (:**

**I love y'all and promise the next update will be faster but it's spring break. I'm gonna have a good time ;)**

**Xoxo!**

**~AJ Grisham**


	70. Chapter 70

**{Author's Note}**

**Sorry for not updating for a couple of days...My muse finally hit me. In (Wait for it...) a book store :)**

Tris POV

I knock on the door to Tobias' office.

"The votes from Amity came." I say entering.

He clamps his hands together and smiles. "Great." He takes the folder and causally flips through it. "I just have to enter these into the computer and it'll be all set."

I nod and take a sip of his iced tea. "Give them to Zeke when you're done. He'll file them." I say.

"Alright." He says starting to type. "What did Carol and Christina want?"

I sigh and rest my head in my hands. "They found me a wedding dress then Christina found out we were already married. She kinda blew up."

He continues typing without looking at the keys. "What about Carol?"

I snort. "She already knew."

"How?"

"She saw you shirtless in my bed in Abnegation. I'm pretty sure she knew something was up." I say.

He tosses the file towards me and gives a half smile. "Does this mean we're going to have a wedding?"

I sigh. "I don't know…"

He takes my hand. "You don't have to decide right now. We're really busy with the whole reorganizing-the-government-thing."

I look at our hands and smile. "Yeah."

"Did you get it?" He asks.

"Get what?"

"The wedding dress?"

I turn my head to look at the door and nod.

He snickers. "I love you…"

"I love you too." I say standing up and picking up the file.

"I love you three."

"I love you four." I look up and smile. "Clever."

He bites his lip and walks me to the door of his office.

I knock on the door to Zeke's office. "Don't do it. Dude!" Zeke says.

"But- It's- gah! She's so- and he's- they're just-!" The other voice says.

There's a banging sound and I press my ear to the door. "You would screw over their whole relationship." Zeke pleads.

"Exactly!" Uriah yells.

"Don't do it!" Zeke yells back.

Uriah huffs. "But she deserves to know."

"Then let him tell her." Zeke says calming down. "I thought you liked the prego chick, not Carol."

Carol? Uriah likes Carol? Uriah likes Toni! What is happening!

"She went with the dumbass father Drew. She feels obligated because he's the father. Anyway, Carol's just different." Uriah says.

I knock on the door louder than this time. "Enter my domain!" Zeke calls. I roll my eyes and smile.

"Four just entered Amity's data. He said you'd know where to file this?" I say like a question tossing the manila folder to Zeke.

"Tris?" Uriah asks. He's sitting in the chair opposite to Zeke. "Did you over here any of our conversation?"

Uriah is not Candor, and neither am I. "No. Was I supposed to?"

Relief fills his face. "No. Just-"

"Uri. You don't have to tell me." I interject.

He smiles. "Thanks Tris."

I walk out of the room and a mix of confusion and relief flood over me. Uriah likes Carol.

What?

Carol likes Chris.

Okay…

Uriah is trying to get between Carol and Chris to get Carol.

What? What?

I walk back into my office and look through the spreadsheet of huplla and what-not about government reorganization. I rest my head in my hands. How did I get so worked into all of this?

I start working on the email to send to all the other factions. Since Dauntless is the only faction with neutral relations with everyone we got stuck with the job of fixing the gov.

I guess it's better than a full on war between Abnegation and Erudite or Candor and Amity.

"Get up. I'm taking you out for a drink." A feminine voice says.

I look up. "Chloe?"

"Yeah. We have things to talk about before I go back to the fence."

I fold my hands. "What make you think I'd trust you? You kissed my boyfriend. Slept with Noah, Eric, Peter and Chris, and you tried to punch my face off."

She leans her elbows down. "How do you know about Noah and Chris?"

"I'm perceptive."

She stands up with her hands in her hips. "Do you want to come with me or not?"

I look back at the unfinished email in typing. My shift is over soon... "I'll meet you at the bar at eight."

She smiles and tosses her hair per her shoulder. "See you then."

Once she leaves I walk across the hallway. "Guess who wants to take me out for a drink?" I say falling in the chair.

Tobias stands up angrily. "It's not Zeke is it? He told me he was over you! When I get my hands on him-"

"Chloe." I say.

He stops mid rant. "Chloe?"

"Chloe. She just stopped by my office."

"You're not going are you?" He sits down.

"I am. I want to know what she has to say." I say.

He looks at me warily. "She might spike your drink or something... Or she and Eric could-"

"Don't jump to conclusions. As evil as she is, I think she and Eric are over."

He bites his lip. "I don't want anything to happen to you..."

"Nothing's going to happen. I'll be fine." I reassure him.

He leans back in his chair. "Don't look to good. I don't want other guys staring at my woman."

I stand up and plant a kiss in his cheek. "See you later."

XXX{PAGE BREAK}XXX

" A Sangria?" I ask her.

She sips it slowly. "Do you have a problem with that?"

I shake my head and sip my beer. "It's what Carol drinks. Just an observation."

She rolls her eyes and looks around the bar. It's pretty crowded but Lauren is the only person I know by name.

"Look. Do you know Will Mathison?"

I nod. "Why?"

"Because his sister Clara used to be my friend, until I transferred of course. Anyways," she sips her drink again, "I know you guys are redoing the government and all but she works with Jeanie Mathews and she cant be trusted."

"So why are you telling me this?" I ask. People in the bar are looking at me and whispering. I wonder why.

"Because it's important that you know. I don't want a war. The last thing anyone wants is a war."

"How would Clara start a war?" I ask.

"I'm just telling you not to trust her. She works with Jeanie."

I sip my beer and let the alcohol run down my throat. "Alright thanks." I say shrugging and hopping off the barstool.

"Hey Tris?" Chloe asks.

I turn around. "Yeah?"

She tucks a strand of red hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry for being a total bitch during initiation."

I nod at her. "Apology accepted." I walk down to the Pit thinking about Clara. How cold she was during visiting day. But maybe Chloe was trying to throw off my game.

I sigh. I just don't know anything anymore.

Opening the door to the apartment a thought hits me. I still need to talk to Christina.

Crap.

She's probably still fired up. I'll talk to her tomorrow. "Hey babe."

I turn around. "Did you just call me 'babe'?" I asks.

Tobias shoves his hands in his pockets. "I thought I'd give it a try. No?"

I shake my head. "No."

He smirks and I walk into our apartment. "What did Chloe say?"

I shrug. "Just not to trust Will's sister."

He rolls his eyes. "Who knows?"

Flop on the bed and stare at the ceiling. "Uriah likes Carol."

Tobias lies down next to me. "How do you know?"

"I over heard him tell Zeke." I say turning to face him. "I think Christina's really mad."

He shrugs. "Everyone knows now, too." He says.

I sigh. I wondered why people were looking at me differently in the bar.

"Tris! Tris! Open the door right now! Right now!" The voice booms.

I jump up. "Carol!? Are you okay?" I say opening the door. "What is it?"

"I'm fine. It's Christina." She says breathless.

"Is she okay?" I say. I have the immediate urge to check the Chasm.

An image of her mascara covered face flies by my eyes. It was the look she had when Al jumped. "Is she okay?" I ask more forcefully. I feel a lump rise in my throat.

Carol takes a big breath. "I just overheard her talking to Will."

Relief courses through me and I let out a sigh. She's not dead.

"Tris look at me." Carol says. "She's pregnant."

**A/N**

**This story is almost to 300 follows! AH! Is this real life? Thank you SOOOO much for all the support on this story! It seriously means the world to me! I promise updates will be coming sooner. Spring break pulled me out of my writing routine... But I'm back! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**xoxo!**

**~AJ**


	71. Chapter 71

**{Author's Note}**

**So I forgot that apartments in Dauntless have kitchens….This chapter begins to take advantage of the kitchen.**

Tris POV

"Pregnant!?" I spit the word out like poison. "There's no way she can be pregnant."

"I believe we've already had this discussion with Uriah…" Tobias says from the kitchen.

I crane my neck to look at him. "Not now." I face Carol. "Are you sure you heard right.

She nods. "I was at their door coming to talk to her and I heard her tell Will."

"Was she okay?" I ask.

Carol nods. "She sounded like she was on cloud nine. Happy."

I stare at Carol and try to remember the last conversation Christina and I had about children.

The night she hit the guy off the wall with her shoes, so about two weeks ago… a few days before Tobias and I eloped.

Did she know?

"Carol." I say shaking my head. "I think she knew."

"How?" She asks. I open the door wider signing her to enter.

I turn to Tobias who's sitting at the kitchen table looking at a cookbook. "Were there people in the Pit when we eloped?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I wasn't paying attention to anything but you."

I can't hold back my grin. "Awwww." Carol says with a smile.

There's another knock at the door. "It's open!" I yell.

The door creaks when it opens. Chris. "I need to steal you for a minute." Chris says.

Carol smiles. "Be right back."

I exhale and sink into the chair parallel to Tobias. "I can't believe..." My sentence drops off.

"If she was happy, does it matter?" He asks.

I turn to look at him. "She's having a baby at seventeen. That doesn't freak you out a little?"

He shrugs. "It's not uncommon for Dauntless children to be born when the parents are in their late teens."

I swat my hand at him. "You sound like an Erudite."

He shrugs and closes the cookbook, tucks it under his arm and sets it on the kitchen counter.

"Are you cooking tonight?" I ask intrigued.

He opens it again looking for a certain page. "I'm not allowed to cook for my beautiful wife now and then?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Cook whenever you want. It's just," I push my chair back. "Surprising."

He smiles and for a second I wonder what he would look like with glasses. It's an odd though, but we all have them occasionally.

The door opens and Carol and Chris walk inside. "Are you cooking, Four?" Carol asks.

"Yes!" Tobias groans loudly. "I can cook. I may not be Chris, but I can cook."

Chris walks behind him and for the first time he seems really tall. He was always tall, but now he seems _really_ tall. Chris whispers something in Tobias' ear.

"Hey, why don't you gals go check on Christina. See if your rumors are true." Chris says.

I look at Carol and wink. They're planning something for us.

"Alright. We'll be back in a little while." I say.

"Take all the time you need." Tobias says.

Carol and I walk through the busy Pit to Christina's apartment. "You think she'll be mad at us?" I ask.

"Most likely." Carol replies.

She knocks on the door and it immediately flies opens. "Oh my God, am I glad to see you two!" She says. "I have big news!"

I exchange glances with Carol. "I'm really sorry for-"

"Don't try to steal the spot light Tris! Forget the dress thing!" She says. I look around. Well that was not bitchy at all.

"What's your news?" Carol asks.

A grin breaks out on Christina's face. "I'm pregnant."

Carol stands up and wraps her arms around Christina. "That's great!" Damn little actress.

"Congrats, Christina. I'm so happy for you." I say giving her a hug even if she was just mean to me.

"You guys are so great." Christina says. "I'm really glad I have friends like you two." Christina gives us a huge smile and pulls away. "I'm really tired, can I talk to you later?"

We both nod and exit her apartment. "Don't steal the spotlight Tris." I mimic.

Carol just shakes her head. "Hormones?"

I shrug. "I bet she and Will'll elope."

She shrugs. "What do you want to do? I mean they're doing something for us at your place."

I shrug. "Let's go to your place."

**XXX{PAGE BREAK}XXX**

Carol's apartment is in a word,

Fabulous.

The walls are painted a matte black. Above her red bedspread, there's an hourglass painted. The sand is heavy on the top and the world l_onely_ is painted in the same script as her tattoo.

"Wow." I say as I run my fingers over the black dresser. "You're apartment is really nice."

She smiles. "Thanks."

"Why the hour glass?" I want to add and the word lonely, but I don't.

She sits on the edge of the bed. "Fear."

"You're afraid of hourglasses?"

She shakes her head. "I got stuck in one in my fear landscape."

My mouth makes a tiny o shape. "Miss five fears."

She smirks. "Not as impressive as four."

I shrug and sit next to her. "Thanks for keeping our secret."

"What secret?" She says with a grin.

I smile and she stands up. "I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back."

With that Carol disappears around the corner. I stand up and open a very large book, about the size of my intermediate school science textbook, on her dresser. It's called the Bible. My mother used to read us passages from there when we were little.

I flip the top open, hoping to find the page about the man with the Ark. My mouth drops and a small gasp escapes. It's hollow.

The book sitting in the center of it is red, that seems to be a trend here, and reads _Carol's Diary _on the top. I look over my shoulder to see if Carol's there before I open the cover.

_Dear Diary,_

_I suppose that since my diary from Amity is no longer with me, I should write a new one. Old habits die-hard. I am the only transfer to Dauntless from Amity. It sucks being alone. Two boys caught my eye during the Choosing Ceremony. I sat with both of them on the train. Christopher (who changed his name to Chris) and Noa…._

The toilet flushes and I drop the cover of her dairy. Flipping over the top of the hollow Bible I stare at the hourglass. The sink turns on and I can't help but wonder what she has written about me in there, what she has about Uriah. I can't believe I just read her dairy. That's a total invasion of her privacy.

"So I was thinking," Carol says walking out of the bathroom, "We should get going before Four and Chris burn your apartment down."

"Chris can use the stove though." I say.

She snorts. "Hardly. He never preheats it or takes anything out. He shapes, slides and goes." She tosses her hair over her shoulder. For half a second I think I'm looking at Chloe. "That's how he puts it anyways."

I nod and open the door for her. I cannot believe I read her diary. I just can't believe I did that.

"Tris? You okay?" Carol asks.

I shake my head around. "I'm fine, just lost in thought I guess."

A slightly awkward silence fills the air. "So have you talked to Uriah recently?" I ask.

She gives me a weird look. "No… Why do you ask?"

I shrug. "Just wondering." When we arrive at the door to my apartment we hear a heavy string of expletives coming from the mouths of both Tobias and Chris.

"I told you they'd burn the place down." Carol says scratching her nose.

I laugh. "It's not burned down. At least, I hope not."

She smiles and I pound on the door. "Hey Four!" I call since Carol and Chris are around. "Open up!"

Tobias swears which sends Carol and me into fits of laughter. "One second!" Chris calls.

Plates clatter together and something shatters. "Chris!" Tobias yells.

"I'm sorry!" Chris calls.

"Don't hurt him!" Carol yells laughing through the door.

I try to breath deeply. "What are you guys doing in there anyway?" I yell.

One of them groans and swears. "You're not having sex in there are you!" Carol yells through the door. We sink on the ground laughing.

"No!" Tobias yells.

"Get the lighter!" Chris says. "Hurry!"

"I'm hurrying. I'm hurrying." Tobias says annoyed.

When the door finally opens Carol and I have recovered from our laugh attacks. We stand up and fix each other's hair.

Looking into the apartment one word goes through my mind.

"Whoa."

**{Author's Note}**

**OVER 300 STORY FOLLOWS. WOW. WOW. WOW. WOW. WOW. WOW. THANK YOU. That's an insane number to me. INSANE. Thank you guys SOO much for all your support on this story! It's fantastic! I read every review and take them to heart you guys are flipping fantastic. Even if it's just a smiley face, it brightens my day.**

**So Carol's diary…. Separate story maybe? (I feel like I could write it quicker because I have most of this story done and that effects Carol.) I don't know whayda you guys think? Update should be out by Wednesday at the latest!**

**Xoxo!**

**~AJ Grisham**


	72. Chapter 72

**{Author's Note}**

**This might just be the worst chapter I've ever written… And no Uri in the first movie, just the second….. :(**

Tris POV

A smile creeps on my face. "This is amazing! How did you guys do all this so fast?" I say looking around the apartment. The lights are off and candles are lit giving the room an extremely romantic feel. There is the faint smell of smoke, leading me to believe they are cooking, I mean burning, something.

Tobias pulls out a chair for me. I sit down and he presses his lips to my ear. "I've been planning this for a while." He says.

I smile and brush my hair behind my ears. Carol sits next to me. "Did you know about this?"

She gives me a smile and nods. "It was all Four's idea."

I cross my legs at the ankles. "So gents," I say with a faux accent, "What else do you have planed for the evening?"

Chris mumbles something that sounds like, "getting laid." But Tobias smacks him with a dishtowel. I laugh at the gesture and look at Carol. She didn't hear.

"A special gift for you later." Tobias says setting food down in front of me.

Chris sets more plates down and it takes more will power than you'd think to not help. Stupid Abnegation hardwiring.

"This looks really good." Carol says looking at her food. I don't know what it is, but it looks good.

"Surprised?" Chris asks with a smirk.

Carol looks down shyly. It's good she and Chris are here. I'm really glad they're here.

After all the food is set in front of us they boys, men really, sit down with us. "Dig in!" Chris says.

Tobias slides his hand under the table and takes mine. It makes me blush a little.

We sit in silence for a little while, no one offering a topic for conversation. "So how's the reorganization of the government coming?" Carol asks.

"Pretty good." Tobias says. "Better than a war."

We all nod. "Representatives from all the factions are going to control the government now." I say.

"As apposed to just Abnegation?" Chris asks. Tobias and I nod.

"Why didn't they do it like that in the first place?" Carol asks.

I shrug. "Guess it wasn't the best idea at the time."

Carol nods and continues eating. "I had no idea you guys could cook so well."

Tobias smiles at his plate. Chris doesn't say anything. "When you guys were in here," Carol continues, "it sounded like a-"

"Carol." I interject.

We all laugh and spend the rest of the evening talking about trivial things. I like having friends.

When the dinner is finally over, the cake is all gone, Carol and Chris leave.

"I'll do the dishes tonight." I say walking over to the dishwasher.

Tobias follows. "I can help you."

I pick up a few plates. "No you cooked. I'll do the dishes."

I turn the water on warm with my elbow. Tobias sets the rest of the plates next to me and wraps his hands around my waist. He presses his lips to my neck shooting tremors down my spine. "Or we don't have to do the dishes at all." He whispers, his hot breath on my ear.

I bite my lip and wrap a hand behind his neck. "I like that idea more." I say without thinking.

He slips his hand through mine and pulls me to the bedroom. He puts the other hand in his pocket and pulls out a small box. "I guess I never really did this right…"

He gets down on one knee and opens the box. "Since everyone knows now…" It looks like my engagement ring only with tiny green stones. "It's an emerald. The birth stone for May."

I cover my mouth. "You're to good for me." I say as he slides the ring on my finger. "I didn't get you anything."

He shrugs. "I don't need anything but you."

I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. I can here his heart beating, racing actually. "Do you here that?" He whispers.

"You're heart?" I ask.

"It only beats for you." He presses his lips to my hair.

"I love you." I say looking in his eyes.

"I love _you_." He says sitting on the bed and pulling me to his lap. I marvel at the ring on my finger and wonder how he found out the birthstone for May.

He cups my cheek and kisses me slowly. And then everything fades away and it is just he and I.

**A/N  
**

**I apologize for the crappiness of this chapter. I've been having writers block….badly. I also apologize for posting when it wasn't an update. I hate it when people do that to me…but at least it was good ****Divergent ****news! **

**So there have been questions about Chloe being a real person (Namely in the heat of initiation so chapters 7-40ish) So I told her this and she was like "Lets make a video." (Because she loves making videos) She says leave questions for her (Questions about anything) and she and I will answer them (This could be chaos…). Then I'll put the video of us answering y'alls questions on my [lonely] blog. :) **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH YOU ARE MY ABSOLUTLY THE BESTESTESTESTESTSEST PEOPLE EVER! I read all the reviews over and over and it makes my day! I read them in the back of class and in my kitchen and in the middle of the night, I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU ARE MY WORLD!**

***Don't forget questions for Chloe and Me!**

**Xoxo!**

~AJ


	73. Chapter 73

**I'm sorry I haven't updated but I've had standardized testing all week…I really love this chapter though….. (Well the ending….)**

**My video with Chloe is posted on on my blog (I don't know why my blog link isn't working... ajgrisham (then a) . (then) blogspot (then a) . (then) com)**

Tris POV

It's been a few days since our little apartment party/official wedding ring/Christina spiel. The names of representatives for each faction came in yesterday and it was decided that the first meeting would be held in the Candor compound. This is good news for everyone in Dauntless because, well, everyone here hates outsiders.

Uriah and Marlene got back together. It prompts me to ask the question _why _but it's not my business.

I'm sitting in my office, kind of twiddling my thumbs waiting for something interesting to happen. Clara, Will's sister that Chloe warned me about, did not in fact, have high enough scores to be a representative in the government. The names from Dauntless I did not recognize either.

"Knock knock." Someone says as the tap on my door.

"Who's there?" I ask with a smile.

"Four." He says annoyed.

"Four who?" I ask continuing the joke.

"Four me you better open this door before I open it with my fist." He says somewhat sarcastically.

"I'd like to see you try." I say with a grin even though he can't see me.

"I'm sure you would. Let me in please."

I stand up and shake off my sleepy leg. It feels like a bag of sand as I haul it with me to open the door for Tobias. He's looking down when I open the door but his face lights up when he sees me. "Hi." He says.

I smile and hold the door open. "What's up?"

He looks around and points to the ceiling. "The ceiling."

"Not if you're on the roof." I point out.

He snorts. "Please. I think we both know I wouldn't be on the roof."

I smile at this and shut the blinds of my office. "So…" I say.

"So?"

"So why are you here?"

He puts a hand to my desk letting it rest his weight there. "So I can't drop in on my beautiful wife now and then?"

I shrug. "I guess you _can_. It's just… Unlike you."

He takes my hand and pulls the wedding ring off my finger and grins as he holds it in his hand. "This was the smartest thing we ever did." He says indistinctly. "I need to tell you something."

"Something you can't tell me here?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes a little and slides the ring back on my finger. "I need to _show_ you something."

I listen to the rain that slaps the windows. "Is it outside?"

He presses his lips in a line. "It's outside the compound if that's what you mean." It's not what I mean, but I decide to go anyway.

I lock the door behind me and follow him to the train tracks. I wave to Christina in the Pit and she gives me a small smile. I narrow my eyes to ask her the silent question _What's wrong? _She presses her hands to her back. I shrug.

I suppose back pains come with pregnancy, but I don't know _anything_ about pregnancy.

The train ride is long. Not long like riding to Abnegation, but long enough to make me doze off a little. I enter the odd state of dream versus reality where you can't tell if anything is existent or not. I swear I see Caleb and Marcus talking but I shoo the thought away.

"Tris." Tobias whispers lightly shaking me awake. "We're here."

The rain has let up, but mud sticks to my leg as I jump out of the train car. Tobias lands on his feet and steadies me. "This way." He says starting to run.

"Why are we running?" I yell over the rain.

"Because I don't want to get wet!" He calls back.

I sniffle. "We already are." I slow my pace to a walk and so does he.

"What are you going to show me?"

He smiles. "It's a wedding gift."

"From?"

He doesn't meet my eyes. "Evelyn."

Evelyn. I try to rack my brain. His mother. _Duh._ The condescending voice in my head says. "You're been talking to her?" I almost add, and you didn't tell me. But I hold it in me.

"She sent me a letter a few days ago. Nothing serious. Just asking how I was doing and stuff." He says.

I don't know why, but this pisses me off. The nerve that she can just talk to him after leaving him with Marcus sickens me. If he sees the look on my face he ignores it.

We walk over a small grass hill and the Ferris wheel comes into view. A smile crosses my face as my eye is drawn to my engagement ring, then the wedding ring on his finger.

I am his and he is mine. And it had been that way all along.

"Here we are." He says. We appear at the top of the hill.

"She got us a hill?" I ask dryly.

He laughs and turns my shoulders a little to the left. "Look over there."

"I don't see anything." I say. The Ferris wheel stands high, really high, in the air and I try to imagine being pressed up against him for the first time. Right there.

It's so high. What was I thinking?

"You don't see the house?" He asks.

I squint my eyes. "What hou- Oh." The rain gets a little heavier and we run to the house.

A huge smile comes to my face. It's little and yellow with a front porch and a few trees surrounding it. The door looks just like the Abnegation kind and I run my fingers over it. He turns the handle and a loud creak follows. It's not a scary creak, more like, inviting.

"Evelyn found it and told me."

"Does she want us to…." I let my sentence drop off as the lights turn on inside. A crystal chandelier hangs from the ceiling. The house looks enormous on the inside, so much larger than our tiny apartment.

"Does she want us to what?" He asks.

I marvel at the foyer. "Join the factionless?"

He shrugs. "She said Marcus told her about our marriage and this was her gift to us."

My lips roll to the side of my face. A random house as a present.

Classy.

"I want to meet her." I say crossing my arms and leaning back on the wall. It's still in mint condition.

"Evelyn?" He asks.

"Don't look so stunned." I say. "She gives us a house for a wedding gift _and_ she's your mother. I want to meet her."

He mirrors my body language. "When."

"Soon." I say fleeting my eyes away. "I want to meet her soon."

He stares at the clock on the wall. It's not moving and the time is stuck on six o'clock exactly. Who ever left this place must have done it at their leisure. Left every trivial item in place.

"Let's go right now." He huffs.

"Now?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You said soon."

I didn't mean that soon. "But we haven't seen the hole house yet."

"We can come back another day." He says extending his hand to me.

I roll my shoulders back and take his hand. "We better hurry if we want to make it to the Factionless sector before it gets dark." He says.

I close the door gently, the way a little girl might do. "I'm not afraid of them."

"I know. It's just hard to see in the dark." He says desiccated.

As we jump on the train I sit next to him. Out elbows and knees occasionally knocking. "What's she going to think of us all wet and messy."

"Please. If we would have stayed in that house we would have left all wet and messy too." He says under his breath.

I rest my head on the wall and press my hands over my eyes. "You did not just say that."

He smirks at me and for a millisecond looks the way a nineteen-year-old boy should. Young. Wild. Carefree.

The train slows down as we reach the city. He takes my hand and tucks a piece of damp hair behind my ear.

"How do I look?" I ask girlishly.

He grins. "Beautiful."

I jump off the train first, and he follows. Soon we are lead by Factionless guards to an office. The back of a chair is shown and the doors are slammed shut. I look at Tobias and he looks at me. His eyes tell me that maybe; this was not a good idea.

She turns around in her chair and I immediately see how Tobias resembles Marcus more. The only thing they have in common is the spare upper lip.

"Hello there, sweetheart." She says looking past both of us. I don't take my eyes off of her.

"Hi." Tobias says quickly.

She turns to smile at me. "You are, Tris, is it?"

I nod. Her voice is cold. It sends chills down my spine.

We all stare at each other not saying a word. The awkward tension hangs in the air. "You didn't tell me you got married." She says calmly folding her hands onto her lap.

"You left me with Marcus." He says staring at her. "You left me."

I look at them, but they don't break their gaze. "I thought he'd be safer with you." She whispers.

"You thought wrong." Tobias says. He looks down and shakes his head. "You thought very wrong." He whispers.

She looks at me. "I suppose this arrangement isn't-" She is cut off by a sweet high voice.

"Mom have you seen-" A little girl, about ten years old walks in the room. He head is a mass of tight blonde curls and her eyes are deep and black. She wears Erudite blue jeans and a loose, red Amity shirt. Her skin is pale, like a sheet of paper and her nose hooked, just like Evelyn's. But it's the lips.

The spare upper lip.

"Who is this?" Tobias asks looking between Evelyn and the girl.

Evelyn stands up. "Tobias, meet Charlotte."

Tobias scans her and looks back at Evelyn blankly.

Then the words fall out of Evelyn's mouth confirming my suspicions.

"She's your half sister."

**A/N**

**I found that chapter, really, really fun to write. Again, I apologize for my horrible last chapter but my muse has been fickle lately.**

**The video Chloe and I made is posted on my blog (I don't know why my blog link isn't working... ajgrisham (then a) . (then) blogspot (then a) . (then) com We had SOOO much fun filming and editing, so tell me if you guys like videos. And even if you don't… I'll probably make more anyway. **

**Updates should come out (at least) by Sunday. (Stupid standardized tests…) Thank you guys so much for your reviews. Tell me what you think about the video and/or this chapter! It'll make my day!**

**Xoxo!**

**~AJ Grisham **


	74. Chapter 74

**{Author's Note}**

**My blog link is finally in my bio! Our video is up! I'm 100 percent sure this time :)**

**This chapter is very dialogue heavy. And those are not my best chapters…**

Tobias POV

"Sister?" I ask staring at the little girl-Charlotte. She looks so fragile, like a little flower. We don't look anything alike... Is this girl the product of my mother's affair?

"Half sister." Evelyn corrects me.

I turn to face the girl. Her hair is insanely curly and wound in tiny ringlets. Her eyes are brown, almost black, like Evelyn's. "Who's the Daddy?" I ask annoyed.

Charlotte stiffens a little. Evelyn presses her lips to the side of her face. "That's not your business."

"We'll she's my sister." I say crossing my arms.

I look at Tris, who's staring at Charlotte. "Tobias," Evelyn says, "Why don't you talk to Charlotte. I'd like a word with Tris."

I stare at Tris. The color drains from her face. "Okay..." She says following Evelyn.

Before she leaves the room I whisper, "Be brave."

She gives me a small smile and follows Evelyn out the door.

I turn around to face the little girl, but she's not there. "Charlotte?" I ask looking around the room.

She sits on top to Evelyn's desk, legs crossed, back straight.

"Hi?" I say to her.

She pulls her knees up to her chest. "Hello."

I take a step towards her and she looks around cautiously. "Are you okay?"

She nods; her blonde curls bobbing with her head. "I'm fine."

I sit down. "So..." I say.

She gnaws her lip. "You're Tobias?" She asks.

I nod. "Tobias Eaton."

She smiles a little. "Charlotte Clements."

I smirk. The name fits her. It's very Amity, so I'm guessing that's where her Dad was from.

"How old are you?" I ask leaning back in the chair.

"Ten in November." She says. "November second."

That was a few days before Evelyn's funeral. I didn't think she really had a baby.

"How old are you?" She asks.

"Twenty in February." I say mimicking her. "February second."

She smiles a little. "Is that girl really your wife?"

I smile at the mention of Tris and instantly wonder how she is. "Yeah..."

Charlotte pulls her knees tightly up to her chest. "She's pretty."

I smile and stare at the door. "She is." I say my voice far away.

I turn back to face her. "Char..."

"Don't call me that." She says with a shudder.

"Char?"

"Please, don't call me that." She says again.

I stand up. She looks afraid. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes." She responds to quickly.

"Look at me." I whisper.

"I just-"

"Look at me." I say louder.

She turns her head, her face paler than before. "What's scaring you?" I ask knowing the expression of fear far to well.

She doesn't say anything but she doesn't look away. "Charlotte," I begin.

"You're not going to hurt me are you?"

"Hurt you? No…" I say. After years of abuse I would never hurt a little girl. It makes me wonder what does hurt her. Something obviously.

She looks back at me. "You promise?"

I give her a genuine smile. "I swear on my life."

She nods a little and tosses her short curls back. Not in a girly way, in an innocent way.

We sit in a cheerless silence until I ask her, "Why did you think I would hurt you?"

She looks away. "No reason." She licks her lips and keeps her head tucked away.

An all to familiar look, I might add.

"Does your father," I ask stepping closer to her, "Does he abuse you?"

She takes in a deep breath. "No." She turns to face me. "But my other half brother does." Her words are quiet. Careful.

Her lower lip trembles and she shake her head looking at me. This other brother, whoever he is, could be doing so much worse to her than Marcus did to me.

"My Father…" I start but she just nods hastily.

I look at this small girl in front of me. She's so small. So delicate.

Like an eggshell, just waiting to crack.

"Tobias." She says when she regains composure. "You've got to help me."

I shake my head. "I wish I could but-"

"You don't understand." She says rather harshly. "You have to get me out of here." Her voice softens. "I…I….I…"

I wrap my arms around her, as if shielding her from the world. This little girl, my sister, needs me.

"I'll help you." I whisper into her ear. "I promise I _will_ get you out of here."

She sits shaking in my arms, but not crying. She hasn't let a single tear drop. "Thank you."

I smile weakly at her. "I understand," I pause, "Little sis."

She smiles. "I just can't do this anymore."

I nod. "How long?" I ask her. How long has it been since she's been abused.

"Three years." She says staring at the wall, looking through it more than at it. "He was fourteen then."

I shake my head. He's Tris' age then. "Can I ask his name?"

"Levi." She sighs. A shudder goes through her but I pretend not to notice.

"Does he call you Char?" I ask.

She nods. Her curls bob back and fourth. She looks like a ghost with her pale skin and dark eyes.

"Does Evelyn know?" I ask. I assume she doesn't. I didn't tell anyone about Marcus, so why would Charlotte.

"No." She sighs. "He told me he'd kill me if I told her." She pulls her legs up against her. "Sometimes death seems like a better option than what he puts me through."

What does that bastard brother put her through? Is it physical or sexual abuse? I shiver at the thought. She's too innocent for that.

She's too innocent.

"Do you think Evelyn would just let us take you to Dauntless with us?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "I doubt it. I think she thinks I was a mistake."

A mistake. I remember finding out about a little sister when I was about her age. Only I thought it was Marcus'.

I realize Charlotte is the little sister that "died" in childbirth with Evelyn. Why didn't I think about that when I received Evelyn's letter.

"For you to take me with you, you'd have to gain custody of me." She says. She's pretty smart. I didn't think the factionless received an education. "Which mean's you'd have to get Evelyn's approval and probably a lawyer from Candor."

"You're pretty smart for a ten year old." I say. "You've looked into this haven't you?"

She nods guiltily. "I want out so badly."

"I'll get you out." I say. "Tris and I'll get you out."

She smiles thankfully and stands up. She wraps her arms around me and presses her face to my chest. "You're like the big brother I never had."

I smile and the door swings open. "Glad you've become aquatinted." Evelyn's voice says.

I let go or Charlotte and look at Tris. She looks a little bitter and a little grateful.

"Yeah, um." I say facing Evelyn. "Maybe Charlotte could come visit us in Dauntless sometime."

Evelyn glares at me. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" I ask annoyed. I have to get this girl out of here. I have to. If not for her sake for my own. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I knew something bad was happening to her.

"Because I said so." Evelyn says sharply.

"Mom I really want to visit Dauntless." She says. "I want to spend time with my brother." Charlotte begs.

"I said no. Now say your goodbyes before I have them carried out." Evelyn commands.

"Mommy dearest…" I hear Tris murmur. I give her a smirk.

"I'll walk them out." Charlotte suggests.

Evelyn just waves her hand annoyed and sits back down in her desk chair fumbling with some papers.

I hold the door for the girls and Tris doesn't say anything. I'll have to explain to her later. The door slams shut.

Charlotte looks up at Tris. "Has anyone ever told you you're really, really pretty?" Charlotte asks her.

Tris' face breaks into a huge smile. "Thank you."

I reach down to give her a hug. "What are the chances you could run with us right now."

"Like two percent." She says.

I bite my lip. "I'll see what I can do Charlotte, I'll get you out." I feel her smile. "I promise." I say.

"Soon." She whispers.

"I promise." I say again.

I pull away and Tris, again, doesn't say anything. "It was nice meeting you." Charlotte says with a smile.

"Nice meeting you too." Tris says wrapping her hand in mine. I forgot how much I missed her.

"See you soon." I say winking at her.

She nods to us and waves goodbye before disappearing back into the factionless slums.

"Tris." I say seriously. "She's abused. Being abused. We have to get her out of there." I cut to the chase.

She stares back into the alleyway. She's thinking about it. The Abnegation in her, it's craving to come out.

"How do we get her out?" She asks.

I shrug as the rain slicks down our hair. "Gain custody."

"We'd have to go to Candor then." She says. "Get a lawyer."

I hear the train whistle. "We have to Tris. For me." I look at her. "I would have killed to get out when I was her age."

She looks away. I start again, "She doesn't get a chance to get out either. She doesn't get a choosing ceremony. She's stuck there until that filthy bastard decides he's tired of her as his sex slave."

Her hand flies over her mouth. "We're going to Candor first thing tomorrow." She says.

When we get on the train I wrap her in my arms. "We live in such an awful world." I say.

"I know." She says. "I wish we didn't."

I shrug. "I guess it's up to us to make it a better place."

"Starting with Charlotte." She says.

"Starting with Charlotte." I agree. "Starting with Charlotte Clements."

**A/N**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR FEEDBACK. It is seriously my world when you review. I say this every time, but it's seriously the best thing ever. So a sincere, thank you.**

**My video with Chloe is up on my blog. My blog is linked in my bio! 100 percent sure! So check that out if you want to. Sorry for the .com nonsense last time.**

**Xoxo~**

**~AJ**


	75. Chapter 75

**{Author's Note}**

**Lauren and Jenny…you're finally in here xx **

Tris POV

When I wake up in the morning the first thing I do is check for him.

I kick my leg out, expecting him to not be present.

And I am right.

I pull his pillow to my face and push the worry out of my mind. I can hear the clacking of computers keys from the kitchen and I know with out looking it's him.

I roll over on my opposite side so the pillow is pressed to my chest. I stare at the clock. _4:03_

"Tobias." I moan in my sleep haze, "You need sleep."

He doesn't seem to hear me. "Tobias!" I yell. He jumps out of his chair.

"Tris. Are you okay?" He asks.

I drop my head back into the pillows. "I'm fine. You're not."

"I'm fine." He says. The dark circles under his eyes protest against him.

I cough. "You need sleep."

He shakes his head and walks away. "Don't walk away from me!" I yell and hurl the pillow at his head.

I can feel his gaze pouring into the back of my head. I huff and press my pillow close to my face.

"Sleeping beauty…" I hear him mutter but I'm to far into sleep to respond.

**XXX(PAGE BREAK)XXX**

The Candor compound is unfathomable in size. It's located in a building that used to be known as "Merchandise Mart" but now everyone calls in "Merciless Mart". The building is white stone with lots of glass. Very appropriate.

Tobias doesn't hold my hand, but his nervous energy is present. He was up all night looking into family lawyers and custody laws. In the end, he settled on Marvin Perry, Christina's father.

When we knock on the door to his office, Marvin, Mr. Perry, doesn't open the door. But a different familiar face does.

"Lauren!" I say to her. Her hair is different, once short and dark red, but now it's shoulder length and light brown. Her perfect pale skin and wide smile instantly remind me of her funny, friendly, sarcastic nature.

"Hey! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" She says extending her hand. The Candor shake hands. I knew that. "Who's this?" She asks motioning to Tobias.

"Lauren this is my," I look at Tobias as he looks at the emerald wedding ring on my finger, "Husband Tobias. Tobias this is Lauren."

He smiles a little and shakes her hand. I see a flash of him and the Dauntless Lauren, pierced and tattooed, at the bottom of the net.

"Nice to meet you." She says holding the door wide open. We enter and she switches the stack of papers from her right hand to her left. "I'm still in training. Working in the law firm takes a lot of time to climb up the ladder. I wanted to get into family law because…" Lauren rambles on about how she learned she wanted to be a lawyer in year seven of school and family law because of a mother's, brothers, cousin or something. I don't know. I'm not really listening.

When we walk into Mr. Perry's office Lauren slides behind the desk. "Mr. Perry wants us to ask you a few questions before you speak with him." She says.

A head flies up and a small girl with dark hair and narrow eyes looks at us. "Jenny what are you doing here?" Lauren asks.

"Working." Jenny says slipping into the chair next to Lauren. She glides the papers one the desk into her hands. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail that swishes when she moves.

"So the questions." Tobias says shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Mhm." Jenny says opening the folder. "To whom are you trying to gain custody?" Her voice is short and clipped as she reads from the paper.

"Charlotte Clements." Tobias says.

"What is your relation to her?" Lauren asks this with out looking.

"Half brother." Tobias answers.

"And yours?" Jenny asks looking at me.

I do the family mechanics in my head. "Half sister in law?" I turn to Tobias. "Is that a thing?"

"It is." Lauren assures me.

Jenny exhales and flips the page. "Who currently has custody over Ms. Clements?"

"Our mother, Evelyn Johnson-Eaton." Tobias says hunching forward. I can tell he's thinking intently.

"Okay…" Jenny says, her hand never leaving the page. "Factions of everyone?"

I sigh. This is where is gets tricky. "Danutless, and Factionless."

Jenny sighs. "Factionless is not considered a faction."

"What." I ask. It comes out more of a statement.

She shrugs. "The rules of the factions don't apply there."

"What do you mean they don't apply there?" Tobias says. "I want, _I need_ legal custody over this girl."

Jenny shuts the folder. "I'm going to get Mr. Perry." She pushes herself up on the hands of her heels and walks out the door.

The atmosphere becomes hazy with Tobias' anger and Lauren's sullen silence. "Evelyn is dead." Lauren says.

"What?" I ask. I thought this to be true about a year ago.

Lauren crosses her legs. "She died a while ago. She doesn't have a daughter."

Tobias rolls his eyes. "She's still alive, living with the factionless."

Lauren stands up. "If her records say she's dead," she pauses, "This Charlotte doesn't exist and if Charlotte doesn't exist she has no record. If she has no record then-"

"Then no one has custody of her." I finish.

I look at Tobias.

And he looks at me.

We get up at the same time and rush out the door. "Bye Lauren!" I yell as we whirl though the Candor compound.

"She's going to be okay." I say once we're on the train.

"She's going to be better than okay." Tobias says. "She's going to be with us."

I smile and stare out into the sky. I may not know Charlotte, but you don't know your own child before their born. You just know you love them.

And I, with out a shadow of a doubt, know that I will love Charlotte like a daughter.

**{A/N}**

**It's like a Fourtris baby without all the pregnancy and growing up! Yay….**

**Kat1053 and I are writing a story together! (Out join account is FavoriteKat) The story will be up by Saturday, I write a chapter, she writes a chapter kind of deal. You should look into is because I think it's really, really good so far… It is called "Out of Reverie".**

**I'm almost to 300 story favorites! Two more!? I love you guys soooooooooooo much with all your feedback! It's fabulous and I'm so glad y'all are still into this story!**

**SHOUTOUT TO LAUREN AND JENNY AND KATHERINE AND KRISTEN! MY LANGUAGE ARTS FANGIRL FRIENDS! **

**Xoxo!  
**

**~AJ **


	76. Chapter 76

'**{Author's Note}**

**It's Hanko day Mayo! (If you know what I'm talking about I give you an Internet kiss! X!)**

Tris POV

It was an impulsive decision to go get Charlotte. It wasn't hard, she was just sitting on the sidewalk reading a book and we grabbed her.

Nothing exciting, no high speeds chase or major fight.

Tobias slams down the phone and runs his fingers through his hair. "We did not think this through…." He says.

I walk over to him. "Hey." I say pressing a hand to his cheek. "Look at me."

His deep blue eye flick up as he looks at me. "She's out." I say. "She's safe and that's all that matters."

He nods and rests his head on my shoulder. "I'll call Lauren later. She'll talk to Christina's dad and get it all worked out."

"Yeah…" He says. We take seats across from each other. "She's so happy here."

I smile and remember showing her the Pit, her wide eyes and huge grin.

Carol and Christina insisted they take her shopping today so Tobias and I got to take the challenge of enrolling her in school. She's insanely smart for not receiving an education. She can read, and write and do math better than I could at her age. "Not much to do when you're always stuck in the same place." She'd say.

Evelyn is looking for her, too. She could be put on trial though; neglect is another form of abuse.

"It's like having a daughter." I mutter tracing circles on his hand.

He sighs. "Yeah kind of." He looks away.

"What?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I just can't imagine…She's ten…that bastard…"

I don't say anything because I know it hurts him as much as it hurt her. It seems like Charlotte was a lot worse off than Tobias was. But I don't make her talk about it.

I don't even want to know.

It's forced her to grow up; raise herself since Evelyn wasn't ever there for her. She seems so much older than ten.

There is a small part, a very small part of me that is jealous of her. She made Tobias love her in an instant and now I have to share him.

But I'm sure he feels the same way too because I love Charlotte too. It's hard not to, her bubbly place face, her mature, dark eyes. The short ringlets that make her look like a porcelain doll.

There's a knock at the door. Christina's face is smiling, Charlotte standing next to her. "Thank you Ms. Christina." Charlotte says.

"Oh it was my pleasure." Christina replies giving Charlotte a hug. "Carol had to go work something out with Chris. I think they had a fight or something." Christina tells me. Charlotte smiles and waves goodbye to Christina. She walks off to find Tobias.

"It's not our business." I say.

Christina nods. "I just thought I'd tell you."

We say our goodbyes and I see Charlotte in the kitchen cooking something. That ten year old has talent.

Tobias sits at his computer; I don't ask what he's doing. Charlotte climbs on the counter top to reach something on a high shelf. I do that all the time.

The phone rings and I answer. "Hello?"

There's heavy breathing on the other side. "Hello?" I ask again.

"Tris!" The voice says. "I'm sorry, I just got the call and-"

"Who is this?" I ask cutting them off.

The voice laughs. "It's Lauren from Candor."

I sigh and sit down. Charlotte looks like she wants to know who's on the phone, but just nod. "Hey there."

"So Char is there?" Lauren asks.

"Charlotte. And yes she's here." I say. Out of the corner of my eye I see her pouring something in a bowl.

"Well," Lauren says, "I've pulled some strings talked to some people and I've got her enrolled in school!"

"Seriously? That fast?" I ask.

She doesn't say anything; I assume she's nodding.

"Thank you so much!" I say. Tobias looks up and I give him a smile.

I shift the phone to my other ear. "There's one problem, though." Lauren says.

I wait for her to finish. "Well first of all she has to take a test to see what classes she's going to take, which isn't exactly the problem because, I mean they do this stuff all the time."

_That was a great sentence Lauren_. The condescending voice chimes.

"The problem is, Evelyn's looking for her." Lauren says.

"I figured." I say. "She can't do anything about it. Coming out of hiding would risk everyone finding out she's, well, alive."

Lauren pauses, considering this. "You're right. We probably have nothing to worry about."

I bite my cheek.

"She's enrolled as Charlotte Clements-Eaton, too."

I laugh at little. "I figured."

There's muffled sound on the other line and a "Yeah I'm coming." I yelled.

"I have to go now." Lauren says.

I stand up. "Thank you so much. Bye." I say as I click off the phone.

Charlotte smiles at me. "School?"

I nod and grin. "School."

**XXX(PAGE BREAK)XXX**

It's not a cold night. Not at all. In fact, the muggy Chicago heat is nearly unbearable.

The stars shine bright in the sky and the sliver of the moon is bright. I try to count the stars, but I can never remember which one's I've all ready tallied.

A gentle breeze sways me back and fourth on the net. I stare at the moonlight that bounces off my rings.

My emerald.

The sky reminds me of my head. Foggy. Stared. Unfathomable.

Charlotte.

I worry about her, going to school randomly in the middle of the year. What if the kids are mean to her? What if she's a grade behind? What if she gets lost in the Hub?

These thoughts are now mine. They're mother/daughter thoughts.

And even if Charlotte technically isn't my daughter…. It feels like in some ways she is.

Most mothers, though, they have time to prepare. A whole nine months to think about it.

For me it happened over night. We were so focused on getting her the Hell out of there, we didn't think about anything else.

She'll chose in six years. She'll probably be Divergent, with our luck. She'll probably take her smart blonde head into the Erudite compound and become one of them.

She amazes me.

Self taught.

Self rose.

Selfish. Not in a bad way, being a little selfish is important.

As I lie on the net and think about this, I find the brightest star and I wish, I wish on that star, that everything with Charlotte stays okay.

She's had enough fear and hardship and neglect for a lifetime.

"Thank you." I whisper to the sky.

She is out.

And she is safe.

For a half hour, two hours, six hours, a long time, I sit on that net and count stars. And every single new star is another person for which I'm thankful.

Tobias.

Charlotte.

Christina.

Will.

Carol.

Chris.

And the list goes on until I've run out of people. I arch my head back and see a face.

"The baby is dead." It says.

**{A/N}**

**300 story favorites! I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. YES YOU READING THIS. Get this through your head.**

**AJ LOVES YOU.**

**ALSO. Kat1053 and I wrote a story together (Well currently writing...)! It's called "Out of Reverie" (The account is FavoriteKat, I wrote chapter 1 she wrote chapter 2 etc.) You should look into it :)**

**Thank you SO much y'all. You are Fabulous. And Amazing. And Fantastic. (And yes I know those words don't need to be capitalized but whatever.) (And Happy Hanko Day Mayo!) DFTBA my friends!**

**Xoxo!**

**~AJ**

**P.S. If you don't know what DFTBA is you should look it up :)**


	77. Chapter 77

**{Author's Note}**

**Lots of pagebreaks…. And I didn't proof it. Sorry!**

Tris POV

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Christina's baby. She had a miscarriage." Chris says.

I readjust myself on the net. "You know this how?"

His eyes shift uncomfortably. "Carol was with her."

I remember Christina saying something about an argument. I'm itching to ask, but I hold my tongue. "Thanks for keeping me in the loop." I say. I crawl to the edge of the net. Chris takes my hand and helps me down.

I smile. "Thanks."

He shrugs. "Welcome." And with that, the arcane man walks into the Pit.

**XXX(PAGE BREAK)XXX**

I have never seen so many tissues in one place. It's at negligent though, but it's the first that comes to mind.

Christina is wrapped in Will's arms, safe and secure. "Christina?" I ask not knowing how to place the words.

She shakes her head. "T-t-ris." She chokes. "N-n-n-ot now."

I nod as Will brushes a strand of hair from her face. He too, is covered in salty tears. I understand her for this. She just wants to be alone. "If you need me, I'll be here." I say.

She dismisses me with a heavy sob and wave of her hand.

The walk through the hall is haunted and heavy. I feel awful for her. Awful.

Cold air, ever prominent, blows into my face. Tobias is asleep on the couch. We agreed that Charlotte could sleep in our bed, "the big bed" as she calls it. My shoes are removed from my feat as I curl into his side.

His arms automatically wrap around me, even in his sleep. I let my head cascade in his chest and drift into dreamless sleep.

**XXX(PAGE BREAK)XXX**

"…And if you put this in there," A heavy drop sounds, "It tastes extra yummy. It just makes your breath smell bad." The voice is high and twinkly.

A simmer fills the air and scents dance on my nose. I roll on my side, stretching out a cramp I didn't know existed.

I walk into the kitchen and wrap my arms around Tobias. He kisses my forehead. "Morning beautiful."

I smile and press my face to his back. "Morning."

Charlotte sits on the counter tending to some scrambled eggs with hefty amounts of garlic. "Excited for your first day?" I ask.

"Very much." She says hopping off the counter. "I can't wait to go to a _real school_." She smiles.

"Why don't you come with me…" I say stretching my arms a little. Her face turns pale. "And I'll help you pick out something to wear."

She smiles and follows me into the closet. She puts on a black sweater and jeans. Her boots are by the door. Christina bought boots.

In the bathroom, I take her curls and brush them out, almost like my mother would. Charlotte stares at her reflection, unsmiling. "You're going to have a good day." I say.

She blinks slowly. "I hope so." Her voice is quiet.

I slip my sliver bracelet on her hand. "As long as you have it, nothing bad will happen to you."

She wraps her arms around my neck. "Thank you. Thank you for saving me." I hug her back.

I timer goes off and she pulls away. Her eggs are done.

I walk into my closet and get dressed. I line my eyes and brush my hair. Charlotte stands by the door, so small.

How could she have ever held her own in this big world?

Tobias plants a kiss on my head, reassuring me. He's just as worried. I can tell.

We walk with Charlotte to the train tracks, the other Dauntless kids there. They chatter about themselves ranging in age from six or seven, to fifteen. None of them make any effort to talk to her.

It makes me want to smack them all.

The train whistles in the distance. "TRRRRRRAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIN!" One of the boys yells. That's annoying.

Tobias squeezes my hand and Charlotte flashes me a smile. She holds up her hand with the silver bracelet to wave and a sob rises in my throat. The others start jogging and so she does too, blonde ringlets bouncing.

The train comes into view and whistles again. Charlotte pulls herself onto the train like she's done it a million times. And when she rides off into the distance, I see the silver bracelet waving goodbye.

Tobias pulls me close to him and holds me tight. And we stay like, under the clouded sky.

For a long very long time.

**XXX(PAGE BREAK)XXX**

Carol sits like a lady. Acts like a lady. And eats like a lady. But she defiantly, does _not_ talk like a lady.

"I can't believe that red haired, fat assed, slutty scumbag whore had the nerve!" She says rather loudly. "What's the bitches problem anyway?"

I look at Tobias who looks at Chris, who's looking wide eyed at Carol. "Carol?"

She sips her drink. "What?"

None of us say anything. Apparently Chloe's been sending letters to Carol. They really piss her off.

"How was Charlotte this morning?" She asks after a heavy silence.

I stare at my empty wrist. "Excited." My appetite fades and I push my plate away.

"Are you going to eat your cake?" Tobias asks.

I roll my eyes and smile. "Have at it."

"What class is she going to be in?" Chris asks twiddling his fork.

I look to Tobias for this answer but he's lost in the world of cake. "They're testing her to see if she's smart enough for the ten year class." I cross my arms. "Which she is."

Carol shifts in her chair. "So has Evelyn done anything to try to get her back?"

Tobias finishes his cake. "Nope. I think we did her a favor." He has some icing on his lip.

I squint and scoot closer to him. "You have icing on your lip." I lick my finger and remove the icing. He pulls my finger back and sticks it in his mouth.

"Can't let perfectly good icing go to waste." He says.

I roll my eyes. "Of course not."

Carol smiles. "I'm going to go back to work." She starts to pick up her things. "See ya later."

She sets her tray on top of the trash. "Hey Carol?" Chris says, hands folded looking straight.

She turns around and steps forward. "Ye-"

Chris cuts her off by kissing her. His arms wrap around her and she stands on her tiptoes. It reminds me of their first kiss on the train.

Carol pulls away and rests her head on Chris' chest. She mumbles something to him before they pull away.

I guess whatever argument they had is over.

Tobias takes my hand and squeezes it under the table. I smile at him and we stand up too. Time to go back to work.

**XXX(PAGE BREAK)XXX**

It's a nice day today. Finally cooling off in Chicago, which we desperately need. I've pulled the blinds wide open so I can see the city skyline. Small pangs of guilt hit when I see the Abnegation headquarters in the background.

Every so often you can here the train whistle in the wind. It's a compelling sound. Especially when I see the children jump off the train.

I look for Charlotte in the crowd, but I don't see her. Panic rises through me and I see Tobias looking for her. The train pulls the last car behind and out jumps a little blonde girl. Relief fills me and I shut my laptop closed.

I start walking down to meet them. I run into someone on the way down. "I'm so sor-"

"It's not your fault." Christina's voice says.

I smile. "How are you?"

She shakes her head. "Come by later and I'll tell you."

With that, she walks away and I turn around to go greet Charlotte.

**A/N**

**Hello my lovelies! How I have missed you! I haven't been writing because I got vertigo this week (Never try to dissect a frog with vertigo. Never). And I go to write a paper on ****Divergent **** so that's were my writing energy went. I might be slow on updates (I have 9 freaking days of school left. ARG!), so bear with me for a little while. DHS is going to get started again for those of you who are wondering. I know what to write I just can't get the words out.**

**I am almost to 400 story follows, which is like: WOAH. If you guys get me there, I'm seriously going to cry. When I say I love you, I seriously mean it. You give me a reason to be happy and whenever I have a crappy day I read reviews and browse through my followers because you seriously have no idea how flipping amazing you guys are. **

**Xoxo**

**~AJ**


	78. Chapter 78

**{Author's Note}**

**This chapter is really dialogue heavy. Just a warning.**

Tris POV

Charlotte's face lights up when she sees me, it makes me smile even more. We wait to get back to our apartment to bombard her with questions.

"How was your first day?" I finally ask what seems like years.

She smiles a little. "It was okay." Something on my face must show, a just okay? Look, I suppose. We sit in silence for a moment.

"Don't leave us hanging." Tobias says. "Tell us more."

Charlotte leans back in her chair. "Well I made it into my age groups 'appropriate grouping'" I look at Tobias.

"Appropriate grouping?" He asks, his voice tense and curious at the same time.

Charlotte shrugs "it's what the lady said."

"What lady?" I ask, my brain automatically thinking of Jeanine Mathews.

Charlotte senses something's up. "Just the lady that tested me."

I purse my lips walk to the pantry to get her a snack or something. I remember how awful school lunch was. It makes me shudder thinking about it. "Did you make any friends?" I ask.

I hear a chair scrape the floor, Tobias sitting down. "Well I was sitting in the back corner at lunch and this Candor girl and Erudite boy sat with me."

"What were their names?" Tobias asks genuinely interested.

"The boy's name was Oliver, but he told us to call him Ollie, and the girls name was Josh."

"Josh?" Tobias asks. I putter around the pantry until I find something.

"Yes. She was so pretty, _so pretty_, you could tell all the other girls just hated her for it." Charlotte says. I grab some pretzels. Charlotte likes pretzels, right? "She liked my bracelet." Her voice is distant. I smile. She made a friend.

Tobias stands up and gets a bowl from the top shelf for her. I hate that we have to keep things so high, since I'm so little. "Ollie was really funny. I was sitting at the table alone and he came with Josh and he said 'you're the factionless girl right?' and I said 'actually I'm Dauntless.' and he said you don't seem very Dauntless.' And I said 'because I came from the factionless.' And he said well you could have just said that in the first place.' And then they sat down to eat with me." She said with a smile.

I set the pretzels in front of her. An annoying ring fills the house. "Shit…" I hear Tobias mutter as he picks up the phone and walks to the bedroom. Work stuff, I guess.

"What did they look like?" I ask trying to visualize these people.

Charlotte smiles. "Josh was beautiful she has loose blonde curls kind of like you and really nice eyes. Ollie had this look," she just smiles, "Where you know what ever he says will make you laugh, _whatever he says_. His hair is like a darkish blonde brown and it swoops to the side."

I'm glad she made friends; it's just weird they're both from different factions. There were only a few people in my year that associated with people from other factions. They were like the factionless within the factions.

Charlotte talks more, about how she's good at Language, and Math but doesn't know anything at all about Faction History. She has homeroom and last period with Josh and Ollie but only 3rd with Ollie and 5th with Josh. Occasionally we'll hear Tobias' voice get louder from the other room but I can't make out any specific words.

He comes in the kitchen, his face red with anger. "I have to go to Amity." He says annoyed. "And Carol has to go with me." He walks with heavy, scary footsteps towards me, but wraps me in a surprisingly sweet embrace. "I'll be back in a couple of hours." He presses his lips to my temple.

"Why?" I ask.

He crinkles his nose and pulls away. "To do leadery and ambassadory things. Amity takes forever to do anything…."

"Be safe." I say seriously.

He smiles. "I will Tris, what am I going to do in Amity?" He pulls away and melodramatically puts his arm to his head. "Help me! Help me! I fell two feet out of a tree and now I have a…a…a…" He starts to pant, "A scrape! No! No!" Charlotte and I laugh.

"Seriously." I say.

He smirks. "I'll be fine, Tris." He hugs Charlotte too. "Bye munchkin. See you when you get up tomorrow."

"Bye big bro." He rolls his eyes with a smile.

"Say Hi to Carol for me too!" I add.

"Will do!" Tobias says already down the hall. Seeing him walk, his back to me, alone, it just bothered me. He'll be fine though, I mean its just Amity.

Charlotte looks at me for a long time, looking at him before I feel the bracelet being slipped onto my wrist. I look at her and she smiles with her eyes. "As long as you have it, nothing bad will happen to him."

I nod. "Thank you." I whisper. "Thank you."

**{A/N}**

**Okay, this is kind of short (I couldn't get the words out. I have a mental block thing with dialougy chapters). Anyways I haven't forgotten about Christina, that'll be the next chapter…. Or maybe I'll stick a Tobias or Carol POV in between. I don't know yet…. I know what's going to happen in the big picture is what I mean (Y'all are going to hate me….)**

**Part of the reason that this update took so long…. Someone was copy and pasting my chapters into a new story and plagiarizing my work. It's been taken care of and all is well now. A true thank you to whoever told me this, I never would have known without you so THANK YOU. You are fantastic for telling me that.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR GETTING ME PAST 416 STORY FOLLOWS AND (almost) 350 STORY FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE SO FANTASTIC YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!**

**Xoxo!**

**~AJ**


	79. Chapter 79

**{Author's Note}**

**It's a shorty but this chapter and the next MUST be kept separate. Updates by Sunday night (eastern time). I pinky promise :)**

Tris POV

Even though Christina has been kind of a bitch lately, I still miss her company. I think the miscarriage was enough to shock her into being the old Christina again. At least, I hope it was.

Charlotte is at home doing homework. When I left she was sitting at the kitchen table, pen tucked behind her ear, books cracked open in front of her. It was an idiosyncrasy known previously to Caleb; I now know it just displayed his highbrow taste without calling attention to it.

Christina's apartment door is ajar so I slip through it quietly. "Hello?" I ask the seemingly empty apartment.

"Hey Tris." Christina says from the kitchen. Her apartment is the mirror opposite of mine, her kitchen being on the right instead of the left.

I waltz in slowly, soaking up her disorderly space. She would call it, organized chaos.

She's mixing drinks, dropping raspberries, lime wedges, and orange liquor in a shaker. "What are you making?" I ask hopping onto one of the bar stools.

"Raspberripolitan." She says with a grin.

I look at the green blinking light on the microwave. "Christina, It's only two thirty."

She shrugs while continuing to shake her drink. "It's five o'clock somewhere…"

I smile at her wit as she mixes her drink. We sit in a sullen silence only filled by the addition of embellishments to her drink. She knows why I'm here. I know why I'm here; I want to know the baby details. But I don't bring it up and she doesn't either.

She pops an orange in her drink and tops it with a fruity little umbrella. There's something about the way she swings herself over the counter, coral firewater in hand, that reminds me she's only seventeen. She's only seventeen.

"That's one of the sucky things about pregnancy." She takes a sip from her glass. "No drinking."

I fiddle with my silver bracelet, wondering how Tobias and Carol are doing. "Yeah. That would totally suck."

"It does." She says tipping her drink at me. "Here's to drinking…" Then she downs the rest of the glass and rips the succulent part of the orange with her teeth.

I clear my throat a little; it feels awkward even discussing this. "So, um," She looks at me with her eyes drenched in shimmery shadow. "What happened?"

She sighs and pours her drink again. The small rosy umbrella becomes drenched in liquor and cranberry juice. "Well it started that night Carol, you know…That amnesia spiel."

I draw my lips into a line. Right after Tobias and I got back from Abnegation. Right after we got married.

"I knew you were married. I saw you giggling and kissing and begin all lovely dovey. Then I heard something about finally being married…" She sips her drink then sighs." I was so jealous and so pissed I went to Will and just…" She sips then sighs, "I just wanted to do something that would distract the attention when everyone found out."

My arms cross. Well then. I raise my eyebrows silently asking her to continue. "When we found the dress I knew it would be the perfect time to drop the baby bomb." She shakes her head and looks up at me. "I was so jealous Tris. So, so jealous."

I shift my weight. "I should have told you. It was unfair of me to do that to you…" A voice in my head tells me it's partly my fault that this happened.

"You and Four…You're so in love…" She sighs. "Sometimes I just wish Will treated me like Four treats you." She gazes longingly towards the wall looking through it rather than at it.

It might be just the alcohol that's making her talk, or maybe it's her Candor heritage, but either way I want to know what she has to say about this.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Will. The way Four treats you though… It's like he treats you like you're the only person in the world." She smiles sadly. "He just loves you so much."

I don't say anything. I don't know what to say. "Are you still planning my wedding?" I finally ask.

She smiles. "Yeah. I mean you already have a dress and everything."

Suddenly we plunge into wedding details and ideas. We may have had a few bumps in the road, but I admire her honesty with me. It surprises me that she's not Divergent, there's bravery in honesty. And maybe she is Divergent and I just don't know.

But it's safer not to ask.

It's safer to never ask.


	80. Chapter 80

**{Authors note}**

**I know that I haven't been updating very much recently and I finally figured out why. I thought it was me not being able to come up with any ideas when really it's my story and the direction it's going. I've decided to start from chapter 77 (The chapter when Carol gets shot) and**rewrite**. I'm going to go back to the old stuff. The fun stuff.**

**Here's what's still here: Carol's not shot, Will and Christina are still together, and Jeanine isn't Tris' mother…..**

**Prepare yourself for some inane fluff because I know where I'm going this time. (*Wedding Bells*) **

**If for some reason you need to read the chapters that I've deleted you can download them (the link is in my tumblr)**

**I love you and here goes everything…**

Tris POV

When I walk back into the apartment, Charlotte's asleep at the table, her hair covering her face, which is stuck in a notebook. There are doodles on the margins and they're pretty impressive if you ask me. Lots of flowers and hearts and things little girls draw. There's also what I think is a slice of bread which has writing inside that reads, _Ollie waz hear_, then in Charlotte's cursive an arrow points to it and says, _Ollie can't spell_.

I laugh in my head, glad that she's making friends.

She looks peaceful sleeping and I decide to let her sleep. I'm sure she can only sleep during odd daylight hours…I think about her being hurt every night and try to pretend it never happened.

I walk to the bathroom hyperaware of the bracelet on my wrist. It's normal to worry about your spouses but I think I'm over thinking. Its just Amity, nothing's going to happen, but the nagging voice in the back of my head is still present.

I need something to do so I clean. Tobias' side of the bathroom looks fine with everything in its place so I decide not to touch it. The 4+6 I wrote weeks ago. I start with all the makeup on the counter and put it back in the bag lazily.

The things I need to clean are under the sink so I start by wiping down the counter. My side looks shiny and I trace around Tobias' razor and toothbrush and the rest of his side like if I move anything it'll self-destruct.

My mind wanders to weddings, and the next thing I know my mind is on dresses and flowers and trivial things. The bathroom seems to clean itself while I think, and I almost don't hear the knock on the door.

I stick my makeup bag on the counter of the bathroom, please with my work. My footsteps are light on the ground as I walk to answer the door. Charlotte's awake and she looks up from her paper. "When did you wake?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Half an hour, maybe?"

I wonder why she didn't tell me, but I think the pile of organized books and papers speaks for itself. She just loves learning and that's not a bad thing unless she starts hoarding it for selfish reasons.

"Hey."

I look at Chris standing at the door. "Hi." I say a little confused. "What's up?"

He shrugs. "I guess I just want to know if you're as worried about Carol and Four as I am."

"Yeah." I agree. "I think it's just…" I rack my mind for the write word. "Natural to worry."

He nods and runs his hands through his hair. "What have you been doing?"

I laugh a little. "Cleaning. It helps me take my mind off of everything."

Chris laughs a little and we stare at each other in silence until Charlotte breaks the tension. "Who was the first representative of Candor?"

I think about that for a second, counting back the leaders that I can remember. "Grayson Young." Chris replies without thinking.

"Thank you." Charlotte says peeping her head up over all the books.

Chris smiles. "You're welcome."

"You guys are hungry." Charlotte says still writing. I smile at how well she reads people. That she knows we're both nervous for Tobias and Carol and how she doesn't say it like a question.

I smile at her. "Let's go eat."

She smirks and pushes her chair back, bouncing a little as she does so. Chris and I walk behind her.

I stop in my tracks as she walks into the Pit, the sun setting while turning her into nothing but a black silhouette.

A gorgeous black silhouette that captures the smallest frizz in her curls and hook in her nose. Her eyelashes are long like Tobias' and her posture perfect.

She stands there for a moment, then leaves.

I'm left wondering how long a moment is.

How long she'll stay painted in the black of Dauntless before she leaves.

Hopefully longer than a moment.

**{A/N}**

**I hope y'all like the new way I'm trying to take this story. The other one wasn't really working with my brain and it had to be changed.**

**Thank you for being so supportive and awesome. I really miss y'all and will hopefully be back with more updates soon :)**

**xoxo**

**~AJ**


	81. Chapter 81

**{Author's Note}**

**I'm sorry it's so late…but hopefully the end will cheer you up :) On the down side this isn't proofed because I'm a lazy, tired teenage girl and somehow sleeping all day for, like a week, has made me even more tired than usual.**

Tris POV

I like sitting at the table.

It's a habit from Abnegation, not necessarily a bad one either. There's something comforting about the way the top of a wooden chair curves, and the corners of the tables rounding.

Charlotte's asleep in bed, her books in her room instead of the kitchen.

I wait for Tobias while flipping through some papers from Candor. Maybe it makes me protective or maybe it just makes me human but either way I know I won't be able to sleep until he's home and safe.

I find myself doodling in the margins of my work the same way Charlotte doodles on the sides of her homework. A smile creeps across my face thinking about how similar we actually are.

_Click._

I jolt in my chair as my head snaps to the door. A sigh of relief washes over me. It's just Tobias.

It's just Tobias.

I smile and push the chair back while he walks through the doorway. He grins when he sees me and gives my arm a squeeze. "How was Amity?" I ask quietly while we silently walk down the hallway.

"Beautiful and annoying." He says opening the door for me. I laugh in my head at his word choice. He reaches into his pocket and I close the door with my hip. "They were growing these flowers there, hydrangeas, and I brought some for you and Christina."

"Christina?" I ask.

He nods. "I thought she'd want some to order for our wedding."

"Well that was smart." I say sitting on the foot of the bed. "I wonder why she's planning our wedding first."

He snorts. "Maybe it's her trial run to see how things go." He sits down next to me and pulls out a small arrangement of flowers. "She can screw up our wedding but not her own." He sets the bouquet on my lap.

The flowers are tiny and dark blue, bunched together in a tiny heap and overlapping. The color is so rich I could drink it, and the petals are soft as velvet. I lit them to my nose and the tickle leaving a sweet earthy scent. "I like them." I approve.

Tobias smiles. "I though you would."

I rumble around in the kitchen, finding a vase for the flowers. "Are you sure about this?" I ask Tobias turning on the sink and watching the water bubble at the top then fizzle to the bottom.

"About the flowers? Yeah, they're pretty." He says.

"No." I say setting the vase on the table and turning it slightly. "About having a wedding and honeymoon and all that."

"Yes." He answers right away. "We got all the legal stuff out of the way." He kisses the top of my head then goes to kick off his shoes by the door. "Now we can party and celebrate."

I shrug. "I guess so." The flowers stare at me some more, such a soft blue it's nearly light purple. "Christina's really excited. We're shopping for bridesmaids dresses with Carol tomorrow."

Tobias smirks. "I bet that'll be the cherry on top of your day."

I snort. "Yeah."

He tilts his head and looks like he's thinking. "Carol mentioned something about that. About…" He snaps his fingers softly trying to fill in the idea. "About a **WORDS**

He shakes his head and drags his fingers along the back of my hand. "Let's go to bed."

I fake a pout and lace my fingers with his. "But I'm not tired."

"That can be changed." He says jerking my arm so I spin into his chest. He starts to kiss my neck and I roll my head back.

"Tobias." I moan as he works his way underneath my chin. "Charlotte's in the next room…."

He momentarily stops then gives me a chaste peck on the lips. "Let's go to bed." He says again.

I smile and brush a strand of hair out of my face. "Yeah. Let's go to bed."

**XXX{PAGE BREAK}XXX**

I'm opening the door to leave the office when someone opens it for me. "Tris!" She screams with laughter. "Tris!"

"Christina?" I ask. "I thought I was going to meet you at the store?"

She stomps her feet on the ground and has a grin wider than her face. "Something." She laughs. "Came up." She bursts out laughing.

I hope she's alright, I mean normally she's on the cheery side but never…like this… "Christina, are you okay?"

She bites her lip and inhales deeply. "Grand." She hands me something. "Because I found this."

I stare at it, a small screen and a lens. I recognize it as a camera, but I don't know what she's about to show me. I'm almost a little afraid.

She hits a button and starts laughing again. Tobias' door opens. He's staring at a sheet of paper and has a cup of sweet tea in his other hand. "I need the forms from Candor and-" He stares at Christina, red and flustered with laughter. "A doctor for her." He says looking at her condition from head to toe. He leans in next to me. "What's wrong with her?"

I shake my head. "I don't know."

The camera makes a sound and I jump back a little. Christina snatches it from me and presses a few things. She laughs again then hands it back to me. "Just watch."

Her finger hit's play. There's a little silence before the memorable music starts. "Oh my God." Tobias says. "No. No." He shakes his head and turns away but still watches from the corner of his eye.

I smile at him. "I think you mean, Yeah. Yeah."

He glares at me, but there's a small smile underneath it. The screen Tobias looks the other direction and the camera follows his face shakily. "When I walk on by girls be looking like damn he fly." He starts to dance and the camera turns to focus on my reaction. "I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah."

Screen Tris starts to laugh. Hard.

Screen Tobias puts his hand to his thigh and gives Screen Me a look that I wouldn't have recognized at the time, but I recognize now. "This is how I roll, animal print pants out of control, it's redfoo with the big afroo and like Bruce Leroy I got the glow."

"Turn it off!" Tobias complains.

Christina and I are laughing to hard to hear the music. She puts and hand on my back and inhales deeply. "This part is the best."

"When I walk in the spot this is what I see, everybody stops and they staring at me. I got-"

"Lalalalala-" Tobias starts.

"Shhhhh!" I scold through my laughter.

Christina starts laughing again as Screen Tobias turns pulls up his shirt and shows his abs. "I'm sexy and I know it!" I'm sexy and I know it!" He sings. I burst out laughing and Christina falls on the floor kicking her legs.

The music stops as we proceed to roll on the dirty floor like idiots. "It-it-it-gets me every single time!" Christina says. Someone steps over us not asking questions. It only makes us laugh even harder.

After we've calmed down Tobias gives us a hand up. I smile at him. "The forms are on my desk, labeled." I say to him.

He nods with a _wow these girls are crazy expression_ and walks into my office. "Let's go shopping." I tell Christina. "Carol and Charlotte are probably waiting." With that, Christina and I walk back down the hall and I smile to myself.

It is quite nice to have my best friend back.

**{A/N}**

**So…sorry for disappearing for a while. My family just found out my grandmother has cancer so I've been trying to deal with that best I can…. I'm not really in the best place mentally right now so if I go days without updating that's why.**

**Thank y'all so much for the sweet reviews and the ones saying "Where's the next chapter?" because it's nice knowing y'all really care. Wait- Oh my God. Is that? Did I just? 602 story follows!? WHEN THE HEMINGWAY DID THAT HAPPEN?! 490 FAVORITES? LAUREN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS?! (Just kidding Lauren, I love you. But seriously) WHY DIDN'T I KNOW?! Okay. Well Wow. Now I feel really sucky for feeling sucky when this happened. THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH Y'ALL.**

**(Oh and another thing.) A lot of authors put this on the end of their notes but I never have because I'm insanely forgetful. Y'all can PM me anytime. I really love talking to you. If you need advice or a story read and reviewed, or you just want to tell me your embarrassing story of the day, or tell me about a band or a book you enjoy, or something funny your dog did, etc. I probably won't get back to you right away (I'm a very bad communicator) but I promise I will eventually.**

**I'm here for you.**

**I know it kind sucks when no one's there for you so if you need someone to listen,**

**I'm here for you.**

**Xoxo!**

**~AJ **


End file.
